El peor enfrentamiento
by Lady-Katty
Summary: Las PPG se enfrentaran a un ser de otro mundo, un ser muy poderoso que tratara de eliminarlas de cualquier forma. Y nuestras chicas se veran forzadas a pedir ayuda a sus tres lindos amiguitos...¿Que sucederá? ¿Acaso nacerá el nuevo sentimiento? y... sobre todo ¿Podrán vencer a ese ser?
1. El nuevo ser

**Holaa primero que todo C: bueno esta es mi primera historia aquí en fanfiction! Por favor léanla! Y den sus propias opiniones si les gusto y si no también :3 **

******Disclaimers:** los personajes de las chicas superpoderosas no me pertenecen, pero la trama y algunos personajes sí.

******Advertencias: **Lime, violencia y palabras inapropiadas (en algunos casos)

**Bueno sin más que decir... espero que la disfruten ;)**

**.**

**XxX El peor enfrentamiento XxX**

**.**

**Capitulo 1: El nuevo ser**

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Saltadilla, era de noche, una oscura y fría noche como todas las demás, una noche perfecta para realizar cualquier tipo de crimen y era eso lo que estaban haciendo una banda que poseía un extraño color de piel ¡verde! Para ser específicos. Asaltando un Banco era eso lo que estaban haciendo estos holgazanes, ¡sí! Eran unos holgazanes ya que no hacían el esfuerzo de ponerse a trabajar para ganar dinero por si solos.

De repente empieza a sonar la alarma, avisando que el banco estaba siendo robado, esto hizo que los malhechores se pusieran nerviosos, haciendo que aumentaran las fuerzas para salir corriendo lo más rápido de allí, pero aun así las bolsas que cargaban llenas del dinero de personas trabajadoras hacían que corrieran un poco lento y disminuyendo esas fuerzas que habían conseguido hace pocos segundos atrás… Pero de repente de la nada aparecen tres estelas de tres diferentes colores, aterrizando en el medio del camino de aquellos malhechores quedando frente a ellos.

-¿A dónde creen que van con todo ese dinero? – Preguntaba una linda niña de cabello color zanahoria y unos extraños pero hermosos ojos color rosa.

-¡Eso a ustedes no les importa! ¡Niñas entrepitas! – Dijo el líder de la banda, llamado Ace.

-¿No saben que robar es malo? – dijo otra linda niña de cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules.

-¿A quién le importa eso? Nos gusta robar y no cambiaremos solo porque tres estúpidas niñas nos lo piden – volvió a decir Ace, seguido de las risas de su banda.

-¡Basta! – Gritó una morena de cabello negro como la noche y unos intimidantes ojos verdes.

Al decir eso, la morena empezó a golpear a esos criminales sin piedad. A si es, como la más ruda del grupo siempre era la que atacaba primero y golpeaba con su fuerza bruta.

-¡Burbuja! Detenlos – Grito la líder del grupo, para que su hermanita detuviera a uno de los integrantes de la banda que se escapaba.

Burbuja voló encima del integrante más pequeño de aquella banda, hasta que lo alcanzó para luego de un golpe hacerlo chocar contra un auto que cerca de allí estaba.

-¡Bombón! ¡CUIDADO! – Grito Burbuja tratando de advertir a su hermana de que estaba en peligro.

Al escuchar la advertencia de su hermana, Bombón giro rápidamente y observo que gran Billy se dirigía a ella con todas sus fuerzas con intención de aplastarla contra la pared, la pelirroja solo saltó haciendo que gran Billy se estrellara contra la pared.

-¡Bien hecho chicas! Hemos ganado otra vez –dijo Bombón con un tono muy orgulloso.

-Ha vamos, saben que fui yo la que hizo todo el trabajo – interrumpió la ojiverde haciendo que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño.

-Por favor Bellota, deja de ser tan arrogante – Dijo de nuevo la pelirroja.

De repente llego la policía y acto seguido, recogieron a la banda gangrena del suelo para luego meterlos en el auto y llevarlos a la cárcel.

-Gracias de nuevo chicas superpoderosas, ¿Qué haríamos sin ustedes? – dijo amablemente un joven policía.

-Ponerse a trabajar – contesto en murmullo la ojiverde, que solo fue escuchada por sus hermanas gracias a sus súper oídos.

Bombón rodo los ojos después de que Bellota hablara, y le respondió al oficial – No se preocupe oficial, que nosotras estamos para ayudar – dijo la pelirroja muy amablemente.

Luego de hablar, las tres dulces niñas de 7 años se retiraron del lugar para dirigirse a su hogar. Estas niñas siempre han protegido la ciudad, la han salvado de los peores villanos que pueden existir pero aun así los vencen, nadie absolutamente nadie las ha podido derrotar, pero… ¿habrá alguien que las derrote en un futuro?...Bueno, ¡sabemos que en este mundo no!

Pero no podemos estar seguros de eso, este mundo es muy pequeño cuando hablamos del espacio exterior, nuestro sistema solar solo tiene 8 planetas, ¿Quién sabe si hay vida en ellos? Todos se hacen esa pregunta… y todos tienen sus diferentes respuestas.

* * *

**En otro lugar… lejos del planeta tierra**

Ahora nos encontramos en un planeta negro, en otro sistema solar, pero en la misma galaxia en el que está el sistema solar donde se encuentra la tierra. Este planeta no es muy grande, si nos acercamos un poco se puede distinguir a lo lejos un castillo que a primera vista da miedo.

Dentro de ese castillo se encuentra el emperador de ese planeta, llamado Macklong, un ser muy extraño, oscuro y con aspecto demoniaco, sus ojos de un color rojo muy intimidante. De repente ese ser empezó a hacer un movimiento muy extraño, pero resulto ser que llamaba a uno de sus sirvientes.

-¿Cómo van con la investigación? – Fue lo único que pregunto ese espeluznante ser.

-Señor tenemos un pequeño problema – Contesto el pequeño sirviente.

Macklon hizo un silencio y observo al sirviente con una mirada muy intimidante, tanto así que el sirviente le respondió de forma rápida.

-Según la investigación… de la tierra…no podemos interferir tan fácil en ella como en los otros planetas… - Contesto de nuevo, pero con un tono de miedo, miedo a la reacción que pueda tener el emperador.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? – Pregunto de manera tranquila pero era obvio que por dentro estaba furioso.

-El planeta tierra tiene protectoras, señor – dijo el sirviente un poco más calmado.

-¿Eso es todo? – Pregunto de manera desinteresada el ser oscuro – No es algo de que nos podamos preocupar, si pudimos con otros podremos con estas.

-De hecho, señor… Si es un problema, estas niñas a simple vista parecen ser humanas… pero no lo son, ellas poseen unos increíbles poderes – El sirviente se puso tan nervioso, que empezó a temblar.

-Pues… envíen al monstruo de tres cabezas, necesito a esas niñas eliminadas ¡Ya! – Dijo Macklon con un tono de enfado.

Esas niñas no iban a interferir en su malvado plan, que consistía en… invadir los 8 planetas que habitaban en el sistema solar, por una sola razón y esa era que quería que lo aclamaran como el líder del universo

¡Sí! este ser es muy malvado, pero… llegara a cumplir todo eso, ¿llegara a apoderarse de todo el universo?... ¿Pero qué tan poderoso será este ser? ¡No lo sé! solo esperemos que nuestras chicas puedan con todo eso.

* * *

**En la tierra…**

-Rápido niñas llegaran tarde a la escuela – dijo un hombre de unos 37 años más o menos, que vestía una bata blanca y siempre con su mismo peinado.

-Ya vamos profesor… ¡Burbuja quieres apresurarte! Si llegamos tarde, dañare mi perfecta asistencia puntual – dijo Bombón en un tono serio.

-Sierra la boca Bombón a nadie le importa tu perfecta asis… no sé qué cosa – Contesto la pelinegra con tono de desinterés.

-¡Ha! Es el colmo, ¡me voy! – dijo ya hartada de la actitud de sus hermanas, agarro su bolso y salió de la habitación.

-Espera, no te vallas, ya me falta poco ¡Bombón! - Burbuja seguía peinando sus coletas y arreglándose un poco más rápido.

-Burbuja has el favor de moverte, que a la señorita perfección le dará un infarto – Dijo Bellota a su hermanita menor.

-¡LISTO! – Grito Burbuja, indicando que ya había terminado.

-¡AL FIN! – Dijeron Bombón y Bellota al unísono.

Eso era todas las mañanas, Burbuja siempre las retrasaba, cuando terminaba los cuatro iban corriendo lo más veloz hasta el auto y empezar su recorrido hasta la escuela, ¡Sí! El profesor siempre las llevaba a pesar de que tengan súper poderes no cambiaba el hecho de que son unas niñas que se merecen un trato de amor y protección de su querido padre el profesor Utonium.

Ya iban a mitad de camino, faltaba poco para llegar y lo lograrían, hasta que de repente…

-¡Ay! se me olvido el cuaderno de matemática – Exclamó la rubia en un tono triste.

Cuando dijo eso, los tres la observaron con una mirada asesina y después con una mirada de que no tenía remedio.

* * *

**En la escuela…**

Ya sonaba el timbre que indicaba la hora de la salida…

-Rayos, al fin salimos de ese lugar – Bellota al decir eso, empezó a estirarse, había estado mucho tiempo sentada en ese estúpido pupitre.

-Al menos, Hoy llegamos a tiempo y hubiéramos llegado más temprano si no fuera por cierta personita - Dijo Bombón refiriéndose a Burbuja.

-Ha cállate que el mismo problema que tengo yo lo tienes tu cuando no te despegas de un libro – Contesto Burbuja haciendo que Bombón se enojara.

-No es verdad, tú te tardas en arreglarte toda la mañana en cambio yo leo mis libros y… si me llaman voy al instante – dijo Bombón en tono muy calmado.

Ellas siguieron peleando, hasta que Bombón noto en el cielo un punto que se hacía cada vez más grande, y luego empezó a agarrar forma, hasta que por fin agarro forma, ¿Qué rayos era eso? Parecía un dragón de tres cabezas pero esta criatura tenía algo que jamás habían visto, parecía como de otro mundo.

.

* * *

.

**Bueno… eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y espero reviews con sus opiniones ;) si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme.**

**Para los fanáticos de los RRB… no se preocupen que pronto saldrán. Y ¡Sí! las chicas tendrán adolescencia ¡ya! Eso es todo lo que diré pronto subiré la conti… sin más que escribir, me despido, nos leemos :D ^u^**


	2. Primer paso

**Holaaa! Volví, Bueno… para aclarar dudas Macklong es un ser que busca apoderarse de nuestro sistema solar, es el siguiente en su lista, porque ya se ha apoderado de varios sistemas solares en esa galaxia, solo quiere ser aclamado como líder supremo!- este lo que esta es loco jajaja xD pero en nuestro sistema solar ha tratado de apoderarse de la tierra ja ja pero no puede por las tres niñas más dulces del mundo ^u^**

**También quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y las bienvenidas, eso hace que me sienta con más ganas de escribir :3 es en serio -.-" **

**Sin más que decir… aquí les dejo la continuación.**

**.**

******XxX El peor enfrentamiento XxX**

******.**

******Capitulo 2: Primer paso  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

El dragón de tres cabezas empezó a lanzar un rayo en vez de fuego por sus tres bocas. Las chicas volaron y empezaron a atacar al monstruo de diferentes lados.

Bellota se dirigió velozmente a una de las cabezas del monstruo lanzándole bolas de energía, el monstruo rugió de dolor y de repente soltó otro rayo por su boca, dándole a Bellota ya que estaba de espaldas celebrando su "victoria" haciendo que chocara contra varios edificios, dos para ser exactos.

Burbuja utilizo su grito súper sónico contra una de las cabezas, haciendo que al monstruo se le reventaran los tímpanos y quedara tambaleándose debido a lo aturdido que estaba, cuando Burbuja se dio la vuelta para retirarse del campo de batalla, el monstruo la sorprendió con un terrible golpe por atrás, haciendo que chocara contra el suelo estremeciendo un poco.

Bombón observo a sus hermanas y ella decidió atacar a la cabeza que todavía no sufría ningún daño ¡la del medio!, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca lo golpeó con todo su poder, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de que este monstruo tenía un punto débil y ese era que la cabeza del medio era la más débil, fue por eso que al golpearlo lo derrumbo, luego de eso Bombón se acercó a sus hermanas para contarles lo que había descubierto.

-Chicas, el punto débil de este monstruo es la cabeza del medio… por eso atacaremos ahí – Dijo la líder del grupo, al parecer ya tenía todo calculado.

Las chicas golpearon la cabeza del medio con un rayo de energía, hasta que Bellota y Burbuja agarraron cada una, una cabeza de cada lado y empezaron a enrollarlo haciendo un nudo entre las tres cabezas, Bombón para terminar con todo… congelo a la criatura con su aliento de hielo, luego entre las tres crearon una gran bola de energía e impactaron al monstruo destruyéndolo de una vez por todas.

-¡Uff! Buen trabajo chicas – Dijo la pelirroja ya muy cansada.

-Qué extraño era ese monstruo – Dijo Burbuja muy pensativa.

-Y lo más extraño es que venia del cielo y no de la isla de los monstruos igual que los demás, era como… si viniera de otro planeta – Contesto Bombón observando el cielo con un poco de duda.

-Yo solo diré que somos las mejores… y a quien le importa de dónde venía, lo importante es que lo vencimos – Dijo en un tono muy orgulloso la pelinegra.

Bombón y Burbuja solo fruncieron el ceño ante el comentario de su hermana la morena.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**En el planeta negro…**

El pequeño sirviente de nuevo iba entrando con mucho miedo al gran salón donde se encontraba el emperador, cuando llego se arrodillo ante su grandísima alteza para luego dedicarle unas palabras.

-S-señor t-todo salió mal – dijo con tanto miedo que las palabras apenas se le entendieron de lo rápido que lo dijo.

Macklong al escuchar eso observo de manera asesina al sirviente, preguntándose que había salido mal.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto en tono muy serio el emperador.

-Al parecer esas niñas destruyeron al dragón de tres cabezas – contesto el sirviente.

-así que… ¿lo destruyeron he? – pregunto de nuevo el emperador con algo de rabia.

-S-si señor… y es que… esas niñas son muy poderosas.

-¿Cómo se hacen llamar? – Pregunto el emperador. **  
**

-Se hacen llamar… las Chicas superpoderosas. Son tres, cada una se llama: Bombón la líder, Burbuja la tierna y Bellota la más fuerte, cada una también con diferentes poderes - Contestó el pequeño sirviente.

-Mmm… ¿diferentes poderes cada una dices? Creo que tengo una idea… ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera una sola chica que tuviera todos sus poderes? Jajajajaja - Dijo Macklong planeando algo verdaderamente malvado.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**En la tierra…**

Ya habían pasado 10 años desde que apareció aquel dragón de tres cabezas y nuestras queridas chicas ya tenían 16 años, ¡Sí! ya casi eran todas unas mujeres. Aun así seguían protegiendo la ciudad no tanto como antes ya que ahora tenían más responsabilidades que cuando eran unas simples niñas.

Nos encontramos en las afueras de la ciudad de Saltadilla, donde se encuentran un montón de hermosas casas y una de ellas era la residencia Utonium que era ahí donde se encontraban las tres adolescentes.

-¡Burbuja, no puedo creer que siempre te tardes tanto en arreglarte! – dijo la pelinegra con cierta repugnancia.

Burbuja ya era toda una mujer, una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y siempre con sus coletas, solo que su cabello lo tenía un poco más largo (por los hombros) poseía un cuerpo muy bien cuidado, pero a pesar de su edad seguía siendo la más tierna del grupo.

-Simplemente trato de verme bien, por dios Bellota ¿Cuándo entenderás eso? – Dijo Burbuja con un tono un poco enojado.

Bellota en sus 16 años, se veía radiante a pesar de lo poco femenina que era, con su cabello negro como la noche y esos ojos verdes tan intimidantes pero que a la vez hipnotizaban, su cabello ya no era tan corto como antes, ahora le llegaba por los hombros y tenía el cuerpo muy bien cuidado también, Bellota no tenía tanto busto como Bombón y Burbuja (Quizás es por todos los deportes que hace) pero igual tenia y se veía muy bien.

-Chicas, Dejen de pelear y apresúrate Burbuja porque nos iremos sin ti – Dijo una pelirroja al pasar por ahí.

Bombón, ella era la que menos había cambiado mentalmente, en cambio físicamente estaba hecha toda una mujer con esos hermosos ojos de un color extrañamente rosa y su siempre largo cabello de color zanahoria, tenía un hermoso cuerpo y era la que tenía mejores atributos de sus hermanas, seguía siendo muy inteligente, a pesar de ser la hermana mayor, Bellota y Burbuja la veían como a una madre, ya que nunca tuvieron una.

-Me iré adelante chicas necesito arreglar unas cosas al llegar a la escuela – Dijo Bombón, deseando que sus hermanas dijeran "está bien, después te alcanzamos".

-¿Qué cosas?... – Pregunto Bellota con su cara de duda.

-¡Cosas! Bellota ¡Cosas! Arreglar mi casillero… ¡cosas así! – Contesto la pelirroja ocultando sus nervios.

-Ha… - Bellota estaba empezando a dudar pero de repente - ¡Esta bien, después te alcanzamos! – Dijo sin mucha importancia.

Bombón se sorprendió ya que dijo justamente lo que quería escuchar, tomo su bolso metió algunos cuadernos avanzo hasta la puerta y se despidió.

-Nos vemos en la escuela chicas, ¡adiós profesor! – grito Bombón desde la puerta que daba a la calle.

-Nos vemos – Dijeron Burbuja y Bellota al unísono.

-Adiós Bombón, ten cuidado – dijo el profesor con un tono de preocupación.

Ya Volando por encima de todas esas casas, Bombón empezó a pensar en que "por qué les mentiría a sus hermanas si lo que en realidad iba a hacer era buscar un lugar pacifico para leer su nuevo libro" ¿Quién sabe? Por lo menos no haría nada malo. Al llegar a la escuela se fue directo a el jardín saco su libro y lo empezó a leer en paz ya que no había nadie que la fastidiara o eso pensaba ella.

-Hola, Bombón ¿Cómo has estado? – Dijo cierta pelirroja de dos coletas y pecas en la cara

**-**¿Qué quieres Princesa? – Pregunto la ojirosa rodando los ojos.

-Nada solo pasaba a saludarte ¿Te molesta eso? – Pregunto Princesa con un tono para provocar a Bombón, después de todo siempre le ha tenido envidia a ella y a sus hermanas.

-¡Sí! Trato de leer un libro en paz me podrías hacer el favor – dijo calmadamente, pero con ganas de gritarle en la cara que se largara de ahí.

-Valla Bombón siempre has sido la más amable pero creo que hasta los fenómenos cambian – esto último lo dijo para hacer enojar a Bombón lo cual consiguió.

-Escucha Princesa, déjame en paz ¿quieres? ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! así que se buena niña y lárgate de aquí antes de que lo lamentes – Esa pecosa tenía suerte de que Bombón no era como Bellota porque si era así ya estuviera de camino a un hospital.

-Cálmate, Bombón, ya me voy ¿Vez? No tienes por qué comportarte igual de animal como tu hermana la marimacha – Dijo Princesa en tono burlón.

Bombón estaba que le brincaba encima y la reventaba a golpes pero decidió quedarse callada de todas maneras lograría complacer a la pecosa solo por seguirle el juego, aunque esa niña seria la que saldría perdiendo si seguía así.

Pasaron unos segundos y llegaron Burbuja y Bellota, aterrizando justo donde estaba sentada Bombón, ella sólo las miro y les dedico una linda sonrisa.

-Al fin te encontramos, pensamos que estarías dentro arreglando tu casillero – Dijo tiernamente Burbuja.

-¡A sí!, jajaja es que me dieron ganas de sentarme en el jardín y ponerme a leer mi libro – Dijo nerviosamente Bombón, enseñándole su libro a sus hermanas.

-No tenías que mentirnos, no los hubieras dicho – Dijo Bellota, era obvio que notaba cuando Bombón mentía.

-Discúlpenme chicas, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer – Dijo sonriéndoles a sus hermanas – Bueno seguiré leyend… - Fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre que indicaba hora de clases.

-Vemos entremos a clases – Dijo Burbuja riendo junto a Bellota.

-¡Haaa rayos! Solo pude leer la introducción *_Estúpida Princesa* - _Pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Habían pasado ya 2 horas y media, faltaba poco para que sonara el timbre… hasta que por fin sonó, esta vez indicaba la hora de descanso. Las chicas se separaron, Bombón se fue a resolver algunos problemas de su salón ya que ella era la presidenta de la clase, Burbuja estaba ocupada tratando de rechazar a algunos chicos sin romperles el corazón y Bellota hablaba con su equipo de futbol de los próximos partidos. Ellas ya no eran tan unidas como antes, cada una se encargaba de sus propios problemas.

-Bellota, ¿Cuándo entrenaremos? El partido se acerca – Dijo una de las amigas de Bellota.

-¿Qué tal hoy? En la hora de Ed. Física – Sugirió otra amiga.

-Sí me parece buena idea, Sara ¿puedes pedir un permiso para que vengas a practicar con nosotras? Ya que tú no eres de nuestra misma sección – Pregunto Bellota, esperando que la niña contestara que sí.

-Sí, veré que hago – Dijo Sara.

El timbre volvió a sonar, pero este no era malo ya que a ellas les tocaba Ed. Física y es que esa era la materia más fácil de la secundaria. Una vez en la clase…

-Bueno hoy empezaremos con gimnasia, menos el equipo de futbol femenino que deben entrenar para el partido, así que empecemos – dijo el profesor y una vez dicho esto, comenzó la clase.

-¿Y Sara, La vieron? – Pregunto Bellota, esperando una respuesta.

-¡Aquí estoy! – Contesto Sara a lo lejos.

-¿Por qué tardaste? – Pregunto una de las del equipo.

-Fui a pedir el permiso y luego a cambiarme – fue lo que respondió Sara.

-¡Bien! ¡Empecemos! – grito Bellota para empezar el juego.

Burbuja y Bombón estaban haciendo los ejercicios que indicaba el profesor, todas las demás chicas ya estaban cansadas, mientras que las dos PPG aun conservaban energía debido a sus poderes. En eso Bombón nota que en el cielo aparecen tres estelas de colores más oscuros que los de las chicas, al ver eso la pelirroja rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio.

-*_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hoy?* _- Se preguntó para sí misma la pelirroja.

La clase fue interrumpida por un rayo de energía color verde oscuro, que choco contra la cancha donde las chicas practicaban Futbol, por suerte no daño a nadie, pero entre los escombros aparecieron tres chicos cuya apariencia no se notaba mucho, debido al humo que rodeaba el lugar, pero era obvio que se sabía quiénes eran.

-Hola chicas… ¿Nos extrañaron? – Dijo el chico de vestimenta roja en un tono burlón.

.

* * *

.

**Hasta aquí…! Creo que lo deje en una parte muy interesante verdad? … haa pero no se preocupen actualizare cada vez que pueda.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y porfa dejen reviews C: chaoo nos vemos! :D**


	3. Ellos han regresado

**Lalalala regresé n.n y traigo conmigo la continuación! obviooo, la inspiración me llego cuando me dieron un puñetazo en mi cara practicando karate, ok? No creo jaja más bien se me desorganizaron mis ideas :3 -.-" así que si me tarde un poco, fue por eso, échenle la culpa al que me golpeó C:**

**Bueno…¡taran! Espero que lo disfruten! :D**

**.**

**XxX El peor enfrentamiento XxX**

**.**

**Capitulo 3: Ellos han regresado  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Los chicos estaban volando de camino a un lugar en el cual quedarse a descansar preguntándose ¿Qué había salido mal? Si todo estaba planeado, esta vez tenían que vencerlas pero… algo salió mal, muy mal.

**:Flash back:**

Ellos aterrizaron pero… a una cierta distancia lejos de las chicas.

-¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Por qué regresaron? – Dijo muy enojada la pelinegra exigiendo una respuesta.

-¿Acaso importa eso nena? – Dijo un chico moreno de cabello un poco despeinado, negro como el azabache, unos ojos verdes oscuros muy profundos y con su caracterizada sonrisa burlona.

Al decir eso Bellota se sorprendió, ¿desde cuando ese idiota le hablaba así? Normalmente la insultaba y cosas así, pero… ¿que se ha de esperar de un idiota como ese?

-No me digas así, ¡Imbécil! – Reclamo Bellota con cierto asco por el comentario del ojiverde.

-¿Por qué han vuelto? – Se escuchó de nuevo la misma pregunta, pero esta vez la hizo la pelirroja.

-Creo que… merecen saber algo – Dijo con un poco de duda un chico pelirrojo de unos ojos rojos muy intimidantes, de cabello largo hasta los hombros con su inseparable gorra y se caracterizaba por ser el líder de ese trio – ¿Qué opinan chicos les damos explicaciones?- pregunto esperando una respuesta de cada uno de sus hermanos.

-Ha ¡me da igual si les dices o no! – Respondió un rubio de unos ojos azules oscuros como el color del mar era el único de los tres que tenía una apariencia de un niño inocente y angelical.

-Yo digo que las acabemos de una, de todos modos a eso hemos regresado ¿No? Brick – se preguntó el pelinegro tronándose sus puños en señal de ansias por pelear.

Brick estaba pensando en que hacer… tomo en cuenta la respuesta de su hermano el moreno. Había cambiado un poco de parecer pero luego reaccionó y empezó a reir junto a sus hermanos después de todo les esperaba una gran batalla.

-¿De qué rayos están hablando? – Preguntó de nuevo la ojirosa, esta vez muy enojada ya que esos tarados hablaban de contarles ¿Qué?

-De que hoy lamentaran el día en el que nacieron – Al decir eso el pelirrojo se le lanzo encima a Bombón, para empezar la pelea.

.

Bombón trato de esquivar todos los golpes del pelirrojo, pero era muy rápido y varios de sus golpes lograron darle más que todo en el estómago, hasta que una patada la impacto tan fuerte que salió volando hasta chocar con algunos árboles.

Brick se le acerco y se dio cuenta de que había quedado un poco inconsciente la chica. Se tomó unos segundo para detallarla bien… valla esa chica sí que había cambiado *_estaba… muy atractiva* _ Fue lo que pensó el pelirrojo, pero volvió a reaccionar ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¡Es su enemiga mortal!

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya te rindes? – pregunto con una sonrisa burlona el chico de ojos color rojo como el fuego.

Bombón se levantó con algo de dificultad pero lo logro, al estar de pie Brick la observo más detalladamente, en realidad sí que estaba muy atractiva esa chica, ¿cómo dejar de ver ese cuerpo tan perfecto?, a él le era muy difícil dejar de verla de esa manera. Estaba babeándose (literalmente). Bombón al notar la mirada de Brick hacia sus pechos se sonrojó y acto seguido lo golpeo sacando al pelirrojo de su trance.

-¡Eres un pervertido! Asqueroso – Dijo con algo de repugnancia pero todavía sonrojada.

.

En cambio con los verdes la pelea era salvaje como siempre y más cuando Butch le decía cosas a Bellota que la hacían enojar hasta más no poder, en una de esas, golpeó al pelinegro pero no logro nada ya que el ojiverde la detuvo sujetándole el brazo, al tenerla sujetada del brazo noto que esa chica sí que había cambiado, de ser una mocosa a ser una mujer muy… como decir… ardiente, estaba tan concentrado viendo el cambiado cuerpo de Bellota que no se dio cuenta, de que Bellota le iba a clavar un golpe en su "perfecto rostro" diablos ese golpe lo dejo un poco inconsciente.

-No creas que no me di cuenta de tu mirada, ¡maldito pervertido! – Dijo llena de rabia, por lo que había hecho el pelinegro.

Demonios esa chica sí que era agresiva, pero… es así justo como le gustaban al ojiverde, fuertes, agresivas y atractivas.

-*_¿Pero… que rayos como puedo pensar eso? Ella es una PPG y yo un RRB_ _se supone que hoy la tengo que acabar de una estúpida vez* - _Pensó Butch algo confundido, pero decidido a seguir luchando contra la morena.

.

Los azules tenían una pelea sin un nivel específico, es decir ni muy agresivo ni muy pacifico, Burbuja atacaba a su contraparte con una variedad de golpes pero ninguno lograba darle al ojiazul, era muy veloz que los lograba esquivar con mucho éxito, todo iba bien hasta que Boomer se le acerco a Burbuja con intención de golpearla… pero no lo hizo al ver los hermosos ojos de la chica, ese rostro lo cautivó tanto que olvido por completo lo que iba a hacer.

-_*Que hermosa se ha vuelto esta chica, ha cambiado… demasiado*_ - Pensó el rubio con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas - *_¿Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando? Brick y Butch me matarían si se enteraran de lo que pienso*- _se dijo así mismo el ojiazul_, _imaginándose lo peor.

Burbuja se sorprendio porque el rubio se detuvo, ella lo observó y noto esa mirada tan inocente que lo caracterizaba… como si no la quisiera golpear por… algún motivo ¿Cuál será?

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes? – Pregunto la rubia con un tono inocente - ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – Dijo burlonamente tratando de imitar a su hermana la morena.

-¿Qué te importa lo que me pasa? Bebita llorona – Dijo Boomer saliendo de su trance y riéndose por lo último que dijo.

Burbuja lo golpeo tan fuerte que el rubio choco contra un edificio que se encontraba cerca de la secundaria. Odiaba que la insultaran de esa forma, podía ser la más tierna pero también la que más miedo daba.

.

Siguieron luchando cada quien con su contraparte, pero algo no estaba bien… los chicos estaban perdiendo ¿Pero por qué? Se supone que ellos se habían ido de la ciudad para entrenar y poder vencerlas al volver, pero las cosas no estaban resultando como lo planearon, no querían golpearlas aunque no sabían cuál era la razón de eso ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? Llego un momento en que ya les iban a dar la paliza más grande de sus vidas debido a lo idiotas que se estaban comportando, que fue por eso que el líder del trio indicó la retirada de aquel lugar antes de que los mataran.

**:Fin del flash back:**

Butch se detuvo a medio camino dirigiéndole una mirada de ira asesina a su hermano mayor.

-¿Por qué demonios ordenaste que nos largáramos? – Pregunto con un tono lleno de rabia el pelinegro.

-Sí quieres devuélvete y véncelas tu solo, ¡idiota! – Contesto el pelirrojo con ganas de golpear algo, como no consiguió nada, golpeo a su hermano el rubio.

-¡Auch! – Se quejó de dolor por el duro golpe en su cabeza - ¿Por qué rayos me pegas? Si yo no hice nada – Dijo sobándose su cabeza.

-¡Por eso! Por no hacer nada ¡Cerebro de pájaro! – Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de excusarse por el golpe.

-¿De qué hablas? Si tú tampoco hiciste nada –dijo el rubio, haciendo que su hermano el pelirrojo lo mirara con ganas de matarlo.

-¡Yo iba bien en la pelea! – Grito el pelinegro llamando la atención de sus dos hermanos.

-¡Sí! Ibas bien… bien mal, directo a la mierda – Dijo el rubio haciendo enojar al pelinegro.

-Sierra la boca pedazo de marica, que tú fuiste el primero al que noquearon – Grito el pelinegro tratando de hacer callar al rubio.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Por lo menos yo…

-Sierren la boca los dos ¿Quieren? – Grito Brick, haciendo que sus dos hermanos dejaran de pelear y lo observaran – Algo salió mal en el plan, tenemos que averiguar que fue y tratar de superarlo – dijo en tono de mandato.

-¿Pero cómo sabremos que fue? – Pregunto el rubio con algo de duda.

-¡Fácil! Pregúntense en que fue lo que fallaron y mejorenlo– Contesto el líder a su hermano el menor.

Tal vez no había sido muy claro, pero ya los hermanos sabían que había sucedido y tratarían de borrarlo de sus mentes. Después de decir eso, siguieron su camino largándose de aquel lugar, pero no notaron que alguien los observaba.

-¿Hay otros que tienen súper poderes?…Valla creo que esto le interesará al emperador – se dijo para sí mismo un pequeño ser de apariencia muy extraña.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**En la escuela**

Todos los alumnos limpiaban el desastre, las chicas recogían los escombros y agradecían que no quedó todo tan desastroso como en otras batallas, ¡Ese era un problema! El desastre que siempre quedaba después de cada batalla, limpiar, pagar lo dañado… etc.

-La ciudad estaba bien hasta que llegaron esos tarados – Dijo Bellota enojada por limpiar todo el desorden.

-Seguro regresaron porque pensaron que como ahora son más grandes son "más fuertes" y nos vencerían – Dijo la pelirroja tratando de adivinar, pero lo que no sabía es que había dado en el blanco – Aunque había algo raro en ellos.

-Valla… entonces no fui la única que noto eso – Dijo la rubia en un tono de alivio.

-Es cierto, antes nos daban más pelea… ahora solo se nos quedan viendo en medio de la pelea – Contesto la ojiverde, recordando lo que había hecho el pelinegro, haciendo que se ruborizara un poco.

-Bellota, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Burbuja al notar el rubor en las mejillas de su hermana la ruda.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ¡Solo estoy un poco cansada! – Dijo la ojiverde tratando de excusarse.

-¡Yo también me siento un poco cansada! – Dijo Burbuja estirándose y de repente por su mente paso la imagen del rubio cuando la observo fijamente a los ojos - *_Todavía me parece extraño que se haya detenido cuando me iba a golpear, solo para verme a los ojos* - _Pensó la rubia mirando directamente a un lugar en específico.

-*_Ese idiota es un asqueroso pervertido de primera, ¿Cómo se atreve a verme directo a mis pechos? ¿Pero que se a creído ese…? ha ¡No sé qué más decirle!* - _Pensaba con mucha rabia la pelirroja, en solo el hecho de pensar en lo que hizo el líder de los RRB hacia que le apareciera un rubor en sus mejillas.

RIM RIM RIM sonaba la campana indicando que comenzaba la próxima clase, ¡Matemáticas! Bombón adoraba esa clase, Bellota la aborrecía y Burbuja le gustaba solo un poco. En fin, no importa lo que pensaran de la materia de igual forma la tenían que ver.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**En el planeta negro…**

Macklong se encontraba fuera del castillo contemplando las estrellas y los planetas que cerca de allí estaban, pronto sería el líder supremo, no le faltaban muchos planetas por conquistar, ya había conquistado casi todos los planetas de nuestro sistema solar, todo eso lo logro muy rápido, sólo que en la tierra no podía interferir por las superpoderosas, un gran problema ¡Sí! Eso era… un problema, pero tenía un plan para acabarlas de una vez.

-Buenas tardes señor – Dijo un sirviente haciendo una reverencia – Nos ha llegado nueva información de la tierra que seguro le interesará – Termino de decir el sirviente, para esperar la reacción del emperador.

-¡Pues habla de una vez! – Dijo el ser oscuro impaciente por saber cuál era la nueva información.

-¡Mi señor, al parecer hay tres humanos, chicos para ser específicos, que también tienen poderes! – Dijo el sirviente con un poco de miedo a la reacción que estaba teniendo el emperador – Pero… no se preocupe señor, en la tierra están los buenos y los malos, recuerde que lo bueno y lo malo no se llevan pues… los chicos son malos y no se llevan con las chicas por ser buenas, más bien tratan de destruirlas al igual que usted, eso fue lo que nos informaron – Explico el pequeño sirviente tratando de calmarse, valla que le tenía miedo a Macklong.

-¿Estás seguro de que esos chicos las odian? – Pregunto con mucha duda el emperador.

-¡Si mi señor!

-Bien, porque si unen sus poderes mis planes quedarán arruinados, encárgate de seguir recibiendo la información de la tierra y… Por cierto ¿Cómo va el androide? – Pregunto en un tono serio pero escalofriante.

-Muy bien señor, ya casi está terminado, sólo faltan algunos detalles – Dijo el sirviente con tono de seguridad.

-¡Como sea! Recuerdales que lo quiero lo más perfecto posible – Dijo exigiendo el ser oscuro.

-Sí señor, ahora mismo se los hago saber.

-Bien, ahora largo de aquí – dijo Macklong, haciendo que el sirviente hiciera una reverencia y se largara lo más pronto de allí.

Valla que las cosas le estaban saliendo a la perfección, pensó que aquellos chicos le serían problema pero cambio de parecer al enterarse de que odiaban a las chicas, no se preocuparía más por eso, las chicas dentro de poco estarían eliminadas y que se preparen… porque pronto recibirían una sorpresa.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¡Hasta aquí!**

**Ahora es que se pone bueno según yo… no se ustedes! -_-U contestaré reviews.**

**dickory5:** Bueno espero que te haya gustado la continuación… es todo lo que se me pudo ocurrir jaja xD mentira uff ahora es que tengo ideas sólo tengo que organizarlas :D

**sebas li 2496: **Gracias! Y espero que te guste esta continuación, y… Brick bueno el cambiara dependiendo sea el caso jaja pero aun así siempre será molestoso.

**lucia-nami 14: **Muchas gracias n.n que bueno que te gusto y jaja aquí se ve la sorpresa que se llevaron los chicos xd jum lo que hacen las hormonas no? Todo salio mal -.-"

**Lady-Of-The-Death: **haaa a mí también me encanta cuando aparecen, son tan súper *-* y gracias me alegro de que te haya gustado y ojala que te guste esta continuación. Bye

**Inhalamisideas:** Muajajaja Sí yo ser mala jaja xD que bueno que te gusto aquí dejo la conti sin más que decirte... nos vemos amiga.

**blossXbrick:** Muchas gracias, que bueno es saber que te guste la trama y todo, y en serio la primera? Waoo que Cool! Bueno nos leemos bye.

**ppg y yo:** jaja Bellota también es mi favorita y si jaja todos odiamos a princesa y le queremos hacer lo mismo, que bueno que te guste mi fic y ojala te guste la continuacion.

**Todas: **jaja Gafa tú también eres cool y ujumm yo escribo lo que quiero! Y ni siquiera lo leíste completo porque yo te ví Ò.Ó ¬¬ se despide una Five god friend.

**Lia-sennenko: **haaa aquí está la continuación por fin salen los chicos jaja espero que lo hayas disfrutado Y gracias por leerlo jaja bye.

**Sin más que decir me despido, cuídense!**

**Reviews? :3**


	4. La confución

**Hola! C: bueno aquí está la continuación, me tarde un poco ^u^ jeje pero bueno… mejor tarde que nunca, en este cap se verá la confusión que tienen los chicos y también conoceremos más a dos personajes :3 Casi lo olvido... ¡Gracias por sus reviews! y ¡Gracias por leer! :3**

**Que lo disfruten! ;D**

**.**

**XxX El peor enfrentamiento XxX**

**.**

**Capitulo 4: La ****confusión**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Por fin, llegaron a su hogar, las tres muy agotadas por la pelea y después ponerse a limpiar todo el desastre, ¡eso no era justo! Ellas limpiando mientras que esos estúpidos se largaban como si nada, por lo menos los vencieron otra vez, eso era lo que importaba. Pero a Bombón le preocupaba que anduvieran por ahí causando problemas, después de todo se volvería a encontrar con aquel pelirrojo de mirada roja como el fuego, solo con pensar en eso le daba asco y fastidio.

-¡Llegamos profesor! – Grito la rubia aturdiendo a todos en esa casa.

-¡Burbuja! No hace falta gritar ¡estoy aquí! –Dijo el profesor en la sala, al parecer estaba arreglando unas maletas - ¿Cómo les fue? – Preguntó con un tono cariñoso el padre de las chicas.

-Bien aunque… estamos un poco cansadas – Contesto Bombón sentándose en unos de los muebles de la sala.

-¿Un poco? Estamos súper agotadas, ¡me iré a dormir! Tal vez despierte el lunes – Dijo Bellota retirándose de la sala y agradeciendo que era viernes.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué tan agotadas, mis niñas? – Pregunto el profesor con un tono burlón y con duda.

-Profesor ¿recuerda a los RRB? Pues… ellos regresaron – Dijo la pelirroja poniendo una cara de fastidio.

-¿Regresaron? Oh chicas eso no es bueno – Dijo ya muy preocupado el profesor Utonium – Seguro regresaron para vengarse, creo… que tendré que cancelar el viaje.

-¿Se iba a ir de viaje? – pregunto Burbuja con tono de sorpresa.

-¡Sí Burbuja! ¿No lo recuerdas? El profesor se iría de viajes hoy, para una junta fuera del país – Contestó Bombón a su hermana la menor.

-Es cierto, pero con esos chicos rondando por ahí no las podre dejar solas – Dijo un poco más calmado el profesor.

-¡Profesor! Habla como si todavía fuésemos unas niñas, ¡No se preocupe por nosotras! Valla a su viaje tranquilo, nosotras sabemos cómo cuidarnos – Dijo la ojirosa, al principio riendo pero luego hablo en un tono muy dulce.

Valla sus niñas sí que habían crecido bastante… el tiempo se había ido muy rápido y ya las niñas habían cambiado, ya casi eran unas mujeres hechas y derechas, y él les hablaba de esa manera como si se presentara un problema y él pudiera intervenir, lo que haría es estórbale a las chicas, así que lo pensó bien y decidió seguir con la idea para irse de viaje, después de todo Bombón tenía razón, ¡ya no eran unas niñas!

-¡Bien niñas! Sí iré, sólo porque confío en ustedes – Dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa el profesor.

-Ya le dije profesor, ¡No tiene de que preocuparse! Todo estará bien – Dijo Bombón sonriendo para hacer sentir más calmado al profesor.

-Es cierto – Dijo Burbuja sonriendo también

-Profesor lo queremos mucho – Dijeron Bombón y Burbuja al unísono, para luego abrazar al profesor.

De repente de la nada sale Bellota y se incorpora en el abrazo.

-¿Y ésta de donde salió? – Pregunto sorprendida Bombón, de la repentina aparición de Bellota.

-¿Qué? sólo baje a buscar un vaso de agua, vi el abrazo y me quise incorporar – Dijo la pelinegra para excusarse.

Todos empezaron a reír por la respuesta de Bellota y luego las chicas le explicaron todo a la morena. Valla esa sí que era una familia muy feliz, su felicidad no tenía comparación.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**En la ciudad…**

Se podía notar a lo lejos tres chicos caminando por el parque como si no tuvieran más nada que hacer, de repente uno de ellos se sienta en una banca seguido de los otros dos, cada uno pensando en diferentes cosas, por ejemplo… lo que había sucedido ese día.

-¡Oigan chicos! – Dijo el rubio llamando la atención de sus hermanos – creo que deberíamos buscar donde quedarnos ¿No creen?

-¡Es cierto! – Respondió con algo de fastidio el ojiverde - ¡Hey lidercito! ¿A dónde iremos? Tengo hambre y sino haces nada... me comeré a Boomer – Dijo Riendo a carcajadas, consiguiendo una mirada seria de parte de su hermano mayor.

-¿Y por qué a mí? – Pregunto algo enojado el rubio.

-Mmm… es verdad, creo que prefiero comerme a una cucaracha antes que a ti – Dijo el ojiverde pero esta vez sólo sonrió de medio lado, con un gesto de burla.

-Por favor, ¿Quieren callarse? Parecen unos bebes peleando por esa idiotez – Grito el pelirrojo ya harto de la estúpida pelea de sus hermanos.

-Está bien, no te enojes, delicadito – Dijo Butch riendo en silencio, para luego ver a su hermano el rubio – Seguro está en sus días – Dijo en murmuro para que no escuchara el ojirojo.

Boomer solo se puso una mano en la cara, para luego decirle – Idiota eso le pasa solo a las chicas – Valla no podía creer lo ignorante que era su hermano, a veces provocaba golpearlo.

-Eso ya lo sé, sólo quise decir algo gracioso – Contesto el pelinegro.

-Deja de hacerte el gracioso Butch, pareces un idiota sin cerebro – reclamo el pelirrojo, al parecer escucho lo que había dicho el ojiverde.

-Ha cielos Brick, tú no puedes decir nada, eres igual de idiota que yo – contesto el pelinegro de brazos cruzados.

-jeje ¿Entonces aceptas que lo eres? - Pregunto el pelirojo levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa burlona.

-Diablos Butch eres idiota y lo demás es cuento jajaja – dijo burlándose el otro hermano.

-Ha cierren la boca, que ustedes… ¡rayos! ya no tengo ganas de seguir peleando con ustedes – Dijo el pelinegro de mala gana.

-Es cierto, da lo mismo pelear por las mismas cosas todo el tiempo – Dijo el pelirrojo con tono de fastidio.

-¿Y qué haremos? Normalmente eso es lo que siempre hacemos – Contesto el rubio, que por rara vez, tenía razón.

-Pensemos en un lugar en donde quedarnos – Dijo el pelirojo, para callar a sus hermanos definitivamente lo tenían estresado.

-Oye Brick, has estado pensando mucho ¿no crees? – interrumpió de nuevo el ojiverde a su hermano el pelirrojo.

-Trato de pensar en cómo acabar a esas estúpidas – respondió Brick de mala gana a su hermano.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Yo diría que piensas es en la "rosadita" – Dijo el pelinegro para hacer enojar a su hermano.

Brick solo se sonrojo un poco, el comentario de su hermano lo hizo recordar lo que había hecho en medio de la batalla… demonios ¿por qué hizo eso? Perdió la pelea solo por quedarse como un bobo viendo los bien formados pechos de la líder de las PPG. Brick sólo sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacarse esos recuerdos de la cabeza, ¿será eso? ¿Estaba empezando a atraerle el sexo opuesto? ¿Pero por qué específicamente con esa chica? **(Nota: Brick y sus hermanos han estado tan ocupados entrenando que no se habían dado cuenta de que ya no eran unos niños)**

-Diablos Butch ¡Ocúpate de tus cosas!– Dijo el pelirrojo en defensa propia.

-Lo vez Boomer, esta tan ocupado pensando en su "rosadita" que se olvida de que no tengo nada de que ocuparme – dijo el pelinegro con su sonrisita de medio lado.

-¿No? Y ¿Por qué no te pones a pensar en que fallaste en la batalla? – Dijo Brick intentando poner a su hermano a hacer algo – Seguro te dio cosa golpear a tu novia – Dijo el ojirojo riéndose silenciosamente.

Butch abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder, luego observo hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo, y recordó cuando había afirmado que le gustaban las chicas como Bellota. ¿Pero en qué carajo estaba pensando? Tal vez él fue el primero en sentir atracción por el sexo opuesto y ya era conocido por ser un chico morboso, pero… ¿En serio Bellota era el tipo de chicas que le gustaban al pelinegro? Tal vez… ¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO! Ella es una estúpida PPG, ¿pero cuál era el problema? Podían dejar sus diferencias de un lado.

Boomer también reacciono por las palabras de su hermano mayor, recordó que perdió la batalla al ver esos hermosos ojos, ¿Pero desde cuando pensaba él eso de una chica? ¿Acaso ya estaba sintiendo atracción por el sexo opuesto también? ¡Qué asco! Claro que no, pero… ¿Por qué la observo directamente a sus ojos? Que yo sepa un chico ve directamente a los ojos a una chica cuando siente algo, es así ¿No? Pero en el caso del rubio no era así según él, su impresión al verla tan cambiada hizo que sus ojos lo traicionaran y las intenciones que tenia de golpearla se fueran al demonio.

Silencio… por fin un largo silencio, ¿Por qué tanto silencio? Pues… Porque tres chicos sentados en una banca a las 9:00 PM después de estar peleando entre ellos, ahora están metidos en sus más profundos pensamientos, cada uno pensaba diferente pero lo más raro es que esos pensamientos tenían algo en común… La confusión. Pobres, confundidos… tratando de buscarle respuestas a todas sus preguntas, algunas las respondían pero luego cambiaban de opinión debido a lo orgullosos que eran.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ya eran las 9:30 pm y las chicas estaban en la sala viendo TV, estaban cansadas, Bellota se había quedado dormida a un lado de Bombón, Burbuja estaba dormida en las piernas de ésta también, Bombón las vio a cada una y en el rostro se le dibujo una sonrisa, a ella también le estaba empezando a dar sueño así que decidió despertarlas para irse a sus habitaciones, ¡Sí! Habitaciones, las chicas ya necesitaban su privacidad por eso decidieron estar en habitaciones separadas.

-Despierten chicas – Dijo Bombón en un tono muy dulce.

Bellota y Burbuja despertaron, vieron a Bombón para luego ponerse de pie cada una con los ojos medio cerrados. Cada una ya estaba en sus habitaciones, Bombón se le había quitado el sueño, fue por eso que se apoyó con sus brazos en la ventana y dirigió su mirada a ese oscuro cielo que era iluminado por las estrellas, estaba tan concentrada viendo las estrellas que de repente le llegó una imagen a su cabeza de un pelirrojo con una mirada de estúpido cuando la veía.

-*_Estúpido, ¿por qué los chicos serán tan asquerosos?*_ – Se preguntaba la ojirosa, recordando la batalla que había tenido ese día.

De algo estaba ella segura y era que los tres habían tenido la misma reacción, según le contaron sus hermanas, algo no estaba bien en eso, Bombón ya estaba empezando a tener sus sospechas, algo se traían esos chicos entre manos y ella iba a averiguar que era. Fue lo que pensó ella, pero lo que no sabía era que ellos lo hicieron por confusión.

**.**

Al siguiente día, ¡qué bueno! Era sábado, por fin era fin de semana ¿Quién no adora eso? Nuestras chicas ya estaban desayunando, el desayuno lo había hecho Burbuja, pues era la que mejor cocinaba ya que el profesor le enseñaba a ella sus secretos en la cocina.

-¡Hace falta el profesor! – dijo Bellota en un tono un poco triste.

-Sí, que mal que haya tenido que ir a ese viaje de negocios – Dijo también en tono triste la rubia.

-¡Anímense chicas! A mí también me hace falta el profesor… pero recuerden que él hace todo eso por nosotras, para mantenernos – Dijo la líder con tono muy amable hacia sus hermanas.

-¡Es verdad! – Dijo la rubia, dándole la razón a su hermana la mayor.

-Y… Cambiando de tema ¿Qué harán hoy? – Pregunto la pelirroja, para hablar de otras cosas.

-Yo iré al centro comercial a comprar unos zapatos – Dijo Burbuja con una linda sonrisa, a ella le gustaba mucho ir de compras.

-Yo saldré con Robyn, iremos al parque – Dijo Bellota con su tono orgulloso.

-Valla… ¡Esta bien! Por lo menos harán algo, yo no sé qué hacer – Dijo en tono un poco aburrido.

-Si quieres, acompáñame al centro comercial – Ofreció la rubia a su hermana, para que no se quedara sola en casa.

-Claro… será divertido – dijo aceptando la oferta de su hermana muy contentamente.

Una vez ya desayunadas, se cambiaron de ropa para irse cada una a los lugares que irían. Salieron de la casa y se despidieron.

-Nos vemos más tarde Bellota – Dijo Bombón despidiéndose de su hermana.

-Está bien, cuídense – Grito Bellota ya a una cierta distancia lejos de ellas.

-¡Igual! – Grito Burbuja, pero fue inútil ya que la morena no la había escuchado.

Bombón y Burbuja iban caminando por las aceras de aquella calle, no volaban porque tenían ganas de caminar no como su hermana la ojiverde, ella siempre utilizaba sus poderes, las dos PPG estaban muy concentradas hablando que no se dieron cuenta de que un pequeño ser las observaba.

-Entonces… ¿Nada mas compraremos unos zapatos? – Pregunto con algo de duda la pelirroja.

-Sí y si quieres damos una vuelta y compramos unos helados – Dijo la rubia mostrando su linda sonrisa de niña tierna.

-¡Bien me parece buena idea! – Dijo la pelirroja correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Ambas siguieron su camino hacia el centro comercial, aun siendo espiadas por aquel ser, este ser era de una estatura pequeña como de unos 90 cm, tenía un rostro extraño (parecido al de un mono) su piel era de color beige y tenía una vestimenta azul claro, era llamado Teck y trabajaba para el emperador, era el espía que les mandaba información de todo lo que sucede con las PPG. Nunca es visto por estar en su nave que es invisible y es pequeña, es decir no ocupa mucho espacio.

_-¡Oye Teck! ¿Cómo va todo por allá? _– Decía el otro ser que le informaba personalmente al emperador todo lo que Teck mandaba.

-Todo bien, Deck, No te preocupes que aquí tengo todo bajo control hermano – Decía el ser con un tono serio.

-_El emperador quiere saber cómo va todo por allá, ¿hay algo nuevo?_ – Preguntaba el ser que se hacía llamar Deck, su apariencia era igual a la de su hermano, solo que él era de color marrón oscuro y utilizaba una vestimenta de color azul oscuro.

-Pues… como había dicho antes los RRB no son problema alguno – Aseguro el Teck – Aunque… no los he visto más.

-_El emperador debería pedirle ayuda a los RRB, después de todo ellos también odian a las chicas_ – Dijo Deck creyendo que tenía razón.

-No lo creo hermano, esos chicos son muy traicioneros, ya he investigado de ellos lo suficiente como para saber que traicionaran al emperador – Volvió a asegurar el ser de vestimenta azul claro.

-_Si lo hicieran, el Emperador los mataría de una_ – Dijo Deck.

-Sería un gran problema, ellos son igual o más fuertes que las chicas, si el señor no puede con ellas será más difícil acabarlos a ellos.

-_Es cierto, por eso el señor teme que unan sus poderes, y peor… si se enteran de todo acabaran todo el plan, sería el fin de todo _– Dijo Deck en un tono muy nervioso.

-No te preocupes por eso, no pasara, ellos jamás se unirían con las chicas – Aseguro de nuevo Teck.

-_Esperemos que así sea, hermano_ – Dijo ya más calmado.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Listoou, aquí concluye este cap, espero que les haya gustado… y por favor dejen reviews por lo que más quieran, eso es lo único que pidooo! (Ok? Exagero un poco) jaja **

**Buenoo… nos leemos cuidense todos byee.**


	5. Llegando a la respuesta

**Hola qué onda? - (?) En estos días una de mis amigas hizo una historia de las PPG y le quedo súper loca jaja me dio bastante risa, ojala y la pudieran leer… pero bueno queridos lectores, muchas gracias por sus reviews y he aquí ¡la continuación!**

**.**

**XxX El peor enfrentamiento XxX**

**.**

**Capitulo 5: Llegando a la respuesta**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Las dos PPG habían caminado por todo el centro comercial buscando los zapatos que habían cautivado a Burbuja, lo malo es que esos zapatos los había visto en otra tienda que cerraron por algún problema. Ella y Bombón los buscaron por todo el lugar pero ya Bombón estaba cansada de entrar a tiendas de zapatos que es por eso que decidió hablarle a su hermanita.

-¡Oye Burbuja! ¿Estas segura de que esos zapatos existen? – Pregunto la ojirosa viendo el vitral de otra tienda de zapatos.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo olvidar esos hermosos zapatos? – Exclamo la rubia en tono muy emocionado.

-¿Y por qué no los encontramos? – Pregunto de nuevo la ojirosa.

-Pues… ¡Si los he visto! – Dijo la menor con una risita nerviosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no los compraste? – Pregunto ya harta la pelirroja.

-Es que… se ven que son copias baratas, en cambio los que yo vi eran originales – Dijo para excusarse la rubia.

Bombón ya tenía un tic en el ojo derecho, ¿Cómo es posible que su hermana la hiciera caminar por todo ese lugar buscando unos zapatos que había visto en algunas tiendas, pero no los compro solo porque se veían como copias baratas? Definitivamente no podía con eso. Agarro a su hermana de la mano para llevarla a la tienda que habían visitado antes de ponerse a hablar, para que comprara los estúpidos zapatos de una vez.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto la rubia en tono de duda.

-A comprarte unas chancletas – respondió la pelirroja en tono burlón.

-¡haaa noo! Yo no quiero unas chancletas – Se quejó la rubia tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermana.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Bellota y Robyn paseaban por el parque, buscando un lugar donde sentarse, colocar sus cosas para ponerse a jugar Voleibol, un juego que les gustaba a las dos, pero con dos personas no se podía jugar muy bien, necesitaban a otro jugador, fue por eso que solo se sentaron y se pusieron a hablar.

-Sí hubiera sabido que tu prima no vendría, traigo a Bombón y jugaríamos las tres – Dijo en tono de queja la pelinegra.

-No importa ¡podemos ponernos a hablar de algún tema y ya! – Dijo Robyn tratando de animar a Bellota.

-¿Y de que vamos a hablar? – Pregunto con un poco de fastidio la pelinegra.

-Pues… ¿No han luchado con algún villano últimamente? – Pregunto Robyn para empezar un tema de conversación.

-¡Si, ayer! Ayer luchamos contra los RRB – Dijo con el mismo tono de fastidio.

-¿Qué? ¿Regresaron? – pregunto Robyn asombrada.

-¿Por qué todos se asombran cuando decimos eso? ¡De igual forma los volvimos a vencer! Y esta vez fue más fácil que antes – Bellota al decir eso se sentó en una de las bancas del parque – Wakala ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto la ojiverde al tocar una especie de líquido baboso que se encontraba en aquella banca.

-Parece baba, seguro es de alguno de los mendigos que duermen en las bancas – Dijo Robyn soltando una risita.

-¡Qué asco! Acabo de tocar baba de algún mendigo de la calle, ¡tengo que lavarme las manos! – Apenas dijo eso, corrió rápidamente seguida de su amiga para buscar un baño en donde lavarse las manos.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Después de haber robado algo de comer, los tres chicos más temidos de la ciudad caminaban por la ciudad en busca de algo que hacer, no tenían mucho rato de haber despertado, tuvieron la peor noche de sus vidas solo por haber dormido en la banca en la que se habían hundido en sus pensamientos, ¡Fue realmente incomoda esa noche!

-Diablos, con sólo pensar en que dormimos en la calle como mendigos, me da asco – Se quejó el rubio poniendo cara de asco.

-¿De qué hablas? Si yo dormí bien – Mintió el pelinegro solo para llevarle la contraria a su hermanito.

-¡Claro! Si tenías la banca sólo para ti, ya que tu babosiadera nos corrió y tuvimos que dormir en el suelo – Se quejó el pelirrojo seguido de la risa de su hermano el rubio.

-Ha… vamos tampoco es que era tan cómodo – Contestó para defenderse el pelinegro.

-Creo que era mejor que el suelo – Dijo algo triste el rubio.

-Cierra la boca Boomer, a mí lo que me preocupa es quien será el idiota que cayó en el poso de baba de Butch – Al decir eso Brick comenzó a reir a carcajadas controladas.

-Es cierto, lo compadezco – Dijo el rubio riendo con su hermano mayor.

-¡No exageren! Tampoco es que babeo tanto – Dijo algo enojado el ojiverde.

-No ¡Solo un poco! – Comentó Brick en tono sarcástico.

-¡Estoy aburrido! Ire a caminar solo – Interrumpió Boomer ya fastidiado de andar con sus hermanos.

-Yo también me iré a caminar solo, ¡andar con ustedes me aburre! – Dijo el ojiverde mirando a otra dirección.

-¡Púdranse! Yo también me iré por ahí, nos vemos en el hotel ese que es muy famoso, ¡hoy si dormiremos bien en un buen lugar! – Dijo el líder mostrando en su rostro una risa malvada para luego irse de allí.

Los tres se fueron por caminos diferentes, buscando a ver con que se divertirían un rato. Ya no se sentían como antes, que se divertían haciendo cualquier cosa en la ciudad, ¡ahora no! Ahora tenían que buscar que hacer… ¡Los cambios que hace la adolescencia!

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Brick P.O.V**

Iba yo caminando por aquellas calles sin rumbo alguno, solo caminaba... pero de repente me detengo al ver un cartel pegado en una pared que tenía una foto en la que aparecían tres chicas y no sé por qué la chica del medio se robó mi atención, la mire a los ojos, esos ojos rosados.

-¡Que hermosa es! - Pensé, para luego sacudir mi cabeza - _*¿En qué rayos acabo de pensar?*_ - quite mi mirada de aquella pared para seguir con mi andar

Seguí caminando, pero esta vez sentía algo en el pecho después de ver aquel cartel, esta sensación es parecida a la de cuando me pongo nervioso por algo ¿pero por qué me pongo nervioso solo por haber visto a la chica del medio? ¿En serio... Estos serán nervios? ¿O será otra cosa?

**.**

* * *

**.**

**En el planeta negro…**

Los sirvientes del emperador seguían con su proyecto, que era terminar el androide ¿Qué tan importante era ese androide? Solo ellos y Macklon lo sabían, supuestamente esto sería lo que eliminaría a las chicas superpoderosas de una vez. ¡Esto no es bueno! Si las chicas eran eliminadas… el mundo quedaría en manos del emperador Macklon (dueño de 6 sistemas solares) sería una catástrofe, pero… las chicas podrán con este ser, ellas son las más poderosas ¡No tienen rival!

-Si esos chicos unen su poder con el de las chicas, todo está acabado – Pensaba el emperador muy nervioso sin demostrarlo – Pero eso no podía ser problema, ya que los chicos las odiaban, pero igual… Macklon tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Butch P.O.V**

Estaba volando por los cielos de la ciudad de Saltadilla y decido empezar a aterrizar, tenía pensado robar una patineta y ponerme a realizar trucos con ella en el parque, valla que extrañaba eso, ponerme a patinar ¡Era algo placentero! Montarse en una tabla y dejarse llevar, quería hacerlo otra vez, pero… cuando había empezado a aterrizar noté a una morena que salía del baño de mujeres que se encontraba en aquel parque, me impresione al darme cuenta de que era la PPG verde, la chica que me había logrado confundir.

- ¡Valla que no está nada mal esa chica! - Pensaba al verla más detalladamente, traía puesta una camisa de tiras color negra que dejaban ver su hermosa figura, junto a unos pantalones militares color verde agua, y unos zapatos negros deportivos.

Me gustaba su estilo, esa chica se veía que tenía carácter. Decidí acercarme un poco más pero me detuve al ver que del baño salía otra chica de cabello castaño que al parecer andaba con ella.

-¡Rayos! – Dije silenciosamente, creo que eran claras mis intenciones, ¡Quería hablar con la morena! Pero… No creo que ella querría hablar conmigo, ella me odia igual que yo la odiaba, ¡Sí! La odiaba… ahora creo que todo eso cambio pero… ¿Por qué siento que mis mejillas arden? ¡Seguro es el sol que hace que me de calor! Me quitare de aquí.

**.**

* * *

**.**

En el centro comercial ya Burbuja había comprado sus zapatos y estaba más que feliz porque habían encontrado unos originales, estaban ambas sentadas en una banca del centro comercial.

-Me alegro de haberlas encontrado - repetía una y otra vez la rubia, estaba muy feliz.

-Si yo también me alegro de que las hayas encontrado - Decía en tono de alivio la pelirroja, si no los hubieran encontrado todavía estuvieran caminando y dando vueltas por todo ese lugar.

-Mmm... ¡Este helado esta delicioso! - Decía Burbuja lamiendo con mucho gusto su helado de vainilla.

-Sí, después de todo si pudimos sentarnos tranquilas a disfrutar de un rico helado - Decía con mucho gusto la pelirroja dándole una probadita a su helado.

Pero Burbuja de repente se impresiono al ver a una persona que se le acercaba con intención de hablar con ella.

-Hola Burbuja, ¿Qué tal? - Dijo un chico de ojos color avellana y cabello castaño, muy guapo, que volvía locas a las chicas.

-Ho-hola Bryan - dijo un poco tímida la rubia, ese chico siempre ha tratado de conquistarla, pero a ella simplemente no le gustaba.

-Veo que estas de paseo con tu hermana - dijo en un tono amable el chico.

-A no se preocupen... Que yo tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas - Dijo Bombón con una sonrisa pícara, era obvio que se iba para dejarlos solos.

En cambio Burbuja deseaba que no se fuera, no quería quedarse sola con ese chico, ¿Quién sabe qué puede hacer?

¡Al fin! Ya estaban solos, Bryan decidió sentarse al lado de la rubia para empezar a hablarle.

-¿Que sucede Burbujita? ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? - preguntaba el chico en tono burlón.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Boomer P.O.V**

Ya estaba un poco cansado de caminar sin rumbo alguno, que es por eso que me dirigí al centro comercial.

-Quizás robe algún aparato en esas tiendas de cosas electrónicas - Decía con mi linda sonrisa burlona

Pero de repente una escena no muy lejos del lugar en donde me encontraba llamó mi atención, era una chica siendo acosada (?) Por un tipo como de mi edad, pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que esa chica era la rubia de las PPG, tanta fue mi impresión que un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda, solo sentí rabia... Un momento ¿rabia? ¿Por qué rabia?

-Oye Bryan, por favor... Yo ya te dije que tu no me gustas - Decía la rubia como para quitárselo de encima.

-¡No me importa! Yo solo quiero que seas mía - Dijo ese tipo y luego empezó a besar el cuello de la rubia, ella trataba de quitárselo de encima ¿Pero por qué no lo hacía? ¿Acaso ella no es más fuerte que ese idiota?

No sé por qué, pero sentí como mis mejillas ardían de rabia por lo que le hacia ese idiota a la chica, que fue por eso que decidí interferir.

-¡Oye idiota! ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dijo la chica? - dije acercándome peligrosamente - ¡Aléjate de ella! - Exclame con una mirada muy intimidante que hizo que el tipo se pusiera de pie.

**.**

Teck seguía en el lugar vigilando a Burbuja, pero al ver al RRB azul, lo primero que se imagino fue que seguro iniciaría una batalla. Fue por eso que decidió retirarse de allí antes de que empezara la batalla, pero... No llego a escuchar lo que había dicho el rubio.

-Mejor me voy a vigilar a la rosada, tengo que enviarle más noticias al emperador de ella - Decía el pequeño ser para luego retirarse del lugar.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**¡Quedo corto! Lo sé, no me maten jajaja. Sí, quedó un poco corto pero espero que les haya gustado y quisiera preguntarles lectores ¿Cómo voy? Espero respuestas n.n dejen un review con su respuesta.**

**Sin más que decir… me despido! C:**


	6. ¡Nuevo sentimiento! 1ra parte

**¡Hola! Bueno… esta vez la continuación quedo un poco más larga, yo lo tenía listo pero no lo había subido porque se me cayó la conexión de internet, pero ahora ya tengooo! , así que sin más rodeos los dejo y espero que les guste :3**

**.**

**XxX El peor enfrentamiento XxX**

**.**

**Capitulo 6: Nuevo sentimiento 1ra parte**

.

* * *

.

Luego de haberse puesto de pie, Boomer lo siguió observando con una mirada muy intimidante poco característica de él. El rubio dirigió su mirada a Burbuja que se encontraba ahí sentada con una mirada llena de sorpresa, preguntándose ¿Que hacia el RRB azul defendiéndola? ¿Acaso él no la odia? Burbuja y Boomer se observaron fijamente a los ojos...

-¡Oye imbécil! Nadie aquí ha pedido tu opinión, así que te puedes largar ya - Exclamo Bryan interrumpiendo la mirada de los rubios.

-Repite lo que dijiste maldito idiota - Dijo con una mirada aún más llena de rabia el ojiazul y de sus manos empezó a verse una especie de energía azul.

El chico al notar la energía, en las manos del rubio, rápidamente reacciono y lo reconoció ¡Era el RRB azul! si hubiera sabido eso desde un principio... No lo hubiera hecho enojar.

-Escucha hermano, esto fue un malentendido... Yo necesito irme - Se excusó Bryan ya intimidado por la presencia del RRB.

-¡Vuelves a molestarla!... Y te parto la cara ¿Me escuchaste? - Esto último lo dijo en un tono muy aterrador que hizo que el idiota se fuera lo más rápido posible - Una cosa más... No me llames hermano ¿entendiste? - dijo haciendo que el chico se detuviera.

-Si claro... Como tú digas - Exclamó con una risa nerviosa para por fin largarse de allí dejando a los azulitos solos.

Después de haberse ido el idiota, Boomer se giró con intención de irse de allí sin dar alguna explicación... Pero fue detenido por una mano que le rozo el hombro con delicadeza.

-¡Espera! - Dijo la ojiazul en un tono muy dulce.

El rubio quedo frente a Burbuja a una cierta distancia y su mirada cambio de llena de rabia a una mirada suave al toparse con esos hermosos ojos color azul celeste.

-¿Por qué... me ayudaste? - Dijo la rubia llena de dudas, estaba muy confundida.

-¿Que te importa?... ¡Yo hago lo que quiero! - Exclamo el rubio cruzándose de brazos, tratando de imitar a su hermano el rudo.

-Eres algo raro... Un día luchas contra mí y otro día me defiendes ¿Por qué?- dijo Burbuja en un tono inocente.

-Ya te dije, ¡No te debo explicaciones! - Dijo tratando de ignorar la dulce mirada de la chica.

-Pues... En ese caso, creo que te debo las gracias - dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lugar - ¿Quieres un helado? - pregunto viendo de nuevo al rubio con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Qué? - pregunto el rubio sorprendido por lo que dijo la chica haciendo que se pusiera totalmente rojo.

- Bueno... Yo pienso que... Como me ayudaste... Debo pagarte de alguna forma - Explicó un poco nerviosa - Entonces... ¿Quieres un helado?

-Ha... Pues...yo... S-si - Dijo el rubio mirando a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Si qué? - Pregunto la rubia buscando con su mirada los ojos del chico que se ocultaban con algunos mechones rebeldes en el rostro.

-S-si quiero un helado - Dijo aún más sonrojado.

-Bueno... ¡Vamos! Te comprare uno, el que tú quieras - Dijo tomando el brazo del rubio para caminar hasta la heladería.

Boomer seguía totalmente sonrojado y más al ver que la chica lo sujetaba del brazo.

-*_Demonios esto no debe ser así, si Brick se entera me matara*_ - pensaba el rubio - *_Pero... Algo de todo esto me gusta, no sé qué es... Pero me siento bien, como... Complacido*_ - Luego de pensar eso, al chico se le dibujo una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

.

* * *

.

Bellota y Robyn seguían cerca del baño. Estaban caminando en paz y seguían hablando de un temas que le ocurrían, cuando de repente a Robyn le suena el celular y decide contestar.

-Hola - contesto la ojiazul muy alegre - ¿Que sucede mamá? - Pregunto a la persona del otro lado de la línea que resultaba ser su madre.

Bellota noto el cambio de expresión de su amiga, seguro le dijeron algo que la preocupo mucho. Robyn separo el teléfono de su oreja colgó y dirigió su mirada a Bellota.

-Lo siento Bellota, me tengo que ir... Ocurrió una emergencia en casa- le dice Robyn a la ojiverde algo preocupada.

-Okey, no te preocupes por mí, me quedare aquí un rato mas - dice la ojiverde.

-¡Bien! Entonces... Nos vemos después - se despidió la chica y acto seguido se marchó de aquel lugar.

-Valla... ¿Qué le habrán dicho? - Pensó Bellota poniendo una expresión de duda - Bueno... Caminare un poco para luego irme a casa - Se dijo para así misma y siguió su camino por el parque.

Cerca del lugar en que se encontraba Bellota, estaba cierto ojiverde recostado en una pared tomándose una bebida que había robado segundos antes, observaba a la morena como caminaba sola ya que la chica con la que estaba se había ido, eso era una gran oportunidad para el chico, aunque... Ni el sabia por que le quería hablar a la PPG ¡Es algo extraño! Está claro que él era un chico pervertido pero... Esta chica era diferente.

-Rayos, ¿Acaso me... Estoy... Enamorando? - Dijo con cierto asco la última palabra, pero luego sacudió su cabeza para decirse - No ¡Claro que no! Eso de enamorarse es estúpido y más cuando se trata de una chica así - Se regañó para seguir bebiendo su refresco.

Ya había caminado lo suficiente que es por eso que decidió recostarse en un árbol y ponerse a pensar en tantas cosas a la vez que respiraba profundo y observaba a los niños que se encontraban jugando cerca de allí.

Butch también caminaba por allí y sin querer se volvió a topar con la morena que se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol, por suerte ésta no lo vio ya que él estaba detrás de ella a una cierta distancia, el ojiverde recordó lo que quería hacer hace un rato y eso era que quería hablar con ella... Decidió acercarse con esa intención, pero de repente unos pensamientos les pasaron por la cabeza.

-*_¡Un momento! ¿Que estoy haciendo? ¿En serio quiero hablar con esa chica?... ¡No puedo! Ella no me gusta*_ - Pensó con una expresión algo confundida, negando con todas sus fuerzas lo último, para luego irse de allí y hacer como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, pero en ese instante tropezó con una piedra grande que se encontraba en las gramas haciendo que se cayera y se quejara emitiendo un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-*_Demonios ¿Cómo rayos me caí?*_ - Era obvio que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se fijó por donde caminaba.

La morena al escuchar eso se giró, y vio al chico tendido en el suelo, ésta se levantó y decidió dirigirle la palabra. Aun sin reconocer de quien se trataba.

-¿Hey estas bien? - pregunto Bellota acercándose para ayudarlo.

Butch al darse cuenta de que la chica se le acercaba, rápidamente se levantó y le dirigió la palabra también.

-¡Sí! Estoy bien - respondió sin girarse para no encontrarse con esos ojos color esmeralda. Pero sin darse cuenta de su bolsillo se salieron unas cosas.

Bellota noto que se le había caído algo a ese chico así que decidió llamarlo - Oye amigo ¡Se te cayo algo!

Butch escucho el grito de la chica y acto seguido se revisó los bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que lo que se le había caído era el dinero que había robado para pagar el hotel. Se maldijo silenciosamente ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan idiota para dejar caer algo tan importante?

La morena agarró el dinero, lo observo un momento, pero de repente se lo arrebataron de las manos.

-¡Dame eso!... Ha y gracias nena ¿Quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si esto se pierde? - Dijo Butch con una sonrisita de medio lado

-¡BUTCH! - Dijo la morena cambiando de expresión al reconocerlo - ¿Qué diablos haces tú por aquí y... Con tanto dinero?

-¿En serio te importa? Valla nena tu sí que eres curiosa - Dijo en un tono burlón que hizo que la chica se molestara aún más.

-¡Deja de decirme nena! ¿Quieres?-

-Y si no... ¿Qué me harás? ¡Nena!- pregunto el ojiverde en tono divertido para provocar a la chica.

-¡Esto! - al decir eso, dirigió su puño al rostro del ojiverde con intención de noquearlo, pero... algo detuvo su golpe.

Butch con una mano detuvo el golpe de la chica y decidió hablarle - Escucha, ¡No tengo ganas de pelear! - Dijo en un tono de fastidio.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces para qué diablos regresaste? - Dijo Bellota con rabia intentando zafarse del agarre del chico.

-Pues al principio a vencerte, pero luego cambie de opinión - dijo observando para otro lado, haciendo fuerza en la mano para no soltar a la morena.

Bellota estaba confundida - ¿Que rayos dices? ¿A qué te refieres con que cambiaste de opinión? - dijo ya empezando a enojarse de verdad.

Butch la miro a los ojos, luego pensó lo que iba a decir y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, fue entonces que la soltó y se hecho un poco para atrás.

-Yo... No quiero luchar contra ti... Porque... Porque... - Decía el pelinegro buscando con que excusarse - ¡No tendría tiempo para hacer mis trucos con la patineta! - Fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir.

-¿Patinas? - Fue lo único que pregunto la ojiverde, valla que se había creído la mentira del chico

-¡Sí! Es lo mejor que puedo hacer... - dijo ya en tono relajado - aparte de luchar - aclaro el pelinegro.

-Yo también patino y valla que lo hago muy bien - dijo en tono orgulloso la ojiverde.

-Ja ¿En serio? Nunca me imaginé que una PPG patinaba - Dijo en tono divertido para hacer reír a la chica.

-jajaja pues créeme, soy buena en muchas cosas - Volvió a decir en tono orgulloso.

-Y... ¿En qué más eres buena? - Pregunto alzando una ceja, mal pensando lo que había dicho la morena.

Bellota al notar el tono que había usado, le piso el pie - ¡Que asqueroso eres! Pero... ¡Eres divertido! No puedo creer que diga esto, pero... Me caes bien - dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Valla... Le caigo bien a una PPG - decía el chico en tono divertido y sobándose el pie. Por dentro el ojiverde se sentía bien... Muy bien.

-Otra pregunta... ¿Que hacías tendido en el suelo? ¿Y de dónde sacaste ese dinero? - Dijo Bellota al principio en tono divertido para luego cambiarlo a uno serio.

-Bueno... Estaba en el suelo porque me tropecé y... El dinero me lo gane apostando - dijo el chico mintiendo en lo último que dijo.

-jajaja ¡Que patas chuecas eres! Jajaja y... Por lo del dinero, haré como que te creo - Dijo riendo y con sarcasmo.

Butch la observo a los ojos y sintió el mismo calor en sus mejillas que había sentido antes, detallo bien su rostro y pensó _*Esta chica sí que es hermosa*_

-¿Te sucede algo? – Pregunto la chica al notar la mirada del ojiverde.

-¿A mí? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – Contestó éste saliendo de su trance y observando hacia otro lado para ocultar su rostro que estaba sonrojado.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría a llevarme bien con un RRB… y eso que apenas te estoy hablando hoy – Exclamo la chica soltando una risita.

-Escucha… Bellota, me gustaría ver como patinas… ¡Así tal vez te enseñe algunos trucos! – Dijo rascándose la cabeza, con intención de pasar más tiempo con ella.

-Valla, no puedo creer que hallas dejado de decirme nena y me llames por mi nombre – Dijo la chica alzando una ceja y con una risa de medio lado.

-Es que… solo le digo nena a las chicas sexys – Dijo con una sonrisa provocadora.

Bellota rápidamente se sonrojo y pensó _*Acaso cree que yo soy… ¿sexy?*_

-¡Rayos! ¡Eres un mujeriego! – Exclamo la morena al darse cuenta de que le coqueteaba a la primera chica que se le pasara por al frente – No puedo creer que te dijera que me caes bien – Dijo rodando los ojos para luego darse la vuelta y largarse de allí.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! – Dijo con intención de detenerla, pero la chica no hacía caso, fue por eso que la agarró del brazo para hacerla parar -Yo solo… - no termino de hablar debido al puñetazo que recibió en el estómago por la chica.

-¿Piensas que caeré en tu jueguito? Pues… escucha baboso ¡Yo no soy igual a las demás chicas que se dejan coquetear por idiotas como tú! A sí que te recomiendo que te alejes de mí porque a la próxima no dudare en patearte el trasero – Dijo en un tono muy enojado para luego de un salto salir volando de allí.

El pelinegro estaba en el suelo sorprendido de la actitud de la morena *_Valla que esa chica es difícil_* pensaba, pero… si no hubiera dicho esa estupidez tal vez todavía estuviera charlando con ella, tenía que saber por qué quería caerle bien, solo sabía que ella era diferente a las demás. ¡Tal vez le gustaba!

.

* * *

.

Bombón caminaba por la ciudad hasta que llego a una plaza tranquila en la cual decidió quedarse para sentarse, saco un libro de su cartera, el mismo libro que no había podido leer la última vez y empezó a sumergirse en su lectura.

Cerca de allí se encontraba caminando sin rumbo alguno, un chico pelirrojo pensando *_Por qué me siento así al ver a esa súper boba*_ no comprendía para nada esas cosas, de repente una pareja de enamorados pasan por frente de él.

-Hay cariño, ¡te amo! – Decía la chica al chico que tenía a su lado.

-Yo también te amo, y es que desde que te vi haces que mi corazón empieza a latir sin control – Dijo el chico en forma de poesía para la chica.

Brick al escuchar eso se sorprendió un poco ¿Acaso no había sido lo mismo que sintió al ver a la pelirroja? Él pensaba que eran nervios por algo pero… ¿Por qué?

Detuvo su andar al reconocer a lo lejos a una hermosa pelirroja que leía un libro, empezó a sentir lo mismo que sintió al ver el cartel y en sus mejillas apareció un pequeño rubor. Estaba muy hipnotizado viendo a la pelirroja. Dejó de mirarla al ver a un niño que se atravesaba en medio de la calle para buscar una pelota, se alteró un poco al ver a un camión acercándose velozmente al niño que seguía ahí todavía. Volteó a donde estaba la chica para ver si esta ya había visto la escena pero estaba muy concentrada leyendo su libro como para estar pendiente de lo que hacia la gente.

-¡Vamos! Date cuenta – decía ya sudando, él no podía salvar a ese niño porque él era un villano y si no lo hacía no soportaría ver morir a un pequeño inocente, eso sí que era cruel.

El niño se dio cuenta del camión, aunque ya era muy tarde como para salir corriendo, el pequeño por instinto se tapó la cara esperando lo peor, pero se asustó aún más al escuchar un terrible golpe, el pequeño quito las manos de su cara y se sorprendió al ver a un chico pelirrojo en frente de él deteniendo el camión con un solo brazo, destruyendo toda la parte delantera. Bombón al escuchar semejante ruido volteó rápidamente a la calle y al ver la escena se acercó con intención de ayudar.

La pelirroja vio al niño sentado en el suelo y lo primero que hizo ella es preguntarle si estaba bien, el niño asintió para luego decir.

-¡Él me salvo! – Al decir esto la oji-rosas volteó a ver al héroe del niño que estaba separándose del camión, se sorprendió al reconocer de quien se trataba.

-¿Tú? – Pregunto la chica con una expresión de confusión.

El chico solo la observo a los ojos con su mirada intimidante para luego dirigirle la palabra.

-Deberías estar más pendiente de tu trabajo – Dijo el oji-rojos en tono arrogante, haciendo que a la chica le diera un escalofrió al ver esos ojos rojos como el fuego.

Bombón seguía en trance, pero reaccionó al escuchar las palabras del oji-rojos.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme como hacer mi trabajo?

-Es cierto… solo soy un villano, pero creo que tienes que agradecerme por haber salvado tu reputación– dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? – Pregunto la chica enojada y llena de dudas.

-La líder de las PPG sentada leyendo un libro, ignorando completamente a un niño que iba a ser arrollado por este camionero – Dijo observando al camionero – Creo que deberías al menos regañar a este hombre ¿No crees? – Dijo refiriéndose al camionero.

-Yo… ¡Déjame en paz! Haré lo que yo diga, ¡No lo que tú me digas! – Dijo para luego acercarse al hombre, y empezarle a hablar.

El pelirrojo la observaba hablar con el camionero _*Se ve tan hermosa cuando se enoja* _Pensaba el chico al verla detalladamente, la chica estaba usando un vestido holgado de tiras rosa, que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, con un pequeño suéter blanco, unas zapatillas blancas y como olvidar su lazo color rojo.

-Oye gracias por salvarme… y dile a tu novia que le dé una paliza a ese hombre malo – Decía el pequeño niño, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara extremadamente.

-No, niño… ¡Ella no es mi novia! – decía Brick negando lo que había dicho el niño.

-Pues parecen novios jajaja – Dijo inocentemente el niño para luego irse de allí.

Brick se quedó observando al niño como se marchaba, hasta que sintió como le tocaban el hombro.

-Haaa… - Grito el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto la chica alzando una ceja.

-Es que… Es que… pensé que era un insecto – Dijo para excusarse, riendo nerviosamente.

Bombón se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos y no pudo evitar soltar una risa, valla lo que había dicho el chico había sido gracioso.

-¿De qué te ríes? – Dijo un poco enojado el chico, pero luego se arrepintió de lo dicho cuando la chica dejo de reír.

-Nada olvídalo… ¡Escucha gracias por… haber salvado a el niño! y… - La chica no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir – y… gracias por salvar mi reputación – Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo, ese chico a pesar de ser el malo, era muy atractivo.

-¡Para la próxima no podré ayudarte! Recuerda que los villanos no hacen eso.

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Dijo en un tono dulce la chica.

-Pues… yo… ¡Lo hice porque no soy tan cruel como para ver morir a un niño de esa manera! – Dijo sonrojándose un poco ante la hermosa mirada de la chica.

-Valla Brick, no te reconozco, eso que hiciste fue… grandioso – exclamo la chica.

-Si jajaja – Rio el chico silenciosamente.

-¿Qué te da risa? – Dijo la pelirroja en un tono inocente.

-Es que… cuando estabas hablando con el camionero, el niño… había dicho que… tú… y yo éramos…

-¿Éramos qué? – interrumpió la chica al notar que se tardaba mucho en hablar.

-¡Novios! – Dijo muy sonrojado el pelirrojo.

A Bombón se le abrieron los ojos hasta más no poder y en su rostro apareció un gran sonrojo al escuchar aquella palabra tan especial.

-¿No… te da risa? Jaja – Dijo el chico para luego reír nerviosamente.

-Yo… lo lamento pero… me tengo que ir – Dijo la pelirroja para luego salir corriendo de allí.

-¡Espera! – Grito el chico, pero fue en vano ya que ella lo ignoro completamente.

Qué diablos había dicho para que ella saliera corriendo, se preguntaba una y otra vez el pelirrojo, seguro había sido lo de los novios.

-No debí decir eso – Se dijo para sí mismo el ojirojo.

Bombón ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos del chico, había llegado a una calle un poco lejos de aquella plaza, se sentó en la acera para ponerse a pensar en toda la conversación que tuvo con el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué Salí corriendo de esa manera? – Se preguntaba la chica - ¿Y… por que sentí ese calor cuando él me hablaba? - No puede ser… que ese tonto le está gustando a la líder de las PPG.

.

* * *

.

**¿Les gusto? :3 bueno espero reviews y como dije antes, tal vez tarde en subir la continuación… depende de ustedes muajaja ¿ok? No me paren acabo de comer caramelos y eso me altera un poquito. Ha y quiero agradecer a mi querida amiga ****ideasBizarras **** si no fuera por tu ayuda seguro no se me hubiera ocurrido una escena buena con Brick&Blossom thank you.**

**Bueno… chaoo a todos los quieroo! Nos leemos :D **


	7. ¡Nuevo sentimiento! 2da parte

**Holaa… cómo están? ¡Sí! tarde mucho en actualizar… pero aquí esta y el capítulo 8 estará listo en poco tiempo, en este cap hay aclaraciones ¿ok?... así que sin más que decir ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**.**

**XxX El peor enfrentamiento XxX**

**.**

**Capitulo 7****: Nuevo sentimiento 2da parte**

.

* * *

.

Teck estaba cerca de la PPG rosa vigilando cada paso que daba, para él era difícil vigilarlas a las tres... Pero antes habían más de sus compañeros y todos juntos habían reunido suficiente información de las tres, sus habilidades, sus poderes, sus poderes especiales, sus debilidades, ¡Todo! Luego de tener toda esa información, los compañeros de Teck se retiraron de la tierra dejándolo a él solo vigilando a las chicas, para ir avisando al emperador cualquier cosa que pasara.

Seguro se preguntan ¿Para qué necesitan esa información? Pues...Todo eso sería utilizado en el proyecto para destruir a las chicas superpoderosas. Siguiendo todos los pasos que había indicado el emperador del planeta negro... ¿Cuál era el plan? Fácil, el plan consistía en construir un androide que reuniera todos los poderes de las chicas, para así poder vencerlas de una vez por todas.

Aunque existía un pequeño problema, este androide solo podía destruirlas a una por una, nunca podría luchar con las tres al mismo tiempo ¡Si ellas unían sus poderes, de un golpe podrían destruir al androide!

-¡Rayos! Este trabajo sí que es difícil, vigilar a estas niñas todo el tiempo - al decir esto, hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Ya tenía mucho sueño que es por eso que se dejó caer un poco y sin darse cuenta presiono un botón, que era el botón de "Quitar campo de invisibilidad" al presionarlo su navecita quedo visible a los ojos de la PPG rosa que estaba sentada no muy lejos de Teck, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Pero dejo sus pensamientos de un lado al notar un objeto muy extraño un poco lejos de ella.

.

* * *

.

Estaban ambos rubios sentados en una de las sentadillas del centro comercial, el chico estaba muy concentrado comiéndose su helado mientras era observado por la chica que le dedicaba una linda sonrisa haciendo que al ojiazul le apareciera un gran rubor, intentando ignorar la mirada de Burbuja... Pero era muy difícil.

-¿Esta bueno tu helado? - pregunto la ojiazul inocentemente.

-Amm... S-si está muy... Bueno - dijo dándole otra probada a su helado de chocolate - ¿Quieres... probar? - Pregunto muy nervioso, ¿Cómo es que pudo preguntarle eso?

-¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro? - Pregunto muy incrédula la chica, ese chico era conocido por ser egoísta pero... Le estaba ofreciendo de su helado.

Boomer solo estiro su brazo hasta el rostro de la chica, para que esta le diera una probada a su helado, Burbuja tenía una expresión un poco sorprendida y también algo sonrojada, fue por eso que decidió lamer el helado. El chico estaba nervioso y más cuando veía a la chica lamer el helado, solo con pensar que su saliva quedaba ahí y luego el también lo lamería... ¡Valla todo eso sí que lo tenía confundido!

-¡Oye! ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - pregunto el ojiazul haciendo que la chica lo observara a los ojos.

-¡Claro! Lo que quieras - Contesto Burbuja muy amablemente.

-¿Por qué dejaste que ese chico te tomara así? - Pregunto en tono serio.

-¿De qué hablas? - Exclamo la chica fingiendo un tono de duda.

-Eres cien veces más fuerte que ese idiota... Te lo pudiste haber quitado de encima con un golpe ¿Sabes? - Dijo en un tono un poco enojado, haciendo que la chica hiciera una mueca un poco triste.

-¡Si lo sé! - Dijo la ojiazul observando el suelo - ¡Simplemente no pude!... Es algo que tu no entenderías.

-Pues... Tratare de entenderlo - Dijo el chico esperando una respuesta de la ojiazul.

Burbuja lo observo fijamente y se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era ese muchacho, que es por eso que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver esos ojos de un color azul tan profundos.

-Yo... Tengo que irme lo lamento - Dijo la chica al recordar que a ella le tocaba preparar la cena ese día, se puso de pie, y acto seguido se acercó al chico y le beso la mejilla - y...Gracias por salvarme - dijo en un tono muy amable para luego retirarse.

Burbuja era la más tierna de sus hermanas y cada vez que la ayudaban, ella siempre les agradecía con un beso en la mejilla (a los hombres) a las chicas solo las abrazaba. Simplemente así era ella muy linda y amable.

Boomer estaba ahí sentado, con los ojos muy abiertos y con la cara completamente roja por el beso de la chica. Al reaccionar, dirigió lentamente su mano hasta su mejilla y recordó el beso que ella había utilizado para destruirlo y también el que lo hacía crecer y volverse más fuerte... Pero este era completamente diferente, a diferencia de los otros besos este... Si le había gustado.

.

* * *

.

En el cielo se veía una estela color verde claro que se acercaba a unas casas para aterrizar en una de color blanca, con tres ventanas al frente.

-¿Que rayos se cree ese idiota para decirme eso? - Replicaba para así misma una morena mientras entraba de un golpe a la casa.

La chica subió las escaleras, llego a su habitación y de un brinco se lanzó en su cama. Para luego hacerse más preguntas sin la esperanza de tener una clara respuesta.

-¿Le dice nena a las chicas sexys? - Al decir eso sintió una calidez en su rostro.

Bellota nunca había recibido ese tipo de halagos, bueno... Nuca los recibía en su cara debido al miedo que le tenían los chicos de que ella los golpeara, quizás es por eso que no tenía novio... Eso hacía que ella se sintiera un poco deprimida, aunque hacia como si no le importara. Pero este chico era diferente a los demás, él le decía esas cosas de frente sin tenerle miedo alguno, la insultaba o le decía halagos, no importaba que fuera... El chico la enfrentaba.

-El... Piensa que soy sexy - Afirmo ella aún sonrojada - ¡ha! A mí eso no me importa - Dijo para luego esconder su cabeza entre las sabanas.

Aunque para el poco tiempo que tuvo de conversación con él, Bellota se dio cuenta de que tenían algo en común y eso era patinar en tabla.

Bellota levanta su cabeza dejando caer algunas sabanas y se sienta de rodillas en su cama - ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué este estúpido me hace pensar tanto? - Dijo jalándose el cabello en señal de estrés - Es un completo idiota, ojala y no me lo encuentre más nunca - Dijo para ahora si acostarse a dormir.

.

* * *

.

Bombón se acercó hasta el objeto logrando visualizarlo bien. En cambio en la navecita... Teck ya se había dado cuenta de que Bombón lo había visto, que es por eso que estaba desesperado por encontrar el botón para activar el campo de invisibilidad, pero... Ya era muy tarde, la chica estaba al frente de la navecita observándolo por la ventanilla con una expresión algo confundida. Teck no tuvo otro remedio que salir de la nave, ya que si desaparecía la nave, la chica empezaría a sospechar y más si se trata de la líder... Al abrir la puerta salió el pequeño ser parecido a un mono.

-¿Quién eres? - Pregunto Bombón esperando una respuesta de parte del monito.

-Yo...pues... Me llamo Teck - Dijo el monito un poco nervioso ante la mirada de la chica.

-¿Eres familia de Mojo? - Pregunto moviendo su cabeza en señal de duda.

-¿Mojo? - Pregunto Teck lleno de dudas, pero luego pensó que si decía mentira la chica no haría tantas preguntas - ¡Ha sí! Mojo él es... mi... Tátara tío - Dijo para luego soltar una risa nerviosa.

-Entonces... Me imagino que eres igual de malo que el ¿Verdad? - Dijo para luego rodar sus ojos en señal de fastidio, pelear era lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento.

-¡No! Yo no soy malo... Al contrario, me gusta mucho ayudar a los demás - Contesto Teck con una sonrisa fingida.

-Me alegro de que no causes problemas, ¡ha! por cierto me llamo Bombón - Dijo para luego extender la mano.

-Mucho gusto - Dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Bueno Teck, fue un gusto conocerte... Pero tengo que ir a casa - Dijo la chica recordando que tenía que ayudar a su hermanita la rubia a cocinar.

-¿Te vas tan temprano a casa?

-¡Sí! Tengo que cocinar y... No es temprano son la 4:38 pm - Dijo la chica en un tono burlon.

De repente se escucha un pequeño gruñido de parte del estómago de Teck.

-¿Es tu estomago? - Pregunto la chica algo dudosa y soltando una risita.

-¡Sí! Es que... No he podido comer nada - Exclamo Teck, el pobre no ha podido comer nada ya que la comida de ese planeta era diferente a la de su planeta.

-¿Por qué no vienes a cenar a nuestra casa? Después de todo se ve que si eres bueno - Dijo Bombón muy amablemente.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias, me encantaría - Contesto el pequeño ser.

-Bien, vamos mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí - Exclamo la chica para empezar a caminar.

Teck sabía que si se acercaba más a las chicas, las conocería mucho mejor, esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar ir.

.

* * *

.

Ya había llegado a su casa y apenas entro se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a hacer la cena, valla que ese día había sido extraño, primero lo de Bryan y luego lo de Boomer, pero... Lo que más le parecía raro era lo de Boomer, ¿Por qué la habría ayudado? Nunca se lo respondió y ¿Por qué se sintió tan rara al verlo a los ojos? Burbuja se detuvo un momento, se apoyó en la pared observando al techo.

-Nunca un chico me ayudo de esa forma - Dijo para luego sentir algo en el pecho, al parecer su corazón se aceleró un poco al recordarlo.

Pero de repente se escucha que alguien llega a la casa, seguro era su hermana mayor.

-¡Hola Burbuja! ¿Cómo estás? - Exclamó la pelirroja al entrar a la cocina.

-¡Hola hermana! Bien...y ¿Quién es él? - dijo refiriéndose al pequeño ser que estaba parado junto a Bombón.

-Pues... Aunque no lo creas es familia de Mojo, y esta aquí porque lo invite a cenar ya que no es para nada malo - Dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

-A pues en ese caso... Me llamo Burbuja ¿y tú? - Pregunto agachándose un poco hasta llegar a la altura del pequeño ser.

-Mi nombre es Teck ¡Mucho gusto! - dijo estrechando la mano de la rubia.

-El gusto es mío... Huy pero pareces un peluche, que cuchi eres - al decir esto, lo abrazo como si de un peluche se tratara.

-¡ha suéltame! - Dijo con los pocos aires que le quedaban.

-¿Y Bellota? ¿No ha llegado? - Pregunto la ojirosa en tono de duda.

-¡No! No la he visto - Contesto la rubia para luego soltar al pobre Teck.

-¿Quién me llama? - Dijo la ojiverde asustando a sus hermanas.

-haa...Bellota ¿En qué momento llegaste? - Pregunto la rubia llena de duda.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo estaba durmiendo en mi habitación - Afirmo la morena para luego sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor.

-¿Y qué paso con el paseo con Robyn? - Pregunto esta vez la pelirroja.

-No quiero hablar de eso, tuve un mal día - Se quejó la pelinegra y acto seguido se puso en posición de descanso en la mesa.

-Mmm...Veo que no fui la única entonces - Replico Bombón.

-Yo también tuve un mal día o... creo que es mejor decir raro - Exclamo también la rubia.

Todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos hasta que Bellota rompió el hielo.

-¿Y quién es el enano? - Dijo levantando una ceja.

-Él es Teck y es familia de Mojo... Pero a diferencia de Mojo, él es bueno - Dijo Burbuja mostrándole a Bellota su nuevo "Peluche"

-Pensé que el profesor no nos dejaba tener mascotas - Dijo Bellota en tono burlón, haciendo molestar un poco a Teck.

-No es mascota, es solo un pequeño amigo - Dijo la ojirosa dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Teck el cual corresponde de igual manera.

Siguieron conversando hasta que terminaron la cena y comieron todos juntos, Teck agradeció por la comida para luego retirarse del lugar, prometiéndole a Burbuja ir a cenar al siguiente día

Que familia tan agradable, era lo que pensaba Teck, nunca había visto tanta felicidad en una pequeña familia, era lo que el mas quería, ser feliz con su única familia... Su hermano al que no ve desde hace mucho tiempo ya, como lo extrañaba.

.

Estaban en aquel apartamento, los tres sentados en los muebles de la sala comiendo y mirando tele, era lo único que podían hacer después de tener una tarde tan extraña.

-Hoy fue el peor día del mundo - Se quejaba el moreno.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? - Reclamo el pelirrojo - todos tuvimos un mal día Butch ¿Acaso piensas que eres el único en todo? - Dijo en tono calmado el pelirrojo tratando de callar a su hermano.

Butch solo frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su hermano el mayor, valla que era idiota.

-¿De qué hablan? Hoy fue un gran día - Decía el rubio con una cara de bobito.

-¡Sí! Para ti, idiota, para mí fue un asco - Se quejó esta vez el ojirojo.

-Seguro la rosadita te rechazo - Dijo en tono burlón el pelinegro.

-Deja de decir babosadas Butch, que a ti te rechazan hasta los perros - Dijo Brick en tono de fastidio.

-¿Entonces aceptas que te le declaraste? - dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Brick solo levanto una ceja en señal de duda, para luego volver a dirigir su mirada a la Tv, definitivamente pelear con sus hermanos no tenía remedio. El pelirrojo se puso de pie para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Me iré a dormir - Dijo para entrar a su habitación y tumbarse en la cama.

-Seh a nadie le importa - Replicaba el pelinegro.

Una vez dentro de su habitación Brick empezó a recordar la conversación que tuvo con la chica... Valla que se sentía extraño, se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente al recordar que fue él, el que metió la pata, mañana la buscaría, quería hablar con ella de lo que había pasado esa tarde, todo lo aclararían. Estuvo pensando hasta que se quedó dormido profundamente.

Butch seguía viendo Tv con su hermanito pero... Dirigió su atención a un comercial de Skate, al ver eso se acordó de lo que le había pasado en la tarde con la morena _*Mañana la iré a buscar*_ Se decía cien por ciento decidido, quería aclarar todo.

En cambio el rubio sí que se sentía bien, él ya estaba un poco claro con todo el asunto, definitivamente tenía muchas ganas de buscarla al siguiente día, ese beso que le dio lo dejo muy emocionado, como con ganas de querer más.

Estos chicos siempre pensando cosas definitivamente locas, bueno... Pero por lo menos esa noche y las demás las pasarían bien en ese fabuloso hotel (El más famoso de la ciudad) todo pagado con el dinero robado por Butch. Esperemos que a los chicos les empiece a salir todo bien y se aclaren mejor con lo que sienten por las chicas.

.

* * *

.

**Les gusto? A mi si :3 espero que hayan aclarado dudas con este cap y tranquilos que como dije antes el cap 8 ya va a estar listo n.n**

**Bueno nos leemos pronto… cuendense!**


	8. ¡Aclaración por fin!

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Bueno… este capítulo lo hice largo, debido a que me he concentrado más en la historia ya que ¡Salí de vacacione! Oh yeah baby! (Me tranquilizo) disculpen es que estoy feliz, pase todas mis materias con buenas notas :D Espero y me valla igual de bien el año escolar entrante.**

**Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews… no tienen idea lo feliz que me hacen :´) a todos, si tienen alguna pregunta, duda, opinión… háganmelo saber.**

**Sin más que decir ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**.**

**XxX El peor enfrentamiento XxX**

**.**

**Capitulo 8****: ¡Aclaración por fin!**

.

* * *

.

Una hermosa mañana, el sol estaba saliendo, los pájaros cantaban, todo muy bello... Uno de los rayos de sol se introdujo en una oscura habitación en la cual dormía profundamente una pelirroja. Empezó a abrir sus ojos dejando ver esos hermosos orbes rosados, se quitó las sabanas de encima y acto seguido se estiro, para luego levantarse con mucha flojera y dirigirse al baño. Se metió en la regadera para darse un buen baño con agua fría con intención de despertarse más rápido, el agua le recorría todo el cuerpo, estaba un poco agitada debido al agua tan fría que salía de la regadera, cerro la llave y se quedó pensativa un momento, y de repente recordó que esa noche había tenido un sueño que trataba de que una chica un poco extraña las atacaba a las tres, una por una... Y ataco a Bellota de primero, no sabía... Solo sabía que Bellota se encontraba en un hospital, bueno... A veces tenemos sueños inexplicables y lo más raro es que cuando despertó no sabía que había soñado algo, lo recordó fue en el baño... Eso es normal, ya le había pasado antes. Salió de la regadera, se colocó la toalla para luego dirigirse a la habitación.

-¡Buenos días, Bombón! - Dijo muy alegre la rubia.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Desde qué hora estas despierta? - Pregunto muy alegre también.

-Desde las 8:00 ¿Por qué? - Contesto en un tono divertido la menor de las tres.

-¿Qué hora es? - Pregunto al momento en el que entraba en su habitación.

-8:30 - Contesto de nuevo la rubia.

-Y... ¿Bellota sigue durmiendo verdad? - dijo esperando un "Si" como respuesta.

-¡No! Ella salió a la plaza central a patinar con sus amigos patinadores - Exclamo Burbuja, esperando que la pelirroja saliera de su habitación.

-¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Bombón desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Que Bellota esta… - Contestaba la rubia, pero de repente fue interrumpida.

-¡Si ya escuche! Es que… Bellota no es de esas que se despierta temprano un domingo – Aclaro la ojirosa un poco preocupada, sentía que algo malo podía pasar.

-Volverá pronto, solo fue a practicar unos trucos con su monociclo – Dijo en tono despreocupado la rubia.

-¡Patineta! – Corrigió la pelirroja a su hermanita.

-¡Bueno esa cosa! Es lo mismo – Exclamo un poco avergonzada.

Bombón solo rodo los ojos soltando una risita por lo que había dicho su hermana, para luego recordar el sueño que había tenido… En el cual Bellota era lastimada por una chica igual a ellas, pensar en el hecho de que su hermana estaba sola la… asustaba un poco, Bombón sabía que algo sucedería pero no sabía cómo prevenirlo… Aunque Bellota es muy fuerte, era muy difícil derrotarla… Pero todo podría pasar en cualquier momento.

.

* * *

.

En la plaza central se encontraban patinando dos chicos y una chica, al parecer se estaban divirtiendo realizando trucos en las barandas.

-¡Hey Bellota!, a que no haces esto – Dijo en tono retador un chico alto de cabello color castaño oscuro y ojos color azules claros, muy popular entre las chicas, que utilizaba una mezcla de ropa callejera y de rapero, intentando hacer un salto en el aire con su patineta.

-¡Kevin! – Gritó la chica - Te apuesto lo que sea a que lo hago y lo perfecciono – Dijo en tono orgulloso la oji-verde, que llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, con una chaqueta de tela fina verde con rayas más oscuras, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos Globe Superfly skate verdes oscuros.

Bellota se deslizo en su tabla y agarro impulso para saltar en el aire y hacer la pirueta, a ella siempre le salían geniales los saltos ya que se ayudaba un poco con su habilidad para volar, cosa que notaban sus compañeros y se lo reclamaban, pero de igual manera al no usar su habilidad los trucos le salían igual de geniales. En el skate tenía solo dos amigos, los demás se iban porque decían que era una tramposa… pero a ella le daba igual lo que dijeran los demás, simplemente no se daba mala vida por eso.

-Como siempre Bellota te gana, Kevin – Dijo otro chico acercándose con su patineta hasta donde estaba Kevin, alto también, de cabello castaño claro y ojos color avellana, que llevaba puesto un gorro marrón y vestía ropa de rapero.

-Si ella sí que es sorprendente, ¡Oye Rayan! Te reto a que hagas ese truco – Dijo riendo el muchacho, si él mismo no lo podía hacer bien, menos lo iba hacer su amigo.

-No creo poder hacerlo – Dijo negándose el oji-avellana.

-Vamos Rayan anímate a patinar con nosotros – Dijo Bellota amablemente.

-Seguro sigue triste porque lo dejo su novia – Dijo Kevin en susurro, para que solo Bellota escuchara.

-No creas que no te escuche, tonto, y para que sepas ya supere esa estupidez – Aclaró en tono serio, poniéndose de pie, para luego deslizarse en su tabla.

-Aprende a disimular, tarado – Dijo Bellota en tono burlón, haciendo molestar al oji-azul.

Siguieron haciendo piruetas, ahora si se estaban divirtiendo de verdad, definitivamente Bellota sí que se llevaba bien con ellos, eran sus mejores amigos desde que empezó a patinar, compartían todo y si alguno estaba triste se animaban entre ellos mismos. Al principio Kevin y Rayan se peleaban por la atención de Bellota, pero dejaron de hacerlo al darse cuenta de que ella era más como una amiga que como novia, de eso nunca se enteró Bellota. Aunque el que nunca supero eso fue Kevin, aun le gustaba la chica pero… ese era su secreto.

-¡Oigan chicos! Ya me tengo que ir – Exclamó la oji-verde tomando la patineta entre su brazo derecho.

-¿Por qué te vas? – Pregunto Kevin con algo de duda.

-Es que tengo que hacer unas cosas – Dijo riendo – ¡Nos vemos mañana en las escuela!

-¡Bien! Nos vemos mañana – Se despidió el oji-avellana.

-¡Oye! Bellota – Grito Kevin deteniendo el paso de la chica – el martes habrá un torneo de Skate, ¿iras? – Pregunto al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un folleto.

-¡No lo sé! Déjame pensarlo – Dijo tomando el folleto a la vez que observaba al chico y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Espero verte ahí, niñita – Dijo en tono burlón.

-Ya te dije que lo pensaría, bobo – Reclamo la chica, apartándose de ahí riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Seh claro! – Grito Kevin en tono sarcástico.

-Valla sino fuera verdad, diría que todavía te gusta Bellota – Exclamo Rayan levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Qué te pasa? La trato de esa manera… porque es mi mejor amiga – Afirmo el chico ocultando un sonrojo.

-Está bien, hare que te creo – Dijo sarcásticamente el oji-avellana.

-Cierra la boca, ¡Vámonos ya!

Ambos amigos se retiraron de la plaza central, apenas eran las 11:43 estaba temprano. Bellota había ido temprano a patinar con ellos porque… se sentía un poco mal, necesitaba relajarse ¿y que mejor forma de relajarse que haciendo lo que más le gustaba? Se sentía todavía extraña por lo que le había pasado con el pelinegro.

.

* * *

.

En el fabuloso hotel, Brick se preparaba para salir pero… solo el sabia a donde, no quería decirle nada a sus hermanos, trataba de evitar lo más que podía a sus hermanos para que no empezaran a hacer preguntas.

-¡Voy a salir! Vuelvo en la noche – Dijo en tono calmado y sin muchos rodeos el oji-rojo, que llevaba puesto unos jeans negros, una chaqueta roja con detalles blancos, zapatos blancos deportivos y su inseparable gorra roja.

-Hablas como si ya fueras un adulto – Decía el pelinegro recostado en el sofá.

-Y tú como si fueras un retrasado – Contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de medio lado y antes de que el pelinegro dijera algo, se retiró de aquel apartamento.

-Valla Butch, te callaron – Decía el rubio riendo a carcajadas y más cuando veía la cara enojada de su hermano.

-Deja de decir estupideces mariquita, eso es lo que eres – Exclamo Butch un poco enojado, pero dejo de estarlo al ver a su hermano caerse de la silla tan estúpidamente.

Boomer solo se avergonzó un poco debido a su caída, se levantó del suelo y observo a su hermano reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Que idiota! Jajajaja y dices… que… yo… soy el estúpido… jajaja – Decía riendo sin parar, tomando aire para poder hablar.

-¡Ha vamos! solo me caí – Reclamo de brazos cruzados y con una mueca de vergüenza.

-Seh como digas… ¡Oye idiota! Voy a salir no me esperes – Dijo guiñándole el ojo, Butch vestía una camisa verde oscura con detalles negros que al parecer le había quitado las mangas, dejando ver sus bien formados músculos (para nada exagerados) unos jeans grises y unos zapatos tenis blancos con detalles de rallas negras.

Boomer observo a su hermano que salía del apartamento, pensando en que él no podía ser el único que no saldría ese día, ya estaba vestido llevaba una chaqueta azul clara, unos jeans grises también y unos zapatos deportivos color blancos.

Los tres saldrían cada uno por sus diferentes lados, a resolver sus propios problemas, que era obvio que esos problemas eran casi los mismos.

.

* * *

.

En la casa de las chicas, Bombón se encontraba arreglando su habitación, mientras que Burbuja estaba en el jardín acomodando unas rosas que allí se encontraban. La pelirroja se dirigió al jardín para encontrar a su hermana y poder avisarle que saldría un momento.

-Burbuja, saldré al centro comercial… necesito comprar unas cosas – Dijo la oji-rosa en tono amable, la pelirroja llevaba puesta una sudadera de un color rosa pastel, y un mini short de color blanco, unas zapatillas blancas y su lazo rojo.

-¿Y eso? Que compraras – Pregunto la rubia dirigiendo su mirada hasta su hermana.

-Es que olvide que se me había acabado el cuaderno de historia, necesito comprar uno nuevo y tal vez compre una película para verla en la tarde – Contesto Bombón con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Bueno! Suerte en encontrar una librería abierta hoy Domingo – Dijo la rubia, aguantando las ganas de reír.

-Si las hay – Exclamo la oji-rosa haciendo un puchero.

-¡Sí! Oye, hoy hare un pastel, ya que Teck vendrá hoy a visitarnos – Dijo la oji- azul en tono muy calmado.

-Oh que bien, amo tus pasteles Burbuja, si necesitas ayuda… llámame al celular ¿ok? – Dicho eso la rubia asintió y Bombón empezó a flotar.

-¿Iras volando?

-Sí, jeje es que no tengo muchas ganas de caminar – Dijo Bombón riendo nerviosamente.

-Jajaja bueno… así llegas más rápido – Exclamo en tono despreocupado la rubia.

Bombón ya estaba a una distancia lejos de la casa, Burbuja se pone de pie, recoge sus herramientas de jardinería y entra a la casa, se dirige a la cocina, quita sus guantes y se lava las manos, luego revisa la alacena para ver si tenía todos los ingredientes para hacer el pastel, al parecer tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

-Un momento… - Se dijo silenciosamente.

Se percató de que no había huevos, valla… eso era lo que más necesitaba, no tuvo otra opción más que subir a cambiarse para salir a comprar huevos y otras cositas que faltaban. Salió de su habitación y llevaba puesta una blusa blanca, con una minifalda azul clara y unas lindas sandalias negras. Bajo hasta la puerta principal, salió le paso llave… ya que tardaría un poco, además sus hermanas cargaban consigo las copias de la llave.

.

* * *

.

Estaba un pelinegro caminando por unas calles… al parecer estaba buscando algo con que divertirse y valla que lo había conseguido, enseguida algo robo totalmente su atención haciendo que algo en su pecho se acelerara… una hermosa morena que se deslizaba velozmente en una tabla, al parecer bebiendo una soda. Butch decidió seguirla, empezó a volar ya que la chica iba muy rápido en la patineta. La chica ya había llegado a una calle en las afueras de la ciudad sin saber que estaba siendo seguida por alguien. Butch vio que la morena había llegado a su casa. Bellota se detuvo, dejo su patineta y empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta que al parecer estaba cerrada con llave, soltó la perilla y se dirigió hasta la ventana que daba a la sala de estar, y vio que no había absolutamente nadie, se separó de la ventana y recordó que no traía llaves.

-¡Demonios! Siempre cargo las llaves… y hoy que las necesito, no las tengo – Dijo mostrando una mueca de enojo.

-Veo que te dejaron afuera – Dijo en tono burlón cierto chico de tez morena.

-¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí? – Pregunto la chica muy enojada esperando una respuesta razonable.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo pasar a saludarte? – Dijo en un tono algo despreocupado el chico.

-Ni que fueras amigo mío – Exclamo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos.

-Es cierto, tienes razón, sólo hemos charlado una vez, pero… eso me da derecho a por lo menos saludarte – Dijo acercándose, quedando a una distancia cercana a ella.

-Bueno… ya me saludaste, ahora lárgate – Reclamo la oji-verde en tono enojado.

-¿Sigues enojada por lo que te dije? – Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué te importa? – Dijo ella poniendo una mueca aún más enojada.

-Créeme que no fue mi intención decirte eso de esa forma, yo solo… - Dijo apoyándose en la cerca que dividía la casa de las chicas con las de los vecinos – Yo solo… vine a dis… - No termino de hablar debido a que la cerca se rompió ya que estaba muy floja, el chico cayo de trasero al suelo.

Bellota a pesar de lo enojada que estaba, no pudo evitar aguantar la risa. En cambio Butch ya se había levantado del suelo pensando que ya había terminado la vergüenza… pero no fue así, del patio de los vecinos apareció un Pitbull muy grande, que apenas vio a Butch se dirigió hasta el abriendo extremadamente su hocico mostrando esos afilados dientes.

-Rayos, no da risa... deja de… ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Grito fuertemente el muchacho, que tenía al perro guindando en su pierna derecha.

-jajajajajajajaja Buen perro… jajaja – Reía a carcajadas la oji-verde.

-¡Te matare, pulgoso! – Al decir esto al moreno se le empezó a formar una bola de energía en su brazo izquierdo, era clara su intención.

-¡No lo mates! – Grito la oji-verdes dejando de reír, haciendo que éste se detuviera.

-¿Y cómo me lo quito entonces? – Mascullo el chico aguantando el dolor.

-Así – Al decir esto, Bellota le silbó al perro, haciendo que este soltara la pierna de él – Bien hecho muchacho – Felicito sobándole la cabeza al perro.

Butch sólo se le acerco lentamente a la chica, la sonrisa de ella lo cautivó por completo haciendo que quedara en trance. Como deseaba estar cerca de ella en ese preciso momento.

-Hey ¿estás bien? – Preguntó ella en tono burlón.

-S-si… Gracias por ayudarme – Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos y observando hacia otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Pues… no podía dejar que mataras al perro, es de los vecinos, además destruiste la cerca ¿No te basta con eso? – Dijo en un tono divertido.

-Bueno… digan que fue el perro y ellos lo pagaran – Exclamo sin mucha importancia el pelinegro.

-¿No te cansas de causar problemas? – Pregunto poniéndose de pie.

-Nah… ¡Esta en mi sangre! – Dijo en tono divertido, haciendo reír a la chica.

-Mmm… ¿Y qué era lo que me ibas a decir antes de que te calleras? – Pregunto sin poder aguantar la risa.

-Pues… quería disculparme por lo que te dije la última vez – Dijo bajando la mirada un poco avergonzado.

-¿Tú? ¿Disculpándote? – Bellota se sonrojo hasta más no poder… por dios… él era Butch un RRB que le importaba más su orgullo que disculparse con una chica – Yo… pues… Está bien.

Butch la miro fijamente a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que había dicho la chica. En cambio Bellota estaba hipnotizada viendo los penetrantes ojos verdes del chico y noto su pequeña sonrisa en el rostro _*Valla que es atractivo* _pensaba, eso hizo que a la chica se la apareciera un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? -

-Pues… si no lo hago no podre patinar contigo ¿No crees? -

-Pues… yo… - No termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por el pelinegro.

-Vamos… Así te enseño nuevos trucos – Volvió a ofrecer el moreno.

Bellota asintió porque quería ver lo bueno que era el chico con la patineta y también porque en lo más profundo quería estar con él, quizás era porque la hacía reír o tal vez era por otra cosa.

.

* * *

.

La líder de las PPG empieza a aterrizar acercándose al centro comercial, para buscar una librería y comprar el estúpido cuaderno. _*Gracias a dios*_ pensó al ver una librería abierta que estaba a punto de cerrar, al ver esto dio un pequeño salto y voló rápidamente hasta la tienda dejando una estela rosa atrás.

-Disculpe, ¡Necesito comprar un cuaderno! Por favor - Rogó la chica que la atendieran antes de cerrar el lugar.

-¡Bien! Adelante señorita - Dijo muy amablemente la vendedora.

Listo ya había comprado el dichoso cuaderno, ahora daría un paseo por la ciudad, quería pasar por una tienda electrónica, para poder ver una Tv HD que ella y sus hermanas tanto deseaban... Pero no podía comprarla ya que no tenía el dinero suficiente y no podía pedírselo ella al profesor, le daba un poco de pena, ya que él les daba todo... Más bien ella quería dárselo como de regalo, agradeciendo por todo lo que hacía el profesor para mantenerlas. Sin darse cuenta llego al frente de la tienda, contemplando la espectacular Tv HD _*Que genial, es súper espectacular*_ pensó la oji-rosa... Pero rápidamente noto una presencia a un lado de ella.

-Linda Tv ¿Verdad? - Dijo en un tono arrogante una chica de pecas en las mejillas.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Princesa? - Pregunto la oji-rosa mascullando.

-Pues... Solo pasaba por aquí y... Quise averiguar el precio de esta Tv - Exclamo fingiendo un tono de interés.

-¿La compraras verdad? - Dijo Bombón en un tono un poco triste, era obvio que lo haría.

-¿Tu lo ibas a comprar? - Pregunto con algo de curiosidad la pecosa.

-Pues... Tenía pensado hacerlo - Respondió la oji-rosa con el mismo tono triste.

-Entonces lo comprare jajá - Dijo riendo con su típica risa de niña engreída.

Bombón se entristeció por lo que había dicho Princesa, ¿Pero que podía hacer? De todos modos nunca iba a poder comprar esa Tv. Princesa solo volteo a ver a la triste chica, como disfrutaba meterse con ella pero... Es más divertido cuando ella le reclama, esta vez se quedó callada y ya.

-Oye deja de ver mi Tv - Reclamó Princesa tratando de hacer enojar a la chica.

La oji-rosa solo rodo los ojos poniendo una mueca de fastidio al escuchar la chillona voz de la pecosa. La chica de dos coletas seguía extrañada de que la pelirroja no le haya dicho nada, Princesa se volteó de brazos cruzados y notó a lo lejos a un chico pelirrojo que se acercaba caminando.

-Valla, valla, valla... Pero mira quien viene hacia acá - Dijo la pecosa cambiando su tono chillón a uno más calmado.

Bombón no le presto mucha atención a la chica, iba a salir de la tienda... Pero se detiene al notar a cierto pelirrojo afuera contemplando la vidriera, este estaba muy concentrado viendo los televisores, llevó la mirada un poco más adentro hasta que se encontró con una hermosa mirada, al notar a la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse...entro rápidamente a la tienda para quedar frente a ella, iba a dirigirle la palabra pero fue interrumpido por cierta pecosa.

-Brick... El líder de los RRB - Dijo la pecosa en un tono ¿Provocador? ¡Sí! era provocador.

Éste no puede evitar verla con una mirada llena de asco, no es por nada... Pero esa chica nunca le cayó bien.

-Mira cómo has cambiado… estás más atractivo - Siguió diciendo en su tono provocador.

Bombón se sonrojo un poco ya que era verdad, el chico estaba muy atractivo y sexy, agrego ella, pero dejo sus pensamientos de un lado al ver a la chica acercándose peligrosamente al pelirrojo. La oji-rosa se sintió un poco enojada... Pero ¿Por qué?

-¡¿Qué te pasa? Aléjate de mí - Dijo el muchacho mientras que con sus manos detenía los brazos de la chica.

Princesa noto la cara enojada de la pelirroja... Nunca pensó que la haría enojar con el RRB. Bombón se retiró con intención de largarse, no quería ver más esa escena.

-¡Espera! - Grito éste mientras la seguía, esta vez no se le escaparía, hablaría con ella así fuera a la fuerza.

La pecosa se había quedado en la tienda, sorprendida de la reacción del chico. Ella se quedó allí, ya que no quería ponerse a correr, dañaría sus nuevos tacones.

Bombón corría sin rumbo alguno, había aumentado la velocidad al darse cuenta de que él la seguía, decidió dar un salto y salir volando de allí... Pero olvido que él también podía volar, así que la siguió. Brick aumento su velocidad hasta que la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo haciendo que ella se detuviera y se volteara algo sorprendida.

-¿Por qué huyes de mí? - Pregunto en un tono tierno el chico.

-¿Qué quieres? - Pregunto también la oji-rosa apartando la mirada de él.

-Yo sólo quería disculparme por la tontería que dije la otra vez - Dijo nerviosamente sobándose el cuello.

-¿Eso? Pues... No tienes que disculparte - Dijo al momento en el que un rubor le apareció en sus mejillas.

-Entonces... ¿Por qué me evitas? - Pregunto esta vez exigiendo una respuesta.

-Es que... Yo...no estoy acostumbrada a hablar con el enemigo - contesto en tono burlón.

-jeje buena razón - Exclamó, observando detenidamente todo el cuerpo de ella sin que ésta se diera cuenta.

Bombón notó que Brick todavía la tenía agarrada del brazo, pero se dio cuenta de que avanzaba lentamente hasta tomar su delicada mano. El chico moría de ganas por besar esos tiernos labios, pero se contuvo.

-¿Qué haces? - Dijo la oji-rosa en tono divertido apartando su mano del agarre de él.

-Yo pues... Pensé que tenías algo en el brazo... Pero estas bien - Respondió en un tono divertido.

La pelirroja rió, cautivandolo con su hermosa sonrisa - ¿Por qué de repente me empiezas a hablar? ¿Acaso se te olvido que somos enemigos? - preguntó la oji-rosas ocultando un sonrojo y sobando su brazo derecho.

-Bueno... Es que, ya me canse de pelear - Contesto en un tono algo serio.

Ambos empezaron a aterrizar llegando a una calle en la cual había poca gente.

-Yo... También estoy cansada de pelear... Con ustedes - Exclamo dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Entonces... ¿Que se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora? - Pregunto esperando una respuesta razonable de parte de la chica.

-Qué te parece... ¿¡Hacernos amigos! - Dijo la pelirroja volteando para ver directamente a los ojos del muchacho.

-Mmm... Me parece buena idea - Dijo fingiendo un tono de felicidad, era obvio que él quería algo más... Pero debe darle tiempo al tiempo.

-¡Bien! - Exclamo la chica estirando su brazo para estrechar su mano.

Brick estrecho la mano de la oji-rosa, observándola fijamente a sus hermosos ojos, y no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa.

.

* * *

.

Estaba saliendo del supermercado con las compras que había hecho, muy concentrada en su andar, pero un lindo perrito la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡hay pero que lindo eres! - Dijo la rubia poniéndose en cuclillas, para empezar a acariciar al perrito.

La chica se puso de pie, para seguir caminando pero... Alguien la tomo del hombro suavemente haciendo que se detuviera, rápidamente se giró y se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

-Ho-hola - Exclamo el chico un poco nervioso, pero fingiendo un tono despreocupado.

-¿Bo-Boomer?... Ho-hola - Dijo un poco nerviosa al verlo a los ojos.

-¡Necesito hablar contigo! - Dijo el oji-azul tomando firmeza en su tono.

-¿Conmigo? - Se señaló así misma y el rubio asintió - Pues... acompáñame a dejar esto en mi casa, para después hablar - Dijo Burbuja señalando las bolsas.

-Es-está bien - Dijo tomando algunas bolsas para ayudarla.

Burbuja se sorprendió de la reacción del rubio, ¡La estaba ayudando! _*Que tierno es*_ Pensó con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Pasaron unos minutos, y ya habían llegado a la casa, Burbuja sacó su llave abrió la puerta y entro siendo seguida por el rubio. Boomer observaba detalladamente la casa por dentro, _*Es muy grande y bonita*_ pensaba... Hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la rubia.

-Pon eso ahí - Dijo muy amablemente la rubia señalando la mesa.

Burbuja agarro las compras y empezó a acomodarlas cada una en su lugar, la chica floto en el momento en que iba a colocar unas cajas en la alacena. Boomer no pudo evitar ver las lindas piernas de la chica, quería ver más pero la falda se lo prohibía.

_-*Rayos ¿Que estoy haciendo?*_ - pensó sorprendido de lo que el mismo hacía, estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡Listo! - Dijo descendiendo, para luego indicarle al chico que fueran a la sala - ¡Siéntate! - Dijo cortésmente la oji-azul.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el mueble de la sala.

-Y... ¿De que querías hablar? - Pregunto con mucha curiosidad la rubia.

-Bu-Burbuja yo... Quiero que... - Decía el rubio muy nervioso - ¡Dejemos de ser enemigos! - Exclamo de una vez sin muchos rodeos.

-Creo que... Ya dejamos de ser enemigos ¿No crees? - Dijo la oji-azul mostrando su típica linda sonrisa.

-¡Bueno!... ¡Es cierto! Entonces...ahora...

-Ahora somos amigos - Afirmo la chica.

-Valla... Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a ser amigos - Dijo soltando una risita.

Siguieron conversando y se dieron cuenta de que tenían mucho en común.

-Sí y ellos siempre dicen que soy muy ingenuo - Contaba éste rodando sus ojos y con una risa de medio lado.

-A mi también me dicen eso mis hermanas - Decía muy contenta... Valla que tenía mucho en común con él.

Burbuja escuchaba con mucha atención al chico y sentía como su corazón se aceleraba al verlo directamente a los ojos, detallando cada rasgo en su rostro, quería estar toda la tarde con él, no sabía por qué... Pero le agradaba hablarlel.

-¡Oh valla! Serán las 6:00 y no he empezado a hacer la cena - Exclamo la chica poniéndose de pie.

-Creo que es mejor que me valla - Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie también.

-¿En serio? Pero... - Rápidamente la oji-azul pensó, _*Mis hermanas aún no saben que él es mi amigo, me mataran si se enteran*_

-No... Tranquila, nos vemos mañana ¿Te parece? - Dijo en un tono ya más tranquilo.

-Está bien... Te acompaño hasta la puerta - Dicho esto la oji-azul acompaño al chico hasta la puerta.

Se detuvieron en la puerta para despedirse, Burbuja decidió agradecerle al chico con un beso en la mejilla, por haberla ayudado con las bolsas, acerco su rostro al del rubio, pero este escucho un pequeño ruido y giro la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba y accidentalmente sus labios rozaron, ambos se sorprendieron al sentir los labios del otro, por instinto se separaron muy sonrojados, se observaron fijamente a los ojos hasta que el chico decidió retirarse muy rápido y torpemente de allí, toda la valentía y la firmeza se le había quitado al salir corriendo olvidando que podía volar. Burbuja todavía estaba en trance por lo sucedido, lentamente llevo su mano hasta sus labios, tenía un brillo en sus ojos y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

.

* * *

.

Ya eran las 7:00 de la noche y en la casa de las chicas ya la cena estaba lista, Teck ya había llegado y ayudo a poner la mesa, las chicas estaban muy sumergidas en sus pensamientos debido al día que habían tenido.

-Burbuja, ¿No hiciste el pastel? – Pregunto la oji-rosa al notar que no había ningún pastel.

-No, lo lamento… Tal vez lo haga después – Contesto al momento que servía la comida, apenas le había dado tiempo de preparar la cena.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? – Pregunto esta vez la pelinegra.

-jeje se me olvido – Respondió riendo nerviosamente.

-Mmm… Bueno eso no es raro en ti – Dijo la oji-verde probando su comida.

-¿Qué les sucede chicas las noto algo pensativas? – Pregunto Teck con mucha curiosidad.

-Es que… me invitaron a un torneo de skate y estoy pensando si ir o no – Mintió la chica y enseguida recordó lo que en verdad estaba pensando.

-Yo pensaba en… como comprar la Tv HD – Exclamo la chica, era obvio que estaba mintiendo.

-Yo… pensaba en un chico – Dijo un poco apenada la rubia, no le gustaba mentir.

-Valla Burbuja… al fin un chico te enamora – Dijo la pelirroja riendo.

Burbuja solo se ruborizo al recordar el roce de labios que tuvo con el rubio. En cambio Teck se preguntaba ¿Quién podía ser ese chico? Ese día no las vigilo en lo absoluto, estaba demasiado cansado como para estar todo el día de aquí para allá espiándolas, fue por eso que se tomó el día libre.

.

* * *

.

-¡Idiota! Se supone que tenemos que robarnos el dinero nada más – Regañaba un pelirrojo a su hermano el moreno.

-¡Oye no está de más robarse este trofeo de oro! – Dijo alzando una ceja y con una risa de medio lado.

-¿Qué harás tú con un trofeo? – Pregunto el oji-rojo mientras destrozaba la caja fuerte.

-No lo sé… ¡Decir que yo me lo gane! – Dijo al momento que cargaba el trofeo.

-¿En ajedrez? ¿Sabes que el trofeo es de ajedrez verdad? – Pregunto esta vez el hermano menor.

-Qué asco ¡Odio el ajedrez! – Dijo dejando caer el trofeo el cual se destrozó en pedazos - ¡Ups!

Brick observo a su hermano con el ceño fruncido – Deja tu estupidez y ayúdame a sacar el dinero ¿Quieres? – Dijo en tono de mandato.

Boomer abrió el saco y sus hermanos metieron todo el dinero que habían sacado de la caja, los tres rieron maliciosamente, definitivamente robar era lo que mejor hacían. Se apresuraron a salir sigilosamente para no activar alarmas, y lo lograron habían salido exitosamente ¿Qué harían con todo ese dinero? Pues… pagarían la suite privada que contaba con tres habitaciones, Tv pantalla plasma, un jacuzzi en el balcón, y muchas cosas más, de lujo era perfecta para tres adolescentes de 17 años.

Pasaron las horas y ya los chicos estaban instalados en la suite… valla que era sensacional, Boomer miraba la Tv pasando los canales y se detuvo al poner un canal en el cual estaban pasando una novela, al ver a una pareja besándose, se sonrojo cuando recordó el roce de labios que había tenido con la rubia.

-¿Ahora vez novelas? – Pregunto el pelinegro desde el Jacuzzi.

-¡No, qué asco! – Grito cambiando de canal.

Butch lo vio y rodo los ojos, luego sonrió recordando la tarde que había tenido, valla que se había divertido patinando con la morena, esa chica lo traía loco, era la mujer perfecta para él, por fin aceptaba, solo… que ella no debe pensar lo mismo de él, pero lo bueno era que se había ganado la amistad de la chica.

En la habitación del pelirrojo, había un silencio se podía notar al chico apoyado en la ventana, estaba feliz de haber podido hablar con la hermosa chica, llegaron a hacerse amigos… pero igual él estaba de un muy buen humor. Él ya estaba claro con todo eso, le gustaba la chica, lo volvía loco con su sonrisa, deseaba estar con ella… Cuando le dieron ganas de besarla se dijo así mismo que "hay que darle tiempo al tiempo" pero… si se la volvía a encontrar es probable que no se pueda resistir.

-Bombón Utonium, espero verte mañana, preciosa – Dijo silenciosamente observando la brillante luna llena.

.

* * *

.

**Aquí termina el capítulo, descuiden ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, se titulara "Celos" jajá decidí hacer un capítulo de celos de parte de los chicos… al leer tu comentario ****ppg y yo**** se me ocurrió eso ¡Gracias! ;) **

**Bueno sin más que decir queridos lectores, me marcho. Nos leemos cuídense :3**


	9. El tema de Eso

**Hello… he vuelto, siento haberme tardado tanto, es que mi mama me castigo por x cosa y me quito el internet T-T ya yo tenía el cap listo pero ¡Argh! Mi mamá se molestó conmigo por una bobería jajaja si les dijera se reirían bastante… En fin este cap es un relleno jeje n/n el próximo se es el de Celos, ya está listo… pero depende de ustedes… muajaja, ejem…ejem disculpen c: **

**Espero que les guste y porfa dejen reviews para poder subir el otro cap :3**

**.**

**XxX El peor enfrentamiento XxX**

**.**

**Capitulo 9: El tema de "Eso"**

.

* * *

.

La cena había terminado hace mucho rato, Teck se había ido y esta vez dijo que tal vez las visitaba más temprano al día siguiente. Bombón se encontraba muy pensativa en su habitación, antes de haber entrado, hablo con el Profesor, este le informo que regresaría la semana que viene, pasarían una semana completa sin el Profesor, para ellas era un poco difícil... Pero ellas podían enfrentar cualquier caso que se les presentara. En fin, a la pelirroja se le vino a la cabeza, lo que había pasado en la tarde con el oji-rojo, se sentía un poco extraño al recordar cuando este le sobo suavemente el brazo hasta tomarle la mano "Porque tenía algo" o por lo menos eso fue lo que puso de excusa el chico. Estaba un poco confundida... Pues, cuando lo veía se ponía nerviosa al ver los intimidantes ojos de él, tardaba en responderle debido a que se hipnotizaba observando todos los rasgos de su rostro... ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella sabía algo y eso era que... Ya lo había sentido antes, pero... ¿En serio, podía ser... Que le gustaba el pelirrojo? Estaba a punto de responderse esa pregunta pero no lo hizo ya que alguien toca a la puerta de su habitación y ese alguien era su linda hermanita.

-¿Se puede? - Pregunto cortésmente la rubia desde la puerta.

-Claro, adelante - Contesto muy amablemente la oji-rosa - ¿Que te sucede, Burbuja? - Pregunto al notar el triste rostro de su hermanita.

-Bombón...- Exclamo esta, pensando lo que iba a decir - ¿Recuerdas lo del chico que mencione en la cocina? - Pregunto observándola a los ojos.

-¡Sí! ¿Me pregunto quién será? - Dijo la oji-rosa mostrando una linda sonrisa.

-Bombón... Yo... - Empezó a sollozar la rubia.

Bombón apenas vio a su hermana con lágrimas en sus ojos, rápidamente la abrazó.

-No entiendo... ¿Por qué lloras? - Exclamo la mayor empezando a preocuparse.

Burbuja se separó del abrazo maternal de su hermana, en serio que lo necesitaba, se limpió sus lágrimas y decidió hablar de una vez.

-Creo... Que me gusta un chico...y... Ese chico es… - La rubia se armó de valor para hablar - Es...Bo-Boomer el RRB - dijo al fin un poco nerviosa de la reacción que llegara a tener su hermana.

Bombón abrió sus ojos hasta mas no poder, eso le recordaba a algo... No sabía si sentir enojo o alegría. Posó su mirada en los ojos llorosos de la rubia, su hermanita seguro pensaba que ella le gritaría que se olvidara de él, porque es el enemigo y todo eso, pero... Grande fue la sorpresa de la oji-azul al sentir la cálida mano de su hermana en el rostro limpiándole las lágrimas, de una manera maternal.

-Hermanita ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? - Pregunto esta con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Pues... Porque hoy fue que me di cuenta de eso - Respondió ya dejando de sollozar, adquiriendo una voz un poco más firme.

La pelirroja la miro preguntándose _*¿Cómo había hecho para descubrir sus sentimientos?*_... Por supuesto que a ella le pasa lo mismo, pero todavía se sentía insegura y confundida.

-Hoy decidimos hacernos amigos, me di cuenta de que es una buena persona, me salvo de que Bryan Smith me besara a la fuerza y me ayudo a cargar las bolsas - Burbuja rio un poco al recordar al rubio cargando las bolsas, se veía tan tierno.

La oji-rosa se impresiono por lo de Bryan, pensaba que era un buen chico, pero al parecer se equivocaba.

-luego le quise agradecer por eso, con un beso en la mejilla pero... por accidente roce mis labios con los suyos - Dijo ruborizándose al recordar lo sucedido.

-Hiciste bien en decirme, sabes que puedes contar siempre conmigo - Recordó la pelirroja en un tono maternal - ¿Y… en serio ya lo besaste? – Pregunto aún más sorprendida.

-¡No!... solo fue un pequeño roce… - Dijo a la vez que cubría sus mejillas con sus manos para ocultar el sonrojo.

-¿Me pregunto que pensara él por eso? – Exclamo la oji-rosa imaginándose el pequeño roce de su hermana con el RRB.

Burbuja sonrió ante aquellas palabras, ahora se sentía mucho mejor, valla que sentía un peso menos de encima.

-Y... ¿Qué te ha dicho el? - Pregunto pícaramente la oji-rosa.

-Amm...yo... - Tartamudeaba la rubia, estaba totalmente roja.

-¡Valla que te gusta de verdad! - Afirmo la hermana mayor - Mejor ve a descansar, mañana es otro día y hay escuela - Termino de decir Bombón tomando el hombro de su hermana, esta solo asintió, para pararse de la cama y despedirse de su querida hermana mayor.

-Buenas noches - Dijo en un tono más calmado la rubia - y... Gracias - Exclamo al momento en el que iba a salir por la puerta.

-No te preocupes - Dijo respondiéndole con su linda sonrisa.

Después de que su hermanita se fue, la oji-rosa se dio cuenta de que solo tenía que preguntarse ¿En verdad le gustaba el pelirrojo? O solo es una estupidez, de algo estaba segura y eso era que lo pensaba constantemente, ya esa era una señal... Pero lo mejor era dejar de pensar en eso, ya era tarde y se tenía que parar temprano al día siguiente. Rápidamente, se durmió profundamente, después de pensar tanto en el asunto.

.

* * *

.

En el planeta negro...

-Señor, el androide estará terminado en poco tiempo... Solo hacen falta unos pequeños detalles - Exclamo Deck al entrar a la habitación en la que se encontraba el emperador.

-¿Qué tipo de detalles? Ya me canse de que falten pequeños detalles - Pregunto este con un tono de cierta curiosidad al principio luego hablo en tono serio.

-Pues... Está quedando perfectamente igual a una humana, tiene todos los órganos necesarios que estos poseen - Dijo Deck, explicándole detalladamente a el malvado ser - Pero... Están dudando si colocarle cerebro para que tenga inteligencia propia.

-¿Ese es el detalle? ¡Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo! Diles que Sí. Se necesita cerebro para vencer a esas chicas, son muy astutas - Dijo un poco enojado el emperador.

-¡Muy bien señor ahora mismo se los hare saber! - Exclamo al momento en el que hacia una reverencia y se iba lo más rápido posible.

Mientras llegaba al laboratorio, informo rápidamente las ordenes que había dado el emperador a todos los pequeños trabajadores iguales que él y otros de diferentes planetas (dominados por Macklong)

-Bueno, ya saben que hacer - Dijo a la vez que se sentaba a un lado, quedando cerca del androide - ¿Cómo le estará yendo a mi hermano? - Se preguntó silenciosamente.

.

* * *

.

Había pasado una mañana muy fastidiosa en la ciudad de Saltadilla ya que era lunes... Y es aún más fastidiosa para tres chicas que se encontraban en la segundaria (en la clase de historia)

El maestro se encontraba muy inspirado anotando un párrafo de un libro, muchos alumnos se quejaban y entre estos estaba cierta morena.

-Rayos, ¿Cómo es que no se le cansa la mano? - Murmuro para sí misma la oji-verde.

-Uff! Menos mal y compre un cuaderno nuevo - Dijo también en murmuro la pelirroja.

El maestro se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de la campana, los alumnos hacían gestos de felicidad "Al fin se acabó esta clase" decían muchos sin importarles que escuchara el profesor el cual sólo rodaba los ojos.

-Recuerden hacer un mapa conceptual de todo lo que vimos hoy - Dijo el profesor mientras guardaba sus cosas.

Las chicas salieron del salón dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

-¿Compraran algo? - Pregunto Bombón un poco triste, ya que el almuerzo lo había hecho ella especialmente.

-¡Sí! Es que... Olvide meter una bebida - dijo riendo nerviosamente la pelinegra.

-Yo... No comprare nada, solo acompaño a Bellota - Dijo la oji-azul un poco nerviosa también.

Bombón frunció un poco el ceño, era obvio que sus hermanas ocultaban algo.

-Está bien, las espero afuera para almorzar - Exclamo la pelirroja para luego retirarse y salir al patio.

-¿Ya se fue? - Pregunto la morena.

-Sí, aunque me siento mal al hacer esto - dijo la rubia un poco triste.

-Solo compraremos el almuerzo, no es tu culpa que Bombón no sepa cocinar - Dijo Bellota tomándole el hombro a su hermana la cual sonríe un poco.

En el patio... Se podía notar a una pelirroja sentada en una mesa apunto de probar su almuerzo, pero alguien la desconcentra y ese alguien era un pequeño ser.

-Hola, Bombón ¿Cómo estás? - Pregunta Teck al mismo tiempo que se sienta.

-¡Hu! Hola Teck, Bien y... ¿Qué haces aqui? - Pregunta la chica algo sorprendida.

-Pasaba por aqui... Y quise venir a visitarlas - Dijo en tono alegre el pequeño ser.

-Valla, pues...- Fue interrumpida por el grito de su hermana.

-¡Teck! - Grita la rubia, llamando la atención del pequeño.

-¡Hola chicas! - Exclamo Teck con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué tal? Qué raro verte por aqui, enano - Dijo la pelinegra en tono burlón. Al parecer ya se tenían confianza.

-Vine a visitarlas… - Respondió este, con una expresión "enojada" por el comentario de la oji-verde.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! – Grito la hermana mayor en un tono algo molesto, haciendo que sus hermanas la vieran - ¿Compraron el almuerzo aquí? – Pregunto esta al observar la bandeja de Burbuja.

-Sí, es que…

-¿Qué hicieron con la comida que yo hice? – Pregunta la pelirroja interrumpiendo a su hermana la rubia.

-Se la dimos a unos perros que andaban por ahí – Respondió la oji-verde sin mucha preocupación.

Teck rió por lo que había dicho la morena, la manera en cómo se expresaba le daba mucha risa al pequeño.

-¡No puedo creer que hayan hecho eso! Sé que no se cocinar… pero esta vez hice un esfuerzo – Regaño muy molesta por lo que habían hecho sus hermanas.

-Oh vamos Bombón… no creo que tengas que enojarte, por lo menos los perros disfrutan tu comida – Dijo Teck, para hacer sentir mejor a su amiga.

Afuera se puede notar a unos perros vomitando una comida que le habían dado un par de chicas.

-Bueno… ustedes se lo pierden – Exclamo la pelirroja dándole una probada a su propia comida.

-Y… Bien? – Pregunta la pelinegra al notar la cara de desagrado de la oji-rosa.

-Mmm… mmm… mmm – Tarareaba la oji-rosa con una expresión de desagrado - ¡Delicioso! - Dijo al tragar, y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? – Pregunta Teck con algo de curiosidad.

-Se supone que es… pasta con albóndigas – Dijo aún con su sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Esas son albóndigas? Parecen… - Calló la oji-verde, era mejor no decir eso, ya que la pelirroja se molestaría mucho.

-¿Parecen qué? – Pregunto la mayor con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada…

-Jajaja Bombón ¡Dejaste que se te quemaran los espaguetis! Y las albóndigas quedaron un poco crudas, debes estar más atenta en la cocina – Exclamo la rubia en un tono muy amable.

-Sí lo sé… - Dijo un poco avergonzada - ¡Pero de igual modo quedo bueno!

-¿En serio? Pues… ¡Quiero ver que te lo comas todo! – Reto la morena a su hermana.

-¡Claro! Pero… ya vuelvo – Dijo tomando su almuerzo y levantándose.

-Se lo darás a los perros ¿Verdad? – Pregunto la pelinegra en tono burlón.

-¡Sí! – Respondió al momento en el que se dirigía a la salida.

Los tres empezaron a reír, Bombón no se dedicaba mucho a la cocina… pero esta vez cocinó porque su hermanita se lo pidió de favor, ya que ha estado pensando mucho en sus asuntos y no se sentía con ganas de preparar el almuerzo. Aunque Bombón mientras cocinaba, también pensaba en sus propios asuntos, haciendo un desastre en la cocina.

.

* * *

.

En la suite, se encontraba un pelirrojo despertando, esta vez había dormido de más. Se dirigió hasta la sala y no encontró a ninguno de sus hermanos _*Seguro están dormidos todavía*_ Pensó el chico, después de todo los tres siempre despertaban tarde. Decidió asomarse en la habitación de Boomer, pero el rubio no se encontraba allí, luego se asomó en la habitación de Butch… pero este tampoco se encontraba ahí.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido estos idiotas? – Pregunto silenciosamente el chico.

Hecha otro vistazo a la habitación del moreno y algo en la cama de este le llama la atención, Brick se acerca y ve que son unas revistas, pero grande fue su impresión al notar de qué trataban las revistas.

-¡Este imbécil!... Más morboso no puede ser – Se dijo para sí mismo, luego volvió a observar de reojo las revista y un inmenso sonrojo apareció en su rostro. No pudo aguantar más la tentación… Se sentó en la cama y empezó a ver las revistas de su hermano el moreno.

Brick se sentía extraño al ver las revistas, de algo estaba seguro y era que estaba **excitado**, de todos modos eso no era algo nuevo en él, de vez en cuando a escondida de sus hermanos veía ese tipo de revistas. Estaba pensándolo… pensando en empezar a…

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? – Grito Butch al entrar de golpe a su habitación asustando a su hermano que estaba muy concentrado.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Grito el pelirrojo cayéndose de la cama y tirando todas las revistas al aire.

-¿Y qué demonios haces leyendo eso? – Pregunto sorprendido y un poco enojado.

-¡Maldición Butch! ¿Por qué entras así? Además… ¿Tu qué haces coleccionando revistas XXX? – Dijo algo sonrojado el pelirrojo.

-Ese no es tu problema – Grito este aún más sonrojado.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? – Pregunto alarmado el rubio al escuchar tanto escándalo.

-¡Tú hermano se quería masturbar en mi cama! – Grito el oji-verde haciendo que Brick rápidamente se pusiera de pie.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No soy tan como tú! Sabes? – Volvió a gritar muy enojado pero aun sonrojado, aunque… su hermano tenía algo de razón.

-¿Qué es… masturbarse? – Pregunto el rubio muy inocentemente, haciendo que sus dos hermanos lo voltearan a ver muy sorprendidos, pero luego recordaron que Boomer no era tan pervertido como ellos **(Pero si lo es…)**.

-Pues… ¡Búscalo en el diccionario! – Dijo el moreno rascándose la nuca, no se iba a poner a explicarle eso, por más morboso que fuera, no le explicaría eso a su idiota hermano.

-¡Bien lo hare! ¿Y que se supone que estabas leyendo? – Dijo el rubio mientras sacaba su celular y buscaba el significado por ahí.

-¡Revistas XXX! ¿Al menos sabes qué es eso verdad? – Pregunto el pelinegro a la vez que las recogía del suelo.

En la habitación hubo un silencio, ninguno hablaba hasta que el menor abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder y de inmediato observo al pelirrojo que se encontraba todavía sentado en la cama

-Valla Brick, No pensaba eso de ti – Dijo un poco sorprendido el rubio al leer el significado.

-¡Ya les dije que no lo iba a hacer! – Exclamo ya harto de sus hermanos.

-¡No mientas! – Dijo en tono burlón el moreno.

-¡Bueno! ¿Y qué pasa si lo hacía? ¡Tengo 17 años! ¡Ya no soy un niño! – Afirmo el oji-rojo dejando atónitos a sus hermanos - ¡Tengo mis necesidades! Saben? – Esto último lo dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Es cierto! Para serles sincero ¡he querido hacerlo con una chica desde hace tiempo! – Dijo el pelinegro mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Pues ni modo… no creo que lo quieras hacer con un chico – Dijo en tono divertido el oji-rojo.

-¡Sierra la boca! Imbécil

-Yo también lo he querido hacer… tanto tiempo entrenando, que nos olvidamos que ya no éramos unos niños, somos hombres y necesitamos "eso" – Exclamo muy sonrojado, al momento en el que una pelirroja hiso presencia en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y tienes ya a la chica con la que te quieres revolcar? – Pregunto en su típico tono burlón el moreno.

-¡Ese ya no es tu problema! – Contesto el pelirrojo muy enojado.

-Seguro es "La rosadita" jajajaja – Dijo y acto seguido empezó a reír acompañado del rubio, al ver a su hermano ponerse rojo de la vergüenza.

-¡Rayos! Con ustedes no se puede hablar serio – Dijo Brick saliendo de la habitación - ¡Me largo de aquí!

-¿Y tú? Idiota ¿Aún no tienes ganas de tirarte a alguna chica? – Pregunto el moreno muy divertido.

-¡Sí! Pero no te importa lo demás… ¡vete con tu novia "la ruda"! seguro es esa a la que quieres – Dijo muy tranquilamente el rubio mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a un Butch totalmente rojo.

Estos chicos… ya están muy entusiasmados con "eso"pero… ¿Qué se puede esperar de tres adolescentes? Brick tenía razón ¡Ya no eran niños! Tenían el derecho que querían para poder hacerlo… nadie los detenía.

.

* * *

.

**¿Qué opinan? Un poco pervertido verdad? Jeje si lo sé! Ustedes me dicen si les gusta cómo va la cosa :3 Bueno… contestare reviews.**

**R-P-Ale:**Hola!Qué bueno que te gusto y ¡Ups! Por lo del capítulo Celos jeje lo subiré tranquila… y gracias por leer mi historia :3 Byee

**InhalaMisIdeas: **Holaa!Niña contesta el tlf jeje que bueno que te encanto el cap espero que te encante este… Byee

**Lia-sennenko:**Holaa! :D si menos mal no? Jeje y Teck que bueno que te cae bien porque él juega un papel muy importante aquí… no es malo :x listo no digo más y tranquila que el cap ya está listo y lo subiré pronto, solo tengo que arreglar unos detalles. Cuidate ;)

**ppg y yo:** Sí en serio! :D jeje que bueno que te encanto este capitulo y sigue esperando un poquitito ya subiré el cap Celos jeje y… lo de Teck, solo te diré que no es malo :x yá jeje lo demás lo veras pronto :P Byee cuídate.

**Lady-Of-The-Death:** Holaaaa! Graciaaass :D que bueno que te gusto el cap y… tienes razón las vacaciones aburren… no puedo creer que diga esto pero… extraño el cole T-T jaja y tranquila que casi todos odian limpiar. Bueno… chaoo cuídate**.**

**Mudzy Yagami:** Waoo no sabes lo feliz que me hace que hallas elegido mi fic :3 y gracias por las dos cosas xD y Sí Boomer tiene mucha suerte, pero ya verás. Byee

**lizbeth-zita****:** Gracias! Que bueeno quu te gustoo y… espero que te guste también este cap y el próximo que subiré jeje me alegra que hayas empezado a leerlo :3 nos vemos, cuídate.

**Me despido nos vemos en el siguiente cap (Celos) ahora si es el que viene y discúlpenme por eso jeje**

**Reviews? Porfa c:**


	10. ¡Celos!

**Holaaa! Como están? Bueno… Taraaaaam! Aquí está el capítulo más esperado! **

**Espero que en verdad les guste :3 a mi si me gusto, Ya! Dejare de ser orgullosa por un momento… Ups! Jeje espero sus reviews ;)**

**Sin más que decir… disfrútenlo.**

**.**

**XxX El peor enfrentamiento XxX**

**.**

**Capitulo 10: ¡Celos!**

.

* * *

.

La última clase de las chicas ya había terminado. Bombón se quedó en la escuela, necesitaba hablar con el director de unos asuntos muy importantes según ella. Burbuja saldría más rápido para llegar a casa, esta vez si haría el pastel. Bellota pasaría por la plaza central, quería ver si su amigo estaba ahí ya que no había ido a la escuela.

La rubia iba muy tranquila, caminando por las calles de aquella ciudad... Sin darse cuenta, pasa por un callejón muy solitario, pero no le presta mucha atención, de repente alguien la jala de un brazo, tapándole la boca y pegándola contra la pared.

-¡Shh! No queremos que alguien nos escuche - Murmuro en un tono malicioso el chico.

Burbuja se sorprendió de quien era... era nada menos que Bryan Smith, el chico que siempre tuvo intenciones de conquistarla y seducirla. La tenía acorralada contra la pared, aprovecho el momento y empezó a besarle el cuello con mucho deseo, sin quitar su mano de la boca de la chica. Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en el rostro de ella, ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Esta vez nadie la salvaría _*Boomer*_ pensó en su mente, pero era obvio que él no aparecería.

Sintió como el chico empezaba a sobarle la pierna, metiendo su mano por debajo de la falda, Burbuja abrió sus ojos y acto seguido lo empujo con mucha fuerza, haciendo que el chico chocara contra la otra pared emitiendo un grito de dolor.

-Yo... L-lo siento - Dijo empezando a llorar, no le gustaba golpear así a la gente, pero era necesario.

La rubia salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible. Bryan se levantó, se sobo la cabeza por el duro golpe que se dio contra la pared y empezó a correr detrás de la chica.

-¡Esta vez no huiras! - Dijo para sí mismo el chico.

¿Por qué Bryan quería aprovecharse de Burbuja? Pues... Siempre decía que "las PPG están muy buenas", aunque nunca podría lograr nada con ellas. Conoció a Burbuja y se dio cuenta de que era la más inocente de las tres, no mataría ni a una mosca, sabía que si se aprovechaba de ella, esta no se opondría, o eso fue lo que él pensó.

Burbuja corría sin dirección alguna, estaba muy asustada, no sabía que pensar, ni a donde ir.

En el parque, se encontraba el rubio de los RRB, sentado en una roca, al parecer estaba lanzando piedras al lago, muy aburrido, pensando en la conversación que tuvo con sus hermanos sobre "eso" era algo extraño, o tal vez era lo más normal que le podía pasar a un adolescente. ¡Por dios! ese tema hasta se lo sabía un niño de 12 años, ¡Ya estaba seguro! Tal vez lo haría, tal vez... ¿Pero lo haría con...?

Boomer, se sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar un lloriqueo y se sorprende al ver quien era, rápidamente se pone de pie y observa que ella va sin dirección alguna.

-¡Burbuja! - Grita el oji-azul llamando la atención de esta.

Ella detiene su paso al escucharlo, voltea y se alegra al verlo, un sonrojo aparece en el rostro de la chica, rápidamente corre hasta donde estaba él y lo abraza, llorando en su hombro. El rubio se sorprende por su reacción, haciendo que se pusiera rojo al tenerla tan cerca y decide corresponderle el abrazo.

-¿Que te sucedió? ¿Por qué lloras? - Pregunto en un tono preocupado el oji-azul.

-¡Me... Me intento violar! - Contesto para seguir con su llanto.

-¿Qué? - Grito el rubio en un tono de incredulidad, - _*¿Quién fue el maldito que quiso hacerle eso a mi chica?*_ - Pensó asegurando que esa dulce niña ¡Era su chica!

-¡Burbuja! ¡No huyas! - Se escuchó el grito de un chico, que iba corriendo, al parecer siguiendo a alguien.

A Boomer se le despertó una ira asesina al ver al idiota de la otra vez ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla? Era suya y de más nadie.

-¿Fue él verdad? - Pregunto el oji-azul a la dulce chica, esta sólo asintió.

Bryan se dio cuenta de que su rubiecita abrazaba a otro chico, pero un miedo se apodero de él al ver que era el mismo chico que la había defendido la otra vez.

-¡Oye tú! - Grito el rubio soltando a su "niña" y dirigiéndose al imbécil que la había tocado.

El oji-avellana retrocedió al ver que el RRB se le acercaba peligrosamente con intención de golpearlo sin piedad, iba a darse la vuelta para huir, pero... Ya era muy tarde, recibió un gran golpe en el rostro haciendo que cayera a una distancia no muy lejos del rubio. Burbuja se sorprendió de la actitud que había tomado el rubio.

-¡No me digas que ibas a huir! Cobarde - Exclamo muy enojado, acercándose al chico otra vez.

-¡Por favor! No me golpees - Gritaba muy asustado el oji-avellana.

Boomer lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, alzándolo hasta la altura de él, valla que quería matarlo, pero... No se mancharía las manos de sangre y menos delante de "su niña" que al parecer estaba asustada.

-¡Escucha idiota!, te advertí que no te le acercaras y lo hiciste - Dijo el rubio adquiriendo un semblante poco común en él - Sólo te volveré a advertir, que esa chica a la que tocaste ¡Es mía! Y la próxima vez que le hagas algo ¡Te matare sin piedad! ¿Entendiste? - Exclamo a la vez que lo lanzaba al suelo sin importarle si le dolía o no.

El rubio tomo de la mano a la chica y salieron corriendo de ahí muy rápido al notar que la gente empezaba a acercarse, dejando a un Bryan muy adolorido en el suelo _*Diablos, ahora nunca podre tirármela*_ pensaba el chico aún muy adolorido. Burbuja daba gracias a dios de que todo eso paso en una parte del parque en la que no había gente. Ambos se detuvieron, al parecer estaban ya muy lejos de donde ocurrió todo.

Burbuja nunca había visto a el rubio tan agresivo, normalmente el agresivo e impulsivo era Butch, pero al parecer el oji-azul estaba empezando a actuar por su propia cuenta ya que siempre seguía a sus hermanos.

-¡Gra-gracias... Por volverme a salvar! - Dijo un poco nerviosa y soltando una tierna sonrisa.

-¡No te preocupes! Y... Yo... Me quería disculpar... Por lo que paso ayer - Exclamo sobándose el cuello, refiriéndose al roce de labios.

-¿Cómo te puedo agradecer? - Pregunto la rubia muy amablemente en un tono nervioso.

-Yo pues... No lo sé.

La rubia rio al ver al chico hablar tan nerviosamente, definitivamente ya era el Boomer de siempre, tierno y amable. Lo observo fijamente a los ojos y poso su mano en la mejilla de él. Boomer se puso aún más nervioso al sentir la suave mano de la chica en su rostro... Ella se acercó lentamente y lo beso tiernamente en los labios, con un gran rubor en su rostro, un beso un poco corto. Se separó de él y lo miro fijamente a esos ojos de un color azul tan profundos.

-¿Esto es... Suficiente agradecimiento? - Pregunto la rubia en un tono burlón pero a la vez nervioso.

Burbuja se sorprendió al sentir los fuertes brazos del rubio rodear su delgada cintura, haciendo pegar su cuerpo con el de él.

-¡No! No es suficiente, ¡Necesito más! - Pidió ya más calmado, un poco nervioso, pero estaba bien.

La beso de nuevo tiernamente, pero necesitaba más, así que mordió el labio inferior de ella haciendo que esta abriera un poco la boca, aprovecho el momento e introdujo su lengua tímidamente, explorando aquella cavidad, sintiendo el delicioso sabor de la chica. Burbuja lo abrazo por el cuello, profundizando más aquel tierno beso. El rubio la abrazó oprimiéndola más a su cuerpo, no la quería soltar por nada del mundo, definitivamente era suya y golpearía a cualquiera que le hiciera daño.

.

-¡Oh no! No, no, no, no ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! - Decía Teck muy preocupado, sorprendido, asustado...

La escena de los azulitos lo tenía mal, se supone que eso nunca debía pasar ¿Qué haría? Si eso llegaba a pasar tenía que tocar el boton de alerta roja, pero... Era Burbuja, tal vez la felicidad de ella no dañaba el plan del emperador, aunque la felicidad no importaba, lo que importaba es que el chico del que hablo, es uno de los RRB. Si no tocaba el boton, traicionaría al emperador, ¡No! No lo haría, solamente era él, los otros RRB no daban problema, presionaría el boton si llegaban a unirse los tres con las chicas, pero solo era uno, no era gran cosa o ¿Sí? definitivamente ¡No! ¡Los dejaría solos...! ¡Sí! eso haría.

-¡Mejor me voy de aquí! - Dijo muy nervioso, poniendo en marcha su navecita invisible.

.

* * *

.

La tarde estaba muy calurosa, el cielo estaba bien despejado... Haciendo que los rayos del sol se sintieran muy fuertes. Los ciudadanos sudaban por aquel endemoniado calor. Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color azul como el cielo, se encontraba recostado en su inseparable patineta que estaba encima de una banca de la plaza central, se mecía tranquilamente sin importarle nada... Estaba totalmente relajado en aquel lugar, con los ojos bien cerrados... Pero de repente siente como una sombra le cubre la cara de algunos rayos de sol, provocando que en su rostro se dibuje una sonrisa, debido a la sombra que recibía.

-¡Oye tarado! Despierta, no soy sombrilla de nadie - Reclamo una morena de brazos cruzados.

El chico se sorprendió al ver a la "niñita" en frente de él ¿Acaso eso era un sueño? ¡A quien le importaba! Estaba viendo a su mejor amiga, ahí esperando que este le dijera algo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto el oji-azul bostezando al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en la banca.

-¿Por qué faltaste a clases hoy? - Pregunto la morena tomando asiento, subiendo sus piernas a la banca y poniéndolas en una posición cruzada.

-¡Tuve problemas de nuevo en casa! - Exclamo el chico cambiando su expresión, de una de flojera a una un poco triste.

-¿Tu padre?... ¿Verdad? - Pregunto la oji-verde esperando un "Sí" como respuesta.

-Pues... Otra vez llego ebrio a la casa, eso me molesto mucho, se lo reclame, pero me amenazo con golpearme - Explicaba el chico en un tono melancólico - Le dije que me iría de la casa, pero veo que no le importó mucho, porque no lo he visto buscándome - Agrego él con algo de despreocupación.

-Solo... esta bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero tienes que saber que él te quiere mucho - Trato de hacer sentir mejor la pelinegra a su amigo.

-¡Sí! Se nota bastante - Exclamo este un poco deprimido.

-¡Oh vamos! Todo estará bien - Dijo la oji-verde posando su mano en el hombro del chico.

Kevin al sentir la mano de la pelinegra en su hombro, se sonrojo un poco, quería mucho a su amiga... Pero no la quería como novia, no sabía por qué, tal vez porque el trato no sería el mismo. Solamente le gustaba como era ella, siempre pensaba que _*chicas como ella, ¡hay pocas!*_

.

-¿Por qué rayos le toca el hombro? - Se preguntaba para así mismo un moreno de ojos verdes, mientras aplastaba una lata, debido al enojo que sentía.

Luego notó como el chico le mostraba una sonrisa a la PPG. Diablos... El oji-verde estaba que ardía de rabia, rápidamente se dio la vuelta con intención de irse pero... Volteó para volver a verlos sentados, prendió en fuego al ver a la pelinegro tocar de nuevo el hombro del tipo, pero esta vez lo sobaba nada más como gesto de apoyo, aunque el oji-verde lo vio de otra forma. Ya no le importaba que fuera, solo se acercó con intención de interrumpirlos.

.

-Y... ¿Iras mañana al torneo de skate? - Pregunto Kevin, para cambiar el tema.

-Pues... ¡Sí! Creo que será divertido. No iba a ir porque tenía un partido de futbol - Dijo la oji-verde en tono despreocupado.

-¡Anda! ¡Ve! Rayan y yo iremos - Rogó el chico en tono divertido.

-Ejem... Ejem - Tocio el moreno al estar detrás de la chica.

Bellota puso una expresión algo confundida al ver a su mejor amigo que tenía una mirada algo asustada por la persona que tenía esta detrás. Volteó y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

-¿Butch? ¿Qué haces por aquí? - Pregunto la morena algo nerviosa.

-Ha pues... Paseaba por aquí y... nah se... Vi a dos chicos apunto de... Besuquearse - Dijo en diferentes tonos y el que más resaltaba era un tono burlón y enojado.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? Él es solo mi amigo... - Grito la chica un poco sonrojada por el comentario del oji-verde. Estaba enojada de que él le hablara de aquella forma.

-¿En serio? Pues... Parece que lo quieres besar y... abrazar - Dijo este un poco sonrojado de la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¿Y si quiero? ¿Cuál es el problema? - Grito esta poniéndose de pie y haciéndole frente a su némesis.

El oji-azul se puso totalmente rojo al escuchar lo que había dicho su amiga, estaba un poco nervioso de la presencia de aquel chico que poseía grandes habilidades. En cambio el moreno abrió sus ojos hasta mas no poder, se sentía rechazado ¿Pero por qué? Nunca se le declaro.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te molesta que haga eso? - Gritaba la chica de brazos cruzados.

Butch solo estaba parado ahí en frente de ella, apretando los puños de la rabia que sentía en ese momento, tenía que aguantar las ganas de matar a aquel chico.

-¡No te entiendo! Primero eres mi enemigo, luego quieres ser mi amigo y ahora ¡Me dices lo que tengo que hacer! - Grito ya muy enojada.

-¡Oye Bellota! - Dijo nerviosamente el oji-azul.

-¿QUÉ? - Voltio enojada, para ver fijamente a su amigo.

-¡Ya me tengo que ir! - Exclamo este un poco sonrojado por la pelea de ambos.

Kevin rodeo a la morena pasando a un lado del RRB, se intimido un poco por aquella mirada, pero adelanto su paso velozmente, definitivamente no quería estar más ahí.

-¡Kevin! ¡Espera! - Grito la morena, con intención de seguirlo. Pero antes de empezar a correr piso una de sus trenzas desamarradas, dejando caer todo su peso en el chico que tenía al frente.

Estaba en una posición recostada encima de él, levanto un poco su rostro y se sorprendió al tenerlo tan cerca, tanta fue su impresión que se puso totalmente roja de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de la posición que tenían ambos. En cambio el pelinegro se sentía extraño al tener a la chica sentada encima de él, él estaba completamente tenso, y de repente el calor invadió su cuerpo totalmente.

-¿Estas...cómoda? - Pregunto en un tono burlón el oji-verde sin ocultar su gran sonrojo, sintiendo la respiración de la oji-verde.

-Yo... Amm... - Tartamudeo la morena y de un salto se separó del chico - Yo... L-lo siento - Dijo en voz baja ocultando su enorme rubor en las mejillas.

-Mmm... ¡Boba! Tienes que aprender a amarrarte bien las trenzas - Dijo en tono calmado mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Y tu aprende a no meterte en las converzaciones! - Regaño la morena al chico, recuperando la compostura.

-¡Y tu aprende a ser un poco más reservada con esas cosas ¿Quieres? - Dijo haciéndole frente un poco enojado.

-¿Qué cosas? - Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste? Estabas ahí a punto de... - Se detuvo, por alguna razón no quería seguir hablando de eso, le hacía hervir la sangre.

-¡Valla Butch! Eres demasiado raro - Dijo la pelinegra un poco enojada y con una expresión de confusión por la actitud que tomaba el RRB.

Se dio la vuelta, definitivamente se iba de allí, necesitaba buscar a su amigo, pero... Al darse la vuelta sintió como le sujetaban el brazo haciendo que detuviera el paso, rápidamente volteó y trato de ver al moreno a sus ojos que eran cubiertos por mechones rebeldes.

-¡No te vayas! - Dijo alzando su cabeza para ver fijamente a la chica.

Bellota se sorprendió un poco por la actitud que estaba tomando el moreno, se comportaba extraño, no conocía esa faceta de él, sintió como este le oprimía un poco más fuerte el brazo, provocando que la oji-verde emitiera un pequeño quejido de dolor. Al parecer estaba nervioso pero ¿Nervioso por qué?

-¡Te quiero hacer una pregunta! - Exclamo este un poco nervioso.

Bellota seguía observándolo aún más confundida que antes.

-¿En serio querías besarlo? - Pregunto este con una voz más firme, pero con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? - Pregunto muy curiosa levantando una ceja.

-¡Respóndeme! - Ordenó el oji-verde - ¡P-por favor! - Agregó en un tono tierno ¡Un momento! ¿Tierno?

-Mmm...¡Él es solo mi amigo! Butch - Afirmo la pelinegra en un tono serio.

-¿Entonces no te gusta? - se apresuró en preguntar este empezando a alegrarse en su mente.

-¡No! Pero aun no entiendo para que quieres saber eso - Dijo esta con una mirada un poco enojada.

-No entiendes que... - Exclamo un poco nervioso jalando el brazo de la oji-verde.

El corazón se le aceleró a Bellota al sentir al moreno acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro, lo tenía otra vez a pocos centímetros.

-¡Que me gustas! - Soltó de una sin muchos rodeos, y antes de que la chica dijera alguna palabra... La besó en los labios.

Bellota abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder al sentir los labios del oji-verde, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmesí. El moreno separo su rostro del de la chica, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. La oji-verde se quedó observando la penetrante mirada del RRB, estaba serio, su rostro mostraba un leve sonrojo, pero... Parecía serio, como si no le importara que ella lo golpeara por lo que acababa de hacer... Eso le gustaba a la pelinegro, la valentía que mostraba aquel chico.

-¡Me gustas y ya lo sabes! Y ¡sí! Me puse celoso al verte con ese tipo - Afirmo el moreno muy sonrojado y con una expresión un poco enojada.

-Butch... Yo... - Bellota dudó en hablar, estaba muy nerviosa, era obvio que a ella también le gustaba... Pero no se sentía segura.

-Seguro piensas... Que soy un estúpido mujeriego - Dijo separándose un poco de la chica - Pero... ¡Agh! no soy bueno hablando ¿Sabes? - Dijo un poco apenado por no tener algo que decir.

Sintió el dedo de la chica en sus labios, dándole a entender que guardara silencio.

-¡Shh! Yo tampoco soy buena hablando - Dijo esta en un tono provocador.

¿Por qué no? Si le gustaba, entonces le seguiría el juego... De todos modos algún dia tendría que dar su primer beso, y no se sentía para nada mal de que fuera con el RRB, al contrario... se sentía muy bien. No le importaba nada en ese momento, se acercó al rostro del moreno, haciendo que a este le diera un escalofrío, cerro sus ojos y rozo sus labios con los de él.

-¡También me gustas! Aunque seas un estúpido mujeriego - Murmuro en tono divertido.

Lo besó nuevamente posando su mano en la nuca del chico. Mientras que este la tomaba de la cintura suavemente. Bellota se sonrojaba al sentir la lengua del moreno juguetear con la suya. El moreno se sentía desesperado por probar más, la boca de ella lo volvía loco, sintió un impulso, bajo su mano lentamente hasta tocar los glúteos de la oji-verde... Pero no siguió al sentir un fuerte golpe en su rostro.

-¡Hey! No te pases - Dijo la chica respirando agitadamente, debido al largo beso que tuvo con el moreno.

_-*Demonios, olvide que también es una chica agresiva*_ - Pensó, mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie.

Bellota empezó a reír al ver cómo le había quedado la cara al chico, Butch estaba serio, pero al ver la hermosa sonrisa de "Su agresiva chica" empezó a reír también. Definitivamente le encantaba como era, pero si quería algo más con ella... Tenía que controlarse un poco.

.

* * *

.

En la segundaria todavía se encontraba la líder de las PPG, iba saliendo de la oficina del director, ella y una de sus compañeras hablaban con el director de los exámenes de lapso. Ya estaban caminando por el patio para salir de la escuela, ambas se dieron cuenta que hacía mucho calor al empezar a sudar sin ni siquiera haber corrido o algo por el estilo, el sol estaba picante por así decirlo.

-¡Oye Bombón! ¿Recuerdas la fiesta en la piscina de mi casa? ¡Es hoy! ¿Iras? – Preguntó la chica de cabello rizado marrón y ojos color café.

-¡Rayos Natasha! Olvide la fiesta por completo… Mmm ¡No sé si pueda ir! – Dijo la oji-rosa llevando sus dedos a la barbilla en señal de que pensaba.

-¡Tienes que ir! Es a las 3:00 – Rogo Natasha en forma graciosa.

-Jajaja ¡Esta bien iré! Pero… tengo que adelantarme para llegar a casa más rápido… ya casi son las 3:00 – Dijo la pelirroja empezando a flotar.

-¡Bien! ¡Espero verte allá! ¡No olvides el traje de baño! – Gritó la chica al notar que ya la pelirroja iba un poco lejos en el aire.

-¡Okey! ¡Nos vemos ahora! – Grito esta también un poco sonrojada por lo del traje de baño.

No es por nada, pero nuestra querida Bombón tiene mucho tiempo que no usa traje de baño, la última vez que uso uno tenía 13 años en ese entonces y pues… la idea de lucir uno con su nuevo cuerpo más desarrollado, le da un poco de pena ya que en esa fiesta van a haber chicos de su edad.

-_*Ojala no vallan casi chicos* _- Pensaba la oji-rosa aún sonrojada mientras aterrizaba hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa, saco su llave y entró - _*¡Burbuja y Bellota no han llegado!*_

-¡Chicas! – Grito la pelirroja pero nadie le respondió al llamado.

Subió las escaleras… ¡Mentira!… floto por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, estaba riendo silenciosamente por algo que se le había ocurrido, algo muy extraño… aprovechar que estaba sola y desnudarse para caminar así por toda la casa. Cosas que se le ocurrían cuando estaba aburrida, recordó que algo parecido pasó en un capítulo de su serie favorita… definitivamente tenía que dejar de ver _Friends, _ las locuras de esos seis personajes la hacían reír a carcajadas. Llego a su habitación, se dirigió directamente al armario para buscar un traje de baño y tuvo suerte al encontrar uno que se había comprado en un viaje, pero que nunca pudo ponerse.

-¡Me lo probare! – dijo para sí misma tomando el traje de baño y dirigiéndose al baño.

Salió del baño ya con su traje puesto, y rápidamente se miró en el espejo que tenía de cuerpo completo, observo con detalle cómo le quedaba aquel traje de baño de dos partes, negro con lunares blancos, un lindo lazo rosa en el medio de la parte de arriba y unos detalles del mismo color. Se ruborizó un poco, pues... Aquel traje le quedaba muy bien, definitivamente ese era el que llevaría, cogió algunas prendas de su armario y se las colocó encima. Se sentó un momento en la cama, bostezo y acto seguido se estiro un poco, se sentía un poco agotada, observo el reloj y este daba las 2:15 pm.

-_*Esta temprano todavía, dormiré unos 5 minutos* _- Pensó al momento en el que se recostaba en su cama y se durmió rápidamente.

_-¡Bombón! ¡Ayúdame! - Se escuchaba el grito de su hermana la morena._

_-Pero... ¿Quién te han hecho esto? - Preguntaba la pelirroja horrorizada al ver a su hermana herida en el estómago._

_No pudo escuchar respuesta alguna de parte de su hermana, ya que se la llevaban a la sala de emergencias._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¡Bellota! - Gritaba Bombón al darse cuenta de que todo se ponía oscuro._

_Alguien la toma del hombro, haciendo que se asustara y volteara de inmediato, se sorprendió al toparse con una mirada roja que la observaba algo ¿Triste? _

_-¡Brick! - Dijo al sentir la mano del chico en su mejilla - ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto en tono preocupado y muy sonrojada._

_El solo la miraba sin dirigirle la palabra se le acerca al rostro y la besa en los labios, luego se separa y le susurra un *¡Siempre estaré contigo* esto hizo que la chica se sorprendiera haciendo que su corazón se acelerara... Pero en un cerrar de ojos el pelirrojo había desaparecido, el ambiente había cambiado... Su ciudad estaba acabada, destruida ¿Que había pasado? Notó a un ser que reía descontroladamente... -¿Y mis hermanas? ¡Brick! - Gritaba desesperada pero... ¡Nada! De repente todo era nada... Se levantó del suelo ¿En qué momento se había caído?_

_-¡Bombón! Todo estará bien, nos ayudarán - Gritaba su hermana la menor mientras corría hacia ella._

_-¡Burbuja! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - Pregunto la oji-rosa ya harta de no saber que pasaba._

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, levantándose muy agitada debido al extraño sueño que había tenido. Se sentó en su cama y abrazo sus piernas, estaba asustada, preocupada, nerviosa ¿Que significaba aquel raro sueño? Todo era muy enredado... Bellota en el hospital, Brick susurrándole que siempre iba a estar con ella y Burbuja diciéndole que las iban a ayudar, pero... ¿Quiénes las van a ayudar? Ya había tenido ese sueño, por fin recordaba que había pasado. Un sonido le interrumpió los pensamientos, resulta que era el reloj con la alarma puesta en las 3:00.

-¡Ha! Ya son las 3:00 ¡La fiesta! - Dijo poniéndose de pie y recogiendo su bolso con las cosas que utilizaría, paño, otras prendas, etc - _*¡Dormí bastante después de todo!*_ - Pensó muy preocupada del sueño que había tenido.

Salió de su casa muy apresurada, dio un salto y voló a toda velocidad para no llegar tarde a la piscina da de su amiga, seguro esa fiesta le haría bien... Se estaba preocupando mucho por un simple sueño, necesitaba olvidarlo por un rato, con el entretenimiento quizás lo olvidaba un rato. Llego hasta la puerta de la casa de su amiga, menos mal que no estaba muy lejos de su casa, pensó un momento en tocar el timbre, hasta que al fin se decidió en tocarlo, parecía que se estaban divirtiendo... Había música, la había escuchado a mitad del camino, la madre de su amiga le abrió la puerta invitándola a pasar amablemente.

-¡Hola Bombón! ¡Qué bueno que viniste! - Dijo su amiga de ojos color café, abrazándola por los hombros.

-¡Claro! Es que con este calor... No provoca estar en casa - Exclamo en tono divertido la oji-rosa.

-¡Sí! Y menos mal, porque invite a unos chicos súper guapos de la escuela - Dijo picándole el ojo con una sonrisa pícara - ¡Y escuche por ahí que estas soltera! - Completó para luego soltar una risa nasal.

-Yo... ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Dijo deteniéndose y poniéndose realmente roja de la vergüenza.

-jajaja ¡Nadie me dijo nada tonta! Pero por tu reacción... Parece que es cierto - Dijo la chica mientras reía por la cara de su amiga.

-¡Ash! No me causa gracia... - Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Vamos! Tenemos que ponernos los trajes de baño - Dijo Natasha mientras la jalaba hasta su habitación.

.

En otra parte se podía notar una estela de color rojo por los cielos, volando sin rumbo alguno.

-¡Idiotas! Eso es lo que son - Dijo para sí mismo el pelirrojo de los RRB.

Al parecer seguía enojado por la pequeña conversación que había tenido con sus hermanos, valla que eran ignorantes.

-Si tan sólo... ¡Arg! Que bah son mis estúpidos hermanos y así son ellos - Exclamo aceptando la realidad.

Empezó a aterrizar llegando a una calle de puras casas y sin darse cuenta estaba frente la casa de las PPG, metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se quedó parado ahí contemplando aquella casa. Sonrió de medio lado al recordar las batallas que tenían él y sus hermanos con sus contrapartes...Valla que eran muy memorables, para ser sinceros esas chicas siempre le daban una buena batalla, cada vez que estaban a punto de ganar... Ellas descubrían un punto débil. Y no hace mucho llego a una tregua con su némesis, algo que hacia feliz al pelirrojo, porque sin darse cuenta estaba empezando a enamorarse de la dulce chica de ojos rosados, para haber sido enemigos durante tanto tiempo, por fin se daba cuenta de que no era mucha la diferencia, solo que ella es buena y el... Bueno pues... El seguía siendo malo. Dejo de pensar un momento y se concentró en escuchar una música que no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Sintió curiosidad de saber de dónde provenía aquel ruido, fue por eso que dio un salto para elevarse y salir volando de allí.

.

-¡Oye! ¡No sé si quiera salir así! - Dijo la oji-rosa un poco avergonzada tapando su traje con un paño.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Te vez muy bien! - Dijo en un tono de sorpresa la chica de ojos color café.-¡Ha-hay muchos chicos allá afuera! - Tartamudeo un poco la oji-rosa, para ponerse de nuevo roja.

-¡Allá afuera están unos chicos sexys Bombón! ¡No entiendo por qué te avergüenzas! ¡Pareces modelo! - Exclamaba la chica tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga.

-¡Bueno saldré! – Exclamo como si no tuviera otra opción.

.

El chico de la gorra roja había llegado a la fuente de aquel ruido... Resultaba que era una fiesta, una fiesta de adolescentes para ser más específicos. En el patio trasero, era la fiesta, había un montón de adolescentes en traje de baños ya que el patio tenía una enorme piscina. Brick observa con atención todo el lugar, había chicos besuqueándose, chicos comiendo, chicos bailando. Al parecer se divertían. El pelirrojo decide irse... Después de todo no había nada que le interesara en aquella fiesta, empezó a flotar, da un último vistazo, y su cara se sorprende al ver algo que en verdad le roba la atención, vuelve a aterrizar escondiéndose detrás de un árbol de aquel jardín, hecha otro vistazo y ve a una hermosa pelirroja que camina con un paño que le cubría su cuerpo.

-¿Bombón? - Susurro para sí mismo.

El rostro de Brick se puso totalmente rojo al ver a la líder de las PPG quitándose el paño dejando ver aquel hermoso cuerpo que era cubierto por aquel traje de baño que no le dejaba ver más de la cuenta.

-Demonios... ¡Pero qué mujer tan hermosa! - Dijo al momento que aparta su mirada de la chica, recostándose en el árbol, cierra sus ojos e intenta calmar su ritmo cardiaco. Esa chica sí que lo aceleraba.

-¡Hola pelirroja! Mmm... ¡Ese traje te queda muy bien! - Dijo un chico mientras se relamía los labios.

Brick abrió sus ojos de un golpe, definitivamente había escuchado eso.

-Gra-gracias - Exclamo la oji-rosa muy avergonzada.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? - Pregunto de nuevo el mismo chico con una mirada llena de deseo.

-Yo... Emm...

El pelirrojo estaba ardiendo del enojo que sentía en ese momento... Quería brincarle encima al idiota ese y romperle la cara... _*¿Quién se cree ese imbécil?*_ Pensó con una expresión llena de ganas de matarlo por hablarle así a su "rosadita".

-Oye nena ¿Acaso estas con alguien? - Pregunto el chico para acercarse peligrosamente.

-¡Sí! ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no te vas a otra parte? - Dijo en tono calmado el oji-rojo que se acercaba lentamente por detrás de la chica.

Bombón se voltio para ver quién era su supuesto acompañante... Pero su expresión cambio de enojo a una muy sonrojada al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡¿Brick? - Susurro para sí misma la oji-rosa.

-¡Oye hermano! Descuida... No sabía que...

-¡A nadie le importa lo que sabías! ¡Solo lárgate! - Interrumpió colocándose al lado de la chica con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

El chico se fue de ahí, intimidándose un poco por esa mirada llena de odio, que le había lanzado el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Pregunto la oji-rosa mostrando una expresión llena de curiosidad.

Brick la volteó a ver a los ojos con su típica mirada seria que adquiría cuando se lo proponía.

-¿Es así como me saludas? – Preguntó en tono divertido el RRB.

-¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto contantemente cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Nada! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Dijo el oji-rojo levantando los hombros en señal de desinterés.

-¡Dijiste que estabas conmigo! – Exclamo la chica recordándole lo que había hecho.

-Yo…amm… yo… - Dijo poniéndose muy nervioso, pero por suerte una chica los interrumpió.

-Hey ¿Quién es tu amigo? – Preguntó la chica de ojos cafés.

-¡Natasha! El… es… haa… hee… - Exclamo muy nerviosa moviendo sus manos en gesto de negación.

-¿Es tu novio? – Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa pícara.

Bombón se puso roja de nuevo ¿Por qué le preguntaban eso? ¿Que tenían para que todo el mundo los viera de esa manera? De repente sintió un brazo muy fuerte que la abrazaba por el hombro haciendo que se juntara más al cuerpo del chico.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué comes que adivinas? – Preguntó Brick fingiendo un tono de sorpresa, mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja.

-¿En serio? ¡Valla eso sí que es genial Bombón! ¡Bueno los dejo! Voy a buscar unas cosas – Exclamó entre saltitos la chica de ojos color cafés.

La oji-rosas todavía seguía sorprendida de lo que había dicho el pelirrojo, se dio cuenta de que este todavía la abrazaba, rápidamente se separó de él. Brick sólo la observo algo serio por la actitud que había tomado.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ¿Estás loco? – Mascullo enojada la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta? – Exclamo el oji-rojos con una sonrisa de medio lado y alzando una ceja.

Bombón se sonrojó… realmente no sabía sí molestarse o simplemente olvidar el tema.

-¡Sí! ¡Me molesta! – Mintió Bombón, para luego darle la espalda y caminar sin dirección alguna.

Cuando se dio la vuelta había cometido un terrible error, al parecer se había olvidado que estaba en traje de baño. El chico aprovecho y la vio detenidamente de pies a cabezas.

-¡Hola lindo! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó una chica muy atractiva, tratando de coquetearle al pelirrojo.

La líder de las PPG volteó de reojo a ver al pelirrojo, frunció el ceño al ver a la chica esa tratando de coquetearle, el chico le dirigió una mirada burlona a Bombón al verla molesta porque la chica esa le estaba coqueteando.

-_*Valla rosadita, parece que estas molesta* _- Pensó mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-_*¿Conque a eso quieres jugar he?* _- Pensó la chica aún con el ceño fruncido.

Bombón se dirigió a un grupo de chicos y empezó a hablar con ellos ganándose todas las miradas de ellos, no lo hacía por mujerzuela, sólo quería ver como se ponía el pelirrojo. Ella rió ya que el chico estaba que votaba humo por los oídos, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como este se quitaba la camisa dejando al descubierto su tórax, y sus fuertes brazos, con su piel perfectamente bronceada. Al instante el chico atrajo la atención de un montón de chicas y entre ellas estaba nuestra querida Bombón ardiendo de rabia al ver a las mujerzuelas esas tratando de tocarle sus bien delineados músculos. No aguantó y se dirigió hasta el grupo de mujerzuelas, las empujo y halo el brazo del chico, que estaba ocupado mostrando sus bíceps.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó el oji-rojos fingiendo un tono sorprendido de la reacción de la chica.

La pelirroja lo dirigió hasta un lugar donde no había muchas personas, lo soltó y rápidamente le empezó a hablar en un tono enojado.

-¡Eso es lo que te pregunto yo a ti! ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¡Vine a comprobar algo!

-¿Comprobar qué? – Mascullo la pelirroja.

El chico la pego contra la pared acorralándola poniendo cada brazo a cada lado, acerco su rostro peligrosamente al de ella sintiendo su respiración, ¡Por fin la tenía cerca de él! La chica estaba muy nerviosa… no sabía que hacer al tenerlo tan cerca, pero de algo estaba segura y es que aquel contacto le gustaba.

-¡Comprobar que te gusto! – Dijo con una voz ronca y provocadora, y con suavidad besó la mejilla de la chica.

Bombón colocó sus manos en el pecho de él, este solo se alejó solo un poco para poder verla directamente a los ojos, notó el sonrojo de ella y el hermoso brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Bombón… me tienes loco! Te quiero sólo para mí – Susurro para acto seguido besarla con delicadeza en los labios.

-Brick…mmm… ¡Espera! - Dijo la chica escapándose de aquel beso.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el oji-rojos, todavía con el sabor de ella en su boca.

-Es que... ¡No me siento segura con todo esto! – Dijo mientras miraba hacia un lado con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Eso? Preciosa… ¡No te preocupes por eso! ¡Sé que a veces puedo ser muy idiota pero… hablo en serio cuando digo que me gustas! – Exclamó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

La chica lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de él, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con aquella mirada roja como la sangre, acerco su rostro sintiendo su respiración y para su sorpresa el chico la beso primero, este bajo lentamente su mano sobando la espalda, se encontró con la tira que sujetaba la parte de arriba del traje de baño, pero decidió no hacerlo… después de todo iba a parecer un desesperado. Lentamente introdujo su lengua explorando la dulce cavidad de la oji-rosas, oprimió con suavidad su cuerpo con el de ella pegándola más a la pared, separo su rostro para luego empezar a besar su cuello, recibiendo como regalo unos suspiros de parte de la chica, ¡Tenía que parar! Porque ya se estaba excitado y no quería hacerlo ahí ¡Tal vez sí, si estaba desesperado! ¡Pero era mejor controlarse! Ambos dejaron de besarse al escuchar a unos chicos pasar por allí, cuando se volvieron a ir, los pelirrojos se observaron a los ojos, estaban agitados debido al largo beso que habían tenido.

-Brick… ¡Te quiero! – Susurro Bombón mientras lo volvía a abrazar, sintiendo la cálida piel de su ahora novio.

-¡Yo también te quiero preciosa! – Dijo este correspondiéndole el abrazo, tenía una expresión un poco triste ya que él quería escuchar algo así como un "Te amo" pero…eso sería muy apresurado.

Por fin Bombón se da cuenta de sus sentimientos y no sólo ella ¡Todos quedaron claros con eso, ya estaban seguros de lo que en verdad sentían!… Solo esperemos que todo les salga bien.

.

* * *

.

**Que les pareció?**

**Bueno ahora es que la cosa se va a empezar a poner buena…! **

**Acepto sugerencias… no tengan pena de dar opiniones ;) **

**Este cap es el más largo que escrito xd **

**Horita no tengo ganas de contestar reviews pero … les agradezco en serio que lean mi historia :´) los quiero!**

**Sin mas que decir me despido… cuídense c:**

**Reviews?:3**


	11. ¡El peligro se acerca!

**Holaa! Hello! (los únicos idiomas en los que se saludar xD) Aquí les traigo el capítulo 11! Que emoción ya voy por el 11 T-T**

**Bueno ejem…ejem la historia empieza a quedar un poco pervertida pero bueno ¿Qué se puede hacer? :/ Responderé reviews siiiii!**

**dickory5: **Jajaja lo hice ._. pero no derramo miel T-T es injusto yo quería comer miel -.-" xD espero que te guste este cap.

**Lia-sennenko: **Bah ese ni porque lo amarren se controla… xD que bueno que te haya gustado espero que te guste este también ;) nos vemos

**Mudzy Yagami: **Si verdad? Jaja pobre pero ya verás lo que pasara xD y por lo de Burbuja si jeje solo quise añadir un toque dramático e.e Espero que te guste este cap. Byee

**blossXbrick: **oh dios si te rompiste el labio no me vallas a echar la culpa xD porque no tengo curitas horita jeje y respecto al cap si quedo pervertido e.e ojala y te guste este también. Bye c:

**lizbeth-zita: **Que bueno que te gustó n.n y si jaja bueno les toca aguantarse que más se va a hacer?... y waaoo gracias por recordármelo xD casi se me olvidaba, Eres la salvadora de mis dientes jaja. Bye :D

**Lady-Of-The-Death: **Pues… aquí está el siguiente *aplausos* espero que este cap también te guste… mira que me quedo largo e.e

**Lovetierna: **Disculpa si te hice daño con el nombre es que ese nombre es mi favorito jeje porque empieza por K :D raro no? Y si es verdad eso de cuando estas celoso xD todo se revela… Espero que te guste este cap. Nos vemos ;)

**R-P-Ale: **Aquí te dejo la conti… y menos mal que te gusto el cap de celos jeje ahora espero que te guste este c:

**InhalaMisIdeas: **jaja ya hasta se me había olvidado lo del sueño xD menos mal y me lo recordaste e.e bueno… al fin listo el cap, espero que lo disfrutes niñita!

**Quiero agradecer a todos por leer mi historia a los que comentan y a los que no también :D (Aunque deberían Ò.Ó) no mentiiraa jeje n_nU**

**Sin más que decir… disfrútenlo.**

**.**

**XxX El peor enfrentamiento XxX**

**.**

**Capitulo 11: ¡El peligro se acerca!**

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado horas desde que vio tres escenas que lo dejaron angustiado, nervioso, triste… El plan del emperador se estaba arruinando y solo él lo sabía, no tenía fuerzas para presionar aquel botón, eso sería adelantar la muerte de sus nuevas amigas ¡Sí! Sus nuevas amigas, porque sin querer se había encariñado con ellas. La falta de una verdadera familia lo tenía muy triste y al conocerlas se sentía muy feliz después de tanto tiempo. Nunca conoció a sus padres ya que pues… las cosas en su planeta eran diferentes a todas las costumbres de la tierra ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

En su planeta, al momento en el que un nuevo ser nace, rápidamente lo separan de sus padres para empezar con una serie de pruebas psicológica, ya que a diferencia de los humanos… ellos nacían ya inteligentes. El que no tuviera inteligencia al nacer… ¡Lo mataban! ¡Sí! Pues… esos seres eran muy despiadados, por suerte Teck y su hermano eran inteligentes aparte de que eran gemelos, todos en aquel lugar estaban fascinados por el impresionante parecido de ambos, lo único diferente en ellos era el color de su pelaje. Ambos crecieron con el paso del tiempo, habían pasado por muchas cosas. Empezaron su trabajo en el castillo… Deck como mano derecha del emperador y Teck como guardia del castillo. Pero un día el emperador, de la nada quiso probar las habilidades de Teck como guardia, fue por eso que lo envió a una misión a la tierra, una larga misión… pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto al pequeño ser, la tierra era cien veces mejor que su planeta.

Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, resulta que era una video llamada de su hermano. Con algo de flojera contestó la dichosa llamada.

-_¡Hermano! ¿Cómo vas? _– Pregunto su querido gemelo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Bien! Y… ¿Por qué tan contento? – Pregunto este algo curioso, su hermano en raras ocasiones sonreía de esa manera.

-_Tonto ¡Ya el androide está listo! ¡Pronto regresaras!_ – Respondió este aún más contento.

-Mmm…

_-¿Qué te sucede? ¿No te alegra?_ – Pregunto cambiando su expresión.

-¿El androide? ¿Está listo? – Preguntó muy alarmado.

_-¿Acaso no me estas escuchando?_ – Pregunto Deck arqueando una ceja.

-¡Rápido! ¡Dime que tan poderoso es!

-_Mmm… ¡Te comportas muy extraño hermano! _– Decía Deck empezando a preocuparse.

-¡Dime todo lo que sabes del androide! – Pidió un poco más enojado.

Deck se sorprendió de la actitud que estaba tomando su gemelo, que es por eso que decidió obedecerle, después de todo Teck era el mayor y solo por eso le obedecía en cualquier cosa. Esa era una ley muy importante en aquel planeta "Siempre obedece a los mayores" a diferencia del planeta tierra, allí si la cumplían. **(Aquí la cumplen… algunos xD)**

_-El androide posee las mismas fuerzas que las chicas… ¡Cada uno de sus poderes los tiene!… las acabara a una por una más rápido de lo que tú crees y no dará problemas… ya que solo está programado para destruirlas_ – Respondió este sin mucha preocupación.

En cambio el mayor sentía dolor en ese momento ¿Cómo su hermano podía hablar de esa forma? Ya empezaba a volverse un ser sin corazón.

-¿No te importa? – Pregunto Teck con un nudo en su garganta.

_-¿Por qué habría de importarme? ¡Hermano yo…_ - No siguió ya que el mayor colgó la llamada.

Teck llevo una mano a su frente… estaba muy estresado, no quería que las chicas murieran ¡No ahora! ¡No de esa manera!

-¡Un momento! – Se dijo abriendo sus ojos a más no poder – ¡¿Programado solo para destruirlas? – Repitió lo dicho por su hermano.

Rápidamente empezó a llamar nuevamente a su hermano, necesitaba aclarar eso de una vez.

-_¡Hola! _– Contesto el menor un poco enojado.

-¿Dices que el androide está programado solo para destruirlas a ellas? – Pregunto Teck exigiendo una respuesta.

_-¡Sí! Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso contigo? _

-No lo entenderías hermano… después de todo ¡No tienes corazón! – Dijo con el ceño fruncido para luego colgar.

Deck se sorprendió de aquellas palabras ¿A qué se refería con eso de que no tenía corazón?

Por otra parte, el mayor estaba planeando algo, ¡Ya estaba seguro de que no diría nada sobre la unión de las PPG y los RRB! Su plan consistía en dejar que enviaran el androide, si alguna de las chicas se llegara a topar con el androide, los RRB podrían destruirlo ya que solo está programado para destruirlas a ellas… entonces dejaría que todo siguiera tal y como iba, no se entrometería más.

-¡Sólo espero que todo salga bien! – Se dijo para sí mismo mientras cerraba sus ojos para relajarse un rato, valla que lo necesitaba.

.

* * *

.

Había pasado una tarde muy extraña para dos pelirrojos que se encontraban caminando por la calle en la que se encontraba la casa de las PPG o es mejor decir… la casa del Profesor. Utonium. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente, había un silencio entre ambos… Un silencio que el chico decidió romper.

-¡Oye! ¿Tus hermanas están en casa? – Preguntó este, desconcertando a la oji-rosas, que se encontraba muy concentrada viendo el suelo.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? - Pregunto está alzando una ceja.

-¡Solo preguntaba!

-Mmm… Pues ¡No lo sé! ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? – Pregunto de nuevo en tono burlón.

_-*Me encantaría estar contigo toda la noche*_ - Pensó el oji-rojo, para luego ver a su dulce niña -¡¿Quieres dejar de ser tan curiosa? – Exclamo el pelirrojo en un tono divertido.

-¡No puedo! Es un hábito que tengo – Contesto la chica mostrando una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambos llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa. Bombón observó las ventanas y se dio cuenta de que ninguna de sus hermanas había llegado ¿Cómo lo supo? Pues ninguna de las luces de la casa estaban encendidas, aunque puede que Bellota hubiera llegado pero directo a su habitación a dormir. Bombón saco su llave, la introdujo en la cerradura y lo comprobó, definitivamente no había nadie en casa, volteó a ver al oji-rojo, mostrando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Eres tan hermosa cuando te sonrojas! – Exclamo este acariciándole la mejilla a la chica.

-¡Brick! ¡No lo entiendo! – Susurro la chica aún más sonrojada.

Brick sólo puso una expresión algo confundida.

-¡Es que…! ¡Siempre me has odiado! ¿Ahora dices que me quieres? – Dijo la oji-rosa en un tono más calmado.

El chico sólo rió de medio lado, era normal que ella le hiciera esa pregunta, después de todo tenía razón. Él la odiaba por ser una súper tonta que le iba a la justicia… Pero luego dejo eso de un lado ya que se había dado cuenta de que esa súper tonta, era ya casi toda una mujer, hermosa, inteligente, fuerte… y muchas cosas más. Definitivamente lo había enamorado ¡Sí! El gran Brick Him se había dejado cautivar por una súper tonta, aunque existía un pequeño problema… Si estaba con ella, tenía que pasarse al lado bueno.

-¡Invítame a pasar y te lo diré todo! – Dijo al momento en el que se le acercaba a su rostro sintiendo su respiración.

-¡B-bien pero debes prometerme que te comportaras! – Pidió algo nerviosa por la mirada tan penetrante que este le lanzaba.

-¡Mmm… no te prometo nada!

Bombón solo frunció el ceño y ambos entraron a la casa, la chica dejo sus llaves en la mesa y el chico miraba detalladamente aquella humilde casa.

-¡Toma asiento! – Dijo la chica mientras estiraba su brazo señalando el sofá.

Brick le sonrió maliciosamente, camino hasta el sofá, se sentó, vio de reojo a la pelirroja que se sentaba a su lado… volvió a sonreír de medio lado, aprovecho que la tenía a su lado y se recostó apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la chica. Esta solo se sonrojo al verlo recostado tan cómodamente en sus piernas.

-¡B-Brick! ¿Q-que haces? – Preguntó tartamudeando.

-¡Trato de ponerme cómodo! ¿Te molesta? – Exclamo en tono burlón.

-Yo… pues… n…

-¡Bombón no te pongas nerviosa! – Dijo mientras le volvía a acariciar la mejilla delicadamente - ¡Nena! No te comeré – Afirmo el chico mostrando una sonrisa - _*Al menos no todavía* -_ Pensó con su mente pervertida.

-Bueno… ¿Me contestaras la pregunta que te hice afuera? – Exclamo la chica ya con una voz más firme.

-Mmm ¿Quieres saber por qué me tienes loco? - Pregunto este en tono burlón y mostrando una sonrisa pícara, a lo que la pelirroja solo asintió tímidamente - ¡Preciosa! Ya no soy un niño ¿Sabes? Al crecer empiezas a tener cambios, yo cambié y pues… - Paró un momento sonrojándose al sentir la mano de ella quitar su gorra y empezando a acariciar su despeinada cabellera.

Bombón lo observó y no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse al ver al chico cerrar sus ojos lentamente. Tenía una apariencia sexy por así decirlo… ya que sus mechones rebeldes eran apartados hacia atrás dejando ver muy bien aquel rostro, este abrió sus ojos dejando ver aquellos penetrantes orbes rojos y decidió continuar hablando.

-Pues… Al verte de nuevo, me di cuenta de que tú también habías cambiado… Te volviste mucho más hermosa y bueno… me enamoraste a primera vista – Exclamó este con sus ojos entre-cerrados.

-¡Tú también me enamoraste! ¡Nunca pensé que mi novio sería el líder de los Rowdy Ruff Boys! - Dijo la oji-rosa en tono divertido, sin parar de acariciar la cabellera del chico.

-Bombón… ¡Te amo! – Dijo para luego quedarse dormido, debido a lo relajado que se sentía en ese momento.

La chica se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, paró de acariciarlo, para luego mostrar una linda sonrisa. Estaba feliz, se sentía feliz… nunca un chico le había dicho algo así. Lo observo, estaba dormido, aprovecho y se le acercó para susurrarle un _*_Yo también te amo_*_ y acto seguido lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Posó sus labios en los de él, no quería dejar de sentir esos labios que le encantaban, la oji-rosa se sorprendió al momento en el que este empezó a corresponderle aquel beso, volviéndolo más profundo. El chico se levantó de sus piernas se puso frente a ella y nuevamente empezó a besarla, Bombón posó su mano en el cabello de él, enredando sus dedos en aquella despeinada cabellera, la oji-rosa sentía las suaves caricias de él en su espalda y cintura. El pelirrojo pasó de besar los labios de ella a besar su cuello y más de una vez escucho ligeros suspiros que emitía la chica, mordió con cuidado el blanco cuello de su chica, ganándose un gemido de esta.

-¡Brick! haa... ¡Para! – Exclamó entre suspiros pero fue en vano, ya que el chico seguía besando su cuello.

Esta vez si no paraba podían llegar a "Eso" La pelirroja reaccionó al sentir los dedos de Brick intentando desabrochar su sostén, y la mano de este sobándole la pierna intentando burlar aquella falda, rápidamente le dio un leve empujón desconcertando al oji-rojo de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué sucede? – Fue lo único que pudo preguntar después de ser interrumpido.

-¡Te dije que te comportaras tonto! – Contesto fingiendo un tono enojado, pero se sonrojo al ver al chico serio y respirando agitadamente.

-¡Sí claro! Sabes que en parte fue tu culpa – Se excusó el oji-rojo en tono divertido.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo quieres que me comporte, si me provocas de esa manera? – Exclamo de brazos cruzados con una mirada pícara.

Bombón se sonrojo a mas no poder… pues era cierto ella lo estaba provocando, aunque la pelirroja no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del chico, pero no era boba…sabía que él buscaba algo más que sólo besos y palabras. _*¿Será que él quiere hacer…* _Pensó ella, pero fue interrumpida por un brazo que hizo que se acercara más al cuerpo del chico, haciendo que se acomodara en su pecho, sintiendo la calidez de su novio.

-¡Oye! ¿No te preocupa lo que piensen tus hermanas de esto? – Pregunto en tono despreocupado.

-¡Sólo un poco… Después de todo mi hermana esta igual que yo! - Dijo entre susurros, ya que la comodidad en la que estaba ayudaba a que sus ganas de dormir aumentaran.

-¿Tú hermana? – Repitió algo curioso _*¿Será posible que uno de mis hermanos también este saliendo a escondidas con alguna de las PPG?*_ - Pensó después de todo… imaginó que a eso se refería ella.

.

* * *

.

-¡En serio muchas gracias por todo! – Agradecía muy tiernamente una rubia de dos coletas.

-¡Burbuja ya te dije que no me lo tienes que agradecer más! – Replicó el rubio tomando de la mano a su chica.

-Es que…

-¡Ssh! – Emitió el chico el chico llevando su mano a la mejilla de la oji-azul.

Ambos después de tanto caminar llegaron hasta el frente de la casa de ella, volvieron a callar y se acercaron un poco más a la entrada.

-¡No hagas ruido! Al parecer ya llegaron mis hermanas – Murmuro la rubia al observar las luces prendidas dentro de la casa.

-¡Burbuja! – Susurro el chico tomando de nuevo la mano de ella.

-¿Dime? – Dijo casi en murmuro empezando a sonrojarse al sentir al chico acercarse lentamente a ella.

-¿Somos novios verdad? – Preguntó este, mostrando una expresión un poco seria pero sin poder ocultar un leve sonrojo.

-¡Pues… sí! – Contesto la rubia muy emocionada, pero sin subir mucho la voz.

-¡Bien! Solo quería que lo tuvieras claro – Exclamo dulcemente, aún más sonrojado, para darle tímidamente un suave beso en los labios.

-¡Te amo Boomer! – Dijo la chica al momento en el que se separó de aquel beso.

-jeje Ya me lo habías dicho – Recordó el rubio sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¡Lo sé! Solo quería que lo tuvieras claro – Exclamo en tono burlón para devolverle aquel dulce beso.

El rubio solo soltó una risa nasal... Y decidió contestarle a la chica.

-¡También te amo Burbuja! - Exclamo muy sonrojado, abrazándola con más cariño, haciendo que esta se recostara en su pecho.

-¿Si tus hermanos se enteran de lo nuestro? ¿Qué crees que hagan? - Pregunto la chica en un tono muy preocupado.

-Yo... ¡No lo sé! - Contestó el rubio cerrando sus ojos y abrazándola mas fuerte - ¡Pero si me piden alejarme de ti... ¡Pues los dejo! - Afirmo este muy seguro de sus palabras.

Burbuja sólo rió y luego se separó de él para dirigirle la palabra nuevamente.

-¡Nos vemos mañana! ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine? - Pregunto la rubia riendo silenciosamente.

-Mmm... ¡Me parece buena idea! - Contesto el chico al principio dudando, pero luego acepto con una linda sonrisa.

-¡Bien!

-Burbuja ¿Le contaras a tus hermanas sobre esto? - Pregunto el oji-azul refiriéndose a su noviazgo.

-Tranquilo... Mi hermana mayor sabe que me gustas, pero le contare que ahora eres mi novio - Exclamo en voz baja y en un tono muy alegre.

-Bueno... Pero que no lo haga público, ya que buscare una forma en como decirle a mis hermanos - Explico Boomer poniendo una expresión un poco preocupada.

-Sé que ellos te entenderán - Apoyó la rubia posando su mano en la mejilla de él haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-*_Espero que sea así_* - Pensó el chico.

.

* * *

.

**Brick P.O.V**

Me encontraba ahí en la casa de mi hermosa contraparte, sentado en el sofá con ella recostada en mi pecho durmiendo profundamente, la miré y no pude evitar sonrojarme... Se veía tan bella cuando dormía, seguí acariciando su espalda enredando mis dedos con su largo cabello... Pero deje de hacer lo que hacía al escuchar con mi súper oído un ruido del otro lado de la puerta. *_Al parecer alguien se acerca*_ Pensé para con mucho cuidado mover a Bombón sin despertarla, la moví y por suerte no despertó. Seguí escuchando los ruidos al otro lado de la puerta, puse más atención y escuche una risita, apenas lo escuché... Supe quién era _*¡Burbuja!*_ Pensé preguntándome con quien estaba, pero bueno... Eso era algo que no me importaba. Aproveche de que la menor de las PPG tardaba en entrar, y me acerque a mi dulce novia para darle un beso en la frente y contemplarla un poco ¡Sí! Un poco, pues... Al parecer la chica del otro lado de la puerta se oía que entraría... Me aleje de la pelirroja y me dirigí hacia la cocina para salir por la puerta de atrás, pero antes de eso... Pude visualizar bien a una estela azul oscura que partía desde la entrada.

-¿Boomer? - susurre algo confundido ¿Que hacia ese idiota con la menor de las PPG? Me preguntaba mentalmente.

Escuche la puerta como empezaba a abrirse y rápidamente salí por la puerta de atrás... Que para mi suerte estaba abierto.

.

**Normal P.O.V**

Burbuja entro a su casa después de haberse despedido del rubio, una vez adentro, se dio cuenta de que su querida hermana mayor se encontraba profundamente dormida en el sofá, se acercó a ella con intención de despertarla.

-Bombón...

La pelirroja abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar la suave voz de su hermanita, pero abrió sus ojos casi como platos.

-¡Brick! - Grito la oji-rosa sobresaltada al despertar, miro a su alrededor y no encontró rastro del pelirrojo. Luego miro a su hermana que se encontraba sorprendida, y para no levantar sospechas le sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Brick? ¿Soñabas con él? - Preguntó la rubia inocentemente.

-jaja es que... ¡Sí! Ese idiota... Estaba peleando con él... Y pues... Haa... - Explicaba estas muy sonrojada tratando de calmarse.

-Jum... - Emitio la oji-azul empezando a dudar de aquel sueño.

-Burbuja... Solo olvídalo - Exclamo la pelirroja después de un suspiro.

-Bombón siempre nos das consejos a mí y a Bellota... ¿Por qué no me cuentas que sucede? Y así yo puedo ayudarte - Preguntó para luego sentarse a su lado y dedicarle una linda sonrisa por lo último dicho.

Bombón medito aquellas palabras con mucho cuidado ¿Por qué no? Era su dulce hermanita, que la deseaba ayudar. Además ella en cierta parte estaba igual. Necesitaba contarle eso a alguien de su familia... Todavía no le diría al Profesor y mucho menos a su hermana *¿Quién sabe qué pensarían ellos de eso?* pensó alzando las cejas.

-Bombón ¿Me dirás? - Interrumpió la rubia a su hermana que se encontraba muy concentrada pensando.

-Yo... ¡Burbuja!... Yo… Tengo un novio- Soltó la pelirroja de una sin muchos rodeos.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién podrá ser? - Preguntó la oji-azul en un tono muy alegre.

Pero no continuó ya que por la puerta entro una morena que al parecer estaba enojada.

-¡Bellota! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres así? – Gritó la pelirroja algo desconcertada, ya que su hermana la había interrumpido cuando estaba a punto de hablar.

-¡Lo siento… es que no estoy de buen humor! – Se excusó la pelinegra con una expresión algo cansada.

-¡Nunca estas de buen humor! – Agrego la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Si verdad? – Dijo riendo la morena – Es decir… ¡Que te importa! – Corrigió su voz haciendo que pareciera que estuviera enojada y acto seguido se dirigió a su habitación.

-¿Y a esta que mosca le picó? – Pregunto la oji-rosa arqueando una ceja.

-*_Diablos… debo fingir que estoy enojada… Si no lo hago, empezaran a sospechar_* - Pensaba mientras subía las escaleras… Se detuvo y suspiró para luego reír silenciosamente.

La morena estaba muy feliz y sentía que esa felicidad nadie se la podía quitar en ese momento, siguió hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta, entro y cerro para luego apoyarse en ella de espalda, suspiró y se sorprendió al escuchar una voz.

-¡Hola muñeca! ¿Por quién suspiras? – Murmuro cierto muchacho que se encontraba recostado con los brazos sosteniendo su nuca muy cómodo en la cama de la oji-verde.

.

-¡Dime quien es! – Repitió la rubia muy emocionada.

-¡Bien!... Él es…

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Se escuchó un grito que provenía de arriba.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó la rubia un poco asustada.

Luego se escuchó un ruido como si se estuviera cayendo algo.

-¡Vamos! - Ordenó la oji-rosa para subir rápidamente seguida de su hermanita que al parecer estaba asustada.

.

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué rayos gritaste así? – Se quejó el muchacho mientras se sobaba la espalda, ya que el grito de la chica hizo que se cayera de la cama.

Bellota escucho como sus hermanas se acercaban, y rápidamente se acercó al chico y le tapó la boca, él solo se sorprendió de la reacción que estaba tomando la morena… Pero luego se dio cuenta de por qué lo hacía.

-¡Bellota! ¿Estás bien? – Se escuchó la voz de su hermana mayor al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡S-si! ¡Solo era… una araña! – Gritó dudando, mientras todavía tapaba la boca del chico.

Este solo la observó alzando una ceja, haciendo que ella se encogiera de hombros dando a entender que fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir.

-¿Estas segura? – Preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja.

-¡Si ya te dije que sólo era una araña! – Repitió la pelinegra fingiendo un tono despreocupado.

Ambos escucharon como las chicas bajaban hasta la sala y la morena no se quiso imaginar las caras que llevaban… seguro se estaban burlando de que esta todavía le tuviera miedo a las arañas después de lo que les había sucedido cuando eran pequeñas. En fin… no era miedo lo que tenía, bueno tal vez un poco ya que cierto oji-verde se había metido en su habitación.

-¿Cómo entraste? – Preguntó en tono de sorpresa, alejándose del chico.

-¡Dejaste la ventana abierta! – Exclamo sin mucha preocupación, tomando asiento en la cama de la morena, cerrando sus ojos mostrando una expresión de desinterés.

Bellota volteó a ver la ventana y recordó cuando salía en la mañana… definitivamente la había dejado abierta, en ese momento volvió a ver al chico que se encontraba en su cama y se sonrojo de la vergüenza que sentía.

-¡B-bueno! – Exclamó sonrojada y de brazos cruzados - ¿Qué rayos hacías aquí metido en mi habitación? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No es obvio? – Exclamó en un tono sensual, poniéndose de pie, acercándose lentamente a su "presa" haciendo que a esta le diera un ligero escalofrío - ¡Vine a darle las buenas noches a mi fiera! – Dijo en tono burlón para de un solo movimiento, abrazarla por la cintura, haciendo pegar su cuerpo con el de ella.

-Butch ya te dije que…

Sin esperar más, interrumpió a la chica, empezando a besarla desesperadamente. No había pasado mucho rato desde que la besó así, la necesitaba, la deseaba, la quería solo para él. Necesitaba probarla bien… con falta de delicadeza empezó a saborear el blanco cuello de la chica, recibiendo ligeros suspiros. En cambio la morena necesitaba detener aquel **delicioso contacto**, sino detenía al chico podían llegar a "Eso" pero era muy difícil ya que este era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-P-para… - Susurro entre suspiros.

El pelinegro ya había entrado en calor, es que solo con tenerla así de cerca lo excitaba. Siguió besándola, hasta que presiono su cuerpo con el de ella para que esta empezara a caer en la cama suavemente, quedando el encima de ella, continuo saboreando su cuello _*Diablos ¿Soy yo o está haciendo más calor?*_ Se preguntó mentalmente con un inmenso rubor en sus mejillas, y rápidamente se quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto su bien formado abdomen. Bellota se ruborizó completamente al contemplar aquellos fuertes músculos.

.

* * *

.

Brick ya había llegado a la suite, encontrándose con su hermano el rubio, que al parecer estaba nervioso por algo… caminando de un lado a otro con la mano sobando su barbilla. Esto le pareció extraño al pelirrojo, pero rápidamente se imaginó por qué su hermano se comportaba de esa manera.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota? – Pregunto el oji-rojo con cierto tono de desinterés, mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

-¡Brick! Yo… ¡Nada! No me pasa nada – Exclamó este agachando un poco la cabeza sin poder ocultar sus nervios.

-Mmm… ¿Acabas de llegar? ¿No es cierto? – Preguntó de nuevo en tono desinteresado. Su intención era asegurar que en realidad lo había visto en la puerta de las chicas.

-¡Sí! ¡Pero necesito decirte algo! – exclamo el menor cambiando de tema y poniendo una voz más firme.

-¡No necesitas decir nada! ¡Ya lo sé! – Contestó el pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados, adquiriendo un semblante muy serio.

Boomer sólo se sorprendió y no pudo evitar sentir miedo a lo que podía hacerle su hermano mayor ¿En serio él sabía? ¿Pero… cómo?

-¡Sí! Idiota se lo tuyo con la "bebita llorona" – Dijo éste en tono burlón, levantándose para tomar asiento y poder ver bien a su hermano, que al parecer había pasado de nervioso a muy enojado.

-¡No le digas así! Pedazo de imbécil… ¡Vuélvele a decir así y te parto la cara! – Amenazó el rubio apretando sus puños.

-¡Tranquilo tigre! ¡No te tienes que poner así! Solo estaba bromeando – Aclaró el oji-rojo en tono divertido, logrando que su hermano se calmara.

-Es que… yo… - Trato de decir el menor algo sorprendido de la reacción que había tenido su hermano Brick ¡Brick! El que más odiaba a las PPG, él se esperaba una serie de golpes de parte de su hermano, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

-Entonces ¿Estas involucrado con la rubia? ¡Valla! ¡No esperaba eso de ti hermanito! – Exclamo el mayor arqueando una ceja y sonriendo pícaramente - ¿Por qué te callas? – Preguntó al notar el silencio que hacía el oji-azul.

-Es que… ¡No me imaginé que te lo tomaras tan a la ligera! Eso es todo – Aclaró el rubio mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de su hermano.

-¡Estoy de buen humor! Más bien se un poco más agradecido - Se mofó el pelirrojo, volviendo a recostarse esta vez en el brazo del sofá.

_-*Valla pero… ¿Qué será que lo tiene tan de buen humor que lo hace olvidarse que las PPG son nuestras enemigas mortales?* - _Pensó el menor adquiriendo una expresion de curiosidad.

-¿Butch no ha llegado? – Pregunto una vez más con su tono de desinterés.

-Pues…

En ese preciso momento entro el pelinegro mostrando una sonrisa al parecer triunfadora.

-¡Hablando del rey de roma! – Exclamó el mayor en tono de fastidio.

-¿Sabes? Hoy estoy muy de buen humor, como para pelear con ustedes – Dijo el moreno dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-¡Él bobo está involucrado con la rubia de las PPG! – Exclamo el oji-rojo en tono de fastidio, a lo que Boomer abrió sus ojos esperando la reacción de su hermano el agresivo.

-¡Seh! ¡Que me importa! – Dijo este de espaldas para de un portazo meterse en su habitación.

La cara de Boomer era como la de una persona al ver un fantasma… Estaba realmente sorprendido de que ninguno de sus hermanos le negara lo suyo con Burbuja _*En serio esto es muy extraño*_ Pensó con una mueca llena de curiosidad.

.

El pelinegro se recostó en su cama… Sinceramente no había prestado atención a lo que había dicho su hermano. Trato de recordar con detalle lo que había sucedido en la habitación de su "fiera".

**:Flash back:**

**-**¡Butch… n-necesitas detenerte! – Tartamudeo la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido pero sin poder ocultar el inmenso rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡No me detendré preciosa! ¡No hasta hacerte mía cómo debe ser! – Aclaró el moreno relamiéndose los labios y besándola nuevamente en los labios… un beso lleno de locura.

-No…mmm… haa – Gimió silenciosamente la oji-verde al sentir como el chico mordía suavemente su cuello.

-¡Así me gusta! – Exclamó el chico en un tono sensual.

Bellota sentía aquellas suaves caricias en toda su espalda, y no pudo evitar suspirar de placer… Pero el chico lentamente introdujo su mano debajo de la camisa de esta, para encontrarse con el sostén, burlarlo y así poder tocar el seno derecho de ella. La morena se sorprendió y por instinto lo empujó, desconcertando terriblemente al oji-verde que estaba muy ocupado tratando de hacerle el amor, por no decir más "Eso".

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó este un poco enojado.

-¡Lo que pasa Butch! Es que estas actuando muy desesperado– Trató la chica de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡No me importa si estoy desesperado o no! Sólo quiero hacerte entender que eres mía – Exclamo el moreno acercándose nuevamente a su "fiera"

-¿No lo puedes hacer de otra forma?

-¡No! Esta es mi única forma – Susurro con una voz ronca y provocadora.

-Pues… ¡No lo quiero hacer ahora! – Mascullo para quitarse otra vez al chico de encima, que trataba de besarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces… como quieres que me calme? – Se atrevió a preguntar el chico.

Bellota se ruborizó al escuchar eso… Valla que estaba desesperado por acostarse con ella. Rápidamente lo pensó, pensó en una idea que tenía para calmar las ansias del moreno. Estaba segura de su idea que es por eso que decidió hacérsela saber.

-¡Te tengo una propuesta! – Exclamo con cierto tono un poco nervioso.

-¡Habla muñeca! – Se mofó el chico.

La morena sólo rodó los ojos en gesto de desagrado, como odiaba aquel apodo que le había colocado su novio.

-¡Mañana es el torneo de Skate! – Dijo recibiendo una fija mirada del pelinegro hacia sus ojos – Si gano… tendrás que calmarte hasta que cumplamos la mayoría de edad… pero si pierdo… - El chico sonrió de medio lado maliciosamente – Si pierdo… me acuesto contigo ¿Te parece? – Terminó de decir estirando su brazo muy segura de sus palabras.

-¡Trato hecho! – Exclamo maliciosamente al estrechar la mano de la chica.

**:Fin del Flash back:**

**-**Ya no puedo esperar para tenerte a mis manos Bellota – exclamó en tono divertido.

Este muchacho estaba realmente enamorado de la ruda de las PPG, ella era la perfecta para él… ¿Será porque era su contraparte? ¿Quién sabe? Sólo sabía que era suya… tal vez era un poco posesivo y celoso, pero lo que era de él… era de él.

.

* * *

.

En el planeta negro, se encontraban muchos seres reunidos en una sala gigante del castillo y entre todos ellos estaba el emperador, contemplando el androide que estaba completamente listo para la batalla. Era idéntico a una humana, este poseía un largo cabello blanco, ojos de un color gris mezclado con blanco, un cuerpo igual al de una adolescente de 16, que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco con una raya negra en el medio, unas medias largas blancas y unos zapatos al parecer escolares negros. Llamado con el nombre de Proyecto Bell, y para ser más breves la llamaban solo Bell.

-Valla, valla, valla – Repetía Macklong, al parecer sorprendido.

-Estoy para servirle… su real alteza – Exclamo con una dulce voz la oji-blancos, haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Enséñame de lo que eres capaz! – Pidió el emperador tomando asiento en un lugar seguro.

Bell se puso firme para luego cerrar sus ojos y concentrar todo su poder en una poderosa aura que la envolvía completamente… abrió sus ojos de golpe y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó unas esfera gigantesca, destruyendo media sala y a algunos seres que ahí se encontraban. Luego de eso, se escucharon los aplausos de un Macklong realmente sorprendido. Deck sólo sintió temor por aquella chica.

-¿Recuerdas cuál es tu misión? – Preguntó el emperador, para asegurarse.

-¡Destruir sólo a las chicas superpoderosas! – Dijo en un tono muy aterrador, adquiriendo un semblante realmente de miedo.

.

* * *

.

**Espero que les haya gustado… recuerden que pueden dar sus opiniones, son libres de hacerlo!xD**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap… Byee!**

**Reviews? Siii? :3**


	12. La llegada del androide

**Holaaa! Volví xD este cap es solo un pequeño relleno que se me ocurrió e.e seguro les parecerá aburrido pero… es necesario hacerlo, ya saben! Para aclarar cosas xD**

**El siguiente cap será muy entretenido (Según yo) espero que no se lo pierdan n.n**

**Contestare reviews…**

**dickory5: **Sí pobre… jaja quien la manda? Y… pronto! Espero que no te aburra este cap! Bye nos vemos!

**Mudzy Yagami: **jaja Es que ellos son muy brutos pues xD pero ya verás (eso es todo lo que puedo decir) Bye nos vemos n.n

**InhalaMisIdeas: **Verdad? e.e gracias! Espero que te guste este cap y no te aburras xD pero por lo menos ya sabes que viene lo bueno. Nos vemos.

**R-P-Ale: **Tranquila… ya verás lo que sucederá y que bueno que seas una fan xD él es tierno la falta de familia lo tiene así pobrecito :c Espero que te guste el cap ;)

**lizbeth-zita:** Que bueno haa que bueno que te encanto :D en serio! Y no sabes cómo me reí al ver al muñequito… mi mamá me tuvo que mandar a callar xD en fin… espero que te guste este cap ;) nos vemos.

**Lady-Of-The-Death: **Sabes? Al leer tu review vinieron un montón de ideas a mi cabeza xD y no te preocupes… ya verás lo que pasará. Cuídate :D

**Lia-sennenko: **Exacto xD y sí pobrecito :D… ojala te guste (por lo menos un poquito) este cap . Nos vemos ;)

**ppg y yo: **jajaja no te preocupes… es difícil que yo llegue a odiar a alguien xD soy muy pacifica…coff coff un poquito coff coff gracias por leer mi historia n.n espero que no te aburra este cap :P (esos asunto sí que son muy importantes…En serio) Bye :D cuídate

**Sin más que decir disfrútenlo…**

**.**

**XxX El peor enfrentamiento XxX**

**.**

**Capitulo 12: La llegada del androide**

.

* * *

.

Eran las 4:25 de la madrugada...Las tres chicas ya se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente, pero... En la habitación de la líder… la chica se movía de un lado a otro en aquella cama. A simple vista parecía que tuviera una pesadilla. De tanto moverse, llegó un momento en el que se levantó de golpe agitadamente, estaba sudando... Había tenido un mal sueño y lo peor de todo es que era extraño como los demás.

-_*Este sueño, fue raro... ¿Por qué perdía algo? ¡Había algo que perdía! Pero... ¿Que era?*_ - Se preguntaba mentalmente tratando de buscarle un significado a aquel enredo.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana... Sentía que algo iba a suceder, observó el cielo contemplando las estrellas y Recordó cuando le dijo a su hermana que tenía de novio al líder de los RRB, al recordarlo se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro.

**:Flash back:**

Burbuja se había sorprendido de las palabras dichas por su hermana ¿Acaso ella no lo odiaba con toda el alma? Bueno... La rubia como siempre exageraba un poco las cosas.

-¿P-pero cómo? - Preguntaba tartamudeando la menor.

-Pues... Él no es mala persona, Burbuja... Empecé a sentirme así desde el día que salvó a un niño que estaba en peligro - Explicaba la pelirroja algo sonrojada.

-Mmm...

-¿Qué te parece? - Preguntó algo nerviosa la mayor... Después de todo ella siempre daba un buen ejemplo a sus hermanas, y todos sabemos que tener a un criminal de novio, no es un buen ejemplo.

-Pues... - Fingió un tono algo triste - ¡Me parece genial! - Grito muy emocionada la rubia y de un salto abrazó a su hermana.

-jajajaja por un momento pensé que te había decepcionado - Exclamo correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-¡Claro que no! Además... Yo también tengo un novio criminal - Dijo esta en tono burlón, sin borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Burbuja no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti! - Dijo la oji-rosas volviendo a abrazar a su hermana.

-jaja ¿Sabes lo que acabo de pensar? - Pregunto la rubia al separarse de su hermana.

-¿Qué?

-Brick y tú, Boomer y yo, y...

-¿Butch y Bellota?- Continuó la pelirroja - Mmm... Lo dudo, esos dos son muy orgullosos - Exclamo asegurando lo que había dicho.

-Sí, es cierto ¿En que estaba pensando? - Dijo la rubia, dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

**:Fin del Flash back:**

La pelirroja volvió a acostarse, deseando no tener un sueño tan extraño, aunque todos los sueños son muy extraños. En fin... La chica se había quedado dormida ya más relajada. Lo que no sabía ella, es que los sueños que estaba teniendo eran predicciones que todavía no se cumplían, pero... No faltaba mucho para que se cumplieran.

.

* * *

.

La madrugada estaba muy oscura en aquella ciudad, no había ciudadanos caminando por las calles ¡Nada! En el oscuro cielo se podía distinguir con claridad, algo más brillante que las estrellas, esta se hacía cada vez más grande, a simple vista parecía una estrella fugaz, solo que esta volaba en dirección a la plaza central… una estela blanca, ¡Eso era! La intensidad de su brillo fue bajando mientras más se acercaba al suelo. Hasta que por fin aterrizó… Era una chica y esta aterrizó silenciosamente. Se quedó parada observando detalladamente todo el solitario lugar, su largo cabello blanco se mecía con el viento y sus fríos ojos blancos estaban observando fijamente a ningún lugar en específico.

_-*Tierra: planeta del sistema solar que tiene como primera característica __**la vida**__, gracias a la capa de ozono que junto con el campo magnético terrestre bloquean la radiación solar* _- Pensó la chica sacando conclusiones de aquel planeta… Después de todo tenía la capacidad de tener información como una computadora.

Por fin salió de su trance… pestañeó dos veces y decidió empezar a caminar… se sorprendió de que no había nadie en las calles _*¿Por qué no hay terrícolas?* _Pensó para luego detenerse a ver una tienda de ropa.

"Ponte a la moda con lo nuevo de Becco" Decía un afiche el cual estaba pegado atrás de unos maniquíes.

-¿Moda? ¿Qué es eso? - Se preguntaba para sí misma muy confundida, volvió a quedarse parada… otra vez como si estuviera en trance - _*La moda: son aquellas tendencias repetitivas, ya sea de ropa, accesorios, estilos de vida y maneras de comportarse, que marcan o modifican la conducta de las personas*_ - Aclaró con su súper inteligencia.

Salió otra vez de su trance pestañando dos veces, miró la ropa con mucho detalle y luego miró la que traía puesta _*Si quiero sorprenderlas, tengo que parecer más una adolescente *_ Pensó con una sonrisa de medio lado, volvió a ver los maniquíes y unas prendas le llamaron mucho la atención, pegó ambas manos en el vitral y se dio cuenta de que para poder obtener aquella ropa tenía que romper el vidrio.

.

-¿Dónde podrá estar ese maldito androide? – Exclamo para sí mismo un pequeño ser - _*Dijeron que ya había aterrizado…pero ¿Dónde está?* _– Se preguntaba mentalmente algo nervioso.

Paró su navecita y se bajó de ella caminó un poco y escuchó que alguien se le acercaba por atrás, rápidamente volteó y se encontró con una mirada muy fría.

-¿Tú eres Teck verdad? – Dijo una chica de cabello blanco que llevaba puesto una camisa de tiras negra, una mini falda gris, unas zapatillas blancas y un lindo cintillo negro.

-¿Proyecto Bell? – Preguntó este muy sorprendido del cambio de la chica, definitivamente se veía muy diferente a la imagen que le habían enviado, seguro era por el cambio de look.

-¡Bell! Sólo Bell ¿Entendiste? – Exclamo en un tono amenazador - ¿Dónde están las malditas que tengo que eliminar? – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No les digas así! – grito el pequeño muy enojado.

-¿Cómo osas defenderlas? – Preguntó ésta muy sorprendida de la reacción del pequeño ser.

-¡Escucha Bell! – Exclamó con cierto desprecio su nombre - ¡Sé de lo que eres capaz, así que te diré que… ellas te vencerán! – Dijo en un tono muy serio.

-¡Idiota! ¡Las defiendes! ¡Eres un traicionero! - Dijo ésta muy enojada.

-¡Te destruirán! ¡Y yo me encargaré de que así sea! – Grito para acto seguido correr hasta su nave y poder escapar, pero… para su mala suerte la oji-blancos lo alcanzó y lo tomó del cuello de su traje.

-¡Sigue soñando! ¡De ti me encargo yo! ¡Luego le haré saber al emperador de tu traición! – Exclamó para dirigirse a un lugar en dónde poder esconderse, después de todo ya estaba empezando a amanecer.

Llegaron a una bodega abandonada y la chica quiso lanzar a Teck contra la pared para hacerlo sufrir ¡Lo iba a hacer! Pero su cuerpo no le respondía -Tienes suerte de que no te pueda matar en este momento – Dijo la chica en un tono lleno de odio.

-"Proyecto Bell" Androide diseñado y programado **solo** para eliminar a las PPG, jaja ya verás la sorpresa que te espera – Exclamo el pequeño en un tono divertido.

-¡Maldito! Te voy a… - Se dirigió al pequeño con intención de matarlo, pero antes de terminar de hablar su cuerpo no le respondía.

-¿Me vas a qué? – Se atrevió a preguntar Teck muy confiado - ¡No puedes matarme! El chip en tu cerebro detiene los impulsos que éste manda a tu cuerpo cuando atacas a alguien que no sean las PPG! – Se mofo el pequeño en tono muy burlón.

Bell retrocedió y gruñó muy enojada ya que Teck tenía toda la razón… No había forma de matar a otro que no fueran las PPG. Pensó en una manera de mantenerlo callado hasta que matara a las chicas, después de todo si lo dejaba ir este les diría todo a ellas y pues… Proyecto Bell quedaría destruido.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunto al ver como la oji-blancos se acercaba a él con unas cuerdas.

-¡Me aseguro de que no seas un problema! – Exclamó mientras lo amarraba con las cuerdas.

-¡Como te dije antes Bell! ¡Te espera una sorpresa! – Dijo Teck con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero dejo de hablar al sentir un pañuelo en la boca que no lo dejaba hablar.

Bell puso una cara llena de curiosidad por aquellas palabras "Te espera una sorpresa" ¿A que se refería con eso? Rápidamente salió de la bodega para empezar a buscar a las chicas y terminar aquel trabajo de una buena vez.

-_*Localizando objetivo*_ - Buscaba su GPS que formaba parte de su cabeza.

Ya estaba empezando a amanecer y Bell ya se había ido de la bodega.

_-*Todo estará bien… Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien*_ - Pensaba Teck muy nervioso mientras forcejeaba para soltarse de aquel increíble amarre.

En ese momento las chicas ni se imaginaban lo que estaba a punto de sucederles… Lograrían vencer al androide, por lo menos tienen una ventaja y esa era la que había mencionado Teck. El chip que tenía en su cerebro, detenía los impulsos que ella mandaba a su cuerpo cuando intentaba luchar con otro que no fueran las PPG ¿Gran ventaja no?

.

* * *

**Merece Reviews? :3**


	13. ¡Pequeños errores!

**Hola! :D cómo están? Ejem… ejem… en este capítulo me inspiré demasiado, en serio… porque quedó largo xD bueno… dije que sería entretenido… a mí me gustó :3 espero que a ustedes también les guste **

**Y quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, y por los que leen mi historia :D**

**ppg y yo: Por supuesto que la b) *-* la d) no porque yo no sé construir un androide jaja es muy difícil xD me imagino.**

**Los demás (**_**Lia-sennenko,**__**R-P-Ale, Mudzy Yagami, Lady-Of-The-Death,**__**InhalaMisIdeas, dickory5**_**) Disculpen la flojera que tengo de no contestar reviews… pero igual les agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leer esto xD **

**Sin más que decir… Disfrútenlo!**

**.**

**xXXxX El peor enfrentamiento XxXXx**

**.**

**Capitulo 13: ¡Pequeños errores!**

.

* * *

.

En la casa de las PPG, éstas se encontraban en la cocina desayunando. Bellota estaba muy nerviosa por lo del torneo, no podía dejar que sus hermanas la fueran a apoyar, aunque eso era lo que más quería, en fin... Si ellas iban, verían a su nuevo novio, y ella todavía no quería hacer publica esa relación ¿Qué pensarían sus hermanas de semejante error? ¿Y la apuesta? ¿Qué pasaba si perdía? _*¡No! ¡No perderé!*_ Pensó muy segura, _*Pero... Me pregunto ¿Que haría Butch si pierdo? Me gustaría saber*_ Pensó para luego sacudir su cabeza, definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

-¿Te sucede algo Bellota? - Pregunto muy preocupada la rubia.

_-*¡Sí! Acabo de meterme en un problema*_ - Pensó para luego mirar a los ojos a su hermanita - ¡No! ¿Por qué preguntas? - Preguntó en su típico tono desinteresado.

-Mmm... Es que te noto muy extraña.

-¿De qué cosas hablas Burbuja? ¡Estoy bien! ¡Lo juro! - Contesto la pelinegra en un tono divertido.

-¡Bien! Está bien ¡Ya entendí! - Aclaro la oji-azules empezando a reír.

-¡Oigan! Chicas, tengo un pequeño problema - Exclamo la pelirroja interrumpiendo las risas de sus hermanas.

Ambas miraron a su hermana mayor, con una expresión llena de curiosidad.

-¡He tenido muchos sueños extraños! - Dijo al ver las caras confundidas de sus hermanas.

-¿Eso es un problema? - Pregunto en tono arrogante la morena.

-Mmm... Bellota... Déjame continuar.

-¡Bien! Adelante - Exclamo Bellota riendo de medio lado.

-Son sueños en los que... tú sales herida - Dijo en tono triste, refiriéndose a la morena.

Bellota dejo de comer, y miro a su hermana mayor a los ojos, con una mirada muy confundida.

-¿Yo? P-pero ¿Cómo? - Dijo tartamudeando un poco.

-¡Una herida... En el estómago!

-¡Seguro debe significar otra cosa!... Escuche que los sueños no siempre significan lo que vez, a veces es lo contrario - Explicó la rubia para tranquilizar a sus hermanas.

-Bueno... Creo que tienes razón, vamos a dejar el tema hasta aquí - Exclamo la oji-rosas dando fin al tema.

-Es cierto... Además, dudo mucho que me hagan algo así - Aseguro la morena en su tono orgulloso.

-No hables así... ¡Cuídate! Aunque Burbuja tenga razón, sigo teniendo un mal presentimiento - Dijo la pelirroja mirando muy seria a su hermana.

-¡Lo haré! ¡No te preocupes! Bombón - Exclamó con una sonrisa para hacer sentir mejor a su hermana.

-También tengo que darte una noticia, Bellota - Dijo la pelirroja un poco nerviosa.

-¿Que podrá ser? - Preguntó alegremente la pelinegra.

Burbuja las observó, primero a la pelirroja y luego a la morena, imaginando cual era la noticia, así que también se puso nerviosa.

-Pues... La cosa es que...

Fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono, desconcertándola de lo que estaba a punto de decir, rápidamente lo contesto y se sorprendió al escuchar aquella vocecita que nunca sería capaz de olvidar.

-¿Si alcalde? - Contestó como en los viejos tiempos.

Bellota y Burbuja se miraron a las caras, ambas se preguntaban ¿Que estaba pasando?

-¡Sí! Enseguida vamos - Asintió para colgar y luego mirar a sus hermanas - ¡El alcalde nos necesita!

-¿Que sucede? - Pregunto la rubia.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Vamos! -Ordenó para salir volando de aquella casa.

.

Una vez que llegaron a las puertas de la oficina del alcalde, la mayor se acercó y dio tres golpes secos a aquella puerta de madera pura. La puerta se abrió dejando ver con claridad a la Srta. Bellum, al alcalde y dos hombres que vestían unos trajes muy elegantes, al parecer eran agentes del gobierno.

-¡Chicas que bueno que llegan! - Comentó el hombrecito que utilizaba su preciado sombrero y su inseparable monóculo.

-¡Alcalde! ¿Qué sucede? - Se apresuró en preguntar la oji-rosas.

-¡Niñas! Ellos son Dilan y Adam, ambos son agentes del gobierno - Explicaba el alcalde con su típica voz graciosa.

-¡Es un placer conocerlas! - Afirmo el que se hacía llamar Dilan. Tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos color miel.

-Igualmente - Exclamo la mayor algo curiosa de saber que sucedía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? - Se atrevió a preguntar la morena de brazos cruzados, recibiendo una mirada reprochadora de parte de la pelirroja.

-¡Me alegra que preguntes! - Se mofó el otro hombre de cabellera marrón y unos ojos verde agua - ¡Las mandamos a llamar porque necesitamos su ayuda!

-Nuestros satélites han capturado imágenes de lo que parece ser un meteorito - Dijo el oji-miel.

-¿Un meteorito? - Interrogó la rubia, llevando ambas manos a su boca en gesto de asombro.

-¡Sí! Pero las imágenes fueron capturadas a las 4:55 de la madrugada, son las 10:40 am... Ya el meteorito tuvo que haber chocado contra la ciudad, ya que se dirigía hacia acá - Terminó de explicar el otro agente.

-Los reportes no dicen nada de algún avistamiento, ni nada por el estilo - Continuó el oji-miel.

-¡Los extraterrestres vienen! - Gritó exasperado el alcalde.

-¡Por favor! ¿Habla en serio? - Interrogó la pelinegra en tono burlón.

-¡No tenemos información suficiente como para afirmar lo que acaba de comentar el alcalde! Aunque... Existe una posibilidad - Dijo el hombre adquiriendo un semblante más serio.

-¿Entonces quiere que averigüemos que fue lo que sucedió? - Preguntó la pelirroja no muy sorprendida de aquellas palabras.

-Si no sería mucha molestia - Aclaro el pelinegro sonriendo amablemente.

-¡No se preocupen! Nos encargaremos de eso - Asintió la oji-rosas de forma amable, agradeciendo que ese día lo tuvieran libre en la escuela.

Las tres se despidieron y rápidamente se retiraron del lugar. Ya estaban en los aires, volando ni muy lento pero tampoco muy rápido, muy curiosas de lo que sucedía.

-¿Creen que sean extraterrestres? - Pregunto en tono inocente la rubia.

-¡No estoy segura! - Contesto la pelirroja.

-¡Oigan chicas! ¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó la morena, al recordar algo que había olvidado ¡El torneo!

-11:00 ¿Por qué? - Interrogo la mayor arqueando una ceja.

-¡El torneo de Skate! Llegare tarde - Gritó mientras aumentaba su velocidad, dejando muy atrás a sus hermanas.

-Bellota ¡Espera! - Gritaron Burbuja y Bombón al unísono, mientras trataban de alcanzar a la morena.

Al llegar a la casa Bellota entro corriendo hasta su habitación, buscó su tabla para luego dirigirse a la entrada principal, por la cual venían entrado sus hermanas.

-¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó en tono autoritario la oji-rosas esperando una respuesta de la morena.

-¡Hoy es... El torneo! ¿Recuerdas? - Exclamo algo nerviosa, mientras salía por la puerta.

-¿No nos vas a esperar? –Se apartó de la puerta para dejar que su hermana saliera un poco nerviosa.

-¡Chicas! - Tomó valor para hablar, después de todo ella siempre era directa - ¡Es mejor que no vayan! ¡Se aburrirán! - Finalizó fingiendo un tono despreocupado.

-Mmm... Bueno, es obvio que algo te preocupa ¡Pero si es lo que quieres! - Soltó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la sala.

Burbuja estaba algo preocupada, ella no podía ir a apoyarla, ya que tenía una cita con el rubio, pero al escuchar que ella no quería que la acompañaran, se sintió mucho mejor.

-Bombón - Llamó la oji-verdes, a lo que la pelirroja volteó - ¡No te preocupes! ¡Estaré bien! - Exclamo dedicándole una sonrisa.

La oji-rosas se dirigió a abrazarla con mucho cariño, Bellota solo correspondió aquel repentino abrazo.

-¡Sé que estarás bien! ¡Solo cuídate! - Dijo mientras se separaba de ella.

La morena asintió, para despedirse y de un salto salir volando de allí.

-¡Suerte! - Grito la menor muy alegre.

-¡Gracias! - Contesto con el pulgar arriba.

-¡Estará bien! ¡Es Bellota! Una chica muy fuerte - Apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hermana mayor, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

Bombón solo rió de medio lado, algo la preocupada, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero alomejor estaba siendo muy paranoica.

.

Después de haber pasado unos minutos, el rubio de los RRB había pasado a buscar a su hermanita, llevándosela a una cita, se veía que era un buen chico, respetuoso _*igual que su hermano mayor* _Pensó sarcásticamente la chica mientras cerraba la puerta.

La pelirroja sólo rió, estaba muy feliz por su hermana, pero había una cosa que le preocupaba ¿Que opinaría el profesor con todo eso? Ese era un gran problema, Brick y Boomer tenían que pasarse al lado bueno, ya que no podían seguir siendo criminales y a la vez salir con dos de las PPG... ¿Pero qué pasaría con su hermano Butch? Bombón tenía que hablar eso con el pelirrojo y llegar a una solución. La chica se introdujo en su casa pensando en todo el asunto.

.

* * *

.

-¡Tu hermana me cae muy bien! - Afirmo el rubio en tono muy alegre.

-¿Te caía mal? - Pregunto con cierta inocencia.

-Pues... Si, era mi enemiga, además de que se veía muy insoportable y mandona - Se mofó el chico, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Jum... ¡Bueno si! En cierta parte se parece a tu hermano - Exclamo la rubia en tono burlón.

-¿Brick? - Preguntó a lo que la chica solo asintió - Mmm... ¡Ayer le conté sobre lo nuestro! - Cambió su expresión a una muy sonriente.

-Y... ¿Cómo lo tomo? - Interrogó ésta muy curiosa.

-Lo tomó muy bien... Me parece extraño que...

-Pues... No te puede decir nada, después de todo él está igual que tú - Interrumpió la chica sin problema alguno.

-¿Qué? ¿Igual que yo? - Preguntó este algo sorprendido.

-Que... ¿Acaso no te ha contado nada? - Burbuja se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa, ya que él no sabía lo que pasaba con su hermano mayor, y no quería ser para nada soplona.

-¡No! ¿Qué cosa?

-Pues... No es nada... Importante - Soltó la rubia, mientras reía nerviosamente.

El chico paro el vuelo en seco al igual que ella, para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Burbuja! Dime - Ordenó calmadamente y un poco serio.

-Es que... No quiero ser una soplona - Dijo algo nerviosa la oji-azules.

Boomer la tomo con suavidad por el mentón, para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-No lo eres, ni lo serás... Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me digas ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano? - Pidió el rubio conservando su seriedad.

-Pues... Él y Bombón tienen... Una relación.

El rubio abrió sus ojos de par en par... Las palabras dichas por la chica, lo dejaron realmente sorprendido.

-Por eso se comportaba de esa manera - Susurró éste, al parecer había caído en un trance.

-¿De qué hablas? - Sacó la rubia de su trance.

-Por eso no se enojó cuando le conté sobre lo nuestro - Explico el chico ya más claro con el tema - Pero... ¿Me pregunto qué le pasaba a Butch?

-¿Se comportó igual que Brick? - Preguntó la oji-azules, igual de confundida.

-¡Sí! ¿Tú crees que... Esté involucrado con tu hermana Bellota?

-¡No! Bellota odia a tu hermano ¡Créeme! - Aclaro la rubia afirmando con la cabeza.

-Mmm... Es verdad, aunque Butch es un pervertido de primera - Advirtió en un tono un poco preocupado.

-¿Y tú? ¿Lo eres? - Interrogó con una expresión muy curiosa la chica.

Boomer se sonrojo completamente, ella le estaba preguntando si era un pervertido. Realmente no supo que responder.

-Ha? Bueno... Pues... Haa... Yo... Creo que... - Burbuja se le acerco lentamente hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-Boomer, no te pongas así jeje solo fue una broma - Exclamó en tono divertido, pegando su frente con la de él.

El chico solo cerró sus ojos al sentir los suaves labios de su niña. Realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa con aquella pregunta, y él solo actuó como un bobo, era obvio que también era un pervertido... Pero no lo quería demostrar por alguna razón, y esa era que... ¡No quería asustar a su linda chica, con ese tipo de cosas!

.

* * *

.

En el parque, se encontraba bastante gente, muchos chicos y chicas con sus tablas y otros, que sólo estaban ahí para apoyar. Habían colocado bastantes rampas en aquel lugar, pero aún faltaban otras por colocar. Una morena aterrizó entre toda esa gente, recibiendo halagos de parte de ésta.

-Hey es Bellota la PPG - Decían los niños muy felices.

A pesar de que ya casi no combatían el crimen, seguían teniendo un toque de fama en aquella ciudad. La chica les sonrió amablemente a los niños, para luego dirigirse a donde estaban sus amigos, Kevin y Rayan.

-¿Qué onda chicos? - Exclamó la oji-verdes con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hey! pensé que no vendrías - Dijo Kevin en tono despreocupado.

-Mmm... Pues aquí estoy – Tomó asiento en la banca.

-¡¿Que hay Bellota?! - Saludó Rayan.

-¡Oigan! y... ¿Por qué no ha comenzado el torneo? - Preguntó la morena, mientras observaba todo su alrededor.

-Se han tardado un poco en poner aquella rampa, esperemos que empiece a las 12:00 a más tardar - Comentó Rayan, que se encontraba sentado en su tabla.

-¡Vamos a practicar! - Exclamo el oji-avellanas, ganándose la atención de sus dos amigos.

La pelinegra asintió muy emocionada, pero la emoción se le quitó al ver algo o mejor dicho, alguien, que le llamó mucho la atención, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y sus mejillas ardieran.

-¡Chicos! Adelántense, yo... H-horita los alcanzo - Grito tartamudeando un poco nerviosa.

A Kevin le pareció extraño el comportamiento de su amiga, estaba así desde la aparición del chico de cabello azabache, rápidamente recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior… pero decidió olvidarlo, mientras practicaba sus piruetas con la tabla de Skate.

.

-¡Hola nena! ¿Ya van a comenzar? – Interrogó el oji-verdes en un tono provocador, al mismo tiempo en el que se le acercaba para robarle un beso a su "fiera".

-¡Butch! Aquí no, recuerda que nadie sabe sobre lo nuestro – Dijo la chica mientras le tomaba el rostro con la palma de la mano y lo alejaba de ella.

-¡¿Oigan ese no es el RRB verde?! – Se escuchaban los murmureos de la gente a su alrededor.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de eso. Bellota se avergonzó un poco mientras lo alejaba más de ella. En cambio el moreno frunció el ceño, mandándoles una mirada asesina a las personas que los miraban.

-¡Oye idiota! Vete de aquí – Gritó la oji-verde, tratando de no levantar sospechas, dándose la vuelta para irse algo nerviosa.

Butch sólo rió de medio lado, entendiendo cual era la razón por la cual ella lo estaba tratando así, miró de nuevo a su alrededor, notando las miradas confundidas de aquellas personas y decidió actuar también.

-¡Bien! Si es lo que quieres… Pero recuerda el trato ¡Muñeca! – Exclamó en un tono desinteresado, pero sin borrar aquella sonrisa burlona.

Bellota paró en seco, muy sonrojada, no quería voltear por nada del mundo, tampoco quería ver las caras de los ciudadanos, fue por eso que hizo como si lo había ignorado, continuando con su andar.

-¿Qué tanto miran? – Preguntó el chico asustando a más de uno con su intimidante mirada.

Las personas sólo siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo, preguntándose ¿De qué trato hablaba aquel muchacho? El pelinegro sólo sonrió para luego seguir a la chica que se dirigía a una parte muy sola, dónde se encontraban muchos árboles.

_-*Rayos, ese estúpido me va a hacer quedar mal… menos mal que no habían cámaras por ahí*_- Pensaba la chica muy preocupada, apoyando su espalda en un árbol.

-¡Oye! Heriste mis sentimientos ¿Sabes? – Dijo el moreno en tono divertido, que se acercaba por detrás.

-¿Y tú? ¡Casi acabas con mi reputación! ¿Sabes? – Contraatacó la chica, quedando frente a él, a una pequeña distancia.

-¡No exageres! ¡De todas maneras… no podemos esconder esto mucho tiempo! ¡Tarde o temprano lo sabrán! – Explicó éste algo despreocupado.

-¡Sí lo sé! ¡Pero no quiero que sea ahora!

-¡No deberías preocuparte por eso ahora!... creo que deberías preocuparte por ganar el torneo ¡Recuerda que pasará si pierdes! – Susurró en un tono sensual mientras se le acercaba más y más a su rostro.

-¡No perderé! – Contestó ésta en el mismo tono, sólo para seguirle el juego al chico.

-¡Eso lo veremos! – Dijo al momento en el que la tomó por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo y besándola desesperadamente.

La intención del pelinegro era provocarla, para poder acostarse con ella, sin importarle si perdía o ganaba, de igual forma la haría suya como debía ser, o tal vez como él pensaba que debía ser.

.

Cerca del torneo se encontraba cierta chica de ojos color blanco, tan fríos sin expresión alguna. Estaba muy concentrada viendo cierta escena, que logró sorprenderla en cierto modo, ya que por ser un androide tenía falta de sentimientos, bueno al menos el odio lo tenía muy presente.

_-*Objetivo localizado* _- Decía internamente su GPS, el cual no se equivocaba - ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Maldito Teck! Ahora tendré que ideármelas para no toparme con ese tal Rowdy – Murmuró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, aunque estuviera hecha en furia internamente, físicamente no lo demostraba. Recordó la advertencia que le hicieron sobre los que se hacían llamar los RowdyRuff Boys.

**:Flash Back:**

-Recuerda, ellos no serán problema, tú sólo destruye a las PPG y ya – decía uno de los científicos creadores de proyecto Bell.

-¿Y si llegan a entrometerse en mi camino? – Preguntó de manera cortante la oji-blancos.

-Descuida, no lo harán según los reportes del espía Teck, los RRB han desaparecido y no se entrometerán en tu camino – Aclaró el científico muy seguro. Lo que ambos no sabían era que el pequeño Teck les había mentido por una razón y esa era… la destrucción del androide.

-¿En serio tengo que tener ese chip? – Preguntó muy enojada frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Sí! Tu sistema se saldría de control, al no saberlo manipular bien… el chip sólo evitará que algo como eso suceda – Terminó de explicar el científico.

_-*Ojalá y sea verdad que aquellos chicos hayan desaparecido* _- Pensó deseando que no sucediera algo como eso.

**:Fin del Flash Back:**

-Buscaré una manera de separar a esos idiotas, no podría luchar con los dos al mismo tiempo – dijo para sí misma, colocando uno de sus dedos en la barbilla para pensar en una idea y rápidamente sonrió de medio lado al ver algo que le dio una maravillosa idea. Ese algo era una pareja peleando por causa de celos – ¡Celos! – Exclamó al mismo tiempo en el que una sonrisa escalofriante se le dibujaba en el rostro.

.

* * *

.

La mayor de las PPG se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro con el teléfono en su oreja, al parecer hablaba con alguien muy importante, ya que el tono que usaba la chica era muy respetuoso.

-¡Qué bueno profesor! – Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo alegremente - ¡Pues aquí lo esperamos muy emocionadas! – Exclamó, para luego sentarse en el sofá - ¡Bien! No se preocupe… solo avísenos cuando aborde el avión – Añadió la chica, se despidió, para luego colgar y soltar un largo suspiro de frustración.

Tal parecía que el profesor ya regresaba de su viaje, terminó el trabajo más rápido de lo que ella esperaba… y no es que se sintiera mal por eso, es que si regresaba tenía que contarle todo lo que había sucedido mientras no estaba.

Puso el teléfono en la mesita ratona, y agarró el libro de cocina que se encontraba a un lado, lo abrió en la página que había quedado… pero fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta principal. Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez de fastidio, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la entrada. Abrió la puerta y sus mejillas ardieron al ver quien se encontraba ahí parado. Era nada menos que su querido pelirrojo, que tenía ambos brazos atrás, como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

-¡Hola! – Saludó muy sonrojada.

-¿Cómo estas linda? – Preguntó éste, mientras se le acercaba para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

El chico se separó de aquel dulce beso para verla bien a los ojos y decidió entregarle lo que escondía detrás de su espalda.

-¡Toma… te traje esto! – Exclamó un poco nervioso y sonrojado, entregándole una bolsa de regalo.

-Ha… Valla Brick, no era necesario – Agarró el regalo muy emocionada - ¿Qué podrá ser? - Pero cuando abrió la bolsa para ver que había dentro, su expresión cambió de feliz a una algo triste - ¡Dul-dulces! – Pronunció la chica con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gustan? – Interrogó el pelirrojo algo decepcionado por la expresión que tenía la oji-rosas.

-Si me gustan… lo que pasa es que… no los puedo comer – Se apartó de la puerta para darle paso al chico, que ingresaba a la casa prestando atención a lo que decía.

-¿Entonces gasté mi dinero en algo que no puedes comer? – Preguntó en tono divertido, para ponerse frente a ella y cruzarse de brazos ¡Gran error! De repente sintió como algo chocaba con su cara ¡Así es! Por idiota, la chica le aventó la bolsa en toda la cara.

-¿Sabes? ¡No me importa cuánto gastaste en esto! ¡Si tanto te molesta te puedes largar! – Señaló la puerta muy enojada.

-¡Bombón cálmate! ¡Sólo fue una pequeña broma! Y… ¿Por qué no puedes comer dulces? – Cambió el tema antes de que la chica lo sacara a patadas de la casa.

Bombón sólo frunció el ceño, pero luego decidió olvidar la pequeña "broma" para nada agradable, que le hizo su querido novio – Mmm… ¡Si como dulces me acelero, me pongo muy imperativa! Y pues… por eso no puedo comerlos – Explicó muy avergonzada, pero sin demostrarlo.

-¡Valla! – Exclamó el chico asombrado - _*Esto hay que aprovecharlo* -_ Pensó mientras se agachaba para recoger la bolsa, y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Sí!... y ¿Ayer en que momento te fuiste? – Interrogó, recordando que cuando había despertado en el sofá él ya no estaba.

-¡Necesitaba buscar a mis hermanos! – Respondió algo desinteresado mientras observaba un cuadro que se encontraba colgado a la pared - ¡Ha y por cierto! Eres hermosa hasta cuando duermes – Confesó el chico, volteando a verla, y sonrió al ver como se sonrojaba la pelirroja.

-Gra- gracias – Susurró desde el sofá, agarrando el libro para taparse la cara, haciendo como si lo estuviera leyendo.

Ante tal reacción el oji-rojos soltó una risa nasal, se veía tan tierna haciendo eso. Se acercó a ella y tomó asiento para quedar a su lado.

-¿Qué lees? – Preguntó con mucha curiosidad, pegándose a la chica para "ver" lo que leía.

-Un libro de cocina, son… recetas… sim-simples p-para aprender a cocinar – Contestó con dificultad al sentir al pelirrojo besar con mucha ternura su mejilla, sintiendo su respiración.

-¿No sabes cocinar? – se separó un poco de ella, pero no sin antes besar con suavidad su cuello.

-Haa…L-lo siento… - Se disculpó por el leve suspiro que había soltado al sentir las caricias del chico, haciendo que éste empezara a encenderse – Yo no… no sé cocinar – Exclamó muy sonrojada, pero no por la vergüenza que daba no saber cocinar, sino por la mirada tan hipnotizante del oji-rojos.

-¿Te gustaría aprender? – Preguntó mientras sin que la chica se diera cuenta, agarrar un caramelo de la bolsa.

-¡Claro! Me gustaría cocinar igual de bien que Burbuja – Comentó la oji-rosas aún con sus mejillas coloradas.

-Mmm… apuesto que si llegas a aprender, lo harías mucho mejor que ella… porque eres asombrosa en todo lo que te propones – Animó el chico, destapando el caramelo con mucho cuidado.

-¡Gracias! no sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso – Se lanzó encima de él, para abrazarlo, se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos y se sonrojó al sentir como éste la acomodaba en sus piernas.

-Me alegra que estés feliz preciosa – Dijo para meterse el caramelo en su boca y de un movimiento atraer a la oji-rosas hasta sus labios, besándola con mucha suavidad, mordió levemente el labio inferior haciendo que esta por instinto abriera la boca lentamente, introdujo el caramelo con su lengua, y Bombón abrió sus ojos al sentir aquel dulce sabor, tratando de separarse… pero no lo consiguió, ya que el pelirrojo la tomo de la nuca para no dejarla escaparse de aquel beso tan profundo.

Bombón sintió como las cosquillas hacían acto de presencia en su pecho, debido al dulce que estaba comiéndose, de repente se sintió acelerada, tanto así, que se dejó llevar por los impulsos y abrazó al chico por el cuello, quedando totalmente encima de él, ambos separaron sus labios para respirar, y en ese momento la oji-rosas estiró su brazo hasta la bolsa y tomo otro caramelo, le quitó la envoltura y se lo metió en la boca, para seguir besando al pelirrojo que al parecer ya estaba completamente excitado al tenerla sentada encima de su entrepierna… hacía que sintiera más y más calor.

El beso fue interrumpido por una carcajada de la chica, que se ponía de pie, el pelirrojo sólo se extrañó de aquella reacción, pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba acelerada, la oji-rosas agarró la bolsa de caramelos, se metió otro en la boca, y tomó la mano del chico para conducirlo hasta su habitación. En cambio Brick estaba más que feliz, sonriendo de medio lado. Llegaron a la habitación y la pelirroja cerró poniendo el seguro, cosa que hiso que el oji-rojos se sonrojara pero sin borrar aquella sonrisa triunfadora de su rostro. La chica lo empujó haciendo que éste cayera en la cama y luego sentarse encima de él.

-¡Me gustan los caramelos! – Exclamó ésta alegremente, mientras comía otro caramelo.

-¡Eso es de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta! – Dijo colocándose ahora encima de ella con cada brazo a cada lado sujetando sus muñecas para evitar que forcejeara.

Empezó a besarla nuevamente con desesperación, haciendo presión con su cuerpo en el cuerpo de la oji-rosas pero sin aplastarla… ya que sus brazos lo impedían. La besó por el cuello, metiendo una de sus manos por debajo de la remera, sobando su vientre, y lentamente despojándola de aquella prenda ¡Por fin! Había logrado su objetivo, quedando a su vista los pechos de ésta que aún eran cubiertos por el sostén, pero no por mucho tiempo, siguió besándola, y en un rápido movimiento le desabrochó los sostenes haciendo que ésta se avergonzara y por instinto los tapara con sus brazos.

-¿Ahora te sientes avergonzada? – Preguntó el oji-rojos en tono burlón.

-Yo…haa – Gimió la chica al sentir como éste empezaba a besar con suavidad sus senos.

-Bombón ya no puedo detenerme, quiero que estés consiente de eso - Dijo con una voz ronca y provocadora, a la vez que seguía con lo que hacía con mucha concentración.

-¡B-Brick! Por favor…

-Me provocaste… y ya no podré detenerme – Exclamó en tono serio mientras le sacaba las últimas prendas que le quedaban a la chica.

Ésta se sorprendió por tal reacción poniéndose muy avergonzada al estar completamente desnuda frente al chico que amaba ¡Cierto lo amaba! Quizás sólo se dejaría llevar esta vez, porque lo haría con el ser amado ¿No? Entonces era mejor no quejarse y sólo dejarse llevar por aquel contacto tan exquisito.

-¡Eres tan hermosa! – Se apresuró en quitarse su playera, dejando a la vista su bien formado torso y abdomen.

Definitivamente ya no había vuelta atrás, ambos ya estaban a punto de perder lo más preciado de un joven a esas edades "la virginidad" Pero eso no parecía preocuparles por nada del mundo, bueno… por lo menos no en ese momento.

La pelirroja sentía aquellas caricias recorrer **todo** su cuerpo, estaba realmente ida de aquel planeta, sentía como la poseían lentamente, y el chico ya se había librado de sus propias prendas también quedando igual que su delicioso "dulce"… La chica mordió con fuerza su labio inferior ahogando un grito de dolor, al sentir como éste se introducía lentamente en ella, pero se olvidó de aquel dolor al escuchar como el oji-rojos la calmaba susurrándole un "Tranquila… el dolor poco a poco desaparecerá" La chica sólo asintió, mientras que se unía al vaivén de caderas que había formado el muchacho. Éste se acercó a su rostro besándola con mucha pasión, mientras se hundía más y más en ella, Bombón clavó sus uñas en la espalda de él al sentir como éste se profundizaba en ella como si de eso dependiera su vida, el chico solo gruñó un poco al sentir las uñas de ella clavarse en su espalda. Bombón dejó de besarle, para luego soltar un fuerte grito lleno de placer al sentir que aumentaban las embestidas. La oji-rosas acarició la mejilla del muchacho que se encontraba sudando, dándole un semblante realmente atractivo, muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

-Brick ¡Te amo! – Susurró entre suspiros, sintiendo más lento aquel vaivén.

-¡También te amo, te amo y quiero estar contigo para siempre preciosa! – Se apresuró en abrazarla sin salir de ella, no quería dejar ese contacto por nada del mundo, no quería dejar de escucharla cuando gemía su nombre ¡No ahora!

Se apartó de ella para contemplarla bien y salirse de ella lentamente, ya que si lo hacía rápido, pues… le dolería a su amada pelirroja.

-¡También quiero estar contigo para siempre! – Murmuró Abrazando al oji-rojos por el cuello.

Acarició su mejilla suavemente, tenía un hermoso brillo en sus ojos que lo volvía loco, Bombón lentamente cerró sus ojos, soltó un suspiro para luego abrirlos y mirar los penetrantes orbes del chico que la miraban detalladamente, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara, éste le beso la frente muy suavemente para recostarse a un lado de ella. Bombón se recostó en su pecho. Ésta había sido la primera vez de los dos, y por eso ambos estaban muy agotados… quedándose profundamente dormidos, bueno al menos la chica, ya que el oji-rojos seguía despierto pensando, mientras que con su brazo, abrazaba a la pelirroja, siendo tapados por la sabana que ahí se encontraba.

_-*Valla… después de todo no perdí mi dinero en esos caramelos*_ - Pensó muy divertido, acercándose al cabello de la oji-rosas, para inhalar aquel delicioso aroma a fresas que tanto le gustaba de ella.

.

* * *

.

-¡BIENVENIDOS DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! – Gritó un hombre por un micrófono.

Todas las personas, estaban muy emocionadas por aquella competencia, los Skater se preparaban, primero las mujeres, serían las que iniciarían aquel torneo. Después de todo "Las damas primero" era lo más primordial en todo.

-Las categorías se dividirán en… ¡Vert y Street! Principiantes, intermedios y expertos – Exclamó el hombre mientras leía una hoja, en la cual estaban todos los datos – 15 a 16 años femenino, diríjanse a la primera rampa ¡Para comenzar!

-Ese es mi llamado – Exclamó la oji-verdes, montándose en su patineta.

-¡Suerte! – Gritaron Kevin y Rayan al unísono.

-¡Gracias aunque no la necesitaré! – Exclamó muy segura de que iba a ganar, vio de reojo al moreno que se encontraba recostado en una pared en una postura sexy, y se sonrojó al ver como éste le guiñaba el ojo, sacudió su cabeza y continuó hasta llegar a la fila de competidoras.

Varias chicas pasaron haciendo trucos en la rampa, muchas se caían y rápidamente iban quedando descalificadas. Por fin ya era el turno de nuestra querida Bellota quién subía hasta la parte de arriba de la rampa, para empezar a deslizarse en su tabla, en el camino había una baranda pequeña, la cual brincó y se deslizo con la parte sin ruedas de la patineta, finalizando con un Kickflip al saltar de la baranda, ganándose toda la atención de los jueces y las personas, que empezaron a aplaudirle.

.

Por otra parte el moreno veía con atención aquellos impresionantes movimientos que realizaba la chica con su tabla _*Esta chica es perfecta* _Pensó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas al ver a su "fiera" robándose la atención de los jueces, cosa que le molestó un poco al oji-verdes, ya que varios de esos jueces eran jóvenes.

-¡Oye guapo! ¿Estás con alguien? – Preguntó una peliblanca en un tono provocador.

Butch volteó a ver la fuente de aquella voz tan sensual que lo llamaba, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver a una chica muy atractiva, pero algo diferente a las demás.

-¡Lo siento nena! ¡Pero ya tengo dueña! Así que te puedes ir por donde viniste – Rechazó el pelinegro de forma cortante.

-Haa ¡Qué lástima! Pero estoy segura que a ella no le importaría que haga esto – Dicho esto, se aventó al chico para robarle un beso, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Bellota estaba a punto de volverse a lanzar, pero algo le robó toda su atención, haciendo que se le escaparan unas lágrimas traicioneras, perdiendo todo el equilibrio cayó en el suelo boca abajo, y tapó su rostro para que nadie la viera sollozar.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Gritó el pelinegro muy enojado quitándose de un empujón a la oji-blancos.

En cambio ésta sonrió al lograr su objetivo. El chico volteó para asegurarse de que su novia no había visto nada, pero… grande fue su sorpresa al verla sentada en el suelo con la cabeza gacha, la gente se le acercó para ayudarla pero ella se levantó y caminó normal como si nada hubiera sucedido, no sin antes dirigirle a su novio una mirada realmente asesina, que hiso que al chico le diera un escalofrío.

.

-VALLA! ESA FUE UNA CAÍDA MUY FUERTE… TRISTEMENTE BELLOTA UTONIUM ¡QUEDA ELIMINADA! – Gritó el hombre.

-¿Bellota estas bien? – Preguntó Kevin muy preocupado de la caída de ella.

-¿Qué pasó superpoderosa? ¿Te lastimaste mucho? – Se burlaban unas chicas, imitando las muecas de un bebé.

La morena sintió que perdía el control al dirigirle un puñetazo a esa chica, pero no logró impactarle ya que alguien detuvo el golpe.

-¡Bellota no les hagas caso! – Exclamó el oji-verdes en tono serio.

-¡Suéltame imbécil! – Gritó con los ojos cristalinos, soltando una que otra lágrima.

-¡B-Bellota! – Exclamó sobándose el brazo por el golpe que había recibido de parte de ésta - ¡Deja de comportarte así… sólo perdiste y ya!

-¡Claro! porque sabes que tú eres el que saldrás triunfando ¿Verdad? – Masculló entre dientes con un gran odio.

-¡Olvídate de aquella apuesta! ¿Quieres? – Gritó el pelinegro empezando a enojarse.

-¡Lo haré! Mientras tú te puedes ir a divertir con esa canosa – Comentó dándole la espalda, para salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible - ¡Te odio Butch! – Gritó mientras se alejaba, tratando de parecer lo más fuerte posible, dio un salto y salió volando.

-¡Bellota! No te vayas – Trató de detener el oji-verdes, pero ya la chica estaba muy lejos como para oírlo.

-¡Es mejor que no la sigas! – Advirtió el oji-avellanas mientras se le atravesaba en el camino al moreno.

-¡Quítate idiota! – Empujó al chico, para apartarlo de su camino.

-Deja que se calme primero… luego le dices lo que le tienes que decir – Dijo Kevin levantando un poco la voz.

El moreno paró en seco y se dio cuenta de que eso era lo más correcto ¡Dejar que se tranquilizara! Y luego la buscaría para aclarar las cosas. Se sentía algo triste y más al recordar lo último dicho por ella "Te odio Butch" eso le afectó mucho internamente. Miró el cielo y se dio cuenta de que el clima estaba cambiando de un día soleado a uno nublado.

.

En una plaza solitaria de la ciudad, se encontraba caminando la pelinegra muy triste, pero ya sin ganas de seguir llorando. Se sentía herida por dentro, pero trataría de olvidarlo, tomó asiento en una banca y apoyó sus brazos en las piernas, haciendo que su rostro viera directamente al suelo. Tenía el corazón roto y más al recordar aquel beso… la oji-verdes en serio se había enamorado de aquel chico, pero siempre hay algo que sale mal.

-¿Estas bien? – Se escuchó una dulce voz muy "preocupada"

Bellota levantó su cabeza para ver directamente a la persona que le había hecho esa pregunta, pero al verla, un inmenso odio hiso acto de presencia en la chica.

-¿Tú? – Exclamó con cierta repugnancia ante aquella chica de orbes blancos y cabello del mismo color.

-jeje ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan sola? ¿Te abandonó tu novio? – Pregunto en tono divertido aquella chica.

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos de par en par, tratando de controlarse ¿Qué se creía esa idiota al hablarle así? No podía golpearla, era una simple humana y pues… la podía matar de un simple golpe.

-¡Niña! ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? – Preguntó la morena mascullando entre dientes, apretando los puños.

-¡Si sé quién eres! ¡Una completa estúpida, debilucha, idiota… y podría seguir! – Se burló rodando los ojos.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso ¡No se tragaría esas cosas de una mocosa! ¡Quería golpearla por lo que le había hecho! ¡Después de todo eso ya era algo personal! Se dirigió a ella para darle un golpe seco en el rostro, solo para callarla, pero ésta le respondió con un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula haciendo que la oji-verdes quedara metros lejos de ella, abriendo un cráter en el suelo por aquella fuerte caída.

-Jajaja ¡¿Pensaste que con ese golpecito me derribarías?! – Se mofó la peliblanca de brazos cruzados.

Bellota salió del cráter, escupió un poco de sangre y se limpió un poco ,recuperando la postura y poniéndose en una posición de combate.

-¡No sé qué seas maldita zorra!... Pero cometes un error al meterte conmigo – Dijo la pelinegra, al momento del que sus brazos empezaba a salir una energía verde, y con una mirada muy intimidante.

-¿En serio? Pues… muéstrame lo que tienes – Pidió en tono burlón mientras, sólo permanecía ahí de pie, para nada preocupada.

**Continuará...**

.

* * *

.

**¿Qué les pareció? Tal vez quedó algo "eso" xD pero yo advertí ^^ (ok me callo)**

**Si quieren que esto siga ¡Dejen review! Así de simple :D (Que manipuladora ¬¬)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap… nos vemos pronto (depende de ustedes e.e) mentira xD (Es en serio) Nuu! **


	14. ¡Predicción cumplida!

**¡Hola! Es lo único que diré... Estoy tratando de ser un poco más seria con mis cosas Ejem... Ejem (no me paren n_nU)**

**Bueno... quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esto u.u ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Lia-sennenko: **Tienes mucha razón... ¡Una mujer celosa es capaz de matar! jajajaja Espero que te guste este cap n.n

**dickory5:** Espero que este cap calme tus ansias xD Nos leemos :D

**R-P-Ale: **A nadie le cae bien xD es una... no lo diré n.n Bueno aquí esta la continuación, espero que la disfrutes.

**JEK: **Si muy interesantes :D espero que te guste este nuevo cap c:

**niikii: **Quien no adora a esos dos? :D Aquí esta la conti, espero y sea de tu agrado xD

**Lady-Of-The-Death: **haa xD sí es una delicada... jaja pero también e muy linda n.n En este cap habrá masacre 3:D jaja mentira... bueno si, un poquito.

**ppg y yo: **Waooo! pobre tu novio si te llega a engañar xD Espero que disfrutes este cap :D byee

**InhalaMisIdeas: **¡HOLA! jajaja ¡Sí! exageraste xD espero que te guste este cap... mira que me fajé bastante y tuve que esperar que la floja de Arianna se quitara de mi computadora ¬¬

**lizbeth-zita:** una semana? waoo te admiro, a mi me lo habían quitado por 5 días y casi muero xD (mentira) jeje espero que te guste esta continuación! n.n nos vemos!

**Sin más que decir... Disfrutenlo c:**

**.**

**xXXxX El peor enfrentamiento XxXXx**

**.**

**Capitulo 14: ¡Predicción cumplida!**

**.**

* * *

**_Ateriormente..._**

_-¡No sé qué seas maldita zorra!... Pero cometes un error al meterte conmigo – Dijo la pelinegra, al momento del que sus brazos empezaba a salir una energía verde, y con una mirada muy intimidante._

_-¿En serio? Pues… muéstrame lo que tienes – Pidió en tono burlón mientras, sólo permanecía ahí de pie, para nada preocupada._

.

Aquella tarde estaba pasando muy rápida, ya el cielo se empezaba a poner oscuro, debido a que una tormenta se acercaba, pero sólo se escuchaban los relámpagos, pues la lluvia todavía no hacía acto de presencia.

En aquella plaza solitaria, se encontraban dos chicas a punto de iniciar una verdadera batalla.

-¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste! – Gritó la morena.

Y llena de furia, corrió con su máxima velocidad hasta llegar cerca de la peliblanca y dirigirle una patada en todo su rostro, la cual fue esquivada con mucho éxito, al darse cuenta Bellota de esto la atacó con una serie de golpes, pero ninguno lograba tocar a aquella chica. La morena estaba sorprendida de aquella súper velocidad, fue por eso que decidió aumentar su poder al darse cuenta de que aquella chica realmente era fuerte. Concentró todas sus energías en su brazo derecho, apretó su puño al sentir el poder en él, creando un aura verde alrededor de su brazo, y con toda su velocidad golpeó a la chica que se encontraba parada ahí, frente a ella. Bellota quedó realmente sorprendida al ver como su fuerte golpe… era detenido con sólo una mano de la oji-blancos sin mucho esfuerzo que digamos.

-_*P-pero… ¿Cómo?* _- Pensó la oji-verdes, pero al instante salió volando, ya que al momento que la golpeó… Todo ese poder que había acumulado, se le fue encima, haciendo que chocara contra un edificio.

-¡Pelear contigo me aburre niñita! – Exclamó burlonamente Bell.

La peli-blanca se acercó al edificio buscando con la mirada a la PPG, que no se veía debido al humo que había creado aquel semejante choque. Observó detalladamente el hueco en el que se encontraba la oji-verdes, o al menos pensaba ella que se encontraba allí, al momento que se disipó el humo se dio cuenta de que no estaba, abrió sus ojos de par en par, para rápidamente realizar una patada en giro logrando darle a la morena en la costilla ¡Así es! Bellota había aprovechado el momento para dirigirse a ella con intención de golpearla por detrás.

-¿Me crees estúpida? Aunque… admiro tu técnica de pelea… lástima que tenga que matarte – Dicho esto, la peli-blanca se dirigió a la morena para clavarle un golpe en el rostro.

Bellota esquivó aquel golpe, dirigiéndose al suelo velozmente, dar una vuelta en el aire y caer agachada con estilo. Apretó un poco los dientes por el dolor punzante que sentía en la costilla, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió es que seguía escupiendo sangre, poca, pero aun así la sorprendía el hecho de que ella estuviera en ese estado tan rápido, mientras que la peliblanca se encontraba en perfectas condiciones ¿Cómo es que no ha podido golpearla?

-Mmm… Pero mira que tenemos aquí ¿Te duele? – Preguntó fingiendo un tono preocupado.

-¡CALLATE MALDITA BASTARDA! – Gritó la oji-verdes, para de un solo movimiento lanzarle un auto, sin importarle de quién era.

Bell observó el auto que se dirigía a ella, lo detuvo, dio una vuelta para agarrar impulso y devolvérselo aun con más fuerza que cómo la recibió. La morena se dio cuenta de que cerca había personas muy asustadas, y si el auto se estrellaba a la calle… las mataría.

-¡CORRAN! – Gritaba la gente, muy asustada, pero otras no se movían, debido a que se encontraban en shock.

-¡Demonios! – Exclamó la oji-verdes, mientras estiraba sus brazos y detenía aquel veloz auto que venía del aire, haciendo que destruyera un poco el pavimento, pero nadie resultó herido.

Soltó el auto dejándolo caer en el suelo para darse la vuelta y mirar que todos los ciudadanos se encontraran en buen estado.

-¡Miren! Bellota nos salvó – Dijo un niño muy contento mientras abrazaba a su mamá, seguido de los gritos de las personas muy emocionadas.

-¡Escuchen ciudadanos! Por su bien es mejor que se alejen antes de que… - Fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en el rostro que la mandó a volar.

El pequeño niño se asustó y empezó a llorar en el hombro de su mamá, mientras que todas las personas huían, pero el chiquillo sonrió al ver como Bellota caía de pie en el suelo, al parecer estaba bien, sólo un golpe en el rostro, algo que no detendría a una PPG y mucho menos a la más ruda y agresiva.

Bell observó cómo ésta despegaba del suelo, para salir volando de allí dejando atrás una estela verde que rápidamente desaparecía.

-¿Ahora huyes? – Se preguntó la peliblanca en tono burlón, rodando los ojos, para despegar y seguir a la chica.

Mientras la morena estaba en el aire, creó una bola de energía y se la lanzó a la chica que se encontraba siguiéndola ¡Logrando darle! cosa que hiso que Bellota se alegrara… pero antes de cantar vittoria, se sorprendió al ver el humo disiparse dejando ver a la chica que aún se dirigía a ella sin ningún rasguño, para que en un rápido movimiento darle una patada en el rostro con la pierna derecha girándose para darle otra patada con la otra pierna, haciendo que la morena cayera en la azotea de un edificio.

-_*¡Rayos! Es demasiado fuerte* _- Pensó, abriendo lentamente los ojos, apretando los dientes y con el ceño realmente fruncido.

Se puso de pie en un salto y empezó a correr por aquella larga azotea, siendo seguida por la peliblanca que aún estaba en el aire. Bellota aumentó su velocidad dejando atrás una estela verde, dando un salto de un edificio a otro, repitiendo lo mismo con todos los edificios que se encontraba en el camino, pero aún era perseguida por la chica.

.

Un pelinegro caminaba muy concentrado en su andar mientras llevaba la cabeza gacha, al parecer estaba muy triste, se sentía realmente mal, estaba… destrozado por dentro. Dio un fuerte golpe a un poste que se le atravesó en su camino, haciendo que cayera encima de unos autos.

-¡Maldita sea!... Soy un completo idiota – Masculló entre dientes, muy enojado.

Se apoyó en una pared, pegando la frente a ésta, demasiado molesto como para escuchar las quejas de las personas que por ahí se encontraban, al parecer le estaban reclamando algo sobre los autos.

-¡No puedo creer que haya pasado esto! ¡Demonios Bellota! Si supieras lo mucho que te… - Pero no continuó al escuchar un estruendo que no estaba muy lejos de ahí - ¿Bellota? – Exclamó al notar que una estela verde saltaba de edificio en edificio, siendo seguida por… - ¿Qué rayos es eso? –Se preguntó al ver la otra estela ¡Blanca!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte grito lleno de dolor y no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir volando velozmente de allí, para ir a rescatarla.

.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA! – Un grito muy desgarrador que emitió la morena al sentir un fuerte golpe en el estómago, un golpe que la quemaba tanto por fuera, como por dentro, haciendo que se estrellara contra varios edificios, traspasando a cada uno, hasta que uno la pudo detener, quedando realmente débil y un poco inconsciente.

Todos los ciudadanos miraban aquella escena aterrorizados, todos sintiéndose mal por no poder hacer nada.

-¡Bien! Ahora nos preparamos para el golpe final – Dijo la oji-blancos riendo de medio lado, con un rostro que expresaba más que burla ¡Odio! Empezando a crear otra bola de energía más fuerte para acabarla de una vez.

Bellota se sorprendió al ver aquella bola de energía, si el otro golpe la dejó así, éste la mataría solo con apenas tocarla. Cerró sus ojos, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, esperando lo peor Mientras que un flasheo de recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza, recuerdos en los que estaba ella con sus hermanas, riendo, llorando, peleando entre ellas… esos hermosos recuerdos de ¡Todo! y sobre todo recuerdos en los que aparecía él, su estúpido chico, al que tanto amaba, el idiota que había logrado robar su corazón. Como deseaba en ese momento tenerlo de frente para despedirse de él _*Las amo hermanas, profesor, y… Butch…no me olvides*_ Pensó muy destrozada por dentro.

-¡Adiós verdecita! – Dijo para darle el golpe final… pero no lo logró al ser desconcertada, recibiendo un terrible golpe en el rostro, que la mando muy lejos, pero aun así recibió más golpes uno tras otro.

-¡Eres tú! – Exclamó con odio el chico al verla bien - ¡Tú fuiste la que ocasionó todo! – Gritó para darle un terrible golpe en el rostro.

Bell no tuvo de otra más que recibir aquel fuerte golpe, sin poder detenerlo, ya que su cuerpo no le obedecía por el chip.

Butch la hagarró por el cuello de la camisa y la notó muy indefensa, cosa que no le importó. La energía se acumulaba en su brazo para darle un fuerte puñetazo, pero antes de golpearla, ésta logró liberarse de su agarre y se escapó. Dejando al moreno con unas terribles ganas de matarla de un solo golpe, se giró para llevar su mirada a una imagen muy horrible para él, su chica se encontraba inconsciente en aquel hueco de un edificio, con la ropa toda rasguñada, terribles golpes en los brazos y cara, su boca llena de sangre y lo que más lo sorprendió fue un espantoso golpe en el estómago en forma de agujero.

-¡BELLOTA! – Gritó desesperado para acercarse, empujando a todos los que la rodeaban.

-B-Butch – Susurró entrecortadamente con los ojos medio cerrados.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí contigo, nena – Exclamó agitadamente muy nervioso - ¡Ayuda! ¡Necesita un doctor! – Gritó, con la esperanza de poder encontrar uno entre todas las personas.

-Yo sé algo de primeros auxilios – Contestó un chico de aproximadamente unos 22 años, al momento en el que se le acercaba a la chica y la examinaba.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó el moreno aún muy desesperado, con un semblante lleno de preocupación.

-¡Amigo! Necesita atención medica de inmediato ¡Tiene una herida muy grave en el estómago!– Comentó el chico - ¡Ha perdido mucha sangre! ¡Hay que detener la hemorragia con algún pañuelo! Tiene que ir a un hospital de inmediato.

Butch miró a la pelinegra inconsciente, luego miró un charco de sangre que la rodeaba, y cambió su semblante a uno muy serio, rompió la manga de su sudadera y se la colocó con cuidado alrededor del estómago de la chica, deteniendo un poco la hemorragia. Apartó al chico, y rápidamente tomó a Bellota cargándola cuidadosamente, poniendo un brazo sosteniéndole las piernas y con el otro sosteniéndole la espalda, pegando el rostro de ella a su pecho. Bellota abrió un poco sus ojos, encontrándose con un rostro que la alegró mucho, olvidándose de aquel terrible dolor que sentía en el estómago, sintió la calidez en su rostro y no dudó en acurrucarse más en el pecho de él. Empezó a llover muy fuerte, pero él trataba de protegerla del agua para no dañar más su salud.

El moreno despegó muy serio, dejando atrás una estela verde oscura. Los ciudadanos que se encontraban observando, estaban muy nerviosos de la salud de la PPG preguntándose ¿Quién era esa chica de cabello blanco? Y ¿Ese era un RRB? Todos corrían tratando de protegerse de aquel diluvio, y tratando de responderse aquellas preguntas.

.

* * *

.

La tarde seguía transcurriendo muy tranquilamente en la casa de las PPG, en la cual la chica de orbes rosas se encontraba sumida en sus sueños, con una expresión muy relajada, recibiendo constantes caricias de parte del oji-rojos, pero su expresión iba cambiando a una muy preocupada, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla, llegó un momento en el que se despertó, agitadamente.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! – Interrogó un poco preocupado el chico, al ver como ésta respiraba muy agitadamente.

-Yo creo que… HAAAAAAAA! – Gritó muy avergonzada al ver que estaba desnuda frente al pelirrojo, y de un movimiento se tapó con la sabana muy sonrojada.

-¿Por qué gritas tanto? – Preguntó algo enojado por la gritadera de la oji-rosas - ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que pasó hace rato? – Sonrió de medio lado, recordando lo que hicieron.

Bombón se sonrojó al recordar todo lo que había pasado hace un rato. Estaba un poco arrepentida de sus actos, pero ¿Qué se podía hacer? Lo hecho está hecho ¿No? Ya no había vuelta atrás. Sonrió para luego agachar un poco la cabeza, soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas al ver a los ojos al hombre que más amaba-después del profesor-Se acercó a él, acurrucándose en su cálido y desnudo pecho, mientras que él sólo la abrazaba con mucho cariño.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla verdad? – Interrogó en un tono serio, sintiendo un cálido líquido que recorría su pecho.

Bombón sólo asintió - ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento! – Afirmó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Tranquila… ¡Estás conmigo y no dejaré que te pase nada! – Exclamó el pelirrojo, levantando con uno de sus dedos el mentón de ella, para verla a esos hermosos ojos, que en ese momento se encontraban cristalinos.

La besó pasionalmente, sintiendo el dulce sabor de la oji-rosas, empezando a sobarle la espalda y sintiendo las caricias de ella en sus hombros, otra vez estaba entrando en calor, pero estaba realmente seguro de que esta vez no sucedería algo que los interrumpieran. El sonido de un celular bastó para que la pelirroja quisiera separarse del oji-rojos, empezó a forcejear para que éste la soltara, pero era imposible.

-Brick…mmm…Tengo que contestar – Bombón trataba de separarse de él, para atender la llamada.

-¡Que llamen después! – Reclamó, dejándola zafarse del agarre, a lo que la chica sólo rió burlonamente.

-¡Tonto! – Exclamó rodando los ojos, alcanzó su teléfono y contestó sin ni siquiera ver quien era - ¿Hola? – Dijo riendo un poco, al sentir como el pelirrojo la abrazaba haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿_Señorita Bombón? –_Preguntó la voz del otro lado totalmente seria.

-¿Sí? ¡Habla ella! – Afirmó, sonrojándose por los besos que recibía en el cuello de parte del chico.

-_Señorita, su hermana Bellota se encuentra en el hospital, en la sala de emergencias – _Se apresuró en decir el hombre de la otra línea.

-¿Qué? – Gritó muy sorprendida, logrando asustar un poco al oji-rojos, que dejó de besarla - ¡V-voy de inmediato! – Exclamó colgando el teléfono y poniéndose de pie con la sabana enrollada.

-¡Bombón! ¿Qué te dijeron? – Preguntó el chico algo sorprendido de la reacción de la pelirroja.

-¡Bellota está en el hospital! Necesito ir a ver qué sucede – Dijo muy preocupada, mientras le lanzaba una camisa al chico -¡Vístete! Vendrás conmigo.

Brick se quitó la camisa de la cara preguntándose mentalmente, que le había pasado a la verde de las PPG ¿Estaba en el hospital? Eso era muy extraño, ya que por ser poderosas, casi nunca recurrían a un hospital.

.

* * *

.

El silencio estaba muy presente en aquel lugar, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de la película que estaban viendo un montón de personas y entre ellos se encontraban dos lindos rubios. Burbuja estaba cómodamente recostada en el hombro del chico mientras veía la película concentradamente. En cambio el rubio sólo veía la película, más no le estaba prestando nada de atención, sólo pensaba en lo que le había preguntado la rubia hace un rato, lo de si él era un pervertido _*¿Y tú? ¿Lo eres?* _Recordó aquella pregunta, haciendo que se ruborizara un poco. En serio, ella lo tomó de sorpresa con esa pregunta… Sus hermanos son unos grandes pervertidos, y pues… eso se le pegó al menor de ellos.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto una dulce voz algo preocupada.

El chico parpadeó dos veces, y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con una hermosa mirada azul celeste que lo miraba preocupadamente, él sólo asintió mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado, siendo correspondida por la chica.

-¡Sí estoy bien! ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Rió nerviosamente

-¿En serio? Mmm… ¿De qué trata la película? – Preguntó esta vez en un tono burlón, para comprobar que el chico veía la película.

Boomer observó la gran pantalla un poco nervioso y luego observó a Burbuja, pensando en que responderle _*¡La película se llama 27 bodas! Y no le he prestado nada de atención… ¿De qué podrá tratar?* _Pensó observando la pantalla de nuevo.

-De… que en un día se hacen 27 bodas – Escupió soltando una sonrisa al terminar de hablar.

-… - La rubia lo miró arqueando una ceja, sin aguantar las ganas de reír – Jajajajaja ¡No! ¿Por qué no le estas prestando atención? – Se secó una pequeña lagrimita que le salió de tanto reír.

-Es que… Burbuja, he estado pensando en lo que me preguntaste hace un rato – Dijo mientras se sobaba la nuca, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Qué cosa? Tontito – Interrogó con su típica sonrisa, que volvía loco al chico.

-Pues… la que me hiciste de… Si soy pervertido – Dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-Ha… ¡Esa! Y… ¿Por qué piensas tanto en esa pregunta?

-¡Te haré una pregunta hipotética! – Exclamó algo nervioso.

-¡Claro! Adelante – Dijo la chica mientras lo observaba nuevamente a los ojos.

-Si yo fuera un pervertido…

-Sshh ¡Estoy tratando de ver la película! – Exclamó un hombre que estaba sentado atrás, ya harto de escuchar murmullos de parte de los dos rubios.

Boomer sólo frunció el ceño y tomó a la chica de la mano para llevarla afuera de la sala de cine, y no ser interrumpidos por nadie.

-¿Era necesario salir? – Pregunto inocentemente la chica, mientras se detenía.

-¡Sí! Jeje… Así podré hacerte la pregunta – Se excusó el rubio, apoyándose de una baranda.

-¡Bien!... Adelante – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa para hacer sentir al chico un poco más de seguridad.

-Bueno… Ejem… Ejem… Recuerda que es hipotética… - Recordó a lo que la chica solo asintió - Si yo fuera un pervertido… ¿Tu igual me querrías? – Preguntó al fin, ansioso de escuchar la respuesta de la chica.

-Yo pues… Yo… - No terminó de hablar porque su teléfono empezó a sonar, llevó su mano hasta su bolsillo, lo sacó y se dio cuenta de que era un número desconocido, pero sin muchos rodeos sólo contestó.

El rubio rodó los ojos, ya que estaba a punto de escuchar una respuesta de parte de ella, pero ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber una interrupción? Se apoyó de espaldas al barandal, para esperar a que su chica terminara de hablar por teléfono. Éste se extrañó un poco al ver como la expresión de felicidad de la rubia, poco a poco cambiaba a una realmente preocupada.

-¿B-Bellota? Pero ¿Esta bien? – Preguntaba muy asustada, casi empezando a llorar - ¡Ya voy para allá! – Colgó rápidamente la llamada, con una mirada llena de preocupación - ¡Mi hermana está en el hospital!

-¿Bellota? ¿Qué le sucedió? – Interrogó algo incrédulo el muchacho.

-¡No lo sé! Vamos – Dijo tomándolo de la mano, empezando a llorar.

-¡Espera! ¡Tienes que avisarle a Bombón! – Exclamó mientras hacía fuerza en su mano para detenerla.

-¡Es cierto! Ella está en casa, será más fácil irla a buscar – Agregó limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-¡Bien! ¡Vamos! – Dijo el oji-azules despegando a máxima velocidad con ella, dejando atrás dos estelas azules, una más oscura que la otra, sin importarles la fuerte lluvia que caía en ese momento.

.

* * *

.

En la bodega abandonada se encontraba un pequeño ser… tratando de liberarse de un amarre, cosa que logró al encontrarse con los restos metálicos de un carro, que al parecer eran muy filosos, logrando cortar las cuerdas. Se levantó, estirándose un poco y rápidamente salió de la bodega, para recordar que la nave la había dejado escondida en una parte del parque, Se detuvo un momento, pero decidió dirigirse a la casa de las chicas para asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Aunque le quedaba muy lejos y estaba lloviendo… lo haría por las chicas, tenía que advertirles.

Observó bien el lugar por el cual corría y notó que muchas cosas estaban destruidas, se dirigió a las personas que cerca de ahí estaban para preguntar, que había pasado _*Ojala y no sea lo que me imagino*_ Pensó imaginándose lo peor.

-¡Disculpe! ¿Pero qué sucedió? – Preguntó a una mujer que cargaba a un niño, escampándose debajo de una tienda, definitivamente ya no le importaba que lo vieran algo extrañados por su apariencia.

-Mira mami un hijito de Mojo – Dijo el niñito mientras lo señalaba, a lo que Teck sólo frunció el ceño.

-Hubo una batalla, entre la PPG verde y…

-Una fea chica canosa, que trató de acabarla – Continuó el niño por su mamá.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero Bellota está bien? – Preguntó muy asustado el pequeño ser.

-¡Sí! Linterna verde vino a rescatarla – Dijo felizmente el chiquillo, alzando los brazos e imitando que volaba.

-¿Linterna verde? – Preguntó algo incrédulo.

-¡Jhon! Deja que mamá hable – Regañó la mujer a su criaturita - ¡Disculpa querido! Sólo tiene 3 añitos – Rió nerviosamente la mujer – Bueno… Bellota está bien, un chico la rescató, al parecer era un RRB creo… no lo sé, sólo escuché que se dirigían al hospital más cercano – Terminó de hablar la mujer mientras ponía en el suelo a su niño.

-¿Dónde queda el hospital más cercano? – Preguntó un poco más calmado.

-Sigue de largo esta calle, y a la final dobla a la izquierda en el primer semáforo, en esa calle se encuentra el hospital – Exclamó amablemente la mujer mientras cubría a su hijo con un suéter.

-¡Muchas gracias señora! En serio se lo agradezco – Dijo mientras la abrazaba, a lo que la señora se sorprendió pero decidió corresponderle al pequeño ser.

-Siii! ¡Abrazo grupal! – Gritó el niño mientras se unía al abrazo.

-De nada, querido – Contestó la mujer volviendo a ponerse de pie.

-¡Adiós! Cuídense – Dijo mientras, se salía del lugar para empezar a correr.

-¡Espera! – Gritó la mujer, haciendo que Teck parara en seco. - ¡Lo necesitarás! – Exclamó, entregándole un paraguas, a lo que Teck asintió agradecidamente, para ahora sí ponerse en marcha hasta el hospital.

Valla que le habían agradado esas personas y... ¿El abrazo? pues… eso lo aprendió de su linda amiga Burbuja, que agradecía haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Aumentó un poco la velocidad, tenía que llegar y ver que todo estaba bien. Aunque tal vez el Rowdy destruyó a proyecto Bell, eso era lo que más quería en ese momento.

.

* * *

.

-¡Estarás bien! Lo prometo – Decía el pelinegro corriendo al lado de la camilla que se dirigía a una habitación en la cual le tratarían las heridas de la chica.

-B-Butch… No me dejes – logró articular la morena difícilmente.

-Lo lamento, muchacho, pero no puedes pasar – Detuvo un doctor al moreno.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¡Tengo que estar con ella! – Gritó el chico, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-La chica está en peligro de perder su vida… ¡Necesitamos operarla! – Gritó el doctor, dejando a un Butch completamente atónito.

-¿Perder su vida? – Susurró incrédulamente, mientras observaba al doctor y a unos enfermeros dirigirse a la habitación en la cual estaba su chica luchando por su vida.

Miró de reojo que varios doctores se dirigían a la habitación y rápidamente se le vino a la mente que todo lo que le había sucedido a la chica había sido su culpa _*Todo es mi culpa, si no la hubiera dejado irse sola… ella no estaría aquí*_ Pensó soltando una pequeña lagrima, que se le escapó. Si la perdía de esa forma… Nunca se lo perdonaría.

.

Los doctores le aplicaron anestesia a Bellota para empezar con la operación, si esa herida llegaba a infectarse, eso sería el fin de la chica, pero algo dejo realmente sorprendido al doctor… algo que jamás en su carrera de medicina, había visto, dejándolo a él y a los otros dos doctores con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Al parecer la herida de la morena empezaba a cicatrizar de una manera jamás vista, deteniendo la hemorragia por sí sola, claramente se veía como lentamente los tejidos vecinos se encargaban de regenerar la zona dañada al desprenderse la costra que se había creado, formando una matriz elástica de piel más fina y rosada. El sorprendente proceso se detuvo de repente.

-Doctor ¿Vio eso? – Preguntó un enfermero muy incrédulo de lo que veía.

-¡Sí! Al parecer, es capaz de curarse rápidamente – Comentó sin apartar la vista de aquel espectáculo.

El doctor miró bien a la chica y luego a la herida, preguntándose ¿Por qué la cicatrización se había detenido? Y luego se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba muy pálida ¡Eso era! Había perdido mucha sangre y para que la cicatrización continuara necesitaban inyectarle un poco más de sangre, para que su herida sanara completamente.

-¡Necesitamos un donante! Las plaquetas de ésta chica son muy veloces… pero necesita más sangre para continuar – Dedujo el hombre mientras veía el estómago de la chica, miró la sangre que se derramaba en la camilla y decidió tomar un poco y hacerle un estudio.

Al revisar la sangre, se dio cuenta de que había sustancia x en ella, algo que la gente de su tipo de sangre no poseía. Se lo hiso saber a los enfermeros, pero luego recordó que el chico que la acompañaba poseía las mismas habilidades que ella, tal vez tenía su mismo tipo de sangre, ya que era su contraparte.

-Busquen al chico que la acompañaba – Ordenó el doctor inmediatamente.

.

Butch se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos con una mirada muy preocupada, pero dejó de estarlo al ser jaloneado por un enfermero, a lo que el pelinegro sólo le dio un leve empujón para que éste lo soltara.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Preguntó el pelinegro muy enojado.

-¿Quieres servir de ayuda para sanar a tu chica? – Interrogó el enfermero imaginándose que esos dos tenían una relación.

-¿Qué hay que hacer? ¡Escúpelo! – Exclamó el oji-verdes fingiendo su seriedad, pero por dentro estaba emocionado de que la chica sanaría.

.

* * *

.

-¿Saldremos con esta lluvia? – Preguntaba el pelirrojo observando por la ventana.

-¡Si Brick! Mi hermana está en el hospital quien sabe por qué… ¡Vístete rápido! – Exclamó muy nerviosa, caminando de un lado a otro, y apurando al chico.

-Hey, hey, hey, hey – Emitía tratando de detenerla - ¡Primero cálmate! Segundo, mira por la ventana ¿Ves? ¡Está lloviendo terriblemente! ¿No pensaras lloviznarte o sí? – Preguntó el chico, observándola fijamente a los ojos, mientras la sujetaba por los hombros.

-¡Es mi hermana! ¡Quiero saber si está bien! – Dijo soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Preciosa, ella está bien, es Bellota tu hermana la fuerte ¿No? Estoy seguro de que ella está bien – Calmaba el chico con un tono de voz muy cariñoso.

-¡Gracias! – Exclamó la pelirroja para de un salto abrazarlo tiernamente.

-Valla ¡Mira por la ventana! – Dijo el oji-rojos al separarse del abrazo.

Bombón miró por la ventana y se le dibujó una sonrisa al ver como empezaba a escampar.

-¡Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder mi hermana me necesita – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla, pero se sorprendió al ver como esta se abrió sola, dejando ver con claridad a dos chicos rubios.

-¡Hermana! – Gritó la oji-azules, pero se sorprendió al ver a la otra persona que acompañaba a su hermana mayor.

-¿Brick? – Preguntó el rubio al ver a su hermano sin camisa junto a la líder de las PPG.

Ambos pelirrojos se sonrojaron hasta más no poder al ser descubiertos de esa manera, haciendo que en las mentes de los rubios empezaran a formularse un montón de preguntas y la que más destacaba era la de ¿Qué diablos hacían estos dos **solos** en una habitación?

.

* * *

.

Todo había salido a la perfección, la sangre que había donado el chico era suficiente para que la herida continuara con su cicatrización, con la misma sustancia X, era eso lo único que faltaba, la herida empezaba a desaparecer, mientras aparecía lentamente una nueva capa de piel, pero era lentamente, dejando ver un poco la vieja capa rosada. Ya se encontraban ambos en aquella fría habitación, Bellota dormida profundamente por la anestesia, mientras que el chico se encontraba frente a ella, vigilando que todo continuara a la perfección.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, observando todo un poco borroso, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al reconocer con la mirada a cierto moreno ¿Sería eso una imaginación? ¡No lo creo! Él era tan real en ese momento como el pequeño dolor punzante que sentía en el estómago.

-¡Al fin despiertas! – Exclamó en su típico tono burlón.

-¡Idiota! – Articuló mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡Me alegro de que estés bien! – La observó detenidamente al rostro, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Preguntó entrecortadamente, cambiando su semblante de felicidad a uno más serio.

-¡Casi mueres! – Exclamó al momento en el que la abrazó con mucho cariño, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haber acabado con esa canosa.

-¡Gracias por salvarme! – Susurró correspondiendo débilmente aquel cálido abrazo. Estaba recordando ya lo que había sucedido.

Butch se separó de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, sobando los pequeños golpes que tenía en su rostro para luego delinear sus labios con la yema de los dedos, que pedían a gritos que los besara en ese momento.

-¡Te amo! Y cada vez que estés en peligro te salvaré – Dijo en un tono tierno, haciendo que su linda "fiera" se sorprendiera y al mismo tiempo se sonrojara.

El moreno la beso suavemente en los labios, mientras que Bellota se daba cuenta de que no todo el tiempo ganaría una batalla, si el chico no la hubiera salvado, pues… En ese momento estaría en el más allá, mandando saludos a todos los vivos.

De repente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a cuatro chicos que llegaban algo cansados, pero sus caras de cansancio se borraron al ver una muy conmovedora escena.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? – Interrogó muy sorprendida la pelirroja.

Al escuchar esto, el pelinegro se separó muy sonrojado ante las miradas de las dos PPG y ¿Sus hermanos? ¡Sí! Esos dos idiotas parados allí eran sus hermanos ¿Qué hacían ahí?

-¡Hermanas! – Murmuro entrecortadamente la oji-verdes, volteando a verlas, muy sonrojada también.

-¡Bellota! – Dijeron Bombón y Burbuja al unísono, corriendo las dos a abrazarla con mucho cuidado.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – La atacó la mayor con un montón de preguntas.

-¡Deja que te conteste por lo menos una! – Exclamó en un tono burlón.

Mientras las chicas hablaban los dos RRB se acercaron al moreno para dirigirle la palabra.

-¡No me digas! ¡Es tu novia! ¿Verdad? – Adivinaba el oji-rojos arqueando una ceja, mientras tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¡Eso no importa ahora Brick! – Exclamó, dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana.

-¿Cómo pasó? – Preguntó ahora el rubio.

-¡Ya dije que eso no importa idiota! – Reclamó el moreno conservando la calma.

-¿Por lo menos nos dirás por qué esta en el hospital? – Habló el mayor en un tono muy serio.

-¡Una chica la atacó! – Dijo adquiriendo un semblante muy intimidante al recordar a la chica de cabello blanco.

Todos en la habitación lo voltearon a ver, para escuchar con claridad lo que decía el pelinegro.

-¡Cuando llegué estaba esa maldita a punto de matarla! Eso es todo lo que vi – Dijo en susurro las últimas palabras.

-Entonces ¿Ella te hiso semejante herida en el estómago? – Preguntó preocupadamente la mayor, a lo que la morena sólo asintió.

Bombón rápidamente recordó el sueño en el que su hermana era herida por una chica, y se dio cuenta de que había tenido una clara predicción, algo que la preocupó mucho, ya que sabía lo que sucedería y ni siquiera pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero seamos sinceros… ¿Cómo iba a saber ella si eso era una predicción? Los sueños son muy extraños, a veces nos dejan ver lo que sucederá en el futuro, o lo que sucedió en el pasado, y también nuestras mentes sólo crean cosas que queremos o simplemente que odiamos.

-¿Y escapó? – Preguntó ahora la rubia, acercándose a sus hermanas.

-¡Sí! – Contestó de forma cortante el pelinegro.

-¿Y por qué no la acabaste? – Interrogó esta vez el oji-azules, molesto y levantando un poco la voz.

-¡No vez que casi mata a Bellota! Si Butch hubiera luchado contra ella, seguro que quedaría así o peor – Explicaba el pelirrojo, observando a la morena y luego a su hermano el menor, con una expresión muy seria.

-Pero no me explico cómo es que… Bellota pudo salir de eso – Se preguntaba la oji-rosas llena de curiosidad y muy preocupada.

-¡Escuchen! Esa estúpida chica, casi la mata, pero no lo hiso porque yo la detuve… y ¡No Brick! A mi parecer esa perra se volvió más débil cuando yo la ataqué – Dijo el moreno ya harto de escuchar estupideces, poniéndose de pie, sobresaltado.

-No entiendo… ¿Cómo dejaste que escapara? – Gritó la pelirroja alzando un poco la voz.

-¡Desapareció de mi vista! Y a parte tenía que ayudar a Bellota – Se defendió el moreno, volviendo a sentarse.

-¡Y te agradecemos que lo hayas hecho! – Dijo la rubia, mientras lo abrazaba, ignorando un gruñido de parte del oji-azules.

-¿Nunca la habías visto antes, Bellota? – Interrogó el mayor de los RRB.

-¡Nunca! Y… créeme q-que era demasiado f-fuerte – Admitió entrecortadamente en un tono lleno de rabia.

Siguieron hablando los seis en la habitación. Ya afuera era de noche y había dejado de llover, eso era algo muy bueno. Los chicos llegaron a una conclusión de que… Aquella chica debía tener un propósito para acabar a Bellota, ya que había sido a ella a la única que atacó o por lo menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

Fuera del hospital, en la ventana de la habitación en la que se encontraban los chicos, estaba una chica de cabello blanco, pegada de espalda en la pared, escuchando toda la conversación que éstos tenían.

-¡Entonces la buscaré yo solo! – Se escuchó un grito de parte del moreno. A lo que Bell sólo frunció el ceño.

-¡Espera Butch! No puedes hacerlo tú solo – Se escuchó otro grito un poco más maduro.

-¡Sí! Si puedo.

-¡La buscaremos los tres! Y ustedes… Bombón y Burbuja, permanezcan aquí y por nada del mundo se separen ¿Bien? – Ordenó seriamente el oji-rojos.

Al escuchar esto, Bell huyó lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba hacer algo, ¡Si la encontraban la destruirían sin piedad! Se dirigió a gran velocidad hasta llegar a la bodega abandonada.

-¡Teck! – Gritó al momento que aterrizó, y se dio cuenta de que el pequeño… había escapado - ¡Nooooo! ¡Maldición! – Gritó de nuevo, pateando los restos de un auto.

La matarían, ya no había duda de eso. Clavó su mirada en un espejo que cerca de ahí estaba y observó que en su sien tenía una herida, una que no le dolía para nada. Llevó uno de sus dedos a la sangre que brotaba de allí, y quitó un poco la piel que estaba suelta en esa zona, dejando ver mucha sangre, pero algo más sorprendente, era que en vez de un cráneo, se veía ¿Metal? ¡Sí! Eso era… Arrancó esa piel, incluyendo un poco del cuero cabelludo, lanzó los restos al suelo, y pasó su mano por aquel frío metal, cubierto de un líquido muy espeso. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

-¡Prepárense chicos y chicas! ¡Que la fiesta apenas empieza! – Exclamó lentamente para soltar una risa malvada.

.

* * *

.

**Fin del cap n.n Pronto subiré el que sigue... pero si tardo, culpen a mi mamá jaja mentira el que se meta con ella... ya verá xD no me paren :D**

**En este cap me inspiré mucho... estaba mirando la pelicula de terminator y se me ocurrió la parte Bell e.e que cosas, a veces las ideas salen de lo menos esperado jaja**

**Bueno sin mas que decir... Me despido! Byee n.n cuidense!**


	15. ¡Una fuerte batalla! 1ra parte

**Holaa! Cómo están? Bueno he aquí el nuevo cap… Espero y que les guste y recuerden dejar su opinión en un review xD**

**.**

**xXXxX El peor enfrentamiento XxXXx**

**.**

**Capítulo 15:**** ¡Una fuerte batalla! 1ra parte**

.

.

En el hospital, a esas altas horas de la noche, muchos de los pacientes se encontraban sumergidos en sus sueños. Aunque en un hospital, siempre hay movimiento ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Pues... Que a toda hora entran personas con alguna emergencia, ya sean heridas, accidentes, síntomas... ¡Nunca había descanso en ese lugar!

Pero en la habitación en la que se encontraban por ahora las chicas, había un silencio muy placentero para las dos PPG menores, que se encontraban durmiendo, Bellota en su camilla y Burbuja en un sillón que se encontraba cerca de la ventana. En cambio, Bombón miraba a sus dos hermanas muy preocupada, sentada en el mismo sillón en donde dormía su hermanita más pequeña. Lo que le había sucedido a Bellota, no lograba salir de su cabeza. Es que con solo pensar que una chica casi la mata, no dejaba que pudiera pensar claramente. Volteó a ver hacia la ventana y recordó que los chicos habían ido a buscar a esa "canosa" según describían ambos morenos. Ellos ahora querían ayudar... ¡Qué ironía! ¡Son los criminales y quieren ayudar! ¡Así es! Seguían siendo criminales, ya que ninguno de ellos ha dicho lo contrario, cosa que preocupaba a Bombón... Si ellos no se pasaban al lado bueno, no quedaría de otra que acabar con esos romances... Aunque ella ya había llevado a los extremos aquel romance, llegando a algo más de adultos ¿Quién lo diría? ¡La perfecta Bombón Utonium comportándose como una mujer adulta! Algo que todavía no era, pues… apenas tenía 16 años de edad y esa misma semana cumpliría los 17 junto con sus hermanas. No faltaba mucho para graduarse de la secundaria, faltaban solo dos años, dos años que pasarían más rápido de lo que canta un gallo, por así decirlo. Luego de ahí, directo a la universidad. Aunque algo que también le perturbaba a la pelirroja era que… Ya no era virgen, la pureza y la perfección que la caracterizaba… Se había ido por el desagüe esa tarde.

Al tener esos pensamientos, suspiró dejando salir un poco su aliento de hielo, enfriando un poco el brazo de su hermanita que tenía a un lado. Al percatarse de lo que había hecho, se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Burbuja tembló un poco por el frío, para luego abrir sus ojos lentamente, dándose calor con los brazos, y volteó a ver a su hermana mayor con las manos en la boca, imaginándose que la culpable de ese frío era ella.

-¡Bombón!... ¿Qué haces despierta? – Susurró entre bostezos la rubia, levantándose mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Es-Estoy ¡Pensando! – Exclamó entre murmuros, un poco nerviosa - ¡Disculpa por... congelarte! Jeje – Se disculpó en tono divertido.

-Mmm… ¡No te preocupes! – Se acomodó en el sillón para quedar frente a su hermana – Y… ¿En qué pensabas? – Preguntó la rubia llena de curiosidad.

-Pues… En lo de Bellota, todo lo que sucedió ¡Ya sabes! Lo que le hicieron – Soltó la mayor al principio nerviosa, pero luego cambio su tono a uno más serio.

En eso se escucha un fuerte ronquido de parte de la morena. Las dos voltean al escuchar eso y ríen silenciosamente.

-¡Parece que ya está bien! – Susurro la rubia soltando una risita nasal.

-¡Sí! Sólo espero que los chicos encuentren a esa "canosa" – Exclamó Bombón dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana, mientras que Burbuja sólo asentía.

-¡Oye! Y… hablando de los chicos ¿Quién hubiera imaginado lo de Bellota y Butch? – Dijo en tono irónico la menor, sacando un tema en el cual hacerle muchas preguntas a su querida hermana mayor.

-¡Sí! Que cosas ¿Verdad? El mundo si es pequeño jeje – Agregó en un tono divertido - _*Rayos, rayos, rayos… ¡Seguro preguntará algo sobre lo que vio en mi habitación! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Trágame tierra!*_ - Pensaba extremadamente nerviosa, mientras en su rostro sólo mostraba una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! Y… Sobre Boomer y yo jaja que lindo y… ¡Tú! – Habló rápidamente, no soportando hacer aquella pregunta.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Sígueme hablando de Boomer y tú! – Interrumpió fingiendo un tono interesado, pero era obvio que por dentro estaba más que nerviosa.

-¡Bombón! ¿Qué hacía Brick en tu habitación… sin camisa? – Exclamó sin más rodeos, necesitaba saber qué había sucedido.

El corazón se le aceleró a la pelirroja, finalmente su hermanita le había hecho la gran pregunta que no quería escuchar. Volteó su mirada a la ventana de nuevo, empezando a jugar con sus dedos. Burbuja miró la reacción de su hermana mayor y rápidamente se imaginó lo peor.

-¡Sabes que puedes decirme! – Murmuró tiernamente la rubia.

Bombón miró a su hermana fijamente a los ojos. Siempre era ella la que hacía el papel de una madre, pero… ¡Esta vez era ella la que necesitaba a una madre! Qué bueno que en ese momento tenía a Burbuja… Seguro la comprendería. Además ¿Por qué no ser sincera con su hermanita?

-Burbuja yo… yo… yo… yo… yo… yo… - Emitía en diferentes tonos, aunque todos sonaban nerviosos.

-Dime – Pidió la rubia dulcemente, algo preocupada, pero sin borrar su linda sonrisa.

La mayor tomó valor para hablar seriamente, pero al momento en el que abrió su boca para articular una respuesta, fue interrumpida por unos murmuros de parte de la pelinegra.

-No… Déjame… ¡No es justo!... haaa ¡Yo lo compré! – Murmuraba la morena abrazando la almohada mientras la mordía.

Bombón y Burbuja, miraban aquella escena algo extrañadas, pero no pudieron aguantar las ganas de reír.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? – Despertó la morena muy soñolienta, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Tenías una pesadilla? – Preguntó la rubia en un tono divertido.

-Soñé que un idiota me quitaba mi ponquesito – Contestó en un tono melancólico, mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-¡Que sueño! – Dijo la pelirroja fingiendo un tono de sorpresa.

-Seh… ¿Los chicos aún no llegan? – Preguntó la morena pasando su mano por su cabello, tratando de apartarlo de su cara.

Bombón negó con la cabeza, se levantó del sillón, para acercarse a la pelinegra, dejando a su hermanita con ganas de escuchar una respuesta razonable de su parte.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Interrogó la mayor, sobándole el hombro.

-¡Me siento mucho mejor que antes! – Afirmó la oji-verdes, dirigiendo su mirada a su estómago, que se encontraba vendado.

-¡Qué bueno! ¡No sabes cómo me alegro de eso! – Exclamó Bombón, acercándose a ella para abrazarla suavemente.

-Bellota… En serio ¿Qué hiciste para que esa chica te golpeara de esa forma? – Preguntó en un tono preocupado la rubia.

-¡Nada! – Contestó en tono seco, cambiando su semblante a uno muy enojado al recordar lo que había hecho la "canosa"

-Mmm… ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó esta vez la mayor.

Bellota la miró intimidándola un poco, para luego asentir, cerrando sus ojos y soltar un ligero suspiro.

-¡Bien! – Fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja. Se separó de su hermana, miró de reojo a la rubia que la observaba con unos ojos algo tristes, haciendo que Bombón apartara la mirada algo avergonzada.

Menudos problemas los que tenían, Burbuja seguía pensando en lo que había pasado en la habitación de la pelirroja, imaginado lo que había sucedido, pero no lo podía asegurar. Bellota todavía le guardaba rencor a la peliblanca, algo avergonzada de que la haya mandado directo al hospital. Y nuestra querida Bombón estaba realmente nerviosa de lo que podría estar pensando la rubia… ¿Acaso no le podía pasar algo peor?

.

* * *

.

La noche seguía transcurriendo tranquilamente. En las calles se escuchaba el sonido de los autos y más que todo se escuchaban los ladridos de perros, después de todo a los perros les daba por ladrar a esas altas horas de la noche, asustando a un pequeño extraterrestre, que se encontraba temblando del frío dentro de una caja grande de cartón.

-_*¡Rayos! ¿Qué tan lejos estaré del hospital?* _- Se preguntaba mentalmente, mientras se abrazaba así mismo para darse un poco de calor.

Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no lo habían seguido hasta ahí.

**:Flash Back:**

El pequeño Teck corría rápidamente entre aquel diluvio, sin importarle mucho su salud. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenía cinco perros siguiéndolo como si de un gato se tratara. Al percatarse de esto, abrió sus ojos de par en par muy nervioso al ver esos gigantescos dientes de cada perro.

-HAAAAAAAAAA! Lindos perritos… ¡DEJEN DE PERSEGUIRME! – Gritaba de miedo, mientras aumentaba su velocidad sin dejar de ser seguido por ellos.

Los perros ladraban, abriendo sus hocicos para poder morder al pobre Teck, al que casi alcanzaban. Éste se salió de la ruta que le habían dado para llegar al hospital, dirigiéndose a otra calle.

-HAAAAAAAAAAA! _*¡No grites! Si no te escucharan y no dejarán de perseguirte*_ - Se regañaba mentalmente, tapando su boca para no gritar.

Cruzó rápidamente una calle, siendo casi arrollado por varios autos, cosa que no pasó… Pero por lo menos detuvieron a aquellos perros, dándole un poco de tiempo para esconderse. Se dirigió a un callejón muy solitario, cubriéndose con una caja grande de cartón, para no ser visto por los perros que ya pasaban por ahí y al mismo tiempo se retiraban.

-Uff ¡Eso estuvo cerca! – Exclamó el pequeño ser, asomándose desde la caja que lo cubría.

**:Fin del Flash Back:**

-¡Malditos perros! – Exclamó muy enojado, ya que jamás encontraría el hospital a esas horas de la noche, necesitaba ayuda… Pero ¿A quién le pediría ayuda?

.

* * *

.

Tres estelas se veían en el cielo, en las calles, y en diferentes lugares de la ciudad. Una de las estelas era verde oscuro, la cual se movía velozmente por las calles. Se detuvo un momento para buscar con la mirada a la chica que se atrevió a hacerle daño a su "fiera"

-¡Oye Butch! Por lo menos puedes calmarte ¿Quieres? – Exclamó el oji-rojos que se acercaba por detrás junto al menor… Recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte del moreno.

Ambos tuvieron una guerra de miradas en la cual ninguno lograba vencer al otro… pero llegó un momento en el que el pelinegro se hartó y solo apartó la mirada gruñendo y frunciendo el ceño, mientras observaba el suelo. Ante esto el pelirrojo sonrió ya que había vencido en aquella guerra de miradas.

-¡Deja de ser tan testarudo! – Regañó el mayor en un tono calmado.

-¿Testarudo? ¡Claro! Como no fue tu "rosadita" a la que hirieron – Contraatacó el pelinegro, apretando los puños.

Brick frunció el ceño ante el comentario, no le agradaba que sus hermanos dijeran algo de ella y menos si se metían con él sacándole en cara a ella.

-¡Nunca pensé verte tan preocupado por alguien! – Habló el rubio algo impresionado de la actitud del moreno.

-¡Esto no se trata de venganza… Esa perra se metió con lo mío, y por eso pagará! – Exclamó dándose la vuelta para largarse a continuar buscándola.

-¿Pero quién dijo algo de venganza? – Preguntó Boomer algo extrañado de las cosas que decía su hermano.

-¡Déjalo! ¡Horita está sin cerebro para pensar bien lo que va a decir! – Se mofó el pelirrojo - ¡Además! Este es su problema ¿Qué hacemos nosotros aquí? – Preguntó en tono divertido, cruzándose de brazos.

-Mmm… me imagino que si esto le hubiera sucedido a Bombón, estarías como Butch – Opinó el rubio en tono serio.

Brick reaccionó ante aquellas palabras, poniendo a Bombón en el lugar de Bellota, es obvio que él estaría igual que Butch y hasta peor. Vaya que era un ignorante al no darse cuenta del odio que sentía su hermano en esos momentos. Agachó un poco la mirada, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

-¡El idiota está sufriendo! Y es mi deber ayudarlo como hermano mayor – Exclamó levantando su mirada seriamente. Al parecer ya había razonado.

-¡Sí! A mí también me costó aceptar que tengo que ayudarlo – Comentó el menor en tono divertido, recibiendo una risa nasal de parte del oji-rojos.

Ambos despegaron para continuar la búsqueda, tratando de alcanzar al pelinegro.

-Oye, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Bombón… sin camisa? Interrogó el menor, tratando de no ser muy curioso.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos de par en par, pero luego se dio cuenta de que tarde o temprano le sacaría el tema, después de todo, él lo había pillado.

-¿Tú que crees que hacía? – Devolvió la pregunta, en un tono muy calmado.

-¿L-lo hicieron? – Preguntó un poco nervioso de que se equivocara.

Brick lo volteó a ver con una mirada que dejaba muy en claro que la respuesta era "Sí"

Boomer solo apartó la mirada algo avergonzado, ya que por más que fuera pervertido, el tema le resultaba algo incómodo, fue por eso que decidió callarse y no seguir preguntando. En cambio el pelirrojo rió de medio lado, recordando los momentos que tuvo con su "dulce caramelo" haciendo que en su rostro apareciera un ligero rubor.

Los tres continuaron buscando a la chica, sin tener suerte alguna en ningún lugar de la ciudad.

.

* * *

.

Cerca del parque central, pasaba la peliblanco caminando de una manera muy normal. Un chico, al parecer un ladrón la sorprende por detrás, haciendo que ésta se detuviera en seco.

-¡Oye! Dame todo lo que traes o lo lamentaras – Amenazó el muchacho apuntándola con una navaja.

Bell estaba de espaldas al chico, pero al momento en el que se volteó completamente, el ladrón abrió sus ojos a más no poder, poniéndose realmente pálido del miedo, pues la chica que tenía al frente, tenía la mitad de su rostro sin piel dejando ver una especie de metal.

En un rápido movimiento lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, mostrando una risa de medio lado muy escalofriante, haciendo que el muchacho empezara a forcejear pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Quién dices que lo lamentaría? – Preguntó en tono irónico, mientras que de un golpe lo lanzó a una larga distancia.

Vio como el chico salía volando por el fuerte golpe que le había clavado. Bell se sentía libre, estaba realmente libre de aquel pequeño chip, ese aparatito que no la dejaba realizar los movimientos que quería, se lo había logrado quitar y valla que se sentía extremadamente bien, por no decir que se sentía feliz.

-¡Al fin puedo destruir a cualquier ser vivo! – Se dijo para sí misma con una sonrisa triunfadora - *Aunque… sigo con el problema de que no las puedo destruir cuando estén juntas ¡Demonios! Y menos con los babosos esos cerca* - Pensaba algo enojada - *Pero la verde está en cama y está débil… eso me da ventaja, ya que los ineptos esos no están cerca de ellas en estos momentos* -Seguía pensando detalladamente –Y para cuando lleguen ya las chicas estarán ¡Muertas! Jajajajaja – Exclamó riendo malvadamente.

Se retiró de aquel lugar al notar que ya estaba amaneciendo y pues necesitaba llegar al hospital para poner en marcha su gran plan.

.

* * *

.

En el hospital… Las chicas ya se encontraban despiertas. Bombón caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo llamadas, una a la escuela, avisando que ese día no podrían ir, y otra al profesor que al parecer ya iba a abordar el avión de regreso a casa. Terminó de hablar y se sentó en el sillón soltando un leve suspiro.

-¡Hey! Yo no he dicho que descanses "secretaría" – Exclamó la morena fingiendo un tono de mandato.

-Ja já… Muy gracioso – Contestó sarcásticamente, haciendo un gesto de fastidio.

-Valla… ¿Dónde podrán estar los chicos? – Preguntaba Burbuja desde la ventana, algo preocupada.

-¿Quién sabe? ¡Pero ojalá y hayan encontrado a la canosa! – Dijo la pelinegra, tratando de sentarse en la camilla.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Acuéstate! – Ordenó la mayor, poniéndose de pie para ayudarla.

-¡Deja! Ya no me duele ¡Estoy bien! Descuida – Afirmó la oji-verdes sonriendo dulcemente.

-Mmm… Bien… pero no trates de hacer mucha fuerza – Exclamó la pelirroja, apartándose de su hermana.

-¡Bien! – Dijo la morena, mostrando su típica sonrisa orgullosa.

Bombón la observó por un minuto y no pudo evitar corresponderle aquella sonrisa. De repente una mujer de vestido blanco, al parecer una enfermera, entraba por la puerta con el desayuno de la paciente.

-¡Buenos días! – Saludó la mujer, entando con una bandeja.

-¡Buenos días! – Contestaron las tres al unísono.

-Aquí le traje su desayuno señorita – Exclamó muy amablemente la enfermera.

Bellota miro el desayuno, y se dio cuenta de que no era el mismo asqueroso desayuno que se veía en la Tv, éste se veía muy delicioso. En la bandeja que traía la enfermera, contenía un pan cubierto con mermelada, un vaso lleno de agua, y un pequeño embace de yogurt.

-¡Que lo disfrute! – Dijo la mujer, retirándose de la habitación.

-¡Gracias! – Respondió la morena amablemente.

-¡Valla eso se ve delicioso! – Comentó la pelirroja viendo la bandeja – Bueno chicas, ya vuelvo – Dijo al momento en el que se dirigía a la puerta, esperando que sus hermanas no preguntaran nada.

-¿A dónde vas? – Interrogó la rubia arqueando una ceja.

Bombón suspiro, para luego voltearse y responderles nerviosamente a sus dos hermanas que se encontraban muy extrañadas de la actitud que estaba tomando.

-¡Iré a comprar algo para comer! ¿Quieres algo Burbuja? – Habló fingiendo un tono muy calmado.

-Mmm… ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no? – Se apresuró en contestar mostrando una linda sonrisa.

-¡Okey! – Exclamó en tono nervioso, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-Bombón se comporta extraño… ¿Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado? – Preguntó la morena dándole un mordisco a su pan.

-Si… Créeme que me hago la misma pregunta – Agregó la menor en tono algo triste.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con su hermanita. Estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, pero no lo hiso gracias a los murmuros de la oji-verdes. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas de la cafetería del hospital, poniéndose en una posición de descanso. Si se lo decía a Burbuja, tendría que pedirle el favor de no decírselo al profesor y a Bellota, odiaba guardarle secretos a su familia… Pero, era necesario ¿Qué pensarían de ella?

.

* * *

.

En el callejón en el que se encontraba Teck, éste estaba despertando debido a que varios rayitos de sol lograban pegarle en el rostro, haciendo que abriera lentamente los ojos, quejándose mentalmente, pues era obvio que quería seguir durmiendo. Se talló los ojos y bostezó, luego recordó por qué era que estaba en aquel lugar y que era lo que tenía que hacer. Se puso de pie para sacudirse la ropa, al hacerlo miró una estela pasando por encima de él, haciendo que se emocionara y empezara a llamar al poseedor de aquella estela roja.

-¡Bombón! ¡Por aquí! ¡Bombón soy Teck! – Gritaba dando saltitos para llamar más la atención.

Al ver que la estela empezaba a aterrizar, sonrió hasta más no poder, se sentía tan bien y aliviado de que la chica estuviera bien. Pero su sonrisa fue cambiando, al ver como éste aterrizaba lentamente, tapándole la luz del sol, haciendo que no lo reconociera bien, hasta que aterrizó frente a él, al parecer si no se equivocaba, era el líder de los RowdyRuff Boys, que lo miraba algo serio de brazos cruzados.

-Valla, valla, valla… ¿Pero qué clase de animal se supone que eres? – Preguntó en tono burlón el pelirrojo.

-¡Parece un perro! – Exclamó un rubio que aterrizaba lentamente también, hasta quedar a un lado de su hermano.

Teck frunció el ceño algo ofendido, después de lo que había sucedido, el perro era definitivamente el animal que más odiaba.

-¡Oye! Perro, gato, mono, o lo que seas… ¿Has visto a una chica de cabello blanco por aquí? – Preguntó en tono muy enojado, un moreno que llegó más rápido que los otros, agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Si me sueltas, imbécil, creo que podría decirte lo que quieres escuchar! – Contestó el pequeño de igual manera.

Butch lo observó detenidamente con el ceño fruncido, y decidió soltarlo para escuchar lo que éste diría.

-¡Habla! – Gritó eufórico el pelinegro.

-¡Escuchen! ¡Las chicas corren un grave peligro! Esa canosa las va a matar a las tres aprovechando que Bellota está en cama – Soltó rápidamente sin muchos rodeos, estando un poco desesperado.

-¿Qué? – Gritaron los tres al unísono realmente asombrados.

.

* * *

.

De nuevo en el hospital, estaban Bellota y Burbuja conversando de muchas cosas que nunca habían hablado. Siendo ambas hermanas, pocas veces conversaban, ya que siempre peleaban por estupideces, pero bueno… Así son los hermanos.

-Bombón se está tardando mucho ¿No crees? – Preguntó la morena, volviendo a recostarse.

-Si… Seguro está esperando a que la atiendan – Supuso la rubia. – ¿Quieres ver la Tv? – Preguntó amablemente.

-¡Claro! Estoy aburrida, necesito distraerme jeje – Bromeó Bellota mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa.

La rubia sonrió, devolviéndole el gesto. Se levantó para dirigirse a la mesa en la que se encontraba el control de la Tv. En medio de la habitación, la oji-azules paró en seco al escuchar un ruido como si algo se estuviera acercando a máxima velocidad. La morena se dio cuenta de la reacción de su hermana menor, haciendo que se extrañara un poco.

-Burbuja ¿Qué suce… - Paró de hablar al escuchar lo mismo.

-¡CUBRETE! – Gritó la menor, cubriéndose la cara al momento en el que las paredes de la habitación se destruían, como si se tratara de una explosión.

La camilla de Bellota se volteó, dejándola tendida en el frío piso, y rápidamente se levantó adolorida al escuchar unos golpes. ¡Así es! Eran golpes, golpes que le clavaba una peliblanca a su hermanita, que intentaba escapar con su súper velocidad.

.

Bombón se encontraba en la cafetería, y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte estruendo, haciendo que se levantara y se dirigiera velozmente a la fuente de aquel horrible escándalo.

Mientras iba por el pasillo, se dio cuenta de que aquel ruido venía de la habitación donde estaban sus hermanas. Aumentó su velocidad para llegar antes de que ocurriera alguna desgracia.

.

-No huyas… Esto no dolerá demasiado – Exclamaba burlonamente la peliblanca, tomando a Burbuja de una de sus largas coletas al momento en el que utilizaba su velocidad, logrando lanzarla fuertemente al suelo.

Se escuchó un quejido de parte de la oji-azules al golpearse contra el suelo provocando un estruendo.

Burbuja se levantó velozmente para clavarle un golpe en el rostro a la chica, pero su increíble velocidad, fue parada por una fuerte patada en el estómago, lanzando a la rubia directo al pavimento de la calle.

-Jajaja… claro, claro… Esa velocidad tuya me iba a detener – Se burlaba la peliblanca sarcásticamente.

Al momento en el que Bell se acercaba a Burbuja, recibió un rayo de energía verde, proveniente de la morena, que se encontraba de pie en la habitación viendo con odio a la chica.

-¡Maldita! – Gruñó Bell viendo que le había quemado el cabello, a lo que Bellota respondió sacándole el dedo grosero.

-Me sabe a mierda lo que digas – Contestó burlonamente.

-Mmm… ¿No te bastó con lo que pasó la última vez? – preguntó descaradamente la oji-blancos.

Bellota recordó todo lo que aquella bastarda le había hecho, haciendo que se enojara, creando una gran bola de energía, la cual no logró lanzar, ya que la peliblanca la sorprendió lanzándole a su propia hermana, impactando su golpe haciendo que explotaran.

El humo se dicipó, Burbuja había resistido un poco la fuerte explosión, por lo menos más que Bellota, que se encontraba herida. Se levantó para buscar con la mirada a la chica, pero ésta fue más rápida sorprendiéndola por detrás, tomándola del cuello para alzarla.

-¡S-suéltame! – Pidió la rubia entrecortadamente, debido al aire que le faltaba, empezando a soltar pequeñas lágrimas.

-Muérete y te suelto – Se burló la chica haciendo más presión en el cuello de la oji-azules.

-¡DEJALA! – Gritó la pelirroja dirigiéndose a ella con toda su fuerza, logrando impactarle un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que soltara a su hermanita.

Bell salió volando de la habitación, llegando al pavimento, abriendo un cráter en éste.

-¡Chicas! ¿Están bien? – Gritó la mayor, acercándose a sus hermanas para ayudarlas.

-¡Estamos bien! ¡No te preocupes! – Habló Bellota por ella y por su hermanita que se encontraba tosiendo.

-Aww… La reunión familiar ¡Ups! ¿Estoy interrumpiendo? – Se burlaba fingiendo un tono preocupado, llevando una de sus manos al pecho, como gesto de vergüenza.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerles daño a mis hermanas? – Preguntó Bombón, a lo que la peliblanca solo se encogió de hombros con un gesto desinteresado.

-Mmm… ¿A sí que tú eres la tal Bombón he?

-¿Y tú la tal canosa he?

-Llámame Bell, querida.

-Pues… Bell ¡Prepárate a recibir una verdadera golpiza! – Exclamó seriamente, nombrándola con cierta repugnancia.

-¡Huy qué miedo! – Hiso un gesto con las manos como si estuviera temblando, para luego reírse.

Bombón sólo la observó muy enojada, pensando en que esa pelea iba a estar fuerte, ya que sus hermanas estaban un poco débiles, pero aun así contaba con ellas. Las tres se pusieron en posición de combate, preparándose para la fuerte pelea.

-¿Juntas? Genial… Esto estará emocionante – Se mofó la peliblanca, poniéndose en posición de combate también.

Bell se confiaba, ya que las otras dos estaban demasiado débiles como para derrotarla y pues sabía que la única ahí que le daría pelea sería la pelirroja. Se lanzó a ellas para golpearlas… pero un rayo de energía la desconcertó, haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared.

-¡Buen tiro hermano! ¡Parece que hemos llegado a tiempo! – Exclamó un chico de ojos rojos, flotando junto a dos chicos más.

_**Continuará…**_

.

* * *

.

**Bueno… lo dejé en una parte buena xD pero no se pongan tristes! Lo continuaré (Obvio e.e) Espero que les haya gustado este cap… Los problemas se vuelven mucho más grandes ahora que Bell no tiene el chip (Valla Bell sí que te odian xD) pero bueee… Ya verán como acaba esto.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y los que dejan review… ¿Qué sería de esto sin ustedes? :/ gran pregunta…**

**En fin muchas gracias **_**lizbeth-zita,**_ _**Dickory5,**_ _**Lia-sennenko,**_ _**JEK, Mudzy Yagami, InhalaMisIdeas, Lady-Of-The-Deat, R-P-Ale, ppgxrrbforever y ppg y yo(**_jaja tu review, me mató de la risa… y ¿en serio parece novela?*-***) Los demás, no se preocupen que pronto subiré el siguiente.**

**Bueno sin más que decir… Nos leemos xD Bye cuídense.**


	16. ¡Una fuerte batalla! 2da parte

**Un saludo a todos los lectores… :D lalala ¡Esta vez tardé un poco! Porque… tengo una excusa, me envicié con un juego ._. Que excusa ¬¬ verdad? jaja n_nU bueno por lo menos he vuelto… Y quiero agradecer a todos por esos reviews que me inspiran a continuar ^^ Este capítulo me costó un poco inspirarme… Ya que he estado muy ocupada encargándome de unos estúpidos asuntos ¡Sí! Me refiero a ayudar a mi hermano mayor a hacer un trabajo… Es muy fastidioso ¿Saben lo que es escucharlo todos los días decir: "¡Ponte a trabajar! Te descontaré este día por ser flojaaa!" y luego finge un látigo con su mano como si yo fuera esclava ¬¬ ¡El Idiota ese! Lo bueno es que me pagara por ayudarlo n.n ¡Seguro me contrataran en la empresa en la que él está! Y cuando lo hagan ¡CONQUISTARÉ EL MUNDO! Muajajajajajjaja ¡Así es Lady-Of-The-Death! Yo lo conquistaré primero que tú! xD**

**Ashh bueno ejem ejem… dejaré de contar las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza en este momento e.e xD **

**Sin más cosas bobas que decir… ¡Disfrutenlo!**

**.**

**xXXxX El peor enfrentamiento XxXXx**

**.**

**Capítulo 16: ¡Una fuerte batalla! 2da parte**

.

* * *

_._

_**Anteriormente...**_

_Se lanzó a ellas para golpearlas… pero un rayo de energía la desconcertó, haciendo que se estrellara contra una pared._

_-¡Buen tiro hermano! ¡Parece que hemos llegado a tiempo! – Exclamó un chico de ojos rojos, flotando junto a dos chicos más._

.

-¡Maldición! Llegaron… ¡Esto se está saliendo de control! – Pensaba la peliblanca, para de un salto ponerse de pie nuevamente. Permaneció un momento quieta, tratando de procesar un nuevo plan. Estaba en la otra habitación toda hecha un desastre debido al terrible choque, aunque ella no tenía ningún tipo de daño. En su rostro no se veía absolutamente ningún tipo de gesto, al parecer seguía procesando un plan. Pestañeó dos veces para salir de su pequeño trance, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa mientras veía sus manos, recordando un poder especial que poseía solamente ella.

.

Los tres aterrizaron cerca de las chicas, para verificar que se encontraban bien.

-¡Chicas! - Gritó el pequeño Teck, bajando de la espalda del pelirrojo, mientras corría a donde ellas para ayudarlas.

-¡Teck! - Gritaron las tres al unísono, mientras lo abrazaban muy felices de verlo.

-¿Están bien? - Preguntó Boomer, muy preocupado, acercándose a Burbuja, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de parte de ésta.

-¡Todo está bien! - Exclamó la oji-rosas sonriéndole dulcemente al pelirrojo, el cual respondía el gesto de igual manera.

-Ven... te ayudo - Dijo el pelinegro mientras ayudaba a Bellota a ponerse de pie.

-¡Chicas que bueno que se encuentren bien! - Exclamó el pequeño ser - Tienen que saber algo... Si no pelean... - Fue interrumpido por tres aplausos secos, seguidos de una risa nasal.

-¡Bravo! - Emitió la peliblanca, recostada desde la pared - Me pregunto... ¿Qué haría el emperador al enterarse de esto? ¿Verdad Teck? - Interrogó, alejándose de la pared para empezar a acercarse a ellos, con esa maldita sonrisa que nunca se le borraba del rostro.

Teck la miró y se asustó al ver la cara de la chica, ya que pues... Estaba por la mitad, mostrando un poco lo que en realidad era. Aunque solo pensó que era un fuerte golpe... Sin ni siquiera imaginarse que se había sacado el chip.

-¿La conoces? - Preguntó la pelirroja algo sorprendida ¿Ella estaba hablando de un emperador?

-Yo... - Emitió el pequeño.

-¡Vamos! Teck ¡Cuéntales todo! - decía Bell, riendo de una forma divertida.

Bombón la miraba con odio, para luego observar al pequeño Teck que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha como si estuviera arrepentido de algo, haciendo que ésta se sintiera aún más confundida.

-¡Me lo imaginé! – Dijo la peliblanca, para de un movimiento, lanzarle un rayo de energía al pequeño, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared.

-¡TECK! - Gritó Burbuja, empezando a llorar.

-¡DEJA DE JODERNOS LA VIDA! - Gritó eufórica la morena, aventándose a la canosa para golpearla.

Siendo esquivada con mucho éxito, haciendo que Bellota cayera en la calle, escuchándose un fuerte estruendo. No pasaron ni dos segundos, cuando el pelinegro se le aventó fuertemente también, para darle un fuerte golpe, pero ella fue más rápida y le clavó un golpe en la mandíbula, provocando que el muchacho chocara con el techo traspasando varios pisos. Ya conocía la técnica de pelea de ambos... La fuerza bruta que los caracterizaba.

Boomer fue el siguiente en atacarla, utilizando su súper velocidad, para clavarle diferentes tipos de golpes, los cuales no llegaban a impactarle a la chica. Dio una fuerte y veloz patada, pero no la tocó a propósito, haciendo que la peliblanca se distrajera, y en ese justo momento, aprovechó para en un cerrar de ojos, aparecer por detrás de ella y golpearla por la espalda, logrando su cometido.

-¡Valla hermano! - Exclamó el pelirrojo muy sorprendido de la técnica del menor.

El rubio arqueó sus cejas, sonriendo de medio lado, no percatándose de la acción que estaba a punto de cometer la chica. Bell, de un rápido movimiento, estiró su pierna desde el suelo, girando rápidamente, haciendo que el rubio cayera y se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, debido a que se pegó con un gran muro. Le dio una fuerte patada al rubio en el estómago, logrando que éste se quejara terriblemente.

-¡Muy bien chico! Eres muy hábil y pensar que eres el más débil - Exclamó, mientras le pisaba la mano, viendo como el oji-azules cerraba sus ojos aguantando el dolor.

En ese instante, la peliblanca se giró lentamente para encontrarse con una mirada roja como la sangre, la cual le llamó mucho la atención, debido a que era una mirada que nadie poseía, y pues… era interesante.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me atacas? - Preguntó la chica sin dejar de parecer desinteresada.

Pero el muchacho seguía ahí frente a ella, sin quitar aquella mirada tan intimidante que poseía. Bombón observaba todo y se percató de que Bell, empezaba a crear una enorme esfera de energía. Y se dio cuenta de que si esa esfera impactaba al pelirrojo... Lo mataría, pero lo que no sabía era que el chico tenía un plan. Fue entonces cuando Bell lanzó la esfera sin pensarlo dos veces.

-NOOO! - Se escuchó el grito de Bombón, mientras se atravesaba en frente del pelirrojo para contraatacar con un rayo de poder.

Brick se encontraba sorprendido de la reacción de la oji-rosas. La tenía al frente... Protegiéndolo de aquel rayo. Nunca se imaginó que ella haría eso por él. En cambio, Bombón ya no podía con ese fuerte rayo, ya estaba sudando debido a la energía que estaba usando.

-¡BOMBÓN! - Gritó el pelirrojo, estirando sus brazos para ayudarla.

Bell rió mientras aumentaba su poder, haciendo que el rayo de la oji-rosas se fuera debilitando ¡Hasta que lo logró! El rayo impactó a los dos pelirrojos, haciendo que salieran volando hasta chocar con un edificio, destruyendo gran parte de uno de los pisos.

Ambos se encontraban un poco inconscientes, Bombón estaba encima de Brick, siendo abrazada por él. Al parecer, por estar detrás de ella, había amortiguado el fuerte golpe. El muchacho abrió sus ojos, y con sus brazos trató de voltearla para ver que su chica se encontraba bien.

-¿E-estas bien? - Preguntó la chica en tono entrecortado.

-¡Tonta! - Dijo éste un poco enojado - ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! - Agregó para abrazarla fuertemente - ¡Me moriría si te pasa algo! - Exclamó sin dejar de abrazarla.

Bombón solo sonrió de medio lado, para corresponder al abrazo, pero en ese justo momento escucharon un fuerte grito de parte de la menor de las PPG.

-¡Burbuja! - Susurro la oji-rosas al darse cuenta de que ese grito era de parte de su hermanita.

Los dos se pusieron de pie difícilmente… logrando recuperar el equilibrio, para dirigirse a la entrada de aquel agujero que habían creado debido al golpe. Y al observar que pasaba... Sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder, al ver aquella escena.

Era nada más y nada menos, que su dulce hermanita vuelta un demonio delante de la peliblanca.

-¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ NOS ATACAS? - Dijo al principio con un semblante intimidante, pero luego lo cambio al gritar de una manera un tanto aterradora. ¡Sí! Como había dicho antes… A veces podía ser la que más miedo daba.

Burbuja se lanzó a la peliblanca, dirigiéndose a ella con su súper velocidad, tratando de golpearla... Pero era muy difícil, ya que Bell era igual de veloz que la rubia. A simple vista se veía como dos luces se alejaban en el cielo, una azul y una blanca, chocando de vez en cuando. Bombón observaba cuidadosamente cada movimiento de ambas... Y se dio cuenta de que la peliblanca poseía la misma velocidad que su hermanita.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? - Se preguntó mentalmente la oji-rosas.

-¿Esa es tu hermanita? - Preguntó Brick algo perplejo de la reacción que estaba tomando la pequeña de las PPG.

-¡Vamos! Hay que ayudarla - Dicho esto despegó con el pelirrojo, pero ambos se detuvieron al ver una estela pasar por su frente, a máxima velocidad.

Una estela... verde clara, que se dirigía a donde se encontraban las dos chicas peleando en una fuerte batalla, en la cual Burbuja estaba perdiendo, debido al agotamiento que estaba empezando a sentir, por el enojo y estrés que tenía, hasta que se desmayó por la falta de energía, quedando tirada en el suelo demasiado cansada.

-¡BURBUJA! - Gritó la morena dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro a la peliblanca.

Bell se echó para atrás por el fuerte impacto... Y sin pensarlo dos veces contraatacó a la morena, clavándole un golpe en la cara, el cual hiso que saliera volando, a punto de estrellarse con el suelo, pero antes de tocar el suelo dio una vuelta para caer agachada. Y a máxima velocidad se dirigió a la canosa clavándole una fuerte patada, siendo detenida por los brazos de ésta. Bellota soltó una poderosa patada logrando impactarle en el estómago a la chica.

.

Bombón miraba ahora aquella batalla entre la chica y su hermana… Dándose cuenta de que ambas tenían el mismo nivel de fuerza. Primero la pelea con la rubia, ambas eran veloces, ahora en la pelea de la pelinegra, ambas poseían la misma fuerza y para completarlo todo… la chica poseía la misma mente calculadora que ella.

-¿Estás viendo? – Preguntó la pelirroja sin dejar de apartar su mirada de aquella batalla. A lo que Brick solo asintió.

-Esa chica posee… las mismas técnicas de pelea que ustedes – Exclamó seriamente mientras observaba la pelea, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte de la pelirroja.

-_*Valla… Brick es muy observador al igual que yo. Bueno después de todo es mi contraparte*_ - Pensó la chica sin dejar de observarlo, sonrojándose un poco debido a la cara de seriedad que tenía el muchacho.

-¿No crees? – Interrogó éste, dirigiéndole una mirada, conservando su seriedad.

-¿Uh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! – Exclamó sonrojándose aún más, definitivamente tenía que dejar esas estupideces por ahora - ¡Reúne casi todos los poderes que tenemos, mis hermanas y yo también! – Agregó aun sonrojada, dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a la pelea, estudiando cada movimiento que daba la "canosa".

Brick lo había notado todo… él no era idiota, sabía que la chica le estaba haciendo ojitos, y al voltear la a ver, hiso que se pusiera muy nerviosa _*Mmm… Linda ¿En serio te desconcentro tanto?*_ Pensó burlonamente mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado, sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡Tengo un plan! Pero no estoy segura de que funcione – Comentó Bombón cambiando su semblante a una más serio.

-¡Pues… hay que intentar!– Exclamó el oji-rojos, recibiendo una mirada de ella, que al parecer ya lo tenía todo planeado.

.

La poderosa patada de la morena la dañó un poco, pero aun así podía darle batalla. Esperó a que la pelinegra se le acercara con su siguiente golpe, pero Bell fue mucho más rápida… y antes de que el golpe la tocara… tomó la cabeza de la morena, para de un movimiento dirigir su rodilla al rostro de ella, logrando darle un terrible rodillazo que la dejó algo mareada, y antes de que hiciera algún movimiento… le dio un puñetazo en el rostro para devolverle los golpes que ella le había logrado clavar, dando como resultado que la morena chocara con el parabrisas de un auto.

Y para darle el último golpe, el cual ha querido darle desde la última vez que luchó con ella. Se le acercó… pero un fuerte golpe la desconcertó terriblemente.

-¿Quieres batalla? ¡Tendrás batalla! – Se escuchó un grito de parte de la pelirroja, que se quedó de pie viendo como la peliblanca recuperaba la compostura después del duro golpe que le había clavado.

.

-¡Escuchen los dos! Atacaremos al instante en el que Bombón logre elevarla en el cielo. Dejándonosla solo a nosotros para matarla de una vez – Explicaba el pelirrojo con mucho detalle - ¿Alguna duda? – Interrogó el muchacho, mientras que el rubio asentía.

-¡Todo claro, hermano! – Exclamó el moreno, riendo maliciosamente.

-¡Vamos! – Ordenó, al escuchar los fuertes golpes de la pelea.

.

-¡Ven aquí! ¿Por qué no me muestras lo que tienes? – Decía muy confiada la líder de las PPG.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Con que eso quieres? ¿He? – Murmuro para sí misma Bell, sonriendo de medio lado. Y en ese instante… en sus brazos se podía notar una especie de luz roja, como si se trataran de sus venas u otra cosa quizás… Aunque fuera lo que fuera, dejaban a la pelirroja realmente atónita.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? – Se preguntaba Bombón, dándose cuenta de que aquella chica no era como ellas ¡No! Tal vez un poco… Pero esa chica tenía algo muy extraño, algo diferente, algo desconocido, es decir… Ninguna chica tiene en la mitad de la cara ¡Metal! ¡Raro pero cierto! parecía un… ¡Androide! – ¡Es eso! ¡Un androide! – Susurró para sí misma, mientras salió volando a máxima velocidad.

_-*¡Hora de mostrar mi poder especial! jajaja*-_ Pensó la peliblanca mientras trataba de alcanzar a la oji-rosas, que se encontraba elevándose rápidamente hasta el cielo - ¿Estas huyendo? – Preguntó burlonamente mientras alzaba sus brazos dejando ver en su dedo índice… una pequeña esfera roja, proveniente de esas luces que poseían sus brazos en ese momento.

**Bombón P.O.V**

Me encontraba volando a máxima velocidad tratando de que aquella "cosa" me siguiera, para que así el plan pudiera dar resultado. El plan consistía en… Que los chicos la acorralarían y entre los tres lucharían contra ella, ya que Brick y yo descubrimos que tal vez al juntar fuerzas… podríamos vencerla con un golpe entre las tres. Pero… pues mis hermanas están muy agotadas ahora, y fue por eso que decidimos que ellos lo harían, porque conservaban más energía que nosotras en ese momento.

Pude notar como la gente corría por todas partes tratando de ponerse a salvo, y no sé por qué, pero algo de todo eso se me hacía muy familiar, es decir… - ¡Ya lo he visto antes! – Dije en un susurro. Volteé para buscar con la mirada a la maldita canosa ¡Sí! Esa chica hacía que mi vocabulario cambiara... Pero eso era algo que en ese momento no me importaba. Al verla me di cuenta de que ya la había visto, no muy bien, pero sabía que era la misma chica - ¡Es la misma chica de mi sueño! – Murmuré parando el vuelo en seco.

Ahora todo tenía sentido… Bueno casi todo, esa apenas era la respuesta de uno de los sueños. Había tenido un sueño en el que una chica golpeaba a mi hermana, mandándola directo al hospital, justo lo que había sucedido ¡Tuve una muy clara predicción! ¿Pero cómo? ¡Bueno… Todos podemos tener predicciones! Aunque no era una sola… Cuando soñé que Brick me susurraba que "Siempre estaré contigo" nunca me imaginé que estaría conmigo, a eso me refiero a que fuera mi novio ¡Había tenido otra pequeña predicción! Y cuando soñé que perdía algo - ¡Era mi virginidad! ¿P-pero cómo? – Dije notando como los chicos acorralaban a aquella "Canosa". He tenido muchas predicciones - _*¿Esto será normal?* - _Me preguntaba mentalmente.

**Normal P.O.V**

**-**¡Estas muerta! – Exclamó el líder del trío, con cierto odio en su voz.

En ese justo momento… los tres se prepararon para impactarla de un golpe. Bell solo puso un gesto de fastidio, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haber actuado rápido.

– _*Demonios… Tendré que usarlo en ellos ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tiene que salir todo mal?*_ - Pensaba, al momento en el que las tres luces rojas, giraban alrededor de su brazo. Estiró su brazo y antes de que los chicos intentaran hacer algo, lanzó aquellas tres pequeñas esferas rojas que salían de sus dedos. Cada pequeña esfera se dirigía a los cuellos de los RRB, logrando pegarse en cada cuello velozmente con mucho éxito.

-¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó el oji-rojos llevando su mano directo al cuello, y antes de poderlo tocar, sintió una terrible descarga eléctrica invadir su cuerpo.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritaban los tres al unísono. Gritos muy desgarradores debido a aquellas descargas eléctricas que estaban recibiendo.

-¡Brick! – Gritó Bombón tapándose la boca muy aterrada al verlos sufrir de esa manera.

Los tres perdieron el equilibrio del vuelo, haciendo que empezaran a caer rápidamente directo al pavimento, a puntos de darse un terrible golpe. Hasta que cayeron, escuchándose un fuerte estruendo.

Bombón voló para poder ayudarlos, pero fue detenida por un puñetazo y seguido de eso sintió como la chica le brincaba encima para clavarle más golpes uno tras otro. Sintió como perdía las fuerzas debido a aquellos fuertes golpes que impactaban su rostro, iba a contraatacar pero cuando lo hacía… la chica era mucho más rápida y le daba más golpes.

-¡Acabaré contigo de una vez! – Gritó con una sonrisa muy retorcida.

-¡B-basta por favor! – Pedía la pelirroja empezando a llorar.

-¡B-Bombón! – Murmuró el oji-rojos entrecortadamente, abriendo sus ojos lentamente - _*¡Tengo que ayudarla!*_ - Pensó apretando su puño, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero cayó de nuevo gruñendo, al sentir otra descarga eléctrica, proveniente de aquella pequeña esfera que tenía en el cuello.

-¡Basta! – Pedía la oji-rosas, siendo acorralada en la pared de un gran edificio, recibiendo terribles golpes de parte de la peliblanca. Pero en un momento sintió como ésta se detenía, escuchándose pequeños gritos abajo en la calle.

-¡Oye fenómeno! ¡Déjala en paz! – Gritaba la gente mientras le lanzaban piedras a la canosa.

-Jajaja ¡Ay! ¡Me dolió! Jajaja – Se burlaba al sentir los pequeños golpes de aquellas rocas en su cuerpo.

Ese era el momento, tenía que aprovechar que estaba entretenida. Bombón cerró sus ojos, apretando sus dientes fuertemente, tratando de sentir la fuerza suficiente para poder clavarle un golpe… ¡Ella no se rendiría tan fácil! ¡Ella era una Chica SuperPoderosa! Y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para poder obtener una victoria. Acumuló la energía en su puño y en un rápido movimiento, antes de que la peliblanca volteara, le clavó un fuerte golpe en el rostro, haciendo que saliera volando, hasta estrellarse contra un edificio.

Se escucharon los gritos de emoción de las personas al ver como la líder de las PPG se recuperaba.

-¡Yo sabía que lo lograría! – Decían una que otra persona.

Bombón les dedicó una sonrisa a todas esas personas que se habían tomado la valentía de irla a ayudar. Ese gesto era de admirarse, los ciudadanos ayudándolas, definitivamente eso era muy admirable ¡No tenía las palabras para agradecer! Pero toda esa felicidad se le fue, al ver a su querido pelirrojo y a sus hermanos en el suelo, siendo rodeados por un grupo de personas.

-¿Están bien? – Preguntó la oji-rosas dirigiéndose a ellos.

-¡CUÍDADO! – Gritó la morena empujando a su hermana mayor, al ver como una estela blanca pasaba por el medio de ambas, haciendo que la pelirroja cayera encima del mayor de los RRB.

-¡Bellota! – Gritó la menor de ellas, reincorporándose del pequeño desmayo que había sufrido.

-¡Al fin despiertas! – Reclamó la oji-verdes, colocándose en posición de combate.

-¡Brick! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la mayor, sobándole la mejilla con mucho cariño.

-¡S-si! Pero no me puedo mover… ¡Bombón! Continua con el plan ¡Yo sé que lo lograrán! Después de todo ustedes siempre ganan – Exclamó mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa de medio lado.

Bombón lo observó detenidamente, sin poder evitar un pequeño sonrojo, esas palabras "Siempre ganan" la habían hecho sentir con más fuerzas para poder llevar a cabo aquella batalla. Asintió levemente, para levantarse con un gesto que demostraba valentía.

-¡Sé que lo haremos! – Exclamó, caminando hasta llegar a donde sus hermanas que se encontraban en posición de combate - ¡Chicas! ¡Esto es lo que haremos! – Dijo para empezar a explicarles rápida y brevemente lo que iban a hacer.

-¿Están de nuevo con energía? ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! – Dijo al fin dejando de un lado aquella sonrisa burlona que siempre tenía.

Ya sabían muy bien lo que iban a hacer, solo tenían que llevar aquel plan acabo... Las tres se separaron solo un poco, para poder sacar su poder cada una.

Burbuja levantó ambos brazos, sintiendo la energía correr por éstos, mientras un aura azul recorría su cuerpo. Definitivamente ya había recuperado bastante fuerza al despertar del desmallo.

Bellota apretó fuertemente sus puños sintiendo el poder invadirlos lentamente, ya que ésta había sufrido más daños que sus hermanas, y pues… Se le hacía muy difícil, pero igual, no por nada era la más fuerte.

Bombón estiró sus brazos mientras acumulaba su fuerza y energía en cada uno de éstos. Ella había sufrido mucho daño… Pero algo la motivaba a seguir luchando, y eso era que ellas nunca se rendirían así de fácil ¡Siempre lucharían! Y si morían… Lo harían con honor.

Bell observó aquellas auras de energía, imaginándose lo peor. ¡Ya! Ese era su fin, no podía hacer nada. Frente a ella estaba su destrucción muy clara, sería muy estúpido huir, sabiendo que si lo hacía de igual forma la seguirían hasta alcanzarla. Después de todo, pensó que aquellas chicas no eran idiotas… Eran muy fuertes e inteligentes, y pensar que el emperador es muy poderoso, pues… estas chicas también lo eran y junto a los RRB eran indestructibles… De eso se acababa de dar cuenta. Como deseaba no ser un androide programado solo para destruirlas… Así podía haber hecho una amistad con ellas, pero no podía hacer nada… Solo esperar su muerte.

Una explosión… Una fuerte y dura explosión se escuchó en toda la ciudad. Las chicas salieron volando por el impacto, estrellándose las tres con un edificio.

Todo en el ambiente era humo. Hasta que empezó a disiparse, dejando caer pequeños escombros en el suelo, al parecer eran restos metálicos. Todos los ciudadanos se asombraban por aquella explosión, tosiendo debido al humo en el lugar.

El ambiente se puso un poco más claro dejando ver bien, a tres chicas que salían de los escombros de un edificio, las tres muy adoloridas, pero aun así, podían ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad.

-¿Todo terminó? – Preguntó la menor, sosteniéndose de un muro mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Sí Burbuja! ¡Todo terminó! – Afirmó la pelirroja, al ver que no había rastros alguno, de la canosa.

-¡Al fin! En serio… Esta ha sido una batalla muy fuerte – Agregaba la morena, apoyada en la pared. Levantó su camisa dejando al descubierto su estómago, para contemplar la herida anterior, ya que el vendaje se había desecho un poco.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Estás bien! – Dijo la mayor, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Mmm… pero igual, ustedes están peor que yo – Exclamó la oji-verdes, mirándolas a ambas muy seriamente.

-No te preocupes Bellota… Además, las tres estamos igual de agotadas – Comentó la rubia, separándose del muro.

-¡Es cierto! – Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¡Oigan! ¿Dónde están los chicos? – Preguntó sobresaltada la pelirroja, viendo que ellos no se encontraban en el lugar en donde estaban.

Las tres se asustaron, de que la explosión les hubiera hecho algo, haciendo que la preocupación hiciera acto de presencia en ellas. Fue entonces cuando Bombón dio la orden de separase para buscarlos por los escombros.

.

Bellota voló por encima de algunos autos, tosiendo un poco por el humo que rodeaba el lugar. Observó bien y un destello le llamó la atención, haciendo que se acercara hasta donde estaba, dándose cuenta de que era el moreno dando vueltas en el suelo tratando de quitarse algo en el cuello. Gruñía de dolor al sentir grandes descargas en el cuerpo, haciendo que se desesperara aún más.

-¡Butch! Q-quédate quieto – Ordenó la oji-verdes, acercándose hasta donde él estaba. Se arrodilló a un lado del moreno, para poder ayudarlo.

El muchacho seguía dando vueltas gruñendo de dolor, pero se quedó quieto al sentir un golpe en la cara de parte de la morena.

-¡QUÉDATE QUIETO! – Gritó Bellota, observándolo para ver cuál era el problema.

-¡QUITAMELO! – Gritó el pelinegro, colocando su mano en la pequeña esfera, hasta que otra descarga hiso que quitara su mano rápidamente.

Bellota vio que la esfera le lanzaba una descarga cada vez que se desesperaba por quitársela. Entonces… acercó su mano lentamente, conservando la calma hasta que con un pequeño toque se la quitó. Butch abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con una mirada esmeralda que lo miraba con algo de burla.

-¿Te costaba mucho hacer eso? – Interrogó en tono burlón la pelinegra.

El chico solo frunció el ceño, dirigiendo su mirada a un lado, ocultando un ligero rubor que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

-¡Oye! – Llamó la oji-verdes.

Butch volteó para atender al llamado de su "fiera" y al hacerlo, la chica estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en el rostro, a lo que el moreno cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor… pero se sorprendió al sentir unos suaves labios tocando los suyos. No pudo contenerse, por más que estuviera adolorido, necesitaba algo de cariño. La abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él y profundizando más aquel beso.

-¡Bellota! ¡También te extrañé! Pero creo que es mejor detenernos – Dijo al momento en el que separó sus labios de los de ella.

Bellota meditó aquellas palabras, dándose cuenta de que estaba apoyando sus manos en el fuerte pecho de él para empezar a recostarse ambos en el suelo. Esto hiso que se separara de él lo más rápido posible, muy avergonzada de su propio comportamiento.

-Descuida nena, pronto podrás mostrarte así cuando estemos solos… - Exclamó en una voz sensual, acercándose a ella para depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Idiota! – Susurró muy sonrojada, a lo que el chico soltó una leve carcajada.

.

-¡Boomer! – Gritaba la rubia revisando entre los escombros, buscando algún rastro del chico.

Siguió buscando hasta que un leve susurro se escuchó entre los escombros, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hasta la fuente de ese susurro, encontrándose con un rubio tendido en el suelo, mientras tosía debido al humo que seguía por ahí.

-¡Por dios! ¿Estás bien? – Interrogaba la chica muy asustada al verlo en esas condiciones.

-¡No te preocupes Burbuja! ¡Estoy bien! – Decía en pequeños susurros, mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado - ¿Ves esto? – Giró su cuello para que ella pudiera ver la esfera - ¡Esto me da descargas eléctricas, cuando intento hacer algún movimiento – La chica observó aquella esfera y antes de que el rubio le pidiera que se la quitara… Se la quitó de un pequeño golpe.

-¡Lamento que te haya pasado esto! – Decía la rubia mientras lloraba, abrazándolo recargando el rostro de él en su pecho.

Boomer se sonrojo al sentir la calidez de los pechos de ella, y no pudo evitar pegar su mejilla en aquellos hermosos pechos, acurrucándose en aquel abrazo, sintiendo un palpite de parte de ésta.

-¡Todo está bien! – Afirmó el rubio sintiendo una cálida gota caer en su mejilla - ¡No llores más, linda! Todo está bien – repitió secando las lágrimas que delineaban la mejilla de la hermosa oji-azules.

Burbuja se acercó para besarlo tiernamente en los labios, mientras sentía como el chico le seguía sobando la mejilla.

-¡Boomer! ¿Recuerdas… tu pregunta? – Preguntó la oji-azules, viendo como el rubio asentía muy sonrojado – Pues… la respuesta es… ¡Sí! Seas como seas… yo te voy a querer con todo mi corazón – Se apresuró en responder, abrazándolo con mucho amor.

-¡Me alegro! ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí, si hubieras dicho que no?– Exclamó en tono burlón, observando el adorable rostro de su chica.

Ambos rieron dulcemente… sin dejar de abrazarse, los dos se sentían muy bien, y más el chico al escuchar esa respuesta que lo sacaba completamente de sus estúpidas dudas.

.

Todo el lugar se estaba empezando a aclarar, dejando ver muy bien a las personas que salían para mirar el lugar y empezar a limpiar un poco el desastre. Bombón seguía buscando, pensando en _*¿Cómo se alejaron tanto? ¡Tal vez la explosión hiso que salieran volando!*_ Se imaginaba, mientras buscaba con la mirada al chico. Clavó la mirada fijamente en algo que le llamó mucho la atención, se acercó y se dio cuenta de que era una gorra roja, pero no cualquier gorra ¡Esa era la gorra del pelirrojo!

_-*No debe de estar muy lejos*_ - Pensó tomando la gorra, sacudiéndole el polvo.

Luego miró hacia un callejón y… ¡Allí se encontraba la persona que estaba buscando! Corrió rápidamente hasta donde él estaba y notó que estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado contra la pared, mirando fijamente el cielo como si estuviera en trance.

-¡Brick! – Llamó ésta un poco preocupada.

Brick volteó lentamente encontrándose con una hermosa mirada rosa, que lo veía muy preocupada, haciendo que se maldijera mentalmente por verla de esa manera. Se puso de pie firmemente, levantando su rostro y mirándola fijamente, para dedicarle una sonrisa muy sincera, que demostraba mucha confianza y… ¿Amor?

Bombón sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al verlo ahí sano y salvo. No pudo contener unas lágrimas que salían por su propia cuenta, se sentía feliz de verlo y por un impulso corrió hasta donde estaba él, abrazándolo con mucho amor ¡Sí! ¡Era amor! El muchacho correspondió el abrazo de la misma forma, besándole la frente en una manera muy tierna.

-Nena… Sabía que lo lograrían – Exclamó mirándola a los ojos, para volverla a abrazar. No quería soltarla ¡Era suya y de más nadie! - ¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntó escuchando como la chica sollozaba en su pecho.

-Pe-pensé que… te había pasado algo – Soltó viéndolo a los ojos, acercándose más a su rostro.

El oji-rojos la miraba entrecerrando sus ojos al sentir el cálido aliento de ella chocar con sus labios, y sin pensarlo, la besó suavemente sintiendo el dulce sabor de ella que tanto le gustaba.

-Ya pasó todo… Logré quitarme la esfera esa que me daba descargas eléctricas – Agregó al soparse de ella – El truco es mantener la calma – Susurró en una voz muy relajada.

Bombón se hecho un poco para atrás, mientras estiraba el brazo para ponerle la gorra al muchacho, el cual se reía al ver a su preciada gorra volver a su cabeza de la manera en la cual nunca se la colocaba.

-¡Así no! ¡Se me ve raro! – Exclamó cambiando la gorra de dirección, arreglándosela como siempre la tenía.

-¡De las dos formas te vez guapo! – Afirmó en un tono provocador con un ligero sonrojo, abrazándolo por el cuello. Se acercó y lamió el labio inferior de él, provocando que el chico se sorprendiera de tal acción.

-¡Bombón! – Exclamó asombrado, pero fue callado de inmediato por un beso lleno de pasión y algo de locura.

Ambos separaron sus labios para llenar los pulmones de aire, sintiéndose muy agitados.

-¡Quiero hacerte mía de nuevo lo más pronto posible! – Susurró en forma de pedido, en su oído utilizando un tono sensual.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos sonrojándose extremadamente al escuchar esa petición. No sabía que contestar si un Sí o un No… ¿Hacerlo otra vez? ¡Claro que no! La primera vez cayó en su juego porque él había hecho trampa. Ella se le acercó a su oído para susurrarle unas palabras que hicieron que el chico pusiera un gesto sorprendido, al escuchar cada palabra con mucho detalle.

.

* * *

.

Ya había pasado un día desde esa gran batalla, una de las peores que han tenido, ya podían ver a la muerte en la esquina de la calle, si no fuera por los chicos… ¿Quién sabe qué habría pasado?

Los minutos pasaban en aquella blanca habitación en la cual se encontraba el pequeño Teck, acostado en la camilla, al parecer estaba en coma por el fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza, su cuerpo era mucho más débil, y al recibir semejante golpe, pues… lo había dejado muy mal. Hubiera muerto, ya que como su cuerpo era diferente, los doctores no reconocían muchas cosas… como por ejemplo la sangre. Pero tenía el mismo funcionamiento que el del cuerpo de una persona normal y corriente.

-¡Pobre! – Decía la rubia, observándolo dormir profundamente.

-¡Estará bien! Se nota que es fuerte… ya que resistió aquel golpe – Animó el oji-azules a un lado de ella.

-Ese enano… ¡Más le vale estar bien! ¡Si se muere lo mato! – Se mofó la morena para tratar de alegrar un poco el ambiente.

Todos suspiraron por aquel chiste ¡Tan gracioso!… Menos Butch que se reía silenciosamente, después de todo en eso se parecían, en siempre querer hacerse los graciosos en cualquier momento ¡Mal defecto! ¡Ya que no todos los momentos son para reír!

-¡Chicas tenemos que ir al aeropuerto! Hay que ir a recibir al profesor – Recordó la mayor a sus hermanas, poniéndose de pie.

Brick la observó fijamente a los ojos recordando lo que la chica le había dicho la última vez, fue por eso que no pudo evitar sonrojarse sintiéndose un poco avergonzado. Las tres se acercaban a la puerta diciéndoles que se quedaran con Teck hasta el siguiente día, ya que tenían que hablar con el profesor sobre cierto tema. Bombón se le acercó al pelirrojo para darle un abrazo y dedicarle unas palabras.

-Brick ¡Quita esa cara! Trata de olvidar lo que te dije… Por favor – Pidió la chica observándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó éste, lleno de curiosidad.

Bombón le besó la mejilla dulcemente, para retirarse junto a sus hermanas. No sin antes despedirse cada una de su novio. El pelirrojo llevó su mano hasta su mejilla en la cual su chica le había depositado un beso, y no pudo evitar reír, tal vez estaba siendo un poco exagerado _"Olvidate de eso Brick… No tendremos más relaciones íntimas, hasta ser unos verdaderos adultos" _ Recordó aquellas palabras, y volvió a sonrojarse de la vergüenza. ¡No! No estaba exagerando ¡Quería hacerla suya de nuevo! ¿Pero cómo haría esta vez? ¡Ella no caería dos veces con el mismo truco!

El líder de los RRB era todo un pervertido… bueno no solo él. Sus hermanos eran igual de pervertidos que él. Pero todos se sentían mucho mejor, ya que había terminado todo ese problema con la extraña aparición de esa chica… pero lo que no sabían ellos es que los problemas todavía no terminaban, ese era apenas el comienzo de una verdadera catástrofe que estaba a punto de liberarse en todo el planeta. Solo se puede decir ¡Chicos… prepárense!

.

* * *

.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó el cap? ¡Espero que les haya gustado…! me esforcé mucho T-T me he quedado despierta hasta tarde para poder escribir… En realidad siempre me acuesto tarde xD ¿Quién no? e.e**

**Bueno como siempre quiero agradecer a: (**_**Mudzy Yagami, dickory5, Lady-Of-The-Death, ppg y yo, lizbeth-zita, R-P-Ale, Lia-sennenko, InhalaMisIdeas, ppgxrrbforever ) **_**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar mi historia, en serio… eso motiva a seguir escribiendo c:**

**Bueno sin más nada interesante que decir… Me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo byee!**


	17. ¿Héroes?

**¡Hola! Como se encuentran? Bueno primero que todo… ¡Discúlpenme por tardar en actualizar! T-T Sé que no merezco el perdón de nadie (¿Ok? Exagero) xD jajaja **

**Les cuento mi excusa… Ya yo tenía el cap escrito por la mitad :3 Me faltaba la otra mitad, pero es que un día me puse a divagar en internet junto a mi hermana, y ella me mostró unos videos de un tipo demasiado loco xD Se llama "The Alejandro Hernández show" ¿No lo han visto? ¡El tipo hace diferentes monólogos, demasiado buenos xD ¡Véanlo! El hace chistes de la vida cotidiana xD Y dígame cuando habla del Facebook -.-" En fin… Esos videos me dejaron la mente en blanco ._. Cada vez que escribía el cap o leía una historia… Su maldita voz de mujer no me dejaba concentrarme en la lectura xD Porque imita la voz de una mujer y pone su vocecita en todo jajaja En serio les recomiendo que lo vean… Búsquenlo en Youtube (Si quieren ****… solo es recomendación, no obligación xD)**

**Bueno queridos lectores, dejaré de marearlos con mis tontas excusas y… ¡Espero que disfruten el cap! :D (El cap no es muy largo... Lo que pasa es que me puse a responder reviews)**

**.**

**xXXxX El peor enfrentamiento XxXXx**

**.**

**Capítulo 17: ¿Héroes?**

.

.

* * *

.

6:30 p.m.

En el aeropuerto todo circulaba normalmente, los aviones aterrizaban en la pista mientras que otros simplemente despegaban… Pero era solo un avión el que esperaban las chicas ¡El avión en el que venía su querido padre!

Éstas se sentían muy nerviosas, ya que tenían que contarle al profesor… Cierto asunto que les preocupaba, haciendo que sus mentes empezaran a imaginarse una reacción de parte de aquel hombre, al enterarse del "error" que habían cometido sus queridas hijas. Ya el avión había aterrizado, y la gente empezaba a bajar por las escaleras, algunos con sus equipajes y otros sin nada… Hasta que bajó un hombre con una bata blanca, pantalones negros, y con un característico peinado. Éste bajó con un poco de tranquilidad, pero esa tranquilidad desapareció al ver a sus tres lindas niñas esperándolo, y al ver que se encontraban bien, no pudo evitar sonreír de la felicidad, y como todo un padre preocupado… Salió corriendo hasta llegar con sus niñas, para abrazarlas con mucho cariño, sintiendo como éstas le correspondían de igual forma.

-¡Mis niñas! ¡No saben cuanta falta me hicieron! – Exclamó el profesor, al momento en el que se separaba de aquel abrazo grupal.

-¡Usted también nos hiso muchísima falta! – Comentó la rubia en un tono lleno de sinceridad.

Los cuatro hablaron un poco del viaje en el avión que había tenido el profesor, mientras caminaban tranquilamente para dirigirse a buscar el equipaje, y apenas lo buscaron… Se fueron directo a casa caminando, y sin darse cuenta había empezado la charla de la batalla que habían tenido las chicas contra esa canosa de nombre "Bell"

-¡Niñas! A penas me enteré de lo que había sucedido… Me puse muy nervioso, porque estuve escuchando muchas cosas de que ustedes casi son destruidas por una chica – Explicó el hombre, adquiriendo un semblante de preocupación.

-Pues… En parte, eso es lo que casi sucede… Pero logramos vencerla – Afirmó la pelirroja, sonriendo un poco nerviosa.

-¡Valla! Y… ¿Saben de donde era la chica? – Preguntó ya más tranquilo, sin notar las caras nerviosas que en ese momento tenían sus hijas.

-¡Nunca llegamos a saber de eso! ¡Es una situación muy rara! ¿No? – Contestó la morena, dirigiendo una mirada de duda a la mayor, al decir lo último.

-¡Sí! Es muy extraño que nos atacara sin un propósito ¿Qué opina usted profesor? – Interrogó la oji-rosas, observando fijamente al hombre.

-¿No notaron algún detalle en ella? – Devolvió en forma de pregunta para estar más claro, y poder sacar una conclusión de lo que sucedió.

Las chicas se miraron las caras, muy pensativas, tratando de recordar algún detalle que le hayan visto a aquella canosa al momento en el que habían luchado contra ella. Bombón abrió sus ojos de par en par, al recordar el pequeño detalle que había descubierto al luchar contra ella.

-¡Era un androide! Que poseía los mismos poderes que nosotras… Y utilizaba casi todas nuestras técnicas de pelea – Dijo la mayor, soltando todo eso sin ni siquiera tomar aliento.

-¿Estas segura de eso? – Preguntó nuevamente el profesor.

-Pues… ¡Era obvio que lo era! Ya que… Ninguna chica está hecha de metal, pero lo que más me extraña… es que ¿Por qué nos atacó? – Se volvió a hacer la misma pregunta la pelirroja, mirando al cielo mientras pensaba en una respuesta convincente.

-¿Y no quedó algún rastro del androide?

-Profesor… ¡La destruimos! No creo que haya quedado algo de ella – Respondió la pelinegra muy segura de lo que decía.

-Mmm… Eso nos hubiera servido para saber por lo menos cómo estaba construido y sus funciones – Aclaró el hombre a la oji-verdes, en un tono algo enojado.

-Bueno… Aquella chica era muy fuerte y… para vencerla tuvimos que golpearla las tres juntas – Exclamó la rubia, recordando el fuerte golpe que le habían clavado.

-¡Quien haya sido el creador de aquel androide! ¡Las quiere destruidas lo más pronto posible! – Dedujo el hombre, colocando su mano en la barbilla mientras pensaba en otras posibles conclusiones.

-Pero ¿Quién podría haber sido? – Se preguntó la pelirroja, a la vez que miraba a sus hermanas que se encontraban muy dudosas.

-¡Hay muchos villanos en esta ciudad! Y todos nos quieren destruir… Solo hay que pensar quien fue y ya – Agregó la menor, tratando de ayudar a aclarar esas dudas.

-No creo que eso sea algo fácil, Burbuja – Regañó la morena a su hermanita.

-Ya casi todos los villanos han dejado ese propósito… Casi – Recordó la oji-rosas, pronunciando con fuerza la última palabra para que las chicas entendieran la indirecta.

-¡Es cierto! – Dijeron Bellota y Burbuja entendiendo. Era obvio para ellas que los RRB ya no se interesaban en el crimen, o por lo menos eso es lo que ellas pensaban

-Mmm… ¡Es cierto! Además… ¡Nada ganamos con ponernos a pensar sin tener pruebas! – Apoyó el profesor a la del medio, mientras reía de medio lado para no hacer sentir mal a la rubia, no entendiendo la indirecta de la mayor.

Sin ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta… Ya se encontraban frente a la casa. Habían hablado por todo el camino, haciendo que el recorrido se hiciera un poco más corto. Los cuatro entraron a la casa un poco cansados. El profesor dejó las maletas en la sala, definitivamente desempacaría al siguiente día, cuando se encontrara un poco más recargado. Se dirigió a las escaleras, despidiéndose de las chicas, para subir hasta su habitación y descansar un poco.

-Profesor… ¡Hay algo más que le tenemos que decir! – Exclamó la pelirroja un poco nerviosa al ver como éste paraba en seco para voltear y observarla con una mirada muy dulce.

-¡Creo que es mejor que tome asiento! – Sugirió la oji-azules, señalándole el sofá, con una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

.

* * *

.

Después de haber tenido una larga conversación sobre el androide, y el pequeño Teck… Los chicos se encontraban cada uno haciendo algo diferente en aquella habitación para desaburrirse.

-¡Esto es estúpido! – Se quejó el moreno, que se encontraba recostado en uno de los muebles de aquella fría habitación.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó el rubio, dirigiendo su mirada al oji-verdes.

-¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Quiero mi cama y mi Tv! – Contestó aun en forma de queja.

-¡Prende la Tv un rato! Así te entretienes por lo menos – Sugirió el oji-azules, riendo por el aburrimiento que cargaba el moreno en ese momento.

Butch alcanzó el control remoto estirando un poco el brazo, y sin pensarlo mucho encendió la Tv, pasando los canales uno por uno sin ni siquiera ver lo que pasaban. Hasta que pasó un canal en el que aparecían ellos.

-¡Devuélvelo! – Pidió el rubio, interesándose por aquella imagen que vio.

El pelinegro devolvió el canal y definitivamente eran ellos los que salín en ¿Las noticias? Ellos junto a las chicas… Seguro ya empezarían a inventar cosas respecto a todo eso que habían visto aquellas personas.

_En otras noticias… Todos los ciudadanos se han hecho diferentes preguntas respecto a los RowdyRuff Boys… Estos chicos ¿Ahora son súper héroes? ¡Una gran pregunta! Y según las imágenes capturadas, ya podemos tener una idea de eso._

Brick se encontraba parado cerca de la ventana, y no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de par en par al escuchar a aquella mujer decir eso.

_Los chicos se han visto ayudando a las PowerPuff Girls en diferentes ocasiones… Como por ejemplo nos han llegado reportes de que el líder de ellos ha salvado la vida de un niño en un accidente, el verde se vio salvando a Bellota Utonium, y del menor de ellos no nos han llegado reportes, pero esta imagen dice mucho al respecto._

Brick y Butch voltean hacia donde su hermanito para ver la reacción que había tomado. Y pues… El rubio se sonrojó extremadamente al ver una imagenen la que salían él y Burbuja tomados de la mano mientras salían volando ¿Pero en qué momento tomaron esa foto?

_En pocas palabras se puede decir… Que ¡Estos criminales salen con nuestras queridas chicas! Pero sigue en pie la gran pregunta, estos chicos… ¿En realidad son héroes o villanos? _

-¡Quita eso! – Ordenó el pelirrojo en un tono algo seco.

Butch le cambió al canal y estaban dando otra de esas noticias.

_Las PowerPuff Girls salvan de nuevo la ciudad, pero esta vez con algo de ayuda de los criminales más temidos de Saltadilla ¡Así es! Los RowdyRuff Boys ¿Acaso estos chicos ocultan algo? Según algunos ciudadanos afirman haber visto a cada uno de ellos con cada una de las PPG._

_-¡Yo los vi! ¡Estaban dándose un beso! Y pues… Eso no deja mucho que pensar. Es obvio que son parejas._

_-¡A mí me parece que hacen malas parejas! El bien y el mal no combinan._

_-¿Qué les sucede a las PPG? ¿Cómo pueden socializar con esos criminales? ¡Porque siguen siendo criminales! _

_Criminales o no, estos chicos tienen mucho que contarle al resto de los ciudadanos. Ahora vamos a otras noticias sobre el supuesto androide…_

-¡Qué hijos de puta son todos! – Exclamó el moreno apagando el Televisor.

-¿De dónde mierda sacan que somos héroes? – Reclamó el mayor en un tono muy enojado.

-¿No lo somos? – Preguntó el rubio desconcertándose un poco de la Tv que acababa de ser apagada.

-¡Deja de hacer esas preguntas! ¡Sabes perfectamente que no lo somos! Y nunca lo seremos – Aclaró el pelirrojo volteándose de nuevo a la ventana.

-Yo hago lo que me dé la gana ¡Soy lo que yo quiera! Me sabe a mierda lo que inventen de mí– Se quejó el moreno recostándose en el mueble para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

-Mmm… ¡Me da igual! ¡Y tú Boomer! Recuerda que nosotros fuimos creados para ser criminales y si tratamos de ser "héroes" Pues… Nos rechazarán, hermanito – Se mofó el pelirrojo, mirando al rubio fijamente a los ojos.

-_*¿Entonces no somos héroes aun? ¡Yo creo que si lo somos!* _- Pensó éste algo melancólico - ¡Pero eso quedó en el pasado! ¡Nuestro propósito cambió y pues… Es obvio que la gente no estará de acuerdo con eso de que somos héroes! – Exclamó recibiendo dos miradas muy amenazadoras de parte de sus dos hermanos.

-¡Ash! ¡Ya dije que soy lo que me dé la gana! – Dijo el pelinegro cerrando sus ojos para tratar de dormir - _*Quedo en el pasado*_ - Pensó dándose cuenta de las cosas estúpidas que el menor estaba diciendo.

-¡No somos héroes! Boomer! Nacimos siendo criminales y así vamos a morir, recuerden que… salimos con ellas solo para matar el tiempo ¡No nos vamos a casar o algo por el estilo! – Agregó el mayor, sintiéndose algo mal por lo que decía, pero igual… Su machismo siempre por delante de todo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? ¡Te recuerdo que tú ya has llevado ese romance muy lejos! ¿Y aun así dices esas pendejadas de que "Solo para matar el tiempo"? – Gritó el rubio, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a su hermano mayor y hacerle frente.

Butch se sentó en el mueble muy sorprendido al ver la actitud del menor, y se sorprendió más al escuchar eso de que Brick había llevado ese romance muy lejos.

-¡Eso no te importa! ¡Es mi problema! Y para que sepas… ¡Solo me divierto con ella! – Aclaró el pelirrojo en un tono muy descarado, sintiendo como el rubio lo jaloneaba por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Eres un idiota! – Gritó Boomer demasiado enojado, mientras lo empujaba hasta la pared, para golpearlo. Pero Brick fue mucho más rápido y en un solo movimiento le clavó un puñetazo al rubio, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡No te atrevas a hacer eso de nuevo! ¡Imbécil!... Si tanto quieres ser "héroe" ¡Pues hazlo! No te negaré que lo hagas ¡Pero en mis asuntos personales no te vuelvas a meter! ¿Está claro eso? – Gritó eufórico el mayor, apretando los puños de la rabia que sentía.

-¿Te aprovechas de Bombón? Valla… ¿Quién lo diría? Bueno… En realidad eso no me importa en lo absoluto– Dijo el oji-verdes en un tono ligeramente despreocupado.

-¡Qué bueno! Porque si dices algo…

-¿Me golpearas? - Preguntó el moreno haciéndole frente al mayor.

Otra guerra de miradas se había formado entre estos dos. Una en la que el mayor decidió darse por vencido a la vez que se daba la vuelta, acercándose a la ventana para salir volando de allí, sin dar explicación alguna, dejando a sus dos hermanos, uno lastimado y al otro con el ceño fruncido debido al comportamiento que había tenido y por las cosas que había dicho también. Seguro lo dijo porque se sentía algo inseguro.

¿O quién sabe?

.

* * *

.

-¿Tu qué crees que piense? – Preguntó la morena a su hermana mayor.

-¡Chicas! Creo que… El profesor debe sentirse muy… ¿Mal? – Dijo la oji-rosas algo pensativa.

-¡Nos debe odiar por cometer ese error! – Empezó a sollozar la rubia, llevando ambas manos hasta su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-¡No digas eso, Burbuja! Él no nos odiaría por eso… Tal vez se sienta algo mal, pero estoy segura de que mañana nos dirá su opinión ¡Ya verán! – Animó la pelirroja a sus dos hermanas que estaban demasiado nerviosas por la opinión que llegara a dar el profesor.

-Bueno… Yo tengo sueño, me iré a dormir – Exclamó Bellota, estirándose un poco para despedirse he irse a su habitación.

-¡Que duerman bien! – Dijo la mayor, sonriendo de forma muy dulce – ¡Y recuerden que todo va a estar bien! – Murmuró para sí misma.

.

**Bombón P.O.V**

Luego de estar en el living, me dirigí a mi habitación, muy cansada, ya que aún sentía agotamiento de la fuerte batalla que habíamos tenido mis hermanas y yo contra la canosa.

Al momento en el que iba caminando por el pasillo en el cual se encontraban las habitaciones… Me acerqué a la del profesor para tratar de escuchar algún sonido, y definitivamente escuché lo que parecía ser un sollozo de parte de él.

-Mis niñas… Ya están grandes… - Escuché decir en un sollozo, y al escucharlo… no pude evitar sonreír de medio lado – ¡Ya mañana tendrán 17 años… Y serán todas unas señoritas! – Dijo el profesor, aun en un sollozo. Me sorprendí al escuchar lo del cumpleaños… Mañana cumpliríamos los 17 años de edad, y lo había olvidado… Bueno no lo había olvidado por completo, solo un poco, ya que después del lío con el androide… No me quedó cabeza para un asunto como ¡Nuestro cumpleaños!

En fin, me alejé de la puerta para seguir hasta llegar a mi recamara y recostarme en mi cómoda cama para dormir plácidamente.

.

**Burbuja P.O.V**

Ya me encontraba en mi habitación que estaba alumbrada por una pequeña lámpara, mientras que yo estaba sentada en uno de los cómodos pufs azules que tenía. No tenía nada de sueño… Ya que seguía muy nerviosa de lo que opinara el profesor. Ese asunto no dejaba que las ganas de dormir hicieran presencia en mí. Había tantas cosas que me pasaban por la cabeza, y una de esas era las cosas que preguntaba Boomer, cosas que le respondía algo nerviosa… Tal vez ya está más independiente que antes ¡Me alegra que ya no siga a sus hermanos tanto! Pero… quisiera saber por qué me pregunta ese tipo de cosas… Simplemente no lo sé. ¡Mañana se lo preguntaré! Digo… pues, si el profesor me deja verlo claro. ¡Valla! Cuantas cosas han pasado… ¡Muchas cosas! Y todavía me preguntaba lo de Bombón…

_-*¿Sigo pensando en que habrían hecho! Solo espero que no sea lo que me imagino… Bueno creo que lo dejaré así, ya logré conciliar el sueño solo un poco*_ - Pensé para recostarme en mi cama, y cerrar los ojos, cayendo en un sueño profundo, lentamente.

.

**Bellota P.O.V**

-¡Rayos! – Exclamé, a la vez que caminaba de un lado a otro algo nerviosa – _*¡Esto es un desastre!*_– Pensé, cerrando los ojos y pasando mi mano por mi despeinada cabellera.

Me sentía muy nerviosa, ya que el profesor no nos dijo nada… Solo escuchó atentamente cada palabra que decíamos y quedó como en shock. Eso no ayudaba en nada. La curiosidad que sentía era muy grade ¡Como deseaba tener el poder de leer las mentes o algo así! Algo para poder saber que pensaba el profesor en ese momento.

-¡Maldición! Si esta es su actitud… No quiero imaginarme lo que diría la gente – Murmuré para mí, dándome cuenta de lo que decía – _*¿A mí que me importa lo que piensen los demás? ¡Si no aceptan lo mío con el estúpido ese! Pues… que se vallan a la mierda.*_ – Pensé frunciendo el ceño, para lanzarme a mi cama, acomodándome entre las sabanas, pues porque me sentía muy agotada.

_-*Ojalá y vea mañana a Butch… Y si el profesor dice que no… Pues me escapo, ¡Maldito Butch, las cosas que me haces imaginar!*_ – Pensé sin evitar sonrojarme y esconder la cara entre las sabanas, como si alguien me estuviera viendo.

.

* * *

.

**En el planeta negro…**

En una sala lo suficientemente grande de aquel horrible castillo, se encontraban varios seres de diferentes planetas, 5 para ser específicos, creadores de "Proyecto Bell" que al parecer eran los más inteligentes de su especie. Todos se encontraban muy asustados.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó Deck acercándose a aquella gran sala.

-¡Oh! Deck… Necesitamos que le informes al emperador que… ¡Proyecto Bell! ¡Ha sido destruida! - Dijo uno de los científicos que fingía no tener miedo.

-¿Fue destruida? ¿P-pero cómo?

-¡Parece que las chicas unieron sus fuerzas!

-_*Pero se supone que Teck debía mantenerlas separadas* - _Pensó adquiriendo un semblante lleno de miedo, ya que tenía que avisarle a su querido emperador lo que había sucedido.

-¡Deck! ¡Tienes que avisarle al emperador ya! – Sugirió otro de los científicos.

-¡Escuchen! Todavía no digan nada… Yo encontraré la forma de avisarle – Exclamó el pequeño ser, tranquilizándose un poco.

-¡Pero tienes que apresurarte!

-¿Ustedes son los únicos que saben eso? – Preguntó el pequeño en un susurro, para que los 5 científicos escucharan.

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué?

-¡Finjan que no saben nada mientras trato de contactar a mi hermano! ¿Entendieron? – Exclamó aun en susurro.

-De acuerdo – dijeron los 5 al unísono disimuladamente, para que los guardías que pasaban por allí no sospecharan.

Deck se retiró de aquella sala muy asustado, dejando a los científicos que fingían seguir trabajando.

Los 5 científicos no eran malos, solo eran obligados a realizar todo tipo de armas para las tropas de aquel planeta. Cada uno de un diferente planeta dominado por Maclong, pues éste tomaba de los planetas a los seres más fuertes o más inteligentes. A los que se oponían… Simplemente los eliminaba. Pero dejó de invadir planetas personalmente al darse cuenta de que ya casi tenía todo el poder… Que es por eso que mandaba tropas, androides, criaturas, etc. Solo para no gastar su energía…Pero si se llega a enterar de lo que le pasó al androide… Tal vez se le ocurra otra idea, aunque éste siempre se apoderaba de planetas con solo mandar a una criatura. Esta vez ha mandado a una criatura y a un androide, porque aquellas chicas sí que han sido un verdadero reto para él ¿Ahora qué haría? Pronto veremos lo que sucederá al ser informado por el pequeño Deck de la nueva mala noticia.

.

* * *

.

En la habitación de Bombón... Ésta se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Tal parecía que tenía insomnio, por culpa de varios pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza... Todos relacionados con la esperada opinión del profesor y con lo del extraño androide.

_-*¿Quién diseñaría un androide para destruirnos?*_ - Se preguntó mentalmente mientras cambiaba de posición.

Siguió pensando en eso, hasta que llevó la mirada hacia el techo, recordando la reacción del profesor al haber escuchado todo lo que sus niñas le habían dicho.

**:Flash Back:**

-¡Muy bien! ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que me dirán? - Preguntó el hombre, tomando asiento en el sofá, que le indicaba Burbuja.

-¡Profesor! ¿Recuerda a los RRB? - Dijo Bombón algo nerviosa.

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo olvidar a esos diablillos? - Contestó riendo dulcemente, a pesar de que esos chicos golpearon a sus niñas, no les guardaba ningún tipo de rencor. Después de todo... El profesor Utonium es un hombre muy amable, demasiado.

-¡Hicimos una tregua con ellos! - Exclamó Bellota igual de nerviosa.

-¿En serio? Valla... Esas sí que son buenas noticias - Dijo sintiéndose muy feliz de que aquella rivalidad terminara - ¡Pero... No entiendo por qué se ponen tan nerviosas al contármelo!

-Es que... - Burbuja tomó aire para hablar, tratando de ocultar sus nervios - ¡Salimos con ellos! - Soltó en un solo aliento.

El profesor abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar eso. Quedando realmente sorprendido, sin ni siquiera emitir algún tipo de ruido.

-¡Sí! Burbuja sale con Boomer, Bellota con Butch y yo con... Brick - Explico la oji-rosas sonrojándose al decir el nombre de su novio.

En cambio... El profesor seguía igual de sorprendido, con la misma expresión, preocupando un poco a las chicas, y para sorpresa de éstas... El hombre se levantó del sofá, caminando a paso lento.

-¡Buenas noches! Que descansen - Exclamó éste en un tono muy normal, aun con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras se retiraba, dejando a tres chicas con la boca abierta.

**:Fin del Flash Back:**

_-*¡Rayos! ¿Cómo se sentirá?*_ - Se preguntó de nuevo mentalmente, al recordar el llanto que escuchó de parte del profesor - _*Bueno... Espero que esté bien*_

Cambió la mirada del techo, para ahora dirigirla lentamente a la ventana, sin quitar aquella expresión tan pensativa que poseía.

-¡Brick! - Susurró, dándose cuenta de que si el profesor le negaba esa relación... ¡No lo vería más! tal vez si lo vería, pero no lo podría besar ni demostrarle su amor, como ya había acostumbrado a hacer, aunque suene muy cursi.

Por tener esos negativos pensamientos... Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, cubriéndose el rostro con la sabana. Tenía que dejar de ser negativa - _*¡Claro que lo seguiré viendo! El profesor no sería así de cruel con nosotras, como para prohibirnos seguir viéndolos*_ - Pensó, mientras apartaba la sabana de su rostro, inhalando un olor a hombre... El fuerte aroma del único hombre que ha tenido el privilegio de poseerla ¿Quién pensaría que ese hombre sería su antiguo enemigo mortal?

En fin... Respirar ese aroma, le hiso recordar las cosas que le había dicho a su querido pelirrojo, y más que todo... Recordar como éste lo había tomado.

_-*Quizás fui un poco dura con él*_ - Pensó a la vez que dejaba salir un ligero suspiro.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos para tratar de relajarse, pero eso fue algo imposible, ya que su mente al parecer le jugaba una broma pesada... Haciendo que aquellos íntimos momentos hicieran acto de presencia, logrando que Bombón se sonrojara extremadamente al recordar aquellas suaves caricias que recibía en todo su cuerpo, y eso en algún sentido... Provocó que ¿Lo necesitara?

-¿Que me está pasando? ¿Por qué siento tanto calor? - Murmuró para sí misma, parándose de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana - _*¡Diablos! Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso* _- Se regañaba mentalmente. Su temperatura corporal disminuyó un poco al sentir una fresca brisa chocar contra su rostro.

Se alejó de la ventana y miró la cama unos segundos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo al tener otro pequeño flasheo de recuerdos. Se levantó, volteándose muy frustrada, ya que se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo necesitaba. Tomó su celular y buscó en la agenda un número.

_-*No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer*_ - Se regañó mentalmente a la vez que mordía algo nerviosa su labio inferior.

.

-¡Soy un imbécil! - Susurró para sí el líder de los RRB que yacía recostado en su cama, muy enojado, tapando su rostro con su brazo, mientras se insultaba mentalmente por las estupideces sin sentido que había soltado su boca en el momento en el que había discutido con sus hermanos ¿Es que ya nada le podía salir bien?

En eso suena su celular. Al principio se niega en contestar, pero éste no para de sonar... Que es por eso que decide ver de quien se trata, y se sorprende al ver el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba a esas altas horas de la noche.

-¿Bombón? ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó el oji-rojos en un tono algo cansado.

_-¿T-te desperté? _- Preguntó un poco nerviosa la voz de la otra línea.

-¡No! Descuida... Todavía no es mi hora de dormir... - Se mofó el muchacho - ¿Y eso que llamas a esta hora, linda? - Interrogó suavemente, lleno de mucha curiosidad.

-_Es que... ¡Necesito hablar a solas contigo!_ - Exclamó la pelirroja, tartamudeando un poco.

-Mmm... ¿De qué? - Volvió a preguntar éste en un tono socarrón.

_-¡De algo muy importante, Brick!_ - Mintió la chica alterándose un poco, debido a los nervios.

-¡Bien! Jaja No te enojes – Calmó el chico, notando los nervios de su novia - ¡Te esperaré en la plaza central! ¿Te parece?

_-¡O-okey! ¡Nos vemos allá! _– Se despidió para luego trancar.

Brick observó algo pensativo el celular, preguntándose… ¿Por qué de repente lo llamaba a esa hora, diciéndole que quería hablar? Eso era algo que no sabía, pero tenía una ligera sospecha de algo, ya que el tono con el que le había hablado… Era muy nervioso, y él sabía que cuando se ponía nerviosa de esa manera… Era por una sola razón.

Se levantó de su cama para dirigirse a la puerta principal, riendo de medio lado al tener una idea de lo que quería la chica.

.

11:55 p.m.

-¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás! – Decía en murmuro la pelirroja, volando velozmente para llegar a un lugar en específico. - _*Si se enteran de que me fui… Me matarán* -_ Pensaba muy nerviosa.

Estaba un poco arrepentida de lo que hacía, pues porque… Ella siempre da un buen ejemplo, y esta vez estaba quedando muy mal. La vida da muchos giros y este era uno de ellos.

_-*¡Ahí está! Seguro se debe preguntar ¿Por qué lo llamé para hablar?*_ - Pensó, aterrizando hasta que quedó frente a él.

-¡Hola! – Saludó éste sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡Hola! – Devolvió el saludo muy sonrojada, paso un minuto y entre los dos se había creado un silencio algo incómodo - _*¿Por qué demonios me pongo así? ¡Di algo!*_ - Se gritaba internamente al verlo a los ojos y quedarse como una muda.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-¿A mí? – Se señaló a sí misma - ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? – Terminó de responder en un tono divertido.

-Bueno… ¿De qué me querías hablar? – Preguntó en tono divertido también.

-Yo… Amm… ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? – Dijo sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba más al hablarle.

-Mmm… ¿A dónde quieres ir? – Volvió a decir en forma de pregunta fingiendo un tono calmado.

-Amm… A un lugar… más cerrado – Exclamó dudando mucho en lo que decía, estaba tan nerviosa que sin darse cuenta… Apretaba con mucha fuerza las mangas de su sudadera, mientras tenía la cabeza gacha.

Brick notó aquella reacción que estaba tomando la chica, y rápidamente aseguró lo que había pensado mucho antes de que llegara.

-¿Qué te parece si hablamos en el hotel en el que me hospedo? – Preguntó conservando la calma.

Bombón asintió levemente, sin levantar la mirada _*¿Que estoy haciendo? *_ Se preguntaba mentalmente mientras caminaba a un lado del chico sin dirigirle la palabra.

Ambos llegaron al hotel, pasaron por la recepción, hasta que subieron a la suite. Brick pasó la tarjeta, mientras que Bombón seguía igual de nerviosa.

¿Pero cómo más se iba a sentir?

-Waoo… ¡Qué lugar tan grande! – Comentó ésta acercándose al jacuzzi, para luego mirar todo el departamento.

-Si… Es genial, pero a veces aburre – Exclamó sentándose en el sofá.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué tonto! ¡Yo jamás me aburriría con un departamento así de hermoso! – Dijo en tono divertido, caminando de un lado a otro, mirando cada detalle.

-Jajaja – Rió el chico al verla así de emocionada - _*¿Cómo pude haber dicho eso de ella? En verdad soy un imbécil*_ - Se regañó mentalmente – ¿Por qué no te metes en el jacuzzi?

-¿Qué? – Se detuvo al escuchar aquella pregunta - ¡No puedo! ¡No tengo traje de baño aquí, Brick! – Contestó riendo divertidamente.

-Mmm… No necesariamente tienes que tenerlo – Exclamó en tono provocador, notando que la chica se sonrojaba al escucharlo decir eso - ¡Dejémoslo hasta aquí! ¿De qué me querías hablar? – Cambió el tema, adquiriendo un semblante más serio.

-Pues… De que… El profesor ya sabe de lo nuestro y… No nos dijo ni una palabra – Soltó sin muchos rodeos.

-Mmm… ¡Ya veo! - Emitió pensando mucho en aquello dicho por la chica - ¿Eso es todo? – Interrogó esperando alguna otra noticia.

-¿Uh? Emm… Sí eso es todo – Respondió suavemente, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Y ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste por teléfono? – Preguntó burlonamente - ¿Sabes que me lo podías haber dio por ahí?

-Si… lo que pasa… es que te quería ver – Explicó nerviosamente, volteándose para ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Y supongo que ya te vas? Es decir… Porque ya me viste y ya me dijiste lo que me ibas a decir – Interrogó fingiendo un tono triste.

-¡S-sí! Ya me voy – Afirmó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Valla! Pensé que me dirías otra cosa… Pero bueno… - Exclamó parándose del sofá, para acompañarla, sobreactuando un poco.

Bombón se acercó a la puerta, se detuvo en seco cerrando los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente soltando un leve aliento, y mordiéndose el labio inferior _*Rayos… ¡Última vez en mi adolescencia! ¡Lo prometo!*_ Pensó volteándose para de un solo impulso… lanzarse al muchacho abrazándolo por el cuello, sin dejarlo soltar alguna palabra, y besarlo de una manera muy pasional. Éste solo la cargó haciendo que ella enredara las piernas en su cintura, sujetándole fuertemente las piernas, mientras caían en el sofá, sintiendo como las suaves manos de ella se adentraban por debajo de su camisa, delineando cada musculo.

-¡No te entiendo!... ¿Por qué… me dijiste eso de que… no tendríamos más relaciones? – Preguntaba cuando tenía la oportunidad de escaparse de aquellos besos.

-¡Esta… sí será la última! – Aclaró, muy sonrojada al sentir que era despojada nuevamente de sus prendas.

-¡No lo creo! – Se atrevió a decir, al momento en el que se quitaba la camisa.

-Pues… créelo… haa – Gimió sintiendo como el chico besaba sus senos, que ya habían sido descubiertos.

-¡Me encanta verte así! – Exclamó deteniéndose para admirarla con mucho detalle, con una mirada llena de completa lujuria y deseo.

Brick volvió a besarla en los labios, para empezar a bajar por su cuello dejando un pequeño recorrido húmedo, hasta que llegó otra vez a los senos de ésta. Bombón arqueó la espalda un poco al sentir las desesperadas caricias que el chico le brindaba, sujetando la nuca de él para que siguiera.

-¡Eres mía, Bombón! ¡Quiero que lo tengas muy claro! – Exclamó recostándola en el sofá, y terminarle de sacar todas las prendas que le quedaban, se detuvo para volverla a contemplar. Definitivamente él sería el único que podría poseerla el resto de su vida ¡Y al que se atreviera a hacerle daño! ¡Lo mataría!

.

* * *

.

-¡Es un imbécil! – Dijo el rubio, poniéndose un hielo en el moretón del golpe.

-¿Lo dices porque te golpeó o porque se divierte con Bombón? – Preguntó el moreno en tono burlón.

-¡Da igual! De todos modos es obvio que es mentira lo que dijo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te pusiste así al escucharlo? – Interrogó algo curioso, cambiando su semblante a uno más serio.

-Porque parece un idiota al hablar así… ¡Eso es todo! – Se explicó el menor, dejando de sobarse el moretón.

-Mmm… pues pareces marica – exclamó en forma de burla el mayor por el momento, logrando que el rubio frunciera el ceño.

-No quiero que la gente siga pensando que soy un criminal… Aunque es lo que soy ¡Lo sé! Pero… Estoy con Burbuja y pues… no la quiero dejar por nada y menos por las críticas que recibiré de parte de la gente por seguir siendo… Criminal – Aclaró éste poniéndose algo melancólico con cada palabra que decía.

-¿Y vas a llorar? – Dijo el moreno con una voz aguda a la vez que doblaba el cuello de un lado, poniendo un puchero.

Boomer no pudo evitar reír un poco, pero esa risa duró menos de 5 seg, volviendo a ponerse algo triste.

-Boomer… Esperemos un poco, tal vez se resuelvan las cosas con el tiempo – Intentó animar Butch a su hermano.

-Espero que todo nos salga bien… Digo, Ya tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No creo que nos moleste más... – Exclamó el oji-verdes, mientras veía fijamente a la pared.

Ambos se referían al ser más diabólico que los había revivido, le debían un trabajo todavía… Y pues… Ellos todavía no cumplían con aquel pedido que era… "Matar a las PPG" En fin, ellos ya se habían olvidado de Él completamente.

¿Qué más podían hacer en esas situaciones?

.

* * *

.

**¡Muy bien! ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Horrible! ¿Verdad? ^^ jajaja en serio discúlpenme por lo fastidioso que quedó… Este cap me costó inspiración ._. Échenle la culpa a los videos ¬¬**

**Responderé reviews (Cosa que hago cuando no tengo flojera :D)**

**Dickory5: **Muchacha! Que malvada eres -.- Ella solo era una simple robot D: Me da pena por ella… Aunque pensándolo bien… creo que hubiera sido divertido darle una muerte más horrible :D Y si… ya verás lo que sucederá e.e Espero que te haya gustado :3 nos leemos.

**lucia-nami 14: **Que bueno que te haya encantado e.e Este cap me costó un poco, como dije antes… xD por eso Espero que este también te encante :D Bueno… nos leemos

**Ares-sama: **Gracias! ^^ Que bueno que te haya agradado este fic xD En verdad es genial saber que a alguien que no es fanático de cartoons se interese por esta historia x3 Bueno… Ojala y te haya gustado este capítulo… Nos leemos :D

**Lia-sennenko: **Gracias! En serio te pareció buena la batalla? xD Pronto sabrás que sucederá ¡Todo! ¡Muy pronto! Aquí en… Ok ya! jeje ya parece programa de tv… Aquí se ve más o menos la reacción del profesor xD y como verás… No puse que fuera malo :P Es que él me parece muy bueno pues… Y por lo de Bell… Bueno eso es verdad ¡Casi todos la odian! :D Espero que te haya gustado el cap! Nos leemos ^^

**Mudzy Yagami: **Eso pronto lo sabrás :3 Y sí! Ese emperador es un antojoso pues… En fin, él está loco xD Sobre Teck… Tal vez se confiese… Ok lo dejo hasta aquí :P jeje Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Nos leemos ;)

**Lady-Of-The-Death: **Sí! La han matado u.u ¡Se lo merecía! xD Que bueno que te gustó el anterior… Me imagino que deben tenerte mareada con las tareas :/ jajaja tú tienes tarea y yo noooo! :P Ok ya! U.U ¡Ha! Y casi lo olvido… ¡NO TE ATREVERÍAS! :o Para ese entonces… yo tendría más contactos que tú, porque tendría el poder y al que esté en contra de mí ¡Merecerá la muerte! :D Así que prepárate tú e.e

**ppg y yo: **¡Todos queremos dominarlo! Pero yo sí lo lograré e.e Ok no me hagas caso xD Es probable que mi hermano no sea la causa de la tercera guerra mundial ¿O sí? Jaja Que bueno que te haya parecido interesante la batalla y sobre Bombón, bueno… Ella sabe lo que hace xD espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado :3 Nos leemos n_n

**IdeasBizarras: **Ideas bizarras? Es en serio? Definitivamente cuando te vea te golpearé… Pero no por eso! Si no por gritarme como loca por el tlf -.- ¡No te llamaré más cuando estés jugando! Sobre el nombre… Jajaja me da risa… :P Sobre el cap: Ese poder se me ocurrió de repente jeje pero que bueno que te gusto y es verdad… Hay muchas preguntas, espero que este cap haya respondido algunas :3 bueno… Nos leemos, idiota :D

**loka 32: **Gracias, gracias xD hiciste que me sonrojara (En el buen sentido :P) jajaja y sí se nota mucho… Pero tranquila… Yo también hago eso cuando escribo c: Es algo de lo más normal Espero que te haya gustado este cap también :D Bueno… Nos leemos xD

**yiyi-sama y yuki-san: **Yiyi: Waoo yo tampoco respeto decisiones :D (A veces) Y en serio te pareció todo eso la historia? Jajaja espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado xD Yuki: Digamos que… Soy mala de vez en cuando :D de resto soy un ángel ^^ Y que bueno que te encante el fic xD Esas son buenas noticias… Espero que este les encante a ambas por igual u.u ¡O no! no sé xD Bueno… Nos leemos :D

**R-P-Ale: **¡Sí que eres excelente! ._.Eres la mejor expresándose xD¿Sientes lástima por ella? Mmm… jeje yo también xD ella solo estaba programada U.U Y sí! Ese era su propósito… Bueno espero que esta continuación calme tus ansias… Ya que bueno… Eso se supone que tiene que hacer xD Aunque sé que me quedó puaajg pero bueno… Ya veré tu opinión :3 Nos leemos… xD

**Ppgxrrbforever: **¡Ay! Voy a llorar T-T es que… cada vez que me dicen algo así pues… por pura casualidad me cae basurita en los ojos D: jejje xD Gracias en verdad… por elegir mi historia como tu favorita TT^TTEspero que este cap te encante xD o te guste jeje como quieras… En fin ¡Muchas gracias! Los mejores deseos para ti también :DNos leemos…

**Los reviews más largos que he contestado… Bueno, en serio… ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Trataré de no tardar mucho en la actualización :3 Odio hacerlos esperar xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado… Ya que tuve falta de inspiración pues…jeje Bueno… Sin más nada que decir… ¡Chao! Nos leemos… Besos y abrazos para todos (No acostumbro a mandarlos xDD) **

**R**eviews**? :3**


	18. Un día algo normal

**¡Hola! Jeje quiero disculparme por la tardanza… Esta vez no tengo excusa e.e La inspiración tardó en llegar xD**

**No les diré mucho… Solo ¡Disfruten el cap! :3**

**.**

**XxX El peor enfrentamiento XxX**

**.**

**Capitulo 18: Un día algo normal**

.

* * *

.

Era de madrugada, una madrugada muy fría… Pero no resultaba ser tan fría para una chica pelirroja. Recostada y abrigada, esas eran en las condiciones en las que ésta se encontraba… durmiendo plácidamente, sentada en las piernas del oji-rojos, con algunas prendas debido al frío que estaba haciendo, pero ese no era problema, ya que podía sentir la calidez que le brindaba el muchacho. En cambio el pelirrojo, estaba apoyado en el brazo del sofá… Acunando a su chica con los brazos. Éste llevaba puesto sólo sus pantalones… encontrándose durmiendo al igual que su novia. Ambos muy cansados por todo lo que había ocurrido no hace muchas horas atrás, haciendo que cada uno cayera en un sueño profundo.

Un pequeño sonido apenas audible se escuchó en toda la habitación, al parecer era la alerta de algún reloj de mano. Lo bueno era que no hacía mucho ruido como para interrumpir aquella conmovedora escena.

O eso es lo que parecía.

Bombón abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar la alerta, se separó un poco del desnudo pecho de su chico, y buscó con la mirada el reloj que marcaba las 4:00 a.m. Al ver la hora… Se sorprendió un poco, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Una brisa fría pasó desapercibida, haciendo que la chica temblara un poco del frío… se talló los ojos, y volvió a recostarse en el pecho del muchacho tratando de buscar algo de calor entre sus brazos, logrando que éste empezara a moverse debido a tanto que lo movían.

-¿Tienes frío? – Preguntó el oji-rojos en tono algo cansado.

-¡Sí! – Contestó suavemente la chica, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

Brick acurrucó a Bombón más hacia él, tapándola con la sabana hasta sus hombros, sonrojándose al sentir como la pelirroja se acomodaba más en él.

-¿Mejor? – Interrogó cerrando sus ojos, conservando ese color carmesí que se apoderaba de sus mejillas, sintiendo como ésta asentía.

-¿Brick? – Llamó en un susurro.

-¡Dime!

-¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! – Exclamó en susurro igual, sonrojándose un poco.

El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos para observarla fijamente, tomándole el mentón con suma delicadeza.

-Pues… Me complace ser el primero en desearte un "Feliz cumpleaños"– Confesó para acercarse a su rostro… tocando los labios de ella con los suyos en una forma muy tierna.

Ambos separaron sus labios lentamente, Bombón poseía un brillo especial en sus ojos, un brillo que solamente él podía provocar, cosa que cautivó al muchacho de diferentes maneras.

-_*¡Maldito el momento en el que dije esas cosas de ella!* _- Se regañaba una y otra vez al recordar lo que había dicho de ella en aquella discusión, verla a los ojos de esa manera… provocaba que en su interior despertaran miles de emociones difíciles de explicar.

-¿Qué me regalarás? – Preguntó en tono divertido la chica.

-Mmm… ¿Algo inolvidable?

-¡Creo que eso ya me lo has dado! – Agregó ella muy sonrojada, abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Jeje bueno sí… Pero ¿En serio te conformas con eso? – Preguntó muy nervioso, notándose en su tono de voz.

-Jajaja Brick… ¡Eres tan gracioso! ¡Yo me conformo con todo lo que me des! – Aclaró ésta, posando sus labios en la mejilla de él.

-¡Me alegro! Porque… sinceramente no tengo nada que ofrecerte – Dijo el muchacho en un tono algo triste.

Bombón notó ese tono, y no dudó en observarlo a los ojos algo triste.

-¡Brick! No digas eso… Tú eres todo lo que necesito – Afirmó tratando de alegrarlo un poco.

El chico rió de medio lado al ver como su novia trataba de animarlo, haciendo que extrañamente recordara los momentos en los que luchaba contra ella, la insultaba, la golpeaba, etc. Ahora… ¡Ahora todo es diferente! Y todo pasó tan rápido. Definitivamente… La adolescencia es una de las épocas más raras de la vida, es decir… ¡Siendo adolescente, se olvidó de las diferencias que tenía hasta con su peor enemiga! – ¡Bombón! ¿Por qué me quieres? – Interrogó luego de haber estado algo pensativo.

-¿Uh? – Emitió la pelirroja, para observarlo a los ojos.

-Es que… Hay muchos chicos mejores que yo… Me refiero a aquellos chicos, que no son criminales y que tienen un futuro por delante – Explicó brevemente, soltando un suspiro al terminar de hablar.

-¿Todavía te consideras un villano? – Preguntó ésta, alejándose un poco para verlo mejor.

-¡Eso es lo que soy! – Contestó con algo de dificultad.

-¡Eso es lo que piensas que eres! Pero debes saber que… Que eso quedo en el pasado ¡Cambiaste! Todos podemos cambiar ¿Recuerdas?

Brick rápidamente recordó aquella vez que él mismo le había dicho que había cambiado _"¿Sabes?_ _Al crecer empiezas a tener muchos cambios… y pues…yo cambié"_

-¡Tú eres un héroe! ¡Salvaste la vida de un pequeño sin pedir nada a cambio Brick! Tú propósito cambió… ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Bombón dudando en el propósito del muchacho, ya que ese era… Eliminarla.

-¡Claro que cambió! Jamás te haría daño… Jamás – Terminó de decir, para abrazarla nuevamente, sintiendo la suave piel de ella entre sus brazos.

Bombón correspondió, muy sonrojada, mientras se hundía en aquella calidez que el chico le brindaba, sintiéndose… Protegida.

.

* * *

.

En el planeta negro…

Deck se encontraba preparándose para dirigirse a la tierra, en busca de su hermano, ya que cuando intentaba comunicarse con él… Éste no respondía, además de que tenía días sin saber de él. La última vez que había hablado con él había sido cuando tuvieron la conversación respecto al androide. Eso le preocupaba al pequeño… ¿Qué tal si… los humanos lo habían secuestrado? O ¿Qué tal vez lo hayan capturado las PPG? O que tal vez… ¡Vaya! Realmente estaba muy paranoico el pequeño extraterrestre.

-Bien… ¡Ya estoy listo! – Exclamó para sí mismo - _*Espero que el emperador no se dé cuenta* - _Se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza. El emperador no sabía que él partiría a la tierra, Deck sólo quería saber de su hermano, y si Maclonk se enteraba de su partida y lo del androide por otra boca que no fuera la de él… Pues, eso sería asegurar su muerte.

Ya estaba seguro de que se iría, pero tenía que ser muy cauteloso… Demasiado, ya que en aquel castillo se encontraban muchos guardias, y uno que otro mirón. Caminó en dirección a la sala de los científicos, encontrándose con ellos, que al parecer seguían trabajando en su nuevo diseño de una bomba súper atómica, o por lo menos era lo que habían dicho ellos que era.

-¿Ya decidiste? – Interrogó uno de los científicos.

-¡Sí! – Contestó Deck, totalmente decidido.

De repente de la nada… Empieza a verse la silueta de algo, o de alguien, acompañado de una ligera neblina.

-¿De qué tanto hablan? – Preguntó el dueño de aquella silueta, en un tono algo desinteresado.

-¿Letter? – Se asombró Deck al ver a ese cauteloso ser.

Letter, último de su especie. Es de piel verdosa algo lisa, brazos de lagartija, piernas normales y con una apariencia parecida a la de un ser humano… Solo que éste tenía ojos amarillos, orejas puntiagudas, cabello azulado, colmillos muy afilados y dos rallas oscuras en cada mejilla. Utilizaba una de las armaduras del palacio, ya que él era un soldado muy temido allí. Capaz de desaparecer y aparecer cuando quisiera, teniendo la habilidad de volar y dos tentáculos que salen de su espalda, capaces de paralizar momentáneamente a cualquiera de sus víctimas con tan solo tocarlos.

-¿Asombrado Deck? – Preguntó con algo de sarcasmo, volando alrededor de él lentamente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¡Nada! ¡Sólo quería saber por qué tanto suspenso entre ustedes! Eso es todo – Contestó de forma desinteresada, a la vez que desaparecía y aparecía sentado encima de una mesa.

-¡Aquí no hay ningún suspenso, lagartija mediocre! – Contestó el pequeño empezando a molestarse.

-Shh shh shh – Chitaba apareciéndose detrás de Deck, acercándose a su oído para tratar de susurrarle algo – Mide tus palabras antes de soltarlas, pequeño ¡Recuerda que puedo matarte con tan solo tocarte! – Dijo alzando sus tentáculos.

-¡Basta, Letter! – Gritó uno de los científicos ya harto de la presencia de aquel ser.

Letter solo rió silenciosamente, para aparecer frente al científico que se había atrevido a hablarle así.

-Mmm… Te dejo pasar eso si me dicen que sucede – Pidió alejándose de éste, flotando de espalda.

-¡Ya te dije que nada! – Volvió a responder el pequeño.

-¡Como quieran! Lo averiguaré yo mismo – Exclamó para que en un cerrar de ojos desapareciera dejando una pequeña neblina.

-¿Creen que se fue? – Preguntó Deck buscando a la lagartija con la mirada.

-¡Sí! Ya se fue… Pero debes tener cuidado con él ¡Está sospechando mucho! – Dijo el científico más alto.

-Bueno… Creo que es mejor que parta de una vez.

-¡Bien! Ya la nave está preparada, cuando quieras.

-¡Ahora! Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo ¿Quién sabe por qué cosas esté pasando mi hermano? – Se dijo a sí mismo Deck, algo melancólico.

Los científicos empezaron a arreglar la pequeña nave, acomodando a Deck en ella y enseñándole su mecanismo.

-Recuerda… No puedes ser visto por los humanos – Dijo el científico alto.

-¡Entendido! – Respondió sin más rodeos, colocando el campo de invisibilidad para despegar velozmente sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido.

-Esas naves son las mejores que hemos diseñado – Mencionó uno de los científicos.

.

-¿A dónde pretende ir ese microbio? – Se preguntó en un susurro apenas audible, desde un escondite… el ser que se hacía llamar letter.

.

* * *

.

En una de las aulas de la escuela... Se encontraba una pelirroja durmiendo en posición de descanso al parecer no había dormido bien en la noche, o tal vez fue por despertarse tan temprano y no seguir durmiendo.

-¡Bombón! Despierta - Se escuchó un susurro de parte de Burbuja, mientras le movía el brazo levemente.

-¿Ha? ¿Qué? - Pregunto ésta un poco cansada.

La pelirroja se encontraba tomando una pequeña siesta en el salón, aprovechando que era la única allí.

Por lo menos hasta ahora.

-¡Esta mañana saliste muy temprano! - Agregó la rubia sentándose en su lugar.

-Es que... ¡Quería un momento a solas! - Mintió Bombón poniéndose un poco nerviosa. Ya que después de estar en el hotel con el pelirrojo, fue a su casa a bañarse y vestirse, para de una vez irse a la escuela.

-¡Ya veo! Disculpa mi incumbencia - Exclamó la rubia mostrando una linda sonrisa.

-¡No te preocupes! Discúlpame tú a mí... Es que últimamente he estado pensando en muchas cosas - Se excusaba la pelirroja, conservando un ligero tono de tranquilidad.

-Si... Yo también estoy en las mismas - Dijo Burbuja.

-jaja ¿Puedes creer que hoy es nuestro cumpleaños? - Se mofo la oji-rosas, soltando una risita nasal.

-17 años... Jeje ¡Ya estamos viejas! - Reía la rubia contagiando a su hermana mayor.

Duraron un rato riendo y hablando del tema, hasta que de repente... Ambas dejaron de reír y pasaron 11 segundos en los cuales ninguna articulaba alguna palabra.

-Bombón - Llamó la menor en un tono muy bajo, cosa que extrañó a la pelirroja.

-¿Que sucede? - Preguntó acomodándose en el asiento para verla fijamente a los ojos, y dedicarle una sonrisa muy tierna.

-¿Recuerdas el día en el que hospitalizaron a Bellota? - Preguntó algo apenada la menor refiriéndose a lo que había visto en la habitación de ella. Ya era hora de saber lo que había sucedido, no podía más con la curiosidad.

-Emm... S-si ¿Por qué? - Exclamó en forma de pregunta, imaginándose a lo que quería llegar Burbuja.

Burbuja la observó por un momento, directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en la mirada de su hermana mientras analizaba un poco la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer _*Bombón ¿Acaso Brick y tú ya tuvieron intimidad?*_ Pensó en como formular la dichosa pregunta... Pero se dio cuenta de que ese tema no era de su incumbencia, era mejor dejarlo así, además... Tal vez no pasó nada. O al menos eso es lo que quería imaginar la rubia, pero como se dijo antes... Lo que sucedió allí, no le interesa en lo absoluto.

-¡Por nada! Olvídalo - Terminó de decir la oji-azules, sonriendo para no preocuparla.

-Mmm... - Bombón no era boba, sabía que su hermanita le preguntaría algo de la vez que la había pillado con el pelirrojo en su habitación y para empeorar el asunto... El muchacho estaba sin camisa - _*¡Rayos! Pensé que me preguntaría algo de eso*_ - Pensó aliviadamente sin demostrarlo.

Ambas siguieron hablando de otros temas, uno de ellos era la duda de… ¿Dónde estaba Bellota?

-¡Dijo que venía en un rato! – Informó la rubia mostrando su típica sonrisa.

-¡Pues… Espero que no tarde mucho! Porque ya están llegando los demás – Dijo la oji-rosas dándose cuenta de que ya habían llegado varios de sus compañeros sin ni siquiera dar los "Buenos días" - _*¡Que mal educados!*_ - Pensó burlonamente viendo a sus compañeros.

-Jajaja ¡Tranquila! Ya llegará… Seguro está haciendo sus tareas– Rió la rubia mirando a sus _mal educados_ compañeros.

-Jajajaja… ¡Sí! Sus tareas jajajjaa ¡Un momento! ¿Cuál tarea? – Dejó de reír, al recordar que había olvidado HACER sus tareas.

Burbuja miró de reojo a su hermana, muy sorprendida de que no haya hecho sus tareas… Bueno, no podía decir mucho, ya que a ella le había dado tiempo apenas de hacerla, y eso que faltaron a clases dos días… Aunque Bombón hace todas esas cosas en una hora. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era prestarle el cuaderno a su hermana, que estaba exagerando con el asunto de la tarea.

.

* * *

.

9:35 a.m

Ya se le había hecho tarde a la pelinegra para entrar a clases, pero eso parecía no importarle en lo absoluto.

_-*Me da igual no entrar… Después de todo, no hice las tareas jaja* _- Se decía mentalmente, dejando ver en su rostro una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Cumpleañera! ¿Tú por aquí? – Se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

-¡Kevin! – Se sorprendió al verlo, ya que la última vez que lo vio había sido en el torneo.

-Jajaja ¿Ahora tú también te sales de las clases? – Preguntó en un tono burlón el chico.

-¡No es la primera vez! – Aclaró, cruzándose de brazos, mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado.

-17 años ¿He? ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntaba el muchacho en tono divertido.

-¡Normal! Me da igual… Será divertido cuando me regalen un pony – Exclamó en el mismo tono.

-¿En serio?

-¡No! Como crees jajaja.

-¡Oye! Supe lo de la chica canosa, y lo de tu accidente… Y pues… - Decía el muchacho un poco apenado.

-¡Estoy bien! Solo fue una pelea normal – Contestó normalmente, a la vez que pateaba una lata que se encontraba cerca.

-Mmm… A mí me pareció una pelea muy fuerte, ya que estuviste en el hospital – Recordó el oji-avellanas, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la chica.

-¿Lo viste en la Tv? – Preguntó utilizando un tono algo sarcástico mientras se acercaba a él.

-Yo… ¡Sí! Y también vi que sales con el RRB verde – Exclamó mirándola burlonamente al ver como ésta se sonrojaba al escucharlo decir eso.

-¿Q-qué? ¿S-salió en la Tv? – Tartamudeó la oji-verdes, tratando de controlar el calor que sentía en sus mejillas.

-Jajajaja ¡Si vieras tu cara! Jajaja – Se burlaba al verla de esa manera, porque nunca la había visto ponerse así por un chico. Era claro que en esos momentos ignoraba sus sentimientos hacia ella, por eso no se ponía para nada celoso, tal vez si le dolía un poco… Pero si él nunca se le declararía, era obvio que otro lo haría.

-¡Déjame en paz! – Gritó la chica muy ruborizada, pero aún seguían las carcajadas de parte del muchacho.

-¡Haaaaaa! – Se oyó el grito de un niño que era molestado por otros.

Bellota volteó a ver a los niños, suspiró algo fastidiada, ya que tenía como deber de heroína… defender al pobre niño que era molestado por otros un poco más grandes, como de 7 años.

-¡Por favor! ¡No me molesten! – Rogaba el niño.

-¡Deja de quejarte, niñita! – Se burlaba uno de los niños que lo molestaban.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ya basta! ¡No peleen más! – Participó Bellota en la conversación, tratando de parar la discusión.

Los niños malos se asustaron un poco al ver a la PPG más ruda frente a ellos, haciendo que dieran un paso atrás alejándose de su víctima.

-¡No llores más! – Exclamó la pelinegra poniéndose a la altura del niño mientras le sobaba la cabeza.

El niño se calmó y le dedicó una sonrisa a Bellota para darle a entender que ya se sentía mejor.

-Y ustedes… Deberían disculparse – Dijo la morena volteando a ver a los niñitos.

-¡Claro! Pero antes… ¡Haré esto! – Exclamó para que en un solo movimiento escupirle en los zapatos a la chica.

Bellota miró la saliva del niño en sus zapatos… Y en cuestión de segundos, su cara se puso tan roja de la rabia, al punto de ser comparado con un tómate. Kevin se acercó y al ver la escena… Sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder.

-Jajajaja – Reían los niños mientras salían corriendo, dejando a una PPG demasiado furiosa.

La chica apretó los dientes y los puños a la misma vez, levantándose para perseguir al mocoso que se había atrevido a escupirle en los zapatos.

-¡AHORA VERÁN! – Gritó a punto de salir corriendo, pero alguien le jalaba el brazo para que no siguiera.

-¡Bellota! Es solo un niño – Calmaba el oji-avellanas conteniendo las ganas de reír hasta más no poder.

-Grrr ¿UN NIÑO? ¡Pues será un niño muerto si lo vuelvo a ver! – Gruñía realmente furiosa la chica. Tan solo el hecho de pensar que un niño le escupió en los zapatos… Ya La sacaba de quicio, definitivamente ¡Odiaba a los niños!

.

* * *

.

Ya la campana había sonado, avisando a los alumnos que ya la última clase había terminado. Bellota se había metido en problemas por no haber asistido a la primera clase... Pero luego ignoraron el asunto al escuchar a la chica decir que había faltado solo porque se sentía un poco mal.

Cosa que era mentira.

-¿Por qué faltaste, Bellota? Casi llaman al profesor por eso - Regañaba la mayor a su hermana, a la vez que salían del salón - Y no creas que me comeré eso de que te sentías mal - Agregó en tono un poco burlón.

-Me dio fastidio... Eso es todo - Masculló, cerrando las manos en forma de puños con mucha fuerza.

Bombón y Burbuja se miraron a los ojos, preguntándose cada una mentalmente... ¿Qué le sucedía a Bellota?

-¿Estas enojada por algo? - Interrogó la rubia alzando una ceja.

-¿Yo? ¡No! Es solo que... Me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo - Contesto sobándose el lugar mencionado. La morena no les contaría por nada del mundo que se había dejado humillar por un niño.

-Mmm... Pues ¡Voy a ir a la farmacia a comprar unas cosas! - Exclamó la oji-rosas, cambiando el tema.

-¿Te acompaño? - Pregunto Burbuja.

-¡No! Tranquila... Yo solo voy a comprar unas cosas, además... Dijiste que hoy cocinarías ¿No? - Decía la oji-rosas riendo nerviosamente, mientras recibía dos miradas algo extrañadas, de parte de sus hermanas.

-S-si... Hoy cocinaré.

-¿Qué cosas compraras en la farmacia? - Preguntó Bellota esta vez.

-¡Pizza, Bellota! - Respondió en tono sarcástico la pelirroja - ¡Obvio que remedios! - Continúo hablando en tono divertido y a la vez nervioso.

-¿Remedios para qué? - Volvió a preguntar la morena, cruzándose de brazos. Era más que obvio que su hermana ocultaba algo.

-Para... Para... Para... - Repetía una y otra vez tratando de que se le ocurriera algo - ¡Para tu dolor de cabeza! - Hasta que se le ocurrió.

-¡Bien! Pero no tardes - Dijo la inocente rubia creyéndose la mentira.

Bellota lo pensó dos veces y decidió creerle también, después de todo... Bombón nunca les ocultaría algo ¿O sí?

-Yo me quedaré un rato en la escuela... Necesito hablar con mi equipo - Dijo la morena.

-Bueno... Entonces nos vemos más tarde - Se despidió la pelirroja, dando un pequeño salto para salir volando de allí.

-Okey ¡Adiós! - Se despidió también la rubia.

En cambio Bellota solo se fue caminando, dirigiéndose a los vestidores. Aun sin olvidar la pequeña rabieta que le había provocado aquel pequeñín de tan solo 7 años de edad.

.

* * *

.

En el espacio…

Un manto de pura oscuridad... Iluminado por miles y miles de diferentes estrellas. Cerca se puede notar lo que se hace llamar **agujero de gusano**, y de uno de los extremos salía una navecita, la navecita del hermano gemelo de Teck, que lo buscaría en la tierra porque se sentía muy preocupado de que su hermano no se halla reportado después de ser destruido el androide.

Ya había pasado por la atmósfera, e iba a gran velocidad haciendo que las llamas hicieran presencia, pero de algún modo no les afectaba por la capa protectora que poseía la nave.

-A ver... Se supone que esto localice la nave de mi hermano - Exclamó Deck interceptando un código para el GPS de la nave.

La pantalla mostró un mapa de toda la ciudad de Saltadilla, localizando el paradero de la nave de Teck.

-Hermano... Ojalá estés bien y espero que tengas alguna excusa para no haberte reportado - Pensaba el pequeño mientras se acercaba al lugar que mostraba el mapa.

.

* * *

.

Ya había caminado por todo el lugar, y no había rastro de su equipo ¿Acaso olvidaron la reunión?

Se dirigió a los vestidores para buscar unas cosas que había dejado la última vez… Realmente estaba fastidiada, quería jugar un rato con su equipo para entretenerse un poco. Tomó lo que estaba buscando y de repente paró el paso en seco al escuchar un ruido, y sentir la presencia de alguien cerca de ella. Se puso más alerta al darse cuenta de que era la única allí.

O por lo menos era eso lo que pensaba.

En un rápido movimiento sintió como era empujada, hasta adentrarse en una de las duchas. Abrió sus ojos para propinarle un golpe al idiota que se había atrevido a hacerle eso, pero un rubor apareció en su rostro al ver de quién se trataba. Abrió su boca para articular miles de palabras, pero fue callada de golpe por un beso a la fuerza y no tuvo de otra más que corresponder a aquel contacto.

-¿Me extrañaste? – Preguntó en un tono provocador el moreno, mientras se separaba de los labios de ella.

-¡No! – Contestó secamente, para hacerlo rabiar un poco.

Pero no fue eso lo que logró.

-¡No mientas! – Dijo ahora en un tono sensual, mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camisa de ésta para delinear las curvas de su cintura.

Bellota se sonrojó por tales caricias que recibía, y fue por eso que no pudo retener un ligero suspiro de placer.

-Aún me debes lo de la apuesta ¿Recuerdas? – Preguntó nuevamente, a la vez que le besaba el cuello para sacarle más suspiros y uno que otro gemido.

La chica rápidamente lo recordó, y recordó que ella había perdido aquella apuesta ¿Ahora qué haría? Tenía que cumplir con su palabra.

-Yo… No quiero quedar embarazada – exclamó velozmente, logrando que el muchacho se detuviera - ¡Odio a los niños! – Agregó algo apenada al recibir una mirada de parte de éste.

El muchacho rió un poco por el comentario, se veía muy tierna al decir eso, ya que él también los odiaba.

-Nena… ¿Para que crees que son los métodos anticonceptivos? – Finalizó sin ni siquiera dejar que le respondiera.

La tomó de la cintura para atraerla más a su cuerpo y besarla con desesperación. Le quitó su camisa dejando a la vista los senos de ella, a pesar de que estuvieran cubiertos por el sujetador… No se veían para nada mal.

Butch mordió su labio inferior ya no conteniendo más sus ganas de hacerla suya en ese momento, sin importarle que fuera allí en los vestidores de la escuela.

Con falta de delicadeza quitó el sujetador de ella, dejando libres sus senos. Bellota se sonrojó al sentir la mirada llena de lujuria que él le mostraba, y en un solo movimiento el muchacho empezó a besar la parte mencionada, haciendo que ésta soltara un pequeño suspiro al sentir la lengua de él marcar camino por todo su pecho. Ya no podía hacer nada, él no se detendría por nada del mundo, pero era parte del trato ¿No? Así que era mejor que dejara de quejarse por eso… Además ella quería esperar hasta ser mayor de edad y pues… solo le faltaba un año, tampoco es que era mucho después de todo.

.

* * *

.

_-¿Es posible que los extraterrestres ya hayan tenido contacto con la raza humana? Muchas preguntas nos hacemos teniendo la esperanza de que por lo menos una de ellas sea respondida... Pero de algo estamos seguros, y eso es de que... No somos los únicos en el universo._

En la habitación en la que se encontraba el pequeño Teck en coma, lo acompañaba solamente Boomer, ya que Butch había ido a dar una vuelta y pues... No le tocó otra más que quedarse a cuidarlo. Lo bueno es que no estaba para nada aburrido, y menos mientras veía un programa que le interesaba mucho, un documental de los ovnis y extraterrestres. Aquellas teorías que sacaban los científicos le llamaban mucho la atención, al punto de que ignorara todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor en ese momento.

De repente se escucha el volumen de la Tv subir un poco, haciendo que el sonido rebotara entre las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación. Al parecer Boomer estaba muy concentrado en el programa, provocando que le subiera el volumen de vez en cuando.

_-Últimamente se han recibido informes de avistamientos de ovnis por todo el continente... ¿Es posible que los extraterrestres tratan de hacer contacto con la raza humana? _

_-*Blaa! ¡Eso es ridículo!... Además, si fuera verdad, los acabaría con mis poderes*_ - Pensaba alardeando un poco el rubio.

_Al parecer hay diferentes razas de extraterrestres, según los testimonios declarados por las personas que los han visto de cara. Las características son muchas, pero he aquí algunas razas que han sido descritas por algunas personas que dicen haberlos visto. _

Boomer abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver una criatura muy parecida al pequeño "mono" que tenía al lado. Miró a Teck fijamente al rostro y recordó que las chicas nunca les dijeron de donde había salido el pequeño, y eso en algún modo hizo que el muchacho empezara a tener sus dudas.

_-*¡Quizás sea mi imaginación! Pero...*_

-¡Hey!

-¡HAAAAA! - Gritó el rubio a la vez que caía de la silla muy nervioso. Escuchándose el fuerte golpe que se dio.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Te asusté? - Dijo en tono sarcástico el pelirrojo, sonriendo de medio lado.

El oji-azules se levantó del suelo, sobándose el trasero, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su hermano.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó secamente el rubio sin quitar la mirada.

-Bueno... Pasé por aquí para ver cómo va todo - Contestó desinteresadamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mmm... - El rubio lo observó de reojo, molesto por la reacción que éste tenía ¿Es que acaso había olvidado que lo golpeó?

.

* * *

.

-¡Muchas gracias! - Exclamó Bombón tomando la bolsa que contenía la cajita de las píldoras anticonceptivas. Se sentía algo mal por haberle mentido a la farmacéutica diciéndole que las píldoras eran para otra mujer... Pero era necesario si no quería levantar sospechas.

-Bueno... La tomaré de una vez - Se dijo así misma, ya afuera de la farmacia.

Después de haberla tomado caminó unos cuantos pasos a la vez que pensaba en que hubiera sucedido si no se las tomaba. La última vez se las había tomado y era porque se las habían dado en un taller como demostración... Pero solamente tenía una sola así que tenía que comprar más, y pues... Aprovecho y se las compró de una vez.

Seguía con su paso tranquilamente y pensó que tal vez sería buena idea ir a ver a Teck, como estaba y todo eso... Pero fue sacada de su mundo al sentir un pequeño jalón en la parte posterior de la falda. Resultaba ser una niña de una apariencia muy adorable, que intentaba llamar su atención.

-¡Tú eres Bombón de las PPG! - Afirmó la niña muy emocionada.

-jeje si ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, pequeña? - Preguntó dulcemente la pelirroja, poniéndose a la altura de la niña.

-¡Eres mi favorita! De grande quiero ser como tú - Exclamó la chiquilla apuntándole la nariz con su dedo. Cosa que provocó que Bombón se conmoviera - Pero... ¿Por qué te hiciste novia del RRB? - Preguntó inocentemente.

La oji-rosas puso una mueca de disgusto al escuchar esa pregunta, al parecer ya había salido en las noticias, según les dijo Bellota. Ahora todos empezarían a criticarlas por eso, de eso no había duda.

-Pequeña... Mejor ve con tu madre - Masculló algo enojada, pero intentando disimularlo, no quería hablar del tema y menos con una niña.

-Pero yo quería decirte que hacen una linda pareja.

Bombón abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar esas lindas palabras, unas palabras que no había escuchado de boca de otra persona que no fuera su hermana Burbuja.

-¿D-de verdad piensas eso?

-¡Sí! Los RRB y las PPG hacen lindas parejas, es mejor que se quieran a que se odien - Decía la pequeña graciosamente.

-Yo... ¡Gracias! - Dijo muy emocionada la pelirroja, sobándole el cabello a la niña.

-De nada - Contestó mostrando una linda sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos y Bombón se encontraba volando a toda velocidad dirigiéndose al hospital, para ver a Teck y para ver si Brick estaba allí también. Necesitaba verlo, quería contarle lo de la niña y pasar un rato agradable con él, ya que era su cumpleaños y quería divertirse un rato.

_-*¡Ahí está el hospital!*_ - Pensó al ver que ya se estaba acercando.

.

* * *

.

-¿Dónde está Butch? - Interrogó el oji-rojos tratando de romper el incómodo silencio.

-¡No sé! - Volvió a contestar cortantemente el rubio mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.

-Mmm... ¿Qué veías?

-¡No te importa!

-Oye... Esto… ¿Es por lo de ayer? – Preguntó algo incómodo, a lo que Boomer sólo rodó los ojos - Siento haberte golpeado - Dijo a duras penas el pelirrojo.

Boomer giró el cuello lentamente para verlo a los ojos y poder dedicarle algunas palabras que hacían presencia en su mente.

-¿Que lo sientes? - Preguntó algo incrédulo - ¿Es que acaso eres idiota? - Volvió a preguntar levantándose de su silla - Lo que dijiste ayer fue lo más estúpido que he escuchado...

* * *

¡Por fin! Ya estaba dentro del hospital y se encontraba corriendo en el pasillo para llegar a la habitación del pequeño Teck.

_-*Ojalá esté Brick ahí*_ - Pensaba muy emocionada la oji-rosas.

* * *

-¿Pero qué te importa lo que yo diga de ella? ¡Te dije que no es tu asunto! - Se levantó eufórico el pelirrojo quedando frente a su hermano.

* * *

_-*¡Quiero verlo! Que esté ahí por favor*_ - Seguía pensando la chica, rogando por encontrarse a su novio.

Llegó al frente de la puerta, iba a poner su mano en la manilla... Pero escuchó una especie de discusión que provenía de la habitación. Y sin dudarlo, acercó su oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-¡No me importa Brick! Ya te dije que me molesta que digas eso de que te diviertes con Bombón ¿Acaso no respetas sus sentimientos? - Se escuchó el grito del que parecía ser Boomer.

Bombón abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder, y sin darse cuenta su vista se volvió borrosa al sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, y en cuestión de segundos delineaban su bello rostro. Se separó de la puerta para salir de allí, ya que escuchaba como alguien se acercaba para abrir la puerta. Giró rápidamente, para empezar a correr pero...

-¡Bombón! - Se escuchó la ronca voz del hombre que tanto amaba, pero que al parecer solo se divertía con ella. Detuvo su paso en seco para voltear a mirarlo difícilmente, no tenía el valor para verlo a esos ojos que tanto la hipnotizaban, estaba destrozada por dentro... Y era peor que cualquier paliza que recibía en las batallas. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sus terribles ansias por querer verlo... Se habían ido al diablo.

.

* * *

.

**Agujero de gusano:** Un agujero de gusano tiene por lo menos dos extremos, conectados a una única "garganta", pudiendo la materia 'desplazarse' de un extremo a otro pasando a través de ésta. En pocas palabras es como un transportador.

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen el fic… (dickory5,** **Mudzy Yagami, ppg y yo, Ares-sama, BxB6, IdeasBizarras, R-P-Ale, Lady-Of-The-Death, shiro24kuro, chica phantom, Lia-sennenko, Deyitha y amgie.hanabi1) ¡Todos! ¡Gracias por dedicar su tiempo para leer esto! xDD (Disculpen por no responder reviews… Ya saben, la flojera no deja e.e)**

**Hice el cap algo largo porque no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar… Aunque trataré de hacerlo rápido, porque quedó en una parte buena xDD**

**¿Qué reacción tendrá Bombón?**

**¿Qué sucederá con los verdes?**

**¿Más nunca escribiré sobre los azules? (Claro que sí)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap… como siempre a mí no me convence (Que raro) xDD Bueno… Cuídense, abacho y becho para todos (¡Si! lo saque de hora de aventura) xDDD -.-"**

**R**eviews? C:


	19. Problemas, problemas y más problemas

**Hola gente… Cuanto tiempo sin vernos :D Ha pasado mucho después de mi última actualización jejee -w- Les diré una sola cosa ¡Colegio! Ese estúpido lugar no me dejaba dedicarle algo de mi tiempo a Fanfiction… Los profesores me mandaban tarea como si no hubiera un mañana T-T Jue horrible, jue horrible.**

**Pero aquí toi :3 Y traigo la continuación (obvio… porque si no me matan ._.) Recibí muchas amenazas durante mi ausencia en la página. Casi llamaba a la policía o.o okey no xD**

**Buanoo hice el cap algo largo para que lean bastante e.e leeeaaan :D A sí que… Disfruten el cap y espero que no hayan perdido el hilo de la historia… Espero ._.**

**.**

**XxX El peor enfrentamiento XxX**

**.**

**Capitulo 19: Problemas, problemas y más problemas.**

**.**

* * *

_Anteriormente..._

_-¡Bombón! - Se escuchó la ronca voz del hombre que tanto amaba, pero que al parecer solo se divertía con ella. Detuvo su paso en seco para voltear a mirarlo difícilmente, no tenía el valor para verlo a esos ojos que tanto la hipnotizaban, estaba destrozada por dentro... Y era peor que cualquier paliza que recibía en las batallas. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sus terribles ansias por querer verlo... Se habían ido al diablo._

Bombón lo miró fijamente a los ojos. No sabía si dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran o simplemente seguir corriendo sin volver a mirar atrás. Era muy complicado, pero de algo estaba segura y eso era de que... En el fondo sentía un gran odio, el mismo que sintió por él, años atrás cuando todavía eran enemigos.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella, la vio fijamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba en trance. Con algo de inseguridad acercó su mano a la mejilla de ella para acariciarla y tratar de calmarla un poco.

-Bombón, déjame explicart... - Calló debido a una fuerte bofetada que impactó en su mejilla.

-¡No me toques! - Masculló mirando como el muchacho que tenía al frente caía debido a la bofetada que había recibido de parte de ella.

Boomer, que ya había salido de la habitación, miraba aquella escena sin saber qué hacer, no quería interferir en aquella discusión, aunque había sido él mismo el que la provocó por haber dicho lo que dijo sin controlar su tono de voz. Definitivamente tenía que haber sido un poco más discreto, ahora estaba allí sin saber qué hacer.

_-*¡Rayos! Me hubiera quedado en la habitación*_ - Pensó regañándose así mismo.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Acaso me ves como un juguete, Brick? - Gritó sin controlar su tono de voz. Ahora sí que estaba furiosa.

Brick se levantó lentamente sin alzar el rostro, haciendo que su fleco ocultara su mirada.

-No es lo que tú piensas - Exclamó seriamente, mostrando su mirada y dejando ver una de sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Desearía que fuera así - Soltó sin poder contener más las lágrimas - ¡No quiero ni pensar en las cosas que habrás dicho de mi a mis espaldas!

Aquellas lágrimas lograron que Brick se sintiera culpable, no quería ser la razón de aquellas lágrimas, de aquella tristeza que en ese momento se apoderaba de la chica, pero así era.

-Bombón, yo nun...

-Sigues siendo el mismo. Al parecer nunca cambiarás - interrumpió Bombón, dejando salir sus lágrimas. No quería escuchar ningún tipo de excusa, no quería escuchar un engaño más, y sin previo aviso se giró para en un rápido movimiento salir corriendo de allí sin decir alguna palabra.

**Brick P.O.V**

-_*Soy un idiota*_

Pensé al ver aquel largo pasillo... En el que corría la mujer que me ha hecho ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista, la mujer perfecta para mí, pero que por mi estúpido orgullo... La estaba perdiendo.

Decidí ir a buscarla... Pero la mano de mi hermano se interpuso en mi camino, dejando ver en su rostro una mirada que dejaba bien en claro un "Deja que se tranquilice un poco"...

Lo miré y luego miré al final del pasillo, a la dirección a la que se había ido Bombón

Necesito ir a buscarla y arreglar todo el daño que he hecho, nunca me perdonaré las estupideces que dije de ella. Soy una completa basura y ahora no soy yo el único que opina eso.

Aparté la mano de mi hermano y caminé a pasos algo acelerados, no me quedaría esperando de brazos cruzados a que se "tranquilizara" la buscaría ya mismo y lo arreglaría todo de una vez.

-¡BRICK!

Escuché el grito de mi hermano menor, pero decidí ignorarlo, no tenía tiempo para hablar en ese momento. Corrí hasta el final del pasillo hasta que llegué a una ventana y sin pensarlo dos veces salí volando de aquel lugar.

**Normal P.O.V**

_-*Ojala y no cometas un error*_ - Pensó el oji-azules viendo como el mayor se alejaba dejando una estela roja como rastro.

.

* * *

.

En los vestidores de la escuela... Se encontraba todo en silencio a excepción de unos pequeños susurros, susurros algo inaudibles para el oído humano.

-Por qué no dejas que... - Trató de preguntar el oji-verdes mientras besaba el cuello de su chica.

-¡Butch! Ya te dije que no me siento segura... - Logró exclamar, debido a un beso fugaz que la calló.

El muchacho descaradamente trataba de burlar los pantalones de ella, pero ésta se lo impedía cada vez que lo intentaba.

-¡Bellota! - Se enojó el moreno, ya que la chica a la vez que le impedía el paso... Se estaba poniendo la camisa, luego del sujetador.

-¡No! ¡Deja de desesperarte por eso! - Regañó Bellota al muchacho mientras lo empujaba un poco para que la dejara terminar de vestirse.

-Es porque casi nos descubren ¿No es cierto? - Preguntó en tono socarrón, abrazándola por detrás.

Bellota se sonrojo al escuchar eso, porque en cierta parte esa era la razón.

**:Flash Back:**

Ya estaban bien concentrados en lo suyo ambos adolescentes, no prestando atención a nada de lo que los rodeaba. El oji-verdes la recostó a la pared acorralándola entre sus brazos, pegando su cuerpo con el de ella, mientras sus brazos daban un recorrido por la espalda de ella intentando llegar a cierto punto en específico.

De repente se escucha un gemido de parte de la morena, el cual había estado reteniendo desde hace rato.

-Me encanta escucharte así - Afirmó Butch en el instante en que sus labios dejaron de tener contacto.

-¡Cállate! - Contestó sin ocultar su sonrojo, cosa que cautivo al muchacho.

Iban a seguir en eso... Pero ambos escucharon unos ruidos provenir de afuera, cada vez acercándose más y más hasta que se escuchaban dentro de los vestidores.

-¿Te enteraste de lo de las PPG? - Preguntó una de las voces, que al parecer era femenina.

-¡Claro! Todo el mundo lo sabe - Contestó la otra voz, femenina igual.

-De verdad que nunca me imaginé que las PPG y los RRB se llevarían tan bien - Exclamó la chica, fingiendo un tono de sorpresa.

-Bueno... ¿Que se le puede hacer?

.

-Shh - Emitió el oji-verdes.

El muchacho trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible para que aquellas chicas no escucharan nada. Pero sin importarle mucho... Siguió besando el cuello de Bellota, y por un impulso lo mordió logrando que ésta soltara un ligero gemido, que aun así era audible.

.

-¿Escuchaste eso? - Preguntó una de las chicas.

-¡Sonó como una mujer!

.

_-*¡Mierda!*_ - pensó Bellota sintiéndose extremadamente nerviosa.

Butch para evitar que los vieran, sujetó a Bellota de la cintura para que ambos flotaran y que no les vieran los pies por debajo de la puerta.

.

-El sonido vino de aquí - Afirmó la chica acercándose a la puerta que estaba entrecerrada.

Butch se percató de esto y rápidamente se volteó para cualquier cosa... Sostener la puerta con su pie.

Ya la chica estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

-¿Hay algui... -

-¡Chicas! - Se escuchó un grito de parte de una chica que venía corriendo algo emocionada.

-¿Ha? - Contestaron ambas al unísono.

-¡Vamos! Ya mi mamá llegó por nosotras.

-A bueno... ¡Vámonos! - Dijo la chica que estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, pero para suerte de los pelinegros... No lo hiso.

**:Fin del Flash Back:**

Aquella corta interrupción había causado que la tensión entre ambos adolescentes se rompiera por completo. Al menos en la chica.

-¡Suéltame! - Dijo en tono calmado mientras se apartaba de él.

-¿Y si no quiero que? - Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Pues me veré obligada a golpearte.

-Ay mira como tiemblo - Se burló haciendo una mueca graciosa para ella.

Bellota rodó los ojos y se ocupó de recoger sus cosas, ya que la ropa ya la tenía toda puesta.

_-*No voy a perder esta oportunidad... La haré mía así sea por las malas*_ - Pensó el oji-verdes, sonriendo de medio lado al ocurrírsele una gran idea, que decidió ejecutar sin miedo alguno - ¡Oye, linda! - Llamó a lo que ella volteó para mirarlo a los ojos.

En un solo movimiento la tomó de la cintura pero sin pegarla a su cuerpo, cosa que le molestó a Bellota y sin pensarlo dos veces alzó su brazo para clavarle un golpe a su querido novio.

-TE DIJE QUE... ¿HU? HAAAA ¡SUELTAME! - Grito al darse cuenta de que el moreno había desviado su golpe y en un rápido movimiento la tenía en sus hombros sujetándola bien fuerte de la cintura.

-¡Eres muy lenta! - Se burló soltando una pequeña carcajada, al escuchar los gritos de la pelinegra.

Después de asegurarse de que no habían personas a su alrededor... Empezó a flotar con algo de dificultad debido a los golpes que seguía recibiendo.

-¡Quédate quieta! - Masculló el muchacho sintiendo la espalda muy adolorida.

-¡NOOO! ¡SUELTAME! - Volvió a gritar.

-Has lo que quieras, pero no te soltaré - Exclamó mientras salían volando con algo de velocidad.

-¿Lo que quiera he? - Dijo mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

Butch se extrañó al escuchar eso, haciendo que pusiera una mueca algo dudosa, y fue entonces cuando sintió un gran ardor en el trasero.

-¿Que pasa Butch? ¿Por qué detienes el vuelo? ¿Acaso te duele algo? - Preguntó sarcásticamente, soltando una pequeña carcajada.

El pelinegro giró un poco su cuello, y logró visualizar dos rayos láser que quemaban su pantalón.

-¡HAAAAAAAAA! - Se escuchó el grito del hombre más macho del mundo.

-JAJAJAJA - Reía Bellota al ver como se le quemaba el pantalón a su novio... Que obvio ya la había soltado.

Ya las llamas se habían apagado y por suerte no tuvo ningún tipo de quemadura, lo único que se había dañado era su ego... Sin contar el gran agujero que tenía en el pantalón, que dejaban ver sus bóxers de color negros.

-JAJAjAJAJA creo que deberías tapar ese agujero JAJAJA - Se burlaba la chica.

Butch se estiró la camisa hasta esa parte para tapar el agujero, mostrando un fuerte sonrojo que se apoderaba de su rostro en ese momento tan vergonzoso.

-Ahora... ¿Sigue en pie la idea que tenías? - Preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja.

-Pues...

-¡Cállate! - Habló a la vez que le tapaba la boca con la palma de la mano - Creo que es mejor no escuchar tu respuesta - Terminó de decir, soltando un ligero suspiro. Era claro que el moreno seguía con su idea.

El chico aun con la mano de ella tapándole la boca... La miraba como de un cachorrito se tratara.

-Ha vamos... No me mires con esa cara, ya te dije antes que será cuando cumpla la mayoría de eda... - No terminó de hablar, debido al dulce beso que recibió en los labios.

-Pero dime por qué no ahora - Insistió con una voz ronca, usando una mirada seria.

Bellota se sonrojó al escuchar aquello. Los nervios hicieron acto de presencia en ella debido a la penetrante mirada que le lanzaba el chico, que para empeorar el momento… lo tenía a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Un silencio se había formado entre ambos, ya que la pelinegra seguía sin saber que responder y pues… también porque no podía evitar perderse en aquellos ojos verdes tan profundos.

-¿Y bien? - Sacó de trance Butch a Bellota.

-Ha... Yo... ¡No te importa! - Dijo girándose mientras se cruzaba de brazos, totalmente sonrojada.

-Para ti nada me importa - Suspiró el muchacho fingiendo un tono de fastidio.

Bellota abrió sus ojos y se dio la vuelta para verlo de reojo.

-¿En serio quieres saber? - Interrogó ésta acercándose un poco a él.

-Es eso lo que he querido saber desde hace rato, querida - Habló graciosamente el moreno.

-Pues... Es que... Yo... Tengo algo... De... PENA ¡Ya lo dije! - Gritó la pelinegra, muy ruborizada, y con los puños y ojos totalmente cerrados.

Butch la miró y rió silenciosamente al ver la reacción que estaba tomando su chica, se veía tan graciosa haciendo esas muecas de disgusto.

-¿Eso es todo? - Preguntó burlonamente a lo que Bellota lo volteó a ver con una mirada asesina.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Sabía que no lo entenderías! - Gritó a la vez que lo empujaba levemente.

-¡Estoy bromeando! Es normal que sientas pena... Es tu primera vez - Explicó Butch.

Bellota solo permaneció callada y con la cabeza gacha, sintiendo arder sus mejillas. No quería mostrarse nerviosa ni nada por el estilo, pero su cara la traicionaba haciendo que pusiera varias muecas y se sonrojara hasta más no poder.

-No me siento lista para dar el siguiente paso - Murmuró para sí misma, siendo audible para el chico también.

-Ya veo... Pero sabes que eso es solo dejarse llevar... ¿Verdad?

-¡DIJE QUE NO! ¿Acaso es tan importante eso? ¡Olvídalo por un rato! ¿Quieres? - Gritó algo enojada, cerrando los puños hasta el punto de marcarse las uñas en su propia piel.

El muchacho la miró fijamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no perdía nada con esperar... Quería pasar tiempo con ella, específicamente en la intimidad, olvidándose por completo de que había otras formas de pasar el tiempo, como por ejemplo jugar fútbol, patinar, salir de paseo y muchas cosas más. No podía forzarla a hacer algo que no quería, aunque para él sería divertido, pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo, sabía cuál podría ser la reacción de ella si algo salía mal. Era mejor no arriesgarse.

-¡Bien! Entonces... Qué tal si vamos... A la tienda de videojuegos - Sugirió el pelinegro, volviendo a tener esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-¿En serio? - Se sorprendió la chica, contagiándose de la sonrisa de Butch.

-¡Sí! Y de regalo de cumpleaños... Te compraré los que tú quieras - Dijo en un tono divertido.

-¡SIII! ¡Entonces vamos! ¿Qué estamos esperando? - Emocionada alzó sus brazos y empezó a flotar siendo seguida por el chico.

-_*¡Claro! Es una niña todavía... ¡Que inmadura!* _- Pensaba, rodando los ojos debido a la inmadurez de su novia.

-¡Butch! Apuesto a que te gano en tekken - Mencionó Bellota para hacerlo enfadar un poco, cosa que logró.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Nadie me gana en tekken! ¡Ya verás cómo te dejaré! Te haré llorar como una nena! - Gritaba el chico, haciendo reír a la morena.

Butch no podía decir ni pensar que Bellota era inmadura, siendo ambos iguales en ciertas cosas, especialmente en lo inmaduros que eran. Pero si se divertían así... Entonces ¿Cuál era el problema? Era mejor que estuvieran así a que estuvieran peleando por estupideces.

.

* * *

.

En el planeta negro...

Estaba en un lugar oscuro... Teniendo sus ojos abiertos pero sin ver más allá de ellos. Arrepentido de la verdad que había callado y había ocultado a su amo ¿Es que acaso no entienden que su hermano es la única familia que tiene? Solo quería verlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien, solo eso... Pero hasta eso se lo niegan en aquel lugar. Aunque de todas formas no pudo encontrar a su hermano... No lo hizo, porque alguien interrumpió su búsqueda, alguien al que en ese momento le guardaba rencor. Alguien que lo había visto partir de su planeta, y no tenía otra cosa más que hacer, que ir con el emperador y avisarle que se había marchado a la tierra sin ningún permiso autorizado.

-¡Idiota, Letter! - Masculló el pequeño Deck, al recordar otra vez lo que había sucedido.

**:Flash back:**

Volando por encima de Saltadilla, ya tenía localizado a Teck, solo tenía que llegar hasta ese punto y así podría verlo... No le faltaba nada, pero de repente su nave se detuvo. Esto le pareció muy extraño al pequeño, ya que en ningún momento el presionó el botón para detenerse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas tan lejos, pequeño? - Preguntó una voz lenta, pronunciando cada palabra con tranquilidad.

Deck volteó a la fuente de la voz... Y sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿L- Letter? ¿Q-que haces t-tu aquí? - Tartamudeaba el pequeño con algo de miedo.

-Eso es lo que te iba a preguntar - Volvió a hablar con el mismo tono, siendo igual de lento.

Deck trató de mover la nave, pero los tentáculos de la criatura sujetaban la nave muy bien, para que no tuviera oportunidad de escapar.

-Tienes bastantes problemas, Deck. El emperador ya se enteró de lo del androide... ¡Estás muerto! - Decía usando ahora un tono de burla.

**:Fin del Flash back:**

Ahora estaba en el calabozo de aquel gigante castillo, sin saber lo que le pudo hacer el emperador a sus compañeros los científicos. En esos momentos se sentía tan impotente, quizás estaban sufriendo por su culpa, y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlos. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo era tan injusto ¡Solo quería que eso acabara ya! Aquella conquista del planeta tierra se estaba volviendo eterna, todo por culpa de tres niñitas con poderes.

.

* * *

.

En otra parte del castillo...

-¡No puedo creer que la hayan vencido! ¡Es imposible! Se supone que las destruiría a una por una ¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO? - Gritó el emperador dándole un fuerte golpe a la pared.

-¡N-no lo sabemos señor! No recibimos reportes de parte del espía - Se excusaba uno de los científicos.

-¿POR QUÉ? - Volvió a gritar mostrando una mirada muy aterradora.

-Tal parece... Que desapareció.

-Es eso... O también me ha traicionado - Dudaba de lo que decía, pero podría ser lo más probable.

Ya el emperador no tenía más ideas de que podría hacer. La última opción era enfrentarlas él mismo pero sería muy arriesgado. Tenía que pensar en algo lo más rápido posible, la ventaja que tenía era que las chicas no sabían nada de lo que sucedía, o al menos eso quería pensar.

-Necesito a los RowdyRuff Boys de mi lado, si ellos las odian no creo que puedan ignorar la oferta que les haré - Ingeniaba un plan, pensando todo con mucho detalle.

-Con todo respeto señor... No creo que ellos acepten trabajar para usted - Exclamó el científico que estaba dándole toda la información.

-Eso lo veremos... ¡LETTER! - Llamó en un grito muy fuerte, retumbando por todo el castillo.

-¿Que se le ofrece mi señor? - Apareció frente a él, haciendo reverencia.

-Imagino que ya escuchaste lo que dije.

-Si mi señor - Contestó soltando una leve carcajada.

-Trae al líder de los Rowdy - Ordenó sin más que decir.

-Bien - Exclamó sonriendo de medio lado poniéndose de pie para retirarse.

-Pero recuerda... Lo quiero vivo - Recordó haciendo que la criatura soltara un suspiro de fastidio.

-¡Como ordene, señor! - Dijo mostrando los colmillos en una sonrisa de lado, para luego desaparecer dejando un pequeño rastro de niebla.

Macklong podía confiar en él, Letter era uno de sus mejore soldados, nunca se le escapaba una presa. Solo esperaba que los RowdyRuff Boys se le unieran, para así poder vencer a las niñas esas sin más problemas. Tenían que aceptar su oferta, ya que era más a beneficio de ellos que de él mismo.

.

* * *

.

En las afueras de la ciudad de Saltadilla, en la humilde casa de las PPG se encontraba Burbuja en la cocina, de un lado a otro mezclando los ingredientes para preparar un pastel y celebrar su cumpleaños el de ella y de sus hermanas. El profesor le había dicho que no lo hiciera, que él le pagaría a alguien para que lo preparara y quedara espectacular. Pero la rubia se ofreció de manera muy amable, ya que quería que el pastel quedara sencillo, pero igual de delicioso.

-Burbuja... No tienes que hacerlo tú sola - Se escuchó una voz gruesa que venía entrando a la cocina.

-¡No profesor! Ya le dije que yo lo haría, no se preocupe - Dijo de manera muy dulce la no tan pequeña Burbuja, mientras seguía batiendo la mezcla.

El profesor la observó cómo se esforzaba preparando el pastel y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la primera vez que vio a su pequeña Burbuja preparando un pastel.

_-¡Profesor, profesor! Ya termine de batir la mezcla ¿Ahora qué hago? - Preguntó una tierna voz_

_-¿Ya la probaste? - Devolvió la pregunta el hombre mencionado._

_Burbuja miró al profesor y luego a la cuchara con la que batió la mezcla, y sin pensarlo dos veces... Pasó su lengua por ella para deleitarse con aquel sabor, o eso es lo que esperaba._

_-Deaaa... Sabe raro - Se quejó sacando su lengua en gesto de repugnancia._

_El profesor se acercó al tazón y le dio una probada a la mezcla para ver cuál era el problema. Abrió sus ojos y miró a la niña para decirle que era lo que le faltaba._

_-Le hace falta un poco de azúcar – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa._

_Después de terminar de hacer la mezcla y de haberla metido en el horno… Burbuja y el profesor se encontraban sentados en el comedor esperando que estuviera listo el pastel._

_-¡Espero que quede delicioso! – Se decía muy emocionada la pequeña._

_El profesor solo rió dulcemente ante ese comentario y le sobó la cabeza a la niña._

_-Es la primera vez que haces un pastel… Así que si te sale mal, no debes molestarte._

_-¡Pero me esforcé mucho! – Dijo haciendo un puchero._

_- ¡Lo sé, Burbuja! Pero recuerda que cuando hacemos algo por primera vez, no siempre nos sale bien… Con eso no quiero decir que dejes de intentarlo, solo tienes que tener paciencia – Aconsejó el padre a su hija._

_-¡Está bien profesor! – Habló riendo con mucha felicidad._

-_*Y pensar que para haber sido la primera vez… lo hiso muy bien* -_ Pensó al terminar de recordar aquel momento.

-¡Listo! Ahora al horno – Exclamó después de haber pasado la mezcla a una bandeja de aluminio.

Ya había metido la bandeja al horno y ya había calculado el tiempo… Ahora solo le quedaba esperar. Burbuja observó al profesor que estaba en una especie de trance, viendo a un lugar en específico, ella volteó para ver qué era lo que él veía, pero no era nada importante ni nada en movimiento. Ésta lo volteó a ver de nuevo, arqueando una ceja, muy extrañada.

-¿Se encuentra bien, profesor? – Preguntó en tono muy preocupado la rubia.

-¿He? – Emitió sacudiendo la cabeza para salir del trance - ¡Sí! No te preocupes – Se adelantó en decir, mostrando una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

-Amm – Burbuja lo observaba reír y pensó que ese sería un momento perfecto para preguntarle lo que opinaba sobre sus relaciones con los Rowdy… Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber de una vez lo que pensaba - ¡Oiga, profesor! Em… Por fin ¿Qué opina sobre…

-¡Sus noviazgos con los chicos! – Interrumpió, sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia.

Burbuja abrió sus ojos de par en par, poniéndose totalmente roja mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Pues… Lo he pensado bastante y… he llegado a una decisión – Terminó de decir despertando la intriga de la muchacha.

-¿A si? Y… ¿Qué ha decidido? – Interrogó la rubia exigiendo con emoción la respuesta.

El profesor soltó una pequeña risa, cosa que alivió a Burbuja, ya que con eso le quería dar a entender que aquella decisión no era mala para ninguna de las tres, o mejor dicho… De los seis.

-Yo… - Tomó aire para articular la respuesta - Acepto que…

¡PLAS!

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse bruscamente, haciendo que tanto el profesor como Burbuja salieran a ver qué o quién había provocado ese portazo. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Bombón! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué azotaste la puerta así? – Preguntó el profesor en tono fuerte, exigiendo una respuesta.

Burbuja se extrañó del comportamiento de su hermana, ya que ella nunca hacía esas cosas, alomejor Bellota ya le había pegado lo rebelde.

De repente se escucha un leve sollozo seguido de un pequeño suspiro de parte de la pelirroja.

-¡No me pasa nada! Estoy bien – Habló con algo de dificultad, debido a un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Estas segura? – Preguntó nuevamente el profesor.

-¡Sí! Sólo fue un mal movimiento, eso es todo – Exclamó mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado, al voltearse.

-Bueno… Está bien, anda ve a descansar - Dijo ya más calmado.

No se oyó respuesta de parte de la pelirroja, sólo se escucharon los pasos por las escaleras y los del pasillo de arriba.

-Seguro tuvo algún problema en la escuela – Agregó el profesor, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-No lo creo– Susurró para sí misma la rubia, mostrándose muy preocupada.

.

**Bombón P.O.V**

Ya estaba en mi habitación, pero eso no me quitaba la rabia y tristeza que sentía en ese momento. Tenía ganas de descargar mi ira en algo o en alguien, pero eso sería ya una locura viniendo de mí.

_-*¿Cómo es posible que haya dicho eso de mí?*_ - Era lo que me preguntaba una y otra vez.

Fácil, es un RowdyRuff Boys una persona que al parecer no le importa lo que sientan los demás, una persona que prefiere perder a alguien que perder su orgullo, una persona que… Amo con todo mi corazón.

Porque a pesar de haberme hecho lo que me hiso, sigo amándolo. Pero aun así no logro borrar de mi cabeza lo que escuché ¿Acaso será verdad? ¿En serio… solo se divertía conmigo? O Simplemente estoy exagerando, ya que en ningún momento él afirmó lo que dijo Boomer.

Listo, ya mi cabeza empezaba a imaginar diferentes cosas respecto a aquella discusión. Solo quería relajarme un poco y dejar de pensar en el asunto.

Pero de repente se escucharon dos pequeños golpes en la puerta seguidos de la dulce voz de mi hermanita preguntándome si estaba bien, pobre, ya la he hecho preocuparse mucho por mí. Será mejor decirle que estoy bien y evitar más problemas.

-Tranquila Burbuja ¡Solo estoy cansada! – Dije para calmarla un poco.

-_Bueno… Entonces hablamos luego – _Se escuchó más tranquila su voz

-Okey

Ahora sí me recostaría para olvidarme del mundo por un rato.

**Normal P.O.V**

-_*Será mejor que valla con Boomer, algo me dice que él sabe que le sucede a Bombón* -_ Pensó la rubia mientras bajaba por las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina para avisarle al profesor que saldría un momento.

-Profesor, saldré a caminar – Dijo alzando un poco la voz para que la escuchara.

-¡Pero no te tardes mucho! – Ordenó el profesor extrañándose un poco de la reacción de la chica.

Ya después hablarían y Burbuja le volvería a preguntar su opinión sobre su relación con el Rowdy.

.

* * *

.

Empezaba a anochecer en la ciudad, y el joven líder de los RRB no había encontrado todavía a su chica. Y no la iba a encontrar si permanecía sentado en la azotea de un edificio que daba vista al mar. Lo había pensado mejor y se dio cuenta de que era mejor hablar con ella al siguiente día, seguro estaría muy cansada y no quería molestarla más de lo que ya estaba.

-Sí que metí la pata hasta el fondo - Se dijo para sí mismo, soltando un largo suspiro, para luego ver fijamente el azul del mar - ¡Muy al fondo!

.

* * *

.

Estaba preocupado por su hermano, tal vez se habría metido en problemas y no lo podría ayudar ya que se tenía que quedar en el hospital para acompañar al pequeño Teck. Fácilmente lo podría dejar en las manos del personal del hospital, pero debido a la extraña apariencia de mono que tenía... los doctores podrían tratarlo como a un animal.

_-*Es mejor quedarme para vigilar que todo marche bien aquí*_ - Pensó dejando salir un ligero suspiro de cansancio, el muchacho que yacía sentado en un pequeño sofá de la habitación - Muchas cosas nuevas nos están sucediendo - Dijo al recordar todas esas cosas que les estaban pasando a los tres.

Era duro para ellos tres adaptarse a sus nuevos estilos de vidas, aunque no lo demostraran mucho. "El cambio" el tema que ya se ha hecho muy famoso entre ellos, pero solo él estaba de acuerdo a pasarse al lado bueno, o por lo menos era lo que pensaba.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos, y el ambiente en la habitación se estaba poniendo más aburrido. Boomer miró a su lado al extraterrestre y nuevamente se le despertó la curiosidad del por qué se parecía tanto a la especie que apareció en el documental que había visto en la Tv. Tal vez podría ser pura coincidencia.

_-*Haa dejaré de pensar en eso*_ - Se dejó caer completamente en el sofá - Si tan solo Burbuja estuviera aquí - Se dijo para sí mismo a la vez que empezaba a cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

-¿Para qué? - Preguntó inocentemente una tierna voz.

Boomer abrió sus ojos y al ver de quién se trataba... Se sorprendió hasta el punto de gritar a la misma vez que caía al suelo, completamente sonrojado.

-¡Ha! Boomer ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó de nuevo la tierna voz, mientras se acercaba a él para ayudarlo.

-B-Burbuja... Emm... ¡Estoy bien! - Contestó dejándose ayudar por la chica - Valla... Últimamente me estoy cayendo mucho - Dijo mostrando una pequeña risa, a la vez que se sobaba la espalda.

-Amm... No te preocupes - Exclamó sintiéndose feliz al tenerlo junto a ella en ese momento.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sonrojándose cada uno, pero sin dejar de mirarse. Burbuja mostró una linda sonrisa, mientras jugaba con sus dedos, poniendo al muchacho muy nervioso, ya que no sabía si tenía que besarla o simplemente decirle "Hola"

-Vine porque... - Cayó al sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos.

-Ho-hola - Terminó de decir al separar sus labios de los de ella.

-Hola - Dijo riendo muy sonrojada, olvidando lo que iba a decir.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! - Exclamó sorprendiendo a la chica.

-¡Gracias! - Se emocionó al escucharlo decir eso, que hermoso era para ella escucharlo a él decirlo.

-Yo... No te compre na... - Fue interrumpido por un abrazo de parte de ella.

-No importa Boomer, ya me siento feliz con solo verte - Mencionó provocando un ligero sonrojo en el muchacho.

-Yo... Yo también - Correspondió el abrazo.

Burbuja se sentía muy a gusto entre sus brazos y más cuando el rubio empezó a sobarle la espalda. Quería estar así para siempre si fuera posible, pero de repente recordó lo que le iba a preguntar.

-Boomer... ¿Tú por casualidad sabes lo que le sucede a Bombón? - Preguntó una vez que se separó del cálido abrazo.

El chico cambió su expresión de felicidad a una seria.

-¿Si lo sabes? - Volvió a preguntar, a lo que el rubio negó con la cabeza. - ¿Estás seguro? - Sentía dudas respecto a la respuesta dada.

Boomer volvió a asentir pero esta vez sonriendo para no preocuparla, no quería que ella interfiriera en eso, no quería hacerla preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Algo le sucede? - Preguntó esta vez, para no levantar más sospechas.

-No... Nada, olvídalo - Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, negando con las manos. - ¿Y cómo sigue Tec... HAAA - Gritó al resbalarse con la envoltura de un caramelo, cayendo hacia atrás, hasta que impactó con el suelo... Pero... No había sentido ningún golpe. Solo sentía una calidez encima de ella, y unos brazos que la rodeaban.

-¿Te hiciste daño? - Preguntó el oji-azules, recordando al perezoso de su hermano Butch comiendo caramelos y regando las envolturas.

Burbuja abrió sus ojos y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Boomer la vio asentir pero su mirada se situó en otra zona... los pechos de la chica, sin que ésta se diera cuenta. Los miró y se hipnotizó un poco al ver lo grandes que eran.

-Bo-Boomer ¿P-por qué me v-ves ahí? - Preguntó muy nerviosa Burbuja.

-¿Ha? - Salió de su trance.

De repente se escucha la puerta abrirse y…

-Oh valla... Por favor no lo vallan a hacer en esta habitación - Pidió una enfermera tapándose los ojos apenas entraba.

Al escuchar esto Boomer se paró rápidamente con la cara totalmente roja.

-¿Y usted por qué no toca antes de entrar? - Gritó el chico levantando el puño, sin ocultar su sonrojo.

-Es cierto... También es culpa mía - Dijo la enfermera dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua graciosamente - Pero menos mal que lo hice antes de que empezaran a hacerlo ¡Aquí está prohibido! - Volvió a hablar a propósito, provocando que el chico volviera a sonrojarse y ¡No solo a él! También a Burbuja.

Boomer volteó a ver a Burbuja que estaba ocultando su rostro debido al gran rubor que tenía, y sintió algo de pena por lo que debía estar pensando.

-¿Para qué ha venido? - Preguntó Boomer fingiendo un tono de molestia.

-Vine para asegurarme de que el paciente esté bien, o acaso te molesta que los haya interrumpido - Preguntó cruzándose de brazos para hacerlo rabiar más.

-CALLA... - Lo interrumpió una tos proveniente del pequeño Teck.

-¡Teck! - Gritó Burbuja al escucharlo toser.

El pequeño siguió tosiendo hasta que abrió sus ojos de golpe.

-¡TIENEN QUE EVITAR LA GUERRA! - Gritó a la vez que se sentó en la camilla muy desesperado.

-¿Evitar que? - Preguntaron los tres al unísono muy confundidos.

.

* * *

.

La noche ya estaba presente en la ciudad, y en el muelle todo estaba muy pacífico. Brick empezaba a sentir los parpados pesados, quería descansar un poco, ya que después de despertarse en la madrugada cuando estaba con Bombón... No volvió a dormir más.

-Diablos... No me dormiré aquí - Se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para despertarse un poco.

Luego de despertarse bien... Fijó su mirada hacia el horizonte y trató de prestar atención a lo que lo rodeaba.

De repente escucha un pequeño ruido a lo lejos y se sorprendió al escuchar el mismo ruido pero esta vez estaba más cerca.

-¿Qué es eso? - Se preguntó.

Y en ese mismo instante apareció algo al frente suyo que le dio una patada en la cara haciéndolo chocar contra una pared, provocando un gran cráter en la parte de arriba del edificio.

-No me vallas a decir que te dolió ese golpecito - Se burló la voz de una criatura nunca antes vista por el muchacho.

Brick abrió sus ojos para visualizar a la persona que le había propinado aquel golpe y se impresionó al ver a una criatura realmente extraña delante de él.

¿Qué diablos es eso? Era la pregunta que hacía eco en su cabeza.

-¿Me vas a dar batalla sí o no? - Insistía la criatura cruzándose de brazos, retando a un Brick realmente furioso.

-¿Con que eso es lo que quieres he? – Dijo dando un gran salto para ponerse de pie y liberar un aura roja que le rodeaba todo el cuerpo. – ¡Pues eso es lo que te daré! Pedazo de estiércol.

-jajaja ¡Estúpidos humanos! – Susurró para sí mismo la criatura.

_**Continuara…**_

.

* * *

.

**Chan chan chan **_***Se supone que es una musiquita de fondo***_** x3**

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? :D O… tengo una pregunta mejor… ¿Qué haces? Okey no xDD**

**¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita del cap? ¿Ninguna? ¡Okey! **_***Llorando en un rincón muy oscuro* **_**Naa por dios jajaj en serio díganme para saber si la historia va bien o va estúpidamente mal :D Recuerden dejar su opinión, recuérdenlo O.O**

**Quiero agradecerles a… **Lia-sennenko**,** Deyitha, ppg y yo, Mudzy Yagami, Lady-Of-The-Death, dickory5, mizaru kairiri, IdeasBizarras, yiyi-sama y yuki-san y BlossxBrick1130 **Por leer y haber tenido paciencia esperando la actualización x3**

**Espero no tardar para el próximo capítulo… Espero. Y si se termina el año y no he subido nada, pues… ¡Feliz navidad! Y ¡Feliz año! (Si es que no se acaba el mundo xD)**

**Bueno… Ahora si me despido. Ciaoo, Cuídense mucho n.n**

**Felices fiestas a todos n.n**


	20. ¡La verdad al descubierto!

_Saludos lectores, primero que todo… Feliz todo xD Espero que hayan disfrutado el fin del mundo :D (que tarde ¬¬)_

_Abajo nos leemos n.n ¡Solo disfruten el cap!_

**X**x**X El peor enfrentamiento X**x**X**

**.**

**Capitulo 20: ¡La verdad al descubierto!  
**

**.**

* * *

.

_Anteriormente…_

_-¿Me vas a dar batalla sí o no? - Insistía la criatura cruzándose de brazos, retando a un Brick realmente furioso._

_-¿Con que eso es lo que quieres he? – Dijo dando un gran salto para ponerse de pie y liberar un aura roja que le rodeaba todo el cuerpo. – ¡Pues eso es lo que te daré! Pedazo de estiércol._

_-jajaja ¡Estúpidos humanos! – Susurró para sí mismo la criatura._

_._

Con mucha rapidez, el pelirrojo sobre voló a una gran velocidad para tratar de acercarse a la criatura y contraatacarlo. Pero tenía un gran problema encima... Y ese era que aquel extraño, se tele transportaba, provocando que se le dificultara la batalla al muchacho de ojos rojos.

_-*¡Maldición! ¿Pero de donde salen estos tipos tan extraños?*_ - Pensó refiriéndose también a la chica de cabello blanco.

Letter desapareció dejando una especie de neblina muy visible ante los ojos de cualquiera.

Brick se encontraba flotando en el aire, empezó a buscar con la mirada a la criatura de piel verdosa... Tratando de prevenir su siguiente ataque. Pero de repente se escucharon unos gritos de parte de una mujer que casualmente pasaban por allí.

-¡AYUDA! - Gritó una de esas personas, que al parecer estaba guindando en el muelle a punto de caer al agua fría, habiendo marea alta para empeorarlo todo.

Brick la observó por un momento, pensando en cómo la mujer había caído o como había llegado allí de repente. Su duda fue muy grande, pero no tanto como la que tenía de... Si ayudarla o seguir buscando a la criatura.

- ¡AYUDA! ¡NO SE NADAR! - Fue el último grito que soltó aquella mujer antes de caer al agua.

-¡Demonios! ¿Acaso esto no puede ser peor? - Dijo acelerando el vuelo en dirección a la mujer que se ahogaba en las aguas alborotadas - _*Mierda, está fría*_ - Pensó. Hasta que sujetó a la mujer por la espalda, haciendo que ésta lo sujetara a él por el cuello y así poder salir flotando.

-¡Oh gracias! - Decía la joven dama, tosiendo para escupir el agua salada que había tragado. Aun sin ver a su héroe - ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte... - Calló un momento al visualizar con detalle al muchacho que tenía al frente suyo.

-¿Está bien? - Fue su pregunta, algo desinteresada.

-T-tú - Titubeó la mujer mostrándose muy nerviosa.

-Relájese... No le haré daño - Se apresuró en decir el muchacho. Pero sus palabras fueron completamente ignoradas.

Permaneció parado en la orilla del muelle, siguiendo con la mirada a la mujer que hace unos minutos acababa de salvar.

_-*Por eso es que odio estas cosas*_ - Pensó rodando sus ojos.

Miró hacia su alrededor, buscando nuevamente a la criatura. Era raro que no apareciera, Brick empezó a flotar para largarse de aquel lugar, tenía frío, debido al baño nocturno que había recibido.

Pero cuando iba por la azotea de un edificio, escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse fuertemente. Su curiosidad fue más grande que sus ganas de irse, así que fue directo a la puerta y la abrió sin tanto suspenso. No había absolutamente nada extraño allí, solo la oscuridad que se apoderaba del lugar.

-¿No te han enseñado a cuidar tu espalda? - Se escuchó una tétrica voz que amenazaba por detrás del pelirrojo.

Y antes de poder realizar algún movimiento, el pelirrojo estiró su brazo velozmente logrando impactar el rostro de la criatura.

-¿Y a ti no te han enseñado a tener una verdadera batalla cuerpo a cuerpo? - Devolvió con otra pregunta, mostrando su típica mirada intimidante.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? - Letter tirado en el suelo debido al golpe que recibió, desapareció para en un cerrar de ojos aparecer ante los ojos de Brick mostrando una risa burlona y muy confiada.

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué no mejor una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo? Aunque en realidad no sé cuál es tu motivo para querer pelear conmigo - Exclamó el pelirrojo cruzando brazos, sin quitar su mirada de la criatura.

Éste solo rió nuevamente, dejando ver esa mirada amarillenta que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Qué tal si... Te digo mi motivo si ganas esta pelea? - Consultó con la mano en la barbilla.

-¿Pelear sin ningún motivo? Lo siento... Pero ese no es mi estilo - Se negó. Por un momento pensó que lo comparaban con su hermano Butch.

-Bueno... Me lo pones más difícil desde ese punto - Dijo algo fastidiado - Aunque debo aceptar que si tienes razón - Calló.

Brick lo miró con un poco más de interés.

-Sólo te diré que... Alguien quiere tener una pequeña conversación contigo...

-¿Quién? - Interrumpió en tono autoritario.

-Para saber... Tendrás que ganarme en esta...

Esta vez fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que hizo que se estrellara contra la pared.

-Escucha idiota, no estoy para babosadas en este momento. Me vas decir quien me necesita... Si no quieres que esto explote en tu boca - Amenazó el pelirrojo con una esfera de energía, sujetándolo por el cuello para evitar que escapara. Tenía que hablar si quería mantenerse con vida, o eso era al menos lo que pensaba Brick.

.

* * *

.

En la residencia Utonium…

Todo el ambiente estaba tranquilo, ni un solo sonido, y la luz de la luna entraba a aquella habitación sin ningún problema.

Pero en cuestión de segundos...

Bombón abrió sus ojos de par en par al tener una de sus pesadillas. Estaba con la respiración muy acelerada ¿Qué diablos había soñado? Era la pregunta que se formulaba en su cabeza.

_-*Solo recuerdo... El muelle de Saltadilla*_ - Pensó.

Tal vez era solo un sueño, pero sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar, una voz dentro de su cabeza le advertía de eso, y que sería en aquel muelle ¿Sería solo una paranoia?

¡No!

Todos los sueños extraños que ha tenido últimamente... Eran predicciones ¿Que le aseguraba a ella que este no era una de ellas? No era momento de ponerse a analizarlo, fue por eso que sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su abrigo y salió volando a toda velocidad a la dirección del muelle.

.

* * *

.

Ya al muchacho de mirada carmesí se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Quería terminar de matar a ese engendro del demonio de una buena vez, pero por lo que le había dicho hace un rato atrás, no podía. Necesitaba saber quién lo necesitaba, estaba seguro de que esa duda tardaría en ser aclarada.

-Vamos... Es solo una batalla, y luego te diré todo lo que quieras - Insistía Letter, mostrando un rostro lleno de burla.

-¿Sabes que te puedo matar ahora mismo aquí verdad?

-No, no puedes - Exclamó cerrando sus ojos, a la vez que desaparecía y reaparecía detrás del muchacho - Primero... Necesitas que te aclare algo que no sabes - Rió - Y segundo... No es fácil vencerme - Agregó mostrando sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa sombría.

Brick se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Letter, y fulminarlo con la mirada, no le quedaba de otra que aceptar la batalla, ya que su contrincante podría mostrarse un verdadero rival para él.

-Ven aquí... Trataré de no lastimarte tanto - Se mofó la criatura de piel verdosa.

El oji-rojos sonrió de medio lado, para acto seguido crear esferas de energía e ir lanzándoselas al verdoso aquel, el cual las esquivaba con mucho éxito. Pero una de estas esferas logró rozarle la mejilla, provocando que soltara un pequeño quejido.

-¡Ahora verás! - Fue lo que dijo, antes de ir corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta el lugar en que permanecía el muchacho para clavarle un puñetazo en su rostro.

Pero Brick fue más veloz y dio un pequeño salto con doble giro (Liberando algo de energía) para agarrar impulso y patear a la criatura como si de una pelota se tratase.

Letter estaba a punto de estrellarse con un edificio, pero algo que salió de su espalda, amortiguó aquel fuerte impacto.

-Pff, pensé que cuando te referías a que no es fácil vencerte, lo estabas diciendo en serio - Se burlaba el líder de los RRB.

La criatura estalló de ira, al parecer los papeles se habían cambiado, ahora era el muchacho el que disfrutaba aquella batalla.

-¿Quieres algo en serio? - Preguntó, al mismo tiempo del que de su espalda se mostraban cinco tentáculos muy oscuros, los cuales se movían como serpientes.

Brick solo se extrañó al ver eso, ya que no era algo que acostumbraba a ver, pero lo ignoró por completo.

-¿Y que se supone que me harás con eso? ¿Piensas que unos tentáculos me asustan? - Rió para provocar que el extraterrestre se enojara más.

-Piensa lo que quieras… Sólo prepárate para lo peor – Advirtió, mostrando una aterradora risa… dando un salto, con la ayuda de sus tentáculos.

Brick se dio cuenta de que aquellos tentáculos le daban algo más de velocidad a la criatura, fue por eso que decidió girarse para volar a máxima velocidad por una calle que se encontraba cerca. Letter sólo lo siguió, tenía que capturarlo, ya se había aburrido de estar en aquel planeta, aunque tenía que admitir que el pelirrojo si era un buen rival, ya que varias veces consiguió noquearlo.

-¡No huyas pequeña sabandija! – Gritó el verdoso algo eufórico.

El muchacho estaba muy cerca de la calle, y las personas se asustaban al ver al líder de los RRB volar a gran velocidad por allí, pero se asustaban más al ver lo que lo perseguía. ¿Qué es eso? Eran las preguntas que más se escuchaban de parte de las personas, mientras huían muy asustadas y desesperadas.

Brick volteó para ver qué tan lejos estaba de la criatura, al principio no pudo localizarlo debido a toda la multitud de personas que se encontraban corriendo para salvar sus miserables vidas. Algunas personas empezaron a caer al suelo como si cayeran muertas… Tal vez habían entrado en un estado de shock más avanzado, sea lo que fuera… Al pelirrojo no le interesaba en lo absoluto, su deber no era ayudarlos, y al parecer esa manera de pensar todavía no lo había abandonado, pero le parecía raro ver a más gente cayendo al suelo, hasta que vio a lo lejos a la criatura tocando a varias personas con sus tentáculos, dejándolos totalmente paralizados.

-¿Esto es alguna clase de broma? – Se preguntó parando el vuelo en seco, admirando el espectáculo que se presentaba delante de sus ojos.

Era una advertencia… Eso era, así no fuera algo directo, él sabía que tenía que cuidarse de esos tentáculos.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Era el grito de una niña la cual estaba asustada al tener tan cerca a esa criatura.

Ese grito fue suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Brick, el cual recordó la vez que salvó a un pequeño de ser arrollado por un camión.

El gran estruendo de una fuerte caída fue lo que se escuchó, siendo acompañado de los restos del pavimento.

-No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya lastimando a esta pequeña – Dijo de una manera muy intimidante, apretando los puños con bastante fuerza. Definitivamente no sabía de dónde había salido esa necesidad de proteger. Seguramente ya se estaba volviendo loco... Era una buena razón.

-¡Un momento! ¿Estás protegiendo a esa terrícola, en serio? – Logró articular Letter muy furioso y a la vez confundido, mientras se ponía de pie ayudándose con sus tentáculos.

Algunas personas miraban aquella escena muy sorprendidos ¿Brick el líder de los RRB? ¿Protegiendo a una niña?... Ver para creer. Al parecer los comentarios respecto al cambio de bando de los chicos… No eran mentiras. Aunque de todos modos… No podían confiar mucho en él ni en sus hermanos.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – Preguntó mostrando un gran desinterés el muchacho de ojos rojos.

-S-se supone que tu…

-Al parecer no eres de este mundo – Dijo al recordar lo que había dicho Letter: "Terrícola" Era obvio que era un extraterrestre – Sólo por eso, tengo una razón más para matarte – Se burló molestando aún más a la criatura.

Brick observó como el extraterrestre enfurecía con aquellas palabras. El chico aprovechaba para mirar a su alrededor buscando algo para acabar a esa cosa de una vez… Una sonrisa de medio lado bastó para dar a entender que había encontrado algo. Algo de hierro, la cual podría ser muy útil.

-¿Estás cansado? – Preguntó fingiendo un tono de preocupación. Era clara su intención… Hacerlo enojar más para que fuera hasta donde estaba él.

Letter solo apretaba sus dientes y movía sus tentáculos preparándose para atacar al pelirrojo, el cual lo tenía todo bien calculado.

Bastó con una carcajada de parte del muchacho para hacer que la criatura se dirigiera con todas sus fuerzas hasta donde él permanecía inmóvil… Pero Brick fue más rápido y voló hasta unas cadenas que se encontraban del otro lado de la acera. Las tomó, volteo rápidamente buscando a Letter con la mirada, el cual se dirigía una vez más hacia donde estaba él. Y con mucha rapidez lanzó las cadenas sin soltarlas, las cuales capturaron algunos de sus tentáculos… Y con todas sus fuerzas, empezó a girar tomando impulso para soltarlo y que saliera volando hasta llegar al bosque.

Se escuchó un fuerte impacto a lo lejos. Brick agradecía que las personas no se habían atravesado en aquella batalla, aunque todavía no había terminado… o eso es lo que creía pensar. Pasara lo que pasara no podía tener contacto con aquellos tentáculos, porque si sucedía… Ahí ya nadie podría ayudarlo.

.

* * *

.

Una estela rosa se veía en aquel solitario muelle, el cual se veía algo destruido también ¿Qué habría sucedido? Era la pregunta que se hacía. Se quedó un momento viendo el mar, el cual estaba un poco alborotado.

-Brick… - Susurró al frío viento -_ *Dónde podrás estar* _- Giró un poco a ver la ciudad y no se sorprendió al escuchar unas ambulancias, pero algo que si la extrañó fue un gran estruendo que venía del bosque.

Se escuchaba como la caída de algo muy pesado, pero algo llamó aún más su atención y era… Una estela color roja, la cual apenas pudo ver debido a lo rápido que iba.

-Brick – Volvió a decir, pero esta vez con felicidad y algo de sorpresa ¿Qué estaría haciendo y por qué el sonido de las ambulancias? ¿Tendría él algo que ver con eso?

Era mejor ir a ver que sucedía… No podía quedarse ahí tan solamente viendo.

.

* * *

.

Aquel fuerte impacto logró marearlo un poco, pero aun así seguía conservando algo de fuerza. No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente por un estúpido humano, o lo que fuera. Se puso de pie y empezó a buscar con la mirada al muchacho de cabellera rojiza.

-¿Dónde estás? Pedazo de estúpido – Gritó eufórico.

-Pedazo de estúpido tu madre – Sorprendió el muchacho por atrás clavándole un golpe tras otro sin dejarlo ni siquiera moverse, y para terminar aquel ataque… Cerró con una gran patada, logrando impactarle en la quijada al extraterrestre, mandándolo a estrellarse con unos árboles.

- ¿Es suficiente? – Interrogó el pelirrojo, parándose al frente de la criatura, de brazos cruzados y con una mirada muy intimidante.

Letter solo movió uno de sus brazos, pero antes de ponerse de pie Brick lo empujó con su pie haciendo que volviera al suelo, uno de sus tentáculos se dirigía al RRB pero éste fue más rápido y lo derritió con su rayo láser.

-HAAAAAAAAA – Se escuchó el grito desgarrador de parte de Letter al ver como uno de sus tentáculos caía.

-¿Ya me dirás quién me necesita o… es necesario arrancarte un brazo? – Lo pisó fuertemente en el pecho haciendo que su respiración se entrecortara un poco.

Letter cerró sus ojos con mucha fuerza, valla que se sentía humillado en ese momento, tenía que hablarle y decirle todo lo de su emperador Maclonkg, aunque podría haber evitado todo ese confrontamiento y llevárselo de una sola sin más rodeos.

-Tu…

-¿Brick? – Lo interrumpió una dulce voz un poco asustada.

El muchacho volteo al reconocer aquella voz y… Su aura maligna de repente desapareció. Era increíble como aquella voz podía hacerlo cambiar con tan solo articular una palabra.

-Bombón… - Pronunció con mucha ternura aquel nombre.

Letter vio como el muchacho de repente cambio de querer matarlo a una serenidad con tan solo ver a… ¿Una de las PPG?... ¡Sí! ¡Era una PPG! ¿Pero cómo es que no se han matado aún? Eran enemigos mortales, pero según lo que veían sus ojos, era lo contrario a lo que escucharon anteriormente sus oídos ¡Que fraude!... Éste era un buen momento para inmovilizar a su presa y tele transportarse de una vez.

-Bombón… Yo… - Logró decir, mientras se acercaba a ella con una mirada que mostraba mucha ternura, pero…

-¡CUIDADO! – Gritó ésta al ver como uno de los tentáculos de aquella criatura iba directo al muchacho. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo empujó haciendo que el tentáculo la tomara de la cintura, e instantáneamente se retorciera de dolor hasta quedar completamente inmóvil.

-¡BOMBÓN! – Pero ya era demasiado tarde, habían desaparecido justo frente a sus ojos sin dejar rastro alguno.

Brick miró a la nada con los ojos bien abiertos, mostrando una expresión de confusión mezclada con odio… Esto era algo injusto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Es que acaso ya no era suficiente todo lo que había sucedido entre ambos?... Pero siempre algo tiene que Salir mal, no importa qué. No lo aguantaría, no aguantaría perderla de nuevo, sabía que ella lo había perdonado, lo vio claramente en sus ojos.

El muchacho apretó sus puños con todas sus fuerzas, causando cierto dolor que decidió ignorar, sentía una impotencia inexplicable en ese momento, solo sabía que era la primera vez que lo sentía en su patética vida… Necesitaba desgastar aquella ira que emanaba de él, de cualquier forma. Sus dos opciones eran… Gritar o destruir aquel lugar.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Un grito bastó, para callar la frustración.

.

* * *

.

-¿Cómo dices? – Preguntaba la chica de orbes azules, con una expresión que dejaba muy en claro no haber entendiendo para nada lo que acaba de escuchar.

Después de haberse explicado tan detalladamente en todo lo que acaba de decir, no podía creer que aquella chica no entendiera. Tal vez su tono de voz no era lo suficientemente audible, o mejor dicho… Entendible.

-¿Dices que eres un extraterrestre y que te envió un loco… Que trata de destruir a las chicas? – Repitió lo que escuchó pero en forma de Pregunta. El muchacho deseaba que aquellas palabras sonaran normales, pero bueno… Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo las chicas.

-E-escuchen… - Trató de hablar – Tal vez suene muy extraño… P-pero es la verdad – Calló nuevamente, para luego empezar a toser.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo de todo esto – Dijo Burbuja adquiriendo un semblante que reflejaba la duda y confusión que tenía.

Todos en la habitación voltearon a verla.

-¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decirnos esto? – Era la gran pregunta, la cual hizo que el pobre de Teck cambiara su expresión a una muy triste.

Burbuja calló, dejando un silencio muy incómodo en el ambiente. Su semblante también cambio a uno de tristeza con tan solo imaginarse la respuesta que estaba a punto de dar Teck.

-Yo… - Tomó aire – Trabajo para el emperador, comencé como guardia, pero durante la expedición por el planeta tierra… Un tiempo después. Luego de darse cuenta de la existencia de las PPG, me fue arrebatado el puesto de guardia para ahora ser espía y recolectar información sobre ustedes para lograr su destrucción – Terminó de decir con un inmenso dolor, sentía que el cielo se le venía abajo, y por nada del mundo quería ver a los ojos a la chica más dulce de aquel lugar… Después de todo, no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Por otro lado, Burbuja solo permaneció callada sin mostrar expresión alguna, se sorprendió al escuchar aquello de su destrucción, pero… En su interior sentía que eso podía pasar en cualquier momento, una traición. Sus pensamientos se revolvieron y de repente encontró una que otra razón para llorar, más la que acababa de escuchar, y así fue como hizo… Empezó a llorar, más que todo solo sollozos, los cuales eran muy audibles en aquella habitación, en la cual se encontraban por el momento 3 personas y un extraterrestre.

Boomer se acercó a Burbuja para abrazarla, pero esta trató de evitar aquel contacto, lo cual sorprendió al muchacho. Estaba muy deprimida, eso ya se le notaba.

La enfermera solo tomó asiento, había caído en un estado de shock, pero bueno… Con aquella información dada, era imposible no perderse en la mente analizándolo todo.

-¡Oye! – Llamó el rubio a Teck, el cual volteo a mirarlo – Por casualidad… ¿El androide tiene algo que ver con todo esto? – Interrogó conservando la seriedad en su rostro.

Teck asintió levemente a duras penas. Su mirada se topó con la de la oji-azules y se le hizo imposible dejar de verla.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó ésta negando con su cabeza y con una voz algo entrecortada debido al nudo en la garganta que poseía. Aquella pregunta expresaba todas las dudas que tenía, por ejemplo: El porqué de su traición.

-Burbuja… Esa no era mi intención, bueno… Al principio sí lo era, pero con el tiempo cambié de parecer al ver lo maravillosas que eran – Trataba de explicarse el pequeño – ¡Que no se los haya dicho antes, es porque estaba entre la espada y la pared! Es decir… No me decidía. Y aquella era una decisión muy difícil. – Sus palabras se escuchaban muy sinceras, logrando que Burbuja parara de llorar.

Era muy razonable, según lo que les había contado Teck, aquel emperador era prácticamente un demonio pero en el espacio.

-De igual forma… ¿Cómo podríamos seguir confiando en ti? – Preguntó nuevamente Boomer.

Teck miró sus sabanas pensando en una manera de no perder la confianza que ya se había ganado en ellos.

-Traicioné a mi emperador… Y no me arrepiento, buscaba un hogar en el cual poder vivir en sana paz y cuando vine a este planeta y conocí bien a las PPG, sentí que había vuelto a nacer, me sentía feliz, como en una familia, así no hubieran pasado tantos días. Pero tenía la carga encima de mi verdadero propósito aquí… Por eso, les juro por mi vida que no estoy mintiendo, y que su confianza en mí, puede permanecer si quieren… Y si no, yo lo entenderé muy bien – Fue todo lo que dijo, dejando muy en claro que su propósito ya no era el mismo.

Esa respuesta no se relacionaba mucho con la pregunta, solo había dicho que todavía podían depositar su confianza en él.

-Teck... Nosotros... - La rubia calló al escuchar a larga distancia el ruido de las sirenas de la policía.

Boomer la volteo a ver, dando a entender que también lo estaba escuchando.

-¿Que sucede? - Pregunto la enfermera, que al parecer ya había salido de su estado de shock.

Burbuja la miró y luego desvió la mirada hasta el pequeño alienígena que yacía sentado en la camilla.

-¡Nos vamos! - Dijo el rubio acercándose a la camilla - ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? - Preguntó conservando el mismo semblante de seriedad.

Teck solo asintió.

-¡Esperen! No pueden irse así como así - Decía la enfermera poniéndose de pie, algo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no? Ya está bien. Agradecemos por sus cuidados, pero tenemos algo que resolver - Calmaba el muchacho, apartándola de su camino.

-Vamos Teck - Sujeto la rubia al extraterrestre - ¡Tenemos que buscar a mis hermanas para encontrar la manera de resolver todo este lío! - Exclamó emprendiendo el vuelo, saliendo por la ventana, que al parecer eran las nuevas puertas para ellos.

La enfermera solo permaneció de pie en la habitación, con una expresión que mostraba el miedo y la confusión que tenía.

-¿A dónde vas? - Pregunto Burbuja al ver que el RRB se dirigía a la dirección contraria a la que iba ella.

-Iré a ver aquel escándalo - Contesto sin más rodeos. Tenía una leve sospecha de quien pudo haberlo causado. Pero solamente era una sospecha.

-Amm... ¡V-voy contigo! - Exclamo con un leve tartamudeo. La seriedad de su chico, la estaba asustando un poco.

-No es necesario... Ve a buscar a tus hermanas - Dijo intimidando un poco a Burbuja con aquellos ojos de un azul tan profundo.

-P-pero... No quiero que te suceda algo - Agregó agachando la cabeza.

Boomer Abrió sus ojos de par en par. Nunca en su vida alguien le había dicho algo como eso, un claro gesto de preocupación… ¿Quién se preocuparía por él? Al parecer la chica más dulce de las PPG y quizás la más dulce de la ciudad, aunque sonara exagerado.

La chica aun con la mirada gacha… Sintió como dos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, brindándole una calidez incomparable, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave color carmesí. Aquel contacto permaneció por unos largos segundos, hasta que el muchacho se separó de ella, mostrando una mirada más suave, lo cual hizo que a Burbuja le brillaran los ojos.

-Tranquila… Todo estará bien, no me pasará nada – Sonrió de medio lado para evitar que se siguiera preocupando, aunque debía aceptar que le agradaba sentir que se preocupara por él. Pero este no era el momento para pensar esas cosas.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? – Preguntó Teck rodando los ojos en gesto de fastidio.

-¡Teck! – Gritó Burbuja mandándole una mirada asesina al pequeño, el cual se escondió detrás de su brazo.

-¡Lo siento! – Murmuró un poco asustado.

El ruido constante de las sirenas se hizo un poco más fuerte, logrando atrapar la atención del rubio. Éste volteo a ver a Burbuja para dedicarle unas palabras.

-¡Busca a tus hermanas! Yo buscaré a los míos y nos vemos en la plaza central en una hora – Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir volando de allí.

-¡Espera! – Gritó Burbuja estirando su brazo. Pero ya el chico estaba lejos, no por nada era el más veloz.

-Esperemos no sea muy tarde – Dijo en un susurro apenas audible el pequeño.

Burbuja solo lo miró con la misma expresión de tristeza. Como deseaba que su vida fuera un poco más normal. Es decir… ¿Un alienígena tratando de conquistar a la tierra? Primero: Aquello sonaba de película. Segundo: No quería lidiar con una responsabilidad tan grande. Tercero: Solo quería disfrutar un rato de su día especial. Aunque todo eso sonaba muy egoísta.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar que todo permaneciera en sana paz.

.

* * *

.

**Boomer P.O.V**

Aquella parte de la ciudad estaba echa un desastre *_¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?* _Me preguntaba mentalmente. La gente se encontraba aglomerada en ciertas partes, la policía interrogaba a los testigos, habían personas tiradas en el suelo, y paramédicos tratándolos de ayudar. Tanta fue mi curiosidad al ver esa escena, que me acerqué para saber qué había sucedido. Solo espero que no me acusen con algo solo por ser un RRB.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? – Pregunté con buenos modales, solo por dar una buena impresión - _*Cielos... Si mis hermanos se enteraran de eso*_

-¿Para qué quieres saber? ¿¡Acaso quieres provocar más problemas aquí!? – Gritaban algunas personas con tan solo verme. Patéticos.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! Eres una bazofia igual que tus estúpidos hermanos – Continuaban gritando, debo confesar que aquel insulto provocó que apretara mis puños. Pero no perdería el control solo por esos comentarios ¡No soy Butch!

-¡Cálmense por favor! – Los controlaba un oficial. Esta era una buena oportunidad para preguntarle lo sucedido en el lugar.

-¡Oiga oficial! ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – Insistí con mi pregunta.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu estúpido líder? ¡Tal vez él te conteste! – Me respondió con cierto asco nada más con verme bien a la cara, ya me lo esperaba. Brick fue el causante de todo esto… ¿En que estaría pensando ese idiota?

-¿No hay alguna forma de que pueda ayudar para pagar los daños causados por mis hermanos? – Pregunté, definitivamente me escuchaba como un idiota, y para ser sincero, no deseaba ayudar a nadie, solo quería demostrar que no era una mala persona. Eso es todo.

-¡Sí! Lárguense de aquí, con eso ayudarían bastante – Gritó un tipo de la multitud, seguido de los gritos de las personas los cuales al parecer seguían odiándome a mí y a mis hermanos. No los culpo.

-¡Lárguense! ¡Lárguense! ¡Lárguense! – Gritaban, seguido de palabras muy ofensivas, las cuales si me molestaron.

Solo me di la vuelta para largarme de allí, ojalá que lo que Teck había dicho de una invasión sea verdad, así podría deleitarme escuchando los gritos de sufrimiento de aquellas personas y escucharlos implorar por sus miserables vidas. Definitivamente paticos ¿Qué más podía decir? Tal vez aun poseía ese pequeño toque de maldad.

Decidí ir caminando tranquilamente hasta la plaza central, sin importarme los constantes insultos de parte de aquella multitud. Estaba un poco distraído, pero hubo algo que me saco de aquel trance con un golpe. Un maldito golpe de parte de un hombre un poco más grande que yo. ¿Acaso ese insolente piensa que tiene más poder que yo? ¿Qué haberse revelado ante mi… Lo hará más hombre? Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso… Nunca aceptaré que alguien por debajo de mí y mis habilidades sobre humanas… Se atreva a ponerme un dedo encima.

-¡Maldito! – Grité y como supuse… Su rostro cambió de valiente y seguro de lo que había hecho, a uno de un cobarde incapaz de pagar por sus acciones – Te enseñaré como se pelea de verdad – No lo sé, pero puedo asegurar que en mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de asesino psicópata. Como quería matar a todas esas personas.

Levanté mi puño para dirigírselo con todas mis fuerzas (Suficientes para matarlo) hasta su cara… Pero otra fuerza igual de poderosa, detuvo aquel fuerte golpe, provocando que el impacto hiciera que me cayera de espaldas. ¿Quién demonios se atrevía a interferir en mis problemas?

-¡Hey Boomer! Trata de calmarte un poco ¿Quieres? – Se escuchó una voz muy conocida para mí.

-¡Hubieras dejado que lo matara! – Se escuchó otra voz en un tono burlón.

Al abrir mis ojos, vi claramente al estúpido de mi hermano Butch junto a su novia… Ambos al frente de mí. La chica estaba de brazos cruzados, reprochándome con su mirada, mientras que mi hermano permanecía allí con una sonrisa de pura burla. Típico de él.

**Normal P.O.V**

-Pensé que eras el menos problemático Boomer, pero veo que todavía hay que mantenerte vigilado – Exclamó en un tono algo fuerte la chica, aquello sí que le molestaba.

En cambio al moreno, aquello solo le causaba gracia. De todas formas él seguía apoyando algunas cosas del otro bando, y en definitiva apoyaba a su hermano. Bellota lo fulminó con una mirada asesina a él también al escucharlo reír en silencio.

-¿Qué? Tenías que haber dejado que lo matara, tiene que desgastar su ira ¿No es así Boomer? – Preguntó este cruzándose de brazos, manteniendo aquel tono de burla.

Boomer solo se quedó callado, no tenía palabras para explicar lo que había sucedido, se había salido de control, al haberse dejado llevar por sus pensamientos de maldad.

-Pero no debería de ser así, si va a desgastar su ira… Que sea con alguien igual de fuerte que él, no con alguien más débil, eso sería como hacer trampa ¿No crees? – Reprochó ésta algo molesta por el comentario de su novio.

-¡Me da igual! – Se giró para ver a otra dirección – Aunque… muy bonito discurso ¿Te salió del alma? – Se burlaba el muchacho, haciendo que la chica empezara a enfadarse.

-Cierra la boca, si la vas a abrir… Que sean para decir cosas inteligentes, idiota – Contraatacó la morena.

Algo que lo ofendió un poco… ¿Quién lo diría? Butch ofendido, pero es de esperarse que no le tome importancia.

Algunas personas de la multitud se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Ese mocoso es un abusador! – decían algunas personas refiriéndose a Boomer.

-¡Escuchen! Todo es un malentendido, él no quería hacerlo ¿verdad, Boomer? – Lo miró, esperando que él se aclarara y se disculpara.

Pero fue todo lo contrario, solo mostró una expresión algo enojada, viendo con cierto asco a las personas, limitándose a articular palabra alguna.

-¿¡Lo ven!? Son un asco, incluyendo a la superpoderosa esa – Se quejaban las personas.

Bellota se sorprendió al escuchar eso… ¿En serio también le guardaban algún tipo de rencor a ella? ¿Después de todo lo que ella y sus hermanas hicieron por ellos? ¡Dispuestas a dar la vida por ellos! ¡Malagradecidos! ¡Sí! ¡Eso es lo que eran!

_-*¡Púdranse! Imbéciles ¡TODOS!* - _Como deseaba gritárselo a todas esas personas, pero eso dañaría su reputación. A la mierda su reputación – Pende… - Calló al escuchar a su hermana menor gritar desde arriba - ¿Burbuja?

-¡Chicos! ¡Al fin que los encuentro! – Decía un poco agitada mientras aterrizaba.

-¿Qué sucede Burbuja? – Preguntó la moreno yendo hasta ella para auxiliarla entre sus brazos y evitar que cayera.

Butch y Boomer se acercaron a ella para oír también lo que ésta estaba a punto de decir.

-¡Cuando estaba de camino a casa, me topé con Brick! – Tomó más aire – ¡Y Bombón ha sido secuestrada por uno de los soldados del emperador! – Gritó confundiendo totalmente a los morenos, pero Boomer sí que había entendido.

-¿Dónde está Brick? – Preguntó esta vez el rubio.

-¡Está con Teck! Él lo va a guiar para rescatar a Bombón – Dijo tranquilizándose un poco.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Teck? Él está en coma aun – Reclamó la pelinegra.

-Ya él salió de eso – Aclaró Burbuja.

-¿Qué es todo eso de un emperador? – Preguntó Butch igual de confundido que la morena.

-Se los explico en el camino ¡Tenemos que irnos! – Habló esta vez Boomer, tomando la delantera.

-¡Espera Boomer! – Llamó la rubia, sujetándolo del brazo.

-¿Ahora qué sucede?

-¡Ellos ya se fueron! Brick tomó la decisión de ir él solo a enfrentar a ese lunático – Explicaba manteniendo algo de nervio en su tono de voz.

-¿Está loco? Ni siquiera sabe que tan poderoso es – Se desesperó un poco el muchacho.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Nos van a decir sí o no que está sucediendo aquí? – Se molestó el moreno asustando un poco a los que lo rodeaban.

-¡Esperen, vamos a casa! Allí se los contaremos todo mejor – Exclamó la rubia.

Los cuatro salieron volando de allí en dirección a la residencia Utonium, dejando a una multitud de personas algo confundidas.

-¿Y por qué no dejo que lo acompañáramos? – Preguntó el oji-azules, sintiendo el frío viento chocar en su rostro.

-No lo sé Boomer, tal vez sea algo de venganza lo que quiere. Además, Teck dijo que nos quedáramos aquí preparándonos, porque una guerra se podría liberar en cualquier momento - Fue lo último que dijo.

.

* * *

.

En el espacio… Se podía visualizar una estela roja, que volaba con algo de dificultad, tratando de no estrellarse con algunos asteroides.

-Wow… ¡Sigo preguntándome como sus cuerpos son capaces de aguantar semejante frío y calor al mismo tiempo – Preguntaba Teck desde su nave de respaldo.

-¡Cállate! Tu solo guíame y ya – Exclamó en un tono muy seco, causándole un escalofrío al pequeño alienígena. No por nada le temía más a él.

Aquel camino se les estaba haciendo muy largo y eso que no estaban muy lejos de la tierra, pero por suerte… un agujero de gusano apreció, ese sería la forma de llegar más rápida y eficiente. Solo esperaba que no los llevara a otra dimensión, eso sí que sería terrible.

-Tenemos que…

-¡Ya lo sé! – Cortó nuevamente el pelirrojo.

-Espera… Pero no estamos seguros de que ese nos lleve al lugar correcto – Gritó algo asustado Teck.

-¡Tomaremos el riesgo! – Terminó de decir, empujando la navecita, adentrándose ambos al agujero de gusano.

.

* * *

.

En el castillo del planeta negro… Todos los seres de allí se encontraban reunidos en la sala principal a presenciar al recién llegado y a la presa que éste tenía entre sus tentáculos.

-¡Muy bien Letter! Sabía que podía confiar en ti – Felicitaba el emperador al susodicho.

Éste se sintió muy elogiado, sintiendo las miradas de todos centrarse en él, pero cuando llegó el momento de soltar a su presa se dio cuenta de que éste no era el chico con el que había luchado anteriormente, sino que era una chica, y para empeorarlo todo… ¡Era una PPG!

El emperador se puso de pie rápidamente al ver a la chica recostada en el suelo, que mostraba un semblante muy sumiso, ya que después de todo estaba desmayada o inmóvil.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? – Gritó el emperador al verla bien.

Letter solo se asustó al escuchar semejante grito, se limitó a hablar, para solo dar tres pasos largos atrás.

¿Cómo demonios se había equivocado? Si la diferencia era muy grande ¿Acaso todos sus planes pretendían venirse abajo?

Examinó a la chica bien, dándose cuenta de que estaba como en un sueño muy profundo. Se dio cuenta de que teniéndola en su poder… Las otras dos estarían débiles delante de sus tropas, ya que el balance de sus poderes quedarían de un solo lado, es decir… Ya tenía la victoria asegurada.

-¡Rápido! Introdúzcanla en una capsula de máxima potencia – Ordenó Maclonkg a unos guardias que cerca de allí estaban.

Los guardias tomaron a Bombón con falta de delicadeza, arrastrándola hasta el laboratorio de los científicos.

Ésta por un momento entreabrió sus ojos, pero luego los volvió a cerrar al sentir que le inyectaban una especie de líquido en el brazo.

-¡Valla, valla, valla, Letter! Debo felicitarte por el buen trabajo que has hecho – Felicitaba nuevamente al verdoso.

-Pues…

-¡Eso merece una recompensa! – Insistió Maclonkg, haciendo que Letter empezara a reírse debido a los elogios… Olvidándose totalmente de una noticia muy importante que debía dar, la cual era la el afecto que le tenía uno de los RRB a la chica que acababan de arrastrar al laboratorio.

Una noticia que ponía en peligro todos sus planes de tratar de apoderarse del único planeta que faltaba de ese sistema solar, y que si no estaba incluido en la lista, nunca obtendría el verdadero poder del universo, ya todos los sistemas solares estaban a su nombre, todos lo proclamaban rey y cada planeta tenía una fuente de poder, la tierra era el único poder que le faltaba, que al parecer era el más poderoso ¿Y cuál era esa fuente de poder? Pues nada más y nada menos que… Las PPG y los RRB.

.

* * *

.

_Bueno, bueno, este es el final del capítulo… Espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen por haber tardado tanto, es que he estado muy ocupada con las tareas de la escuela… Pero aprovecharé estos días para actualizar más seguido, ya que no falta mucho para que se termine la historia :D ¡Así es! Ya falta poco para que se acabe._

_A continuación… Contestación de Reviews u.u_

**dickory5: **Nuuu no me odies xD trato de ser lo más dulce que puedo ¿Sabes? Yo provoco que a la gente le dé picazón de muela de lo dulce que soy xD Ahí tienes más drama :D Espero que te haya gustado.

**por fin: **Haaaa seguro que la volviste a dar por muerta xD En serio siento haber tardado nuevamente T.T Espero que este capítulo lo haya compensado. Bueno, bye cuídate y muchas Gracias por leer ;)

**Lia-sennenko: **Espero que este esté un poco más largo que el anterior, bueno… Yo pienso que sí xD Ya verás que todo saldrá bien… Depende e.e Que bueno que te haya encantado el anterior, ojalá y te encante este también :3 Gracias por leer n.n

**Deyitha: **Haaa xD Me alegro de que el anterior te haya encantado :D Solo espero que no hayas perdido el hilo con la historia, últimamente estoy tardando mucho ^^U Pero bueno, por lo menos el cap está bien largo jeje ¡Gracias por leer! :3

**ppg y yo: **Jajaja ¿A quién no aturdió esa exploradora? xD Esa vocecita chillona es tan… e.e Y bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo xD Lo hice bien largo para compensar todo lo que me tardé, nos leemos luego ¡Gracias por leer! :D

**IdeasBizarras: **Sisisissi Muchas películas te tienen el cerebro fundido, pero tranquila, creo que las dos tenemos eso en común n.n Espero que esta capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, nos leemos luego ¡Gracias por leer! ¬¬ Y yo si tengo cerebro. A veces no da señales de vida… pero ahí está.

**Lady-Of-The-Death: **Jajaja sí, es un estúpido alien :B Ya verás que sucederá e.e La inspiración llega de repente xD En serio ._. Espero que te haya gustado esta continuación xD Nos leemos luego ¡Gracias por leer! C:

**emi-nekiito: **Jajajaja por favor… ¿Aburrirme? Más bien me dieron más ánimos de continuar ¡Muchas gracias de tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar todos los capítulos, eso me animó bastante xD Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, un poco tarde pero aquí está jeje Bueno cuídate, nos leemos luego ¡Gracias por leer! ^^

**javiera xd: **Que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos, y lo de Bell, la última vez pensé en eso, pero lo olvidé y no sé lo pensaré bien, ya que no se me ocurre nada xD Bueno… Ojalá y te haya gustado esta continuación, un poco larga jeje Bueno… Nos leemos luego ¡Gracias por leer! u

_Listo… Ya los contesté todos xD Les agradezco un montón por leer la historia a todos, de verdad que me dan más ánimos para continuar. Debo confesar que la parte que más me gustó de este cap, fue la de Boomer enfrentándose a la multitud xD No sé por qué, pero me gustó. Me inspiré con la canción **Given up -Linkin park** y **A Place For My Head De** ellos mismos, se las recomiendo ;)_

_Bueno… Sin más nada que escribir, nos leemos luego, cuídense todos \o/_

**R**eviews? :3


	21. ¡Perdóname!

_HolaHola ¿Como andan? Por ahora disfruten el capitulo_

_Nos leemos abajo n.n_

**X**x**X El peor enfrentamiento X**x**X**

**.**

**Capitulo 21: ¡Perdóname!  
**

**.**

_**Resumen del último capítulo:**_ Luego de que Brick pelea contra Letter… Este secuestra a Bombón y se la lleva al planeta negro. Al rato los demás se entran de eso y deciden ayudar, pero ya Brick se les adelantó con Teck y se dirigen al planeta negro para recatar a Bombón.

* * *

Aquel agujero de gusano se estaba volviendo largo, supuestamente decían algunos científicos... Que el tiempo se cambiaba por completo al viajar a la velocidad de la luz, lo cual llevo al pelirrojo a pensar que quizás ya habían pasado varios días en la tierra o una semana, no estaba seguro, solo lo suponía.

-Escucha... - Sacó Teck de sus pensamientos - Tienes que ser muy cuidadoso. En el planeta negro hay muchas criaturas que seguramente te sorprenderán - Trataba de advertir el alienígena.

-No me interesa - Contestó nuevamente manteniendo ese tono grueso y a la vez seco.

Teck solo se quedó callado, no valía la pena decirle algo a aquel chico, estaba hecho en furia, y con tan solo verlo a la cara... Se podía deducir fácilmente en sus gestos que quería partirle la cara al emperador, sin tener la más mínima gota de piedad. Aquel ataque podría ser un suicidio más que seguro, pues... No contaba con la ayuda de nadie, solo eran él y Teck, sin contar sus habilidades sobre humanas y su mente ingeniosa, tal vez... Si podía, lo siento, si podían ganar. Pero no podían hacerse puras ilusiones.

Teck no sabía si esperar algo bueno de aquel chico... Luego recordó que Brick era reconocido por sus grandes ideas improvisadas, ideas que planeaba sola y únicamente en su cabeza, para luego ponerlas en práctica en un corto tiempo.

Ambos lograron visualizar una luz algo fúnebre al final del agujero de gusano, solo quedaba cruzar los dedos para que aquel lugar fuera el castillo y no alguna otra dimensión.

¡Por fin! Lograron salir del agujero, para ahora encontrarse con un escenario muy sorprendente. Brick miraba a todas partes... Podía jurar que aquel lugar parecía el mismísimo infierno, aunque nunca lo haya visto tal y como es. Pero la imagen que estaba en su cabeza, no estaba muy lejos de la que estaba presenciando en ese momento.

-¡Te lo dije! - Se apresuró en decir Teck al ver su cara de sorpresa.

El muchacho reaccionó ante esas palabras, rodando los ojos para luego mirar con suma concentración todo lo que tenía a su alrededor _*Tengo que ingeniármelas para poder entrar a ese castillo sin ser visto*_ Pensaba manteniendo un rostro muy sereno para lo nervioso que estaba.

-¡Lo tengo! - Exclamó logrando captar la atención del pequeño.

-Rápido... ¿Que se te ocurrió?

-Escucha con mucha atención, porque no lo repetiré - Susurró el pelirrojo acercándose a Teck.

.

* * *

.

Dentro del castillo se encontraban varios guardias, vigilando que nadie se acercara al laboratorio, en el cual se encontraba nuestra querida Bombón. Pobre, indefensa y sumisa ante la presencia de aquellos científicos. Sus prendas habían sido retiradas de su cuerpo, pero sin dejarla totalmente expuesta, ya que traía encima una especie de tela que la cubría pero esto no mejoraba aquella situación... Ella se encontraba dentro de una cápsula llena de agua, con un aparato que le permitía respirar junto a varios cables conectados a su cuerpo, los cuales median el nivel de fuerzas, el ritmo cardíaco, tomaban muestras de sangre y así...

Sus cabellos se movían en el agua, llegándole a tapar su delicado rostro, el cual en ese momento mostraba tranquilidad, sin imaginar por un segundo la situación en la que se encontraba... Pobre muchacha, es lo que pensaría cualquiera que la viera en ese estado.

-Esta chica tiene grandes niveles de energía - Exclamó un científico muy sorprendido al ver los resultados.

-Si... Pero sería muy interesante explorar su cuerpo por dentro a ver si hay alguna anomalía.

-Bien, solo déjame activar el rastreador - Dijo para acto seguido colocarse al lado de la cápsula.

Dentro de la cápsula de repente aparecieron dos cables que se movían alrededor de Bombón, mostrándose unas luces las cuales recorrían todo el cuerpo de la chica.

Todo transcurría tranquilamente, pero de forma repentina el rastreador se quedó estático, ya daría las imágenes que había capturado, eran parecidas a radiografías, pero la imagen era más perfecta. Los científicos pusieron mucha atención y notaron en las imágenes mostradas… Algo muy extraño.

-No puede ser que eso sea un...

Aquel aparato no se equivocaba y esa no sería una excepción.

.

* * *

.

En las afueras del castillo, se podían notar a unos alienígenas haciendo filas, siendo comandados por una criatura parecida a un lagarto, pero más aterradora.

-Esas son las tropas del emperador - Comento Teck en un susurro.

Ambos se encontraban tras algo que se parecía mucho a un arbusto de la tierra. Miraron a su alrededor y notaron que habían muchas tropas. Tenían que tener mucho cuidado, Brick aun con el poder que posee, no puede abusar de ellos frente a aquellos seres... Aunque ¿A quién le importa? No lucharía contra ellos, estaba seguro que tenía algo que ellos no, y eso era... Inteligencia y astucia. Según lo que Teck le había dicho, aquellos seres eran como toros, es decir, no pensaban antes de atacar a su oponente.

_-*Valla Butch, creo que encontré tu planeta*_ - Se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

-¿Ya estás listo? - Preguntó el pequeño sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí

Dada su respuesta, acto seguido se agachó tratando de ocultarse bien, puso sus manos frente a él, cerró sus ojos y de sus manos empezó a formarse una esfera de energía, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. El plan consistía en crear un pequeño señuelo para que todos los presentes allí se alejaran y así poder permitirles el paso. El truco era ser silenciosos. Abrió sus ojos y en segundos aquella esfera había salido volando sin ser vista, cayendo en otra dirección hasta crear una gran explosión.

-Fue más intenso de lo planeado - Susurró el oji-rojos para luego ponerse en marcha.

Todas las tropas llegaron hasta el punto de la explosión preparándose para algún otro ataque. Buscaron con la mirada el lugar del que pudo haber salido aquella esfera roja, hasta que uno de los soldados afirmó la dirección de la que vino el golpe con tan solo olfatearlo.

-Vino de allá - Señaló los arbustos - Pero el individuo al parecer se movió y se dirige al castillo - Gritó para que todos oyeran y empezar con la búsqueda del extraño.

.

Ya habían entrado al castillo, Brick observaba la construcción, y no se veía tan extraña como se imaginaba, tenía cierto parecido con los castillos en la tierra. Pero eso en ese momento no le interesaba en lo absoluto la arquitectura, tenía que encontrar a Bombón.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos se toparon con una criatura muy grande, la cual vigilaba aquel largo pasillo. Era una bestia, sus gigantes dientes sobresalían de su boca, dándole un aspecto muy macabro, y aún más al ver al muchacho.

La bestia rugía fuertemente, seguro llamaba a los demás.

Para callarlo, Brick lo golpeó en la mandíbula logrando sacarle varios dientes. Rió por eso. Pero al parecer esto hizo que la bestia se enojara más y en un rápido movimiento golpeó a Brick haciendo que traspasara una pared y destruyera algunas cosas en esa sala.

-Maldita cosa, de verdad que ya me están sacando de quicio todas estas estúpidas criaturas - Masculló poniéndose de pie, adquiriendo un semblante muy aterrador.

La criatura llegó hasta él por encima pero de la nada explotó, haciendo que todos sus sesos se esparcieran por toda la sala.

-Jajajaja No te compararías conmigo - Se burló el pelirrojo limpiándose la sangre del rostro. Sabía que usando sus esferas explosivas tendría buenos resultados, de eso estaba seguro.

-¡Brick! ¿Estás bien? - Llamó el pequeño, llegando a su lado.

-Si... ¿En qué parte estamos? - Preguntó.

-En las zonas de pelea de las tropas.

-¿Y dónde se supone que está Bombón? - Preguntó más que todo para él mismo, ya que el pequeño tampoco sabía.

Una pequeña criatura al parecer asustada por aquella pequeña lucha, salió para poder escapar. Brick escuchó los pasos y volteó observando con una mirada muy intimidante al asustado ser, el cual estaba a punto de escapar.

-¡Espera! - Gritó Teck para llamar la atención del ser. Pero el pelirrojo se le había adelantado.

-¿Dónde está la chica de cabello naranja? - Preguntó furioso, sosteniéndolo del cuello, haciendo una descripción de Bombón lo más clara posible.

-¿Q-que chica? - Preguntó entrecortado aquel ser debido al aire que le faltaba.

-No te hagas el inocente - Presionó con más fuerza.

Teck se asustó un poco y no pudo evitar gritar para detenerlo.

-¡BASTA!

Brick dejó de hacer presión, dejando caer al ser, para voltear a ver a un Teck nervioso y asustado, tal vez la mirada del chico lo intimidó.

-Bien... La encontraré por mi propia cuenta - Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de ponerse de pie e ir caminando hasta la entrada de aquella sala.

-¿No se supone que somos un equipo?

El chico escuchó aquello y no pudo evitar detenerse en seco.

-¡Ambos vinimos a rescatar a Bombón! ¡No solo tú! Deja de pensar que eres el único que la quiere de vuelta, sabes muy bien que sus hermanas también harían lo imposible para venir a rescatarla, ella no es solo tuya, es de todos nosotros, deja tu estupidez - Regañó el pequeño sacando toda su ira en aquellas palabras.

-Hablas de ella como si fuera una cosa - Se mofó el pelirrojo - ¡Pero haré como que nunca escuché eso! Así que... Andando, que ya me quiero ir a casa.

Maldición. No podía soportar la personalidad de aquel tipo, era tan imbécil. Era inteligente y eso... Pero era un arrogante de mierda ¿En serio la líder de las PPG lo quería?

_-*Que asco*_ - Se dijo a sí mismo el pequeño como si de un niño se tratara.

.

* * *

.

En la tierra todo marchaba de forma tranquila, había pasado ya una semana desde que los pelirrojos desaparecieron del a faz de la tierra. Al parecer lo que había pensado Brick era cierto, su ausencia en la tierra podría durar semanas, mientras que en aquel planeta solo llevaban pocas horas. Esa ya era una teoría de parte de los científicos, la cual demostraba que era cierta.

Burbuja se notaba muy nerviosa en esos días, y al igual que su hermana... No podía pensar con claridad. Los otros RRB, andaban en las mismas circunstancias. Todos sintiéndose impotentes, querían ir a ayudarlos, pero eso sería cometer una estupidez, ya que no sabían dónde se encontraban los pelirrojos y el pequeño Teck.

-Todo esto es muy estúpido, no podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados esperando a que ocurra algo - Gritó una morena realmente hecha en furia.

-¡Bellota! No digas esas cosas, todo va a estar bien... Y recuerda que ya hablamos del tema - Calmó su tierna hermana menor, al principio molesta para luego adoptar un tono triste.

-De todas formas... Nada de esto me convence - Reclamó cruzándose de brazos a la vez que tomaba asiento en el sofá de la sala.

El ambiente en aquella casa se encontraba un poco tenso. Solo se encontraban en ella, las dos PPG y el profesor. De repente éste entra con unas tazas de té para aliviar la tensión, ya que todos se encontraban preocupados por la PPG restante, y aun sin poder creer lo que Teck les había contado, es decir, obvio que se podría pensar que no somos los únicos en todo el universo... Pero ese ya sería un pensamiento de cada persona. Bueno, volviendo al tema... Aquello por más que fuera contado, sonaba muy de película de ciencia ficción, en pocas palabras, no convencía para nada, y como muchas personas tienen el lema de "Ver para creer" primero por delante... No podían hacer mucho que digamos.

-Tomen niñas, necesitan relajarse un poco - Dijo el profesor colocando el té en la mesita del centro.

-¿Para qué? ¿En serio piensa que tomar té y hablar de la vida cotidiana sería una buena solución? - Preguntó Bellota usando un tono en el cual se notaba el enojo que sentía.

-No, pero... Te relaja, y en este momento necesitas tranquilizarte - Exclamó el profesor colocándole azúcar al té, sin prestarle mucha atención a la actitud que estaba presentando la morena.

-Bah, no necesito esas cosas - Negó el té, a lo que el profesor solo se encogió de hombros.

Burbuja miró a su hermana, y no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo sintiéndose un poco molesta por la actitud de ésta.

-No dejo de pensar en lo que me contaste - Se refirió el profesor a Burbuja - Algo que da vueltas por mi cabeza es lo del caso del androide - Dio un sorbo, atrayendo la atención de las dos chicas.

-Esa sería una señal de a lo que nos enfrentamos - Comentó Burbuja.

-Exacto, esto podría ser peligroso. Según lo que mencionaste acerca de que se podría liberar una guerra... - Calló, poniéndose de pie - Hay que avisarle de alguna u otra forma al alcalde, para pedir ayuda al ejército.

-¿Y decirles que un loco se quiere apoderar de todos los planetas del universo? ¿Y que el nuestro es el siguiente en su lista? - Decía la pelinegra, usando mucho sarcasmo - ¡Despierten! ¡Ellos no nos van a creer! - Gritó ya harta de escucharlos hablar, hasta que sintió una mano chocar con su mejilla, dejándole un pequeño ardor.

-¡Ya basta Bellota! Ya me cansé de oírte hablar así - Bellota solo se sorprendió - Y más si te escucho hablarle así al profesor. Buscaremos ayuda, y nos tendrán que creer, porque si - Terminó de decir la rubia, roja de lo molesta que se encontraba.

Tanto como Bellota y el profesor se sorprendieron ante aquella reacción que tomo la menor de las PPG.

-Además... Los chicos nos ayudarán - Volvió a hablar, muy segura.

-Eso mi querida hermana... No lo puedes asegurar del todo - Contradijo Bellota.

-¿Seguirás con tu negatividad? - Se volvió a molestar.

-¡No Burbuja! Esta vez apoyo a Bellota - Exclamó el profesor, logrando que la rubia lo mirara con sorpresa.

-Pe-pero...

-Estaré saliendo con el estúpido de Butch, pero me he dado cuenta que sigue con sus ideales de criminal, y lo mismo digo de Brick y Boomer - Habló ahora la morena.

-Boomer ya no es así - Alzó un poco el tono de voz, al borde del llanto.

-Oh claro ¿En serio me dirás que el tonto ese ahora es un niño bueno? - Vaciló, tomando asiento. - Burbuja, por favor... Como dije antes, ellos aún no han cambiado, dudo mucho que quieran ayudar - Terminó de decir, desinteresada.

-¡No es un tonto! ¡Y te equivocas! Eso lo dices porque no lo conoces bien.

La rubia miró al profesor a ver si éste decía algo de los chicos, pero no dijo nada, solo dio un largo suspiro, para luego negar con la cabeza. Ante esto la chica no pudo más, y empezó a llorar. Sabía que estaba dramatizando mucho, pero era algo que no le importaba en ese momento. Se puso de pie y corrió hasta su habitación, dando un fuerte portazo.

-Sigue siendo la misma llorona.

El profesor solo la vio, luego de ver la dirección por la que se fue la rubia. Esas chicas no habían cambiado en lo absoluto, seguían siendo las mismas niñas que peleaban cuando se presentaba un problema, Bellota haciendo llorar a la pequeña Burbuja. Bombón peleando con Bellota para que la dejara en paz... Y así iban estas tres hermanas. Claro que en este caso faltaría nuestra querida Bombón.

En fin... Solo esperaba que su niña mayor estuviera bien, aun no confiaba en el joven que la fue a salvar, pero bueno... ya no le quedaba de otra más que esperar. Y confiar.

.

**Burbuja P.O.V**

Aún seguía llorando debido a lo que Bellota había dicho sobre Boomer.

-¿Por qué ella es tan cruel conmigo? Ella no sabe nada, yo estoy segura de que él ya cambio - Me decía muy segura, por nada del mundo quería creer lo contrario, aunque si fuera así... Yo seguiría amándolo. Si lo sé, sonó muy cursi, pero es la verdad.

_-*Boomer ¿Quién diría que después de todo lo que sucedió en el pasado... Yo terminaría amandote tanto? Claro que debo confesar que me gustaste desde que te conocí, pero tu estupidez mental hizo que me dieras algo de asco, es que eras tan asqueroso, pero haz cambiado tanto, ahora eres tan gentil, tan cariñoso, tan adorable, tan... Irresistible*_ - Esto último me hizo reír, aquel pensamiento hizo que me ruborizara también, no podía creer en las cosas en las que pensaba. Debía dejar eso ya, antes de que mi mente empezara a inventar cosas raras.

Al rato, luego de estar más calmada... Pensé en mi hermana Bombón, esperando que Brick la haya rescatado y que ya vinieran de regreso a la tierra. Era lo que más quería

-Bombón... Espero que estés bien - Susurré en un corto aliento.

**Normal P.O.V**

.

* * *

.

Después de recorrer una corta parte del Castillo… Teck reconoció a los científicos y sintió la necesidad de preguntar dónde estaba la chica de cabellos naranjas. Sabía que aquellos científicos lo ayudarían, ya que éstos no tenían malas intenciones, y que solo seguían órdenes, al igual que él. Al momento en el que entró algo se llevó toda su atención.

-¡Teck! – Dijo unos de los científicos, al parecer contento al verlo.

-¡Oye Teck! – Se escuchó una voz acercándose por detrás, pero éste se detuvo en seco al ver lo mismo que el pequeño.

-¿Quién es ese? – Pregunto el segundo de los 3 científicos que quedaban.

Brick mientras más seguía mirando a su querida Bombón tan sumisa… Más aumentaban sus ganas de matar a los que le hicieron eso, verla en ese estado fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Teck iba a responder la pregunta a su viejo amigo, pero de repente el muchacho corrió a toda velocidad hasta ellos apunto de golpearlos a todos.

-BRICK ¡ESPERA! – Gritó el pequeño.

Pero… Ya era tarde un movimiento fue suficiente para cortarlos por la mitad al mismo tiempo. Todo fue tan rápido. Teck solo permaneció parado allí sin poder creer lo que veía, la sangre en el suelo lo traumó totalmente, verlos por un momento vivos… Y ahora muertos. Tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par sin saber qué hacer.

En cambio Brick miraba en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba Bombón, observó todo lo que la rodeaba, unas imágenes llamaron su atención y pudo notar algo muy extraño, al verlas abrió sus ojos de golpe, algo pasó por su cabeza haciendo que se confundiera y empezara a tener suposiciones, pero un ruido muy parecido al de una manada acercándose… Lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente golpeó varias veces aquella capsula, golpeo tantas veces como se le hiciera posible, ver el rostro de aquella mujer tan sumisa, hacía que le dieran más fuerzas, hasta que un golpe bastó, abriendo una gran grieta dejando escapar toda el agua. Cortó todos esos cables, liberándola de una buena vez, ya la tenía entre sus brazos, moviéndola constantemente a ver si despertaba, pero ésta no respondía.

-Bombón ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta! – Le movía el hombro mientras que con el otro brazo la abrazaba con fuerza – ¡No me hagas esto! Fuiste mi motivo para cambiar, y fuiste capaz de perdonarme todas las cosas que hice en el pasado, ya te he hecho mucho daño, merezco todo lo malo que pueda existir por hacerle daño a una persona tan hermosa como tú, te amo Bombón, te amo, por favor perdóname por las cosas que he dicho, y por todo el daño que te he causado. Por favor – Decía hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, su voz se encontraba algo entrecortada debido al nudo que tenía en el cuello.

De repente siente una acaricia en su cabello, una acaricia muy delicada.

-Estoy aquí… Brick – Pronunció lentamente con un tono muy suave. – Yo también te amo. Yo te perdoné desde un principio, porque… Ahora soy incapaz de odiarte – Fueron tan simples sus palabras.

Éste se alejó un poco para verla a los ojos, Bombón se sorprendió al ver aquella mirada cristalina, y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa, verlo de esa forma le partió el alma, pero quería darle ánimos con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual funcionó.

-Tonta, te quiero demasiado – La abrazó fuerte, con mucho cariño – Te quiero, te adoro, te amo, no te quiero perder, por eso… Siempre te protegeré.

Bombón solo correspondió el abrazo, sonriendo muy feliz de tenerlo ahí, cerca de ella, dispuesto a protegerla, se sentía tan segura a su lado.

Teck veía la escena, aun estando en trance, pero algo que sí lo hizo reaccionar fue un gran estruendo en aquella sala, al mirar a su alrededor… Se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde para escapar, las tropas ya estaban allí, se encontraban varias criaturas de diferentes especies. Brick y Bombón miraron como llegaban y llegaban criaturas muy amenazantes.

-Brick ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó la chica aferrándose a él sin entender lo que sucedía.

-Valla, valla, valla pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – Habló la criatura verdosa de nombre Letter.

Letter al verlos juntos a los dos, recordó que no le había informado al emperador que aquellos dos estaban juntos, al parecer algo los unía, seguro era algún tipo de lazo _*Los humanos y sus emociones*_ Pensó sonriendo a lo bajo.

Brick al reconocerlo, no pudo aguantar las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza de un solo golpe pero evitó aquel pensamiento impulsivo. La situación estaba seria, no tenían salida, estaban completamente rodeados. Tenían que pensar en algo rápido, porque si no hasta ahí llegarían.

Ahora sí… ¿Qué demonios harían?

.

* * *

.

_No vuelvo a hacer promesas de que actualizaré pronto, porque nunca pasa xD En fin, después de casi dos meses, traigo un nuevo capítulo, que por cierto fue muy corto para todo el tiempo que tuve (No me maten xD) pero trataré de subir pronto (Aquí vamos de nuevo e.e) Bueno alomejor tardo, alomejor no, depende de ustedes, y depende de las tareas que me manden xD Seré más responsable con las tareas que me manden, porque eso de estar haciendo tarea de un día para otro ya me está fastidiando xDD Bahh Apuesto a que les ha pasado igual que a mí ¬¬_

_Levanten la mano los que hacen las tareas a última hora, ya sea por cualquier motivo xD (-.-)/ _

_Bueno, muchas gracias por leer el capítulo, que siento que quedó fastidioso, pero bueno… Ahí está, espero que les haya agradado y no contestaré reviews porque ya me están mandando a dormir -.-" será para la próxima :) de todos modos, muchas muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos luego cuídense mucho._


End file.
